


Sin

by Mazer



Series: Trilogia + IMUYS [1]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Crack-Pairing, Drammatico, Introspettivo, M/M, OC, Yaoi, non-canon, ooc, saga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il primo capitolo della mia ‘famosa’ Trilogia, che contiene il canovaccio di base sul quale si fonda tutto il resto della saga: Yuriy, Kei e Ralph vengono forzatamente reclutati a formare una squadra di Beyblade da una ragazza che pare conoscere i particolari più truci e nascosti delle loro esistenze.<br/>
Si renderanno presto conto di essere rimasti intrappolati in un gioco al rimpiattino i cui esiti non saranno mai scontati; dove persino il vantaggio personale assumerà spesso l’aspetto una lama a doppio taglio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vecchi ricordi riaffiorano

Se ripenso al mio incontro con Lea, e al modo in cui è entrata nella mia vita così, praticamente come se nulla fosse stato, prendendosi la libertà di distruggermela in due secondi pronunciando una sola parola, non posso non riflettere anche sul fatto che il cervello umano è un organo davvero incredibile, una macchina meravigliosa... E' straordinario il modo in cui può selezionare idee, controllare emozioni e, soprattutto, cancellare ricordi... Eh sì, alla fine è proprio così... per quanto un pensiero possa essere martellante, magari torturarti per ore intere di continuo tanto da convincerti che in nessun modo potresti mai togliertelo dalla testa, ecco che la tua mente interviene a cancellarlo, e col passare del tempo magari finisci pure per chiederti come tu abbia potuto essere tanto stupido da preoccuparti per una cosa del genere... Quando si tratta di rimorso, però, per qualche strano motivo questo meccanismo tanto perfetto può incepparsi, e allora capisci che per quanto tu possa fare finta di nulla, per quanti i giorni, i mesi, gli anni possano attenuare la tua ossessione, questo non basterà comunque a cancellare il tuo errore...  
Quello era un tranquillo pomeriggio qualunque di fine Settembre, l'aria cominciava finalmente a rinfrescarsi dopo gli afosi mesi estivi e io mi sentivo più in forma che mai, particolarmente in pace col mondo e con me stesso senza un motivo preciso; di buon umore, insomma. Mi stavo incamminando senza fretta verso casa dopo aver terminato la mia ora di palestra, e mi trovavo ad attraversare una parte di strada immersa nel verde, dove raramente passavano automobili, e già pregustavo un'uscita serale di lì a qualche ora con i miei amici, quando...  
\- Yuriy? - qualcuno mi aveva chiamato dal lato opposto di quella stradina polverosa, ma io ero troppo immerso nei miei pensieri per farci caso. - YURIY!!  
Solo al secondo richiamo, quasi urlato, mi voltai: a parlare era stata una ragazza. A guardarla così, mi fece uno strano effetto. Doveva essere alta un metro e sessanta o poco più (lo dedussi quando mi si avvicinò: la superavo quasi per tutta l'altezza della testa), era di corporatura media ma seno piuttosto abbondante, e con un viso (dalla lieve abbronzatura dorata, tipica di coloro che hanno una carnagione chiara) dai tratti piuttosto particolari: era un ovale dagli zigomi alti, circondato ai lati da folti capelli riccioluti scuri, neri a prima vista, ma che parevano emettere bagliori violacei quando colpiti dal riflesso della luce solare. Il suo naso non proprio perfetto terminava su di una bocca piccola, ma dalla deliziosa forma a cuore perfettamente disegnata; e poi aveva un paio di occhi di un incredibile verde giada, profondi e bellissimi, incorniciati da sopracciglia folte ma ben curate. Un ben strano insieme, conclusi. Non credo che la si potesse definire bella, ma di certo era un tipo che non passa inosservato: me ne sarei di certo ricordato, se l'avessi già vista altrove.  
Nonostante avanzasse verso di me speditamente, ebbi il tempo di notare, grazie proprio ai suoi movimenti veloci che ebbero l'effetto di scuotere l'intera chioma, che aveva tre brillantini all'orecchio sinistro e uno a quello destro. Indossava una maglietta azzurrina leggera ed attillata, con maniche a tre quarti, sulla quale spiccava un lucente ciondolo d'argento a forma di croce legato ad un filo nero di caucciù, e sotto una lunga gonna a vita bassa, decorata con fantasie fiorite da pareo. Portava a tracolla una di quelle cartelle che molte ragazze usano in genere per la scuola, e in effetti dimostrava più o meno la mia età, ma vestita così faceva piuttosto pensare che stesse appena tornando dal mare...  
\- Stai cercando me ? - le domandai gentilmente, tirando fuori uno di quei sfolgoranti sorrisi (Del tipo ‘Sono-un-ragazzo-bravo-bello-buono-e-gentile-quand'-è-che-scopiamo-?’, giusto?NdA) (Ma vaff... Così rovini la mia immagine di eroe romantico! NdYuriy) che avevo imparato a fare ormai da tempo. In fondo, era piuttosto interessante...  
\- Se sei Yuriy Ivanov, allora sì.  
In un secondo, il mio sorriso sparì.  
\- Non mi chiamo Ivanov, ma Dizdar. Credo che tu abbia sbagliato persona. – dissi piuttosto bruscamente per poi arretrare di qualche passo, con tutta l'intenzione di andarmene. In realtà per tornare a casa avrei dovuto proseguire per la direzione dalla quale era venuta la ragazza, ma istintivamente il mio corpo aveva fatto dietro-front senza che nessuno glielo avesse chiesto. Forse quella era esattamente la prima cosa che avrei dovuto non fare per evitare di insospettirla, dandole così ragione, ma preso così alla sprovvista non riuscii a frenarmi dal farlo. Erano 3 anni che qualcuno non usava il mio vero cognome...  
\- Oh, giusto, scusami! Ora ti chiami Dizdar... Dopo essere scappato dalla Russia 3 anni fa sei venuto a vivere con la sorella di tua madre, che abita in Italia con suo marito e suo figlio da parecchi anni, e visto che ti hanno adottato adesso porti il cognome di tuo zio...  
Mi sentii malissimo, nell'ascoltare quelle sue frasi:nessuna delle persone con cui avevo avuto un qualunque tipo di rapporto negli ultimi tempi conosceva nulla del mio passato o sospettava che avessi potuto raccontare delle menzogne, e adesso mi ritrovavo di fronte qualcuno che conosceva tutto di me, forse anche quei particolari della mia fuga che non avevo raccontato neppure agli zii... Rabbrividii,a quel pensiero.  
\- E' vero, sono proprio io. - non tentai di negare, sapevo benissimo che a quel punto non sarebbe servito. Ma mi resi conto che, involontariamente, la mia voce aveva riassunto il tono incolore che mi avevano insegnato al monastero.  
\- Lo speravo proprio, di non essermi sbagliata! Comunque, ti trovo bene... - cominciò ad armeggiare con la sua cartella, finché non tirò fuori una specie di scatola. Me la piazzò davanti, come invitandomi ad aprirla. - Aprila, su... - disse, vedendomi titubante, come se stesse cercando di convincere un bambino capriccioso a fare qualcosa che non vuole. Non mi mossi di un millimetro.  
Sbuffò, leggermente spazientita, e si decise a sollevare il coperchio al mio posto. Fu allora che mi arresi all'idea che le mie segrete speranze (vale a dire che conoscesse qualcosa che aveva a che vedere col mio paese d'origine ma che non potesse rivelarsi un problema per me) erano del tutto vane.  
\- ...Wolborg?  
Con un sussulto, avevo realizzato che al centro della scatola troneggiava proprio il mio vecchio Bey, che ero convinto che non avrei mai più rivisto. Nessuno dei miei attuali amici sapeva che ero stato un blader; probabilmente anche perché ero apparso in pubblico solo per qualche giorno in occasione del torneo mondiale avvenuto anni prima. Forse in Russia qualcuno avrebbe potuto riconoscermi, ma qui ero un emerito sconosciuto. E qualcosa mi diceva che quella ragazza, che era venuta a cercarmi prendendosi pure la briga di fare ricerche tanto approfondite su di me, non era una mia fan...  
Dopo aver fissato la mia trottola per qualche istante, i miei occhi corsero a ciò di cui quel fondo rivestito di velluto era ricoperto: pezzi di altri Beyblade. Semplici frammenti viola, blu e lilla. Ma li riconobbi immediatamente.  
Nel vedermi sbarrare gli occhi,chiuse la scatola di botto facendosi sfuggire una specie di ghigno, e la rimise al suo posto. E intanto tirò fuori una busta gialla, che le strappai di mano ed aprii quasi freneticamente. Conteneva delle foto.  
\- Non ti basterà far finta di niente, per lavare via le tue colpe... Guarda un po' cosa è successo al monastero mentre tu eri qui a divertirti ! -mi si rivolse spietata, nonostante dovessi avere in viso un espressione orribile e un colorito come minimo cereo, almeno a giudicare dal sangue che sentivo defluirmi completamente dal volto.  
\- S-sono solo fotomontaggi... - mormorai, spaventato a morte. Non volevo credere che fossero vere... che davvero...  
\- Se non ci credi, puoi sempre andare a Mosca e controllare... Sempre che tu abbia le palle per farlo, ben inteso... - recuperò le foto dalle mie mani (e la lasciai fare senza reagire; ero troppo attonito per compiere una qualunque azione), le infilò nuovamente nella busta ordinatamente, con tutta calma, e le rimise in borsa. Sorrise. - Io sono Aleandra Lante, ma puoi chiamarmi semplicemente Lea.  
Mi tese una mano, che non strinsi.  
Quello era stato l'incontro con la persona che, in pochi attimi, aveva distrutto la vita che mi ero faticosamente costruito, alla quale credevo di avere diritto finché lei non era spuntata dal nulla a ricordarmi ciò che avevo fatto, che avevo cercato a tutti i costi di dimenticare... dimenticare che la mia nuova, felice esistenza era cominciata dal colpo di grazia che avevo dato a quelle di chi aveva già sofferto abbastanza.  
Per un altro strano scherzo della mia mente, mi pareva di conoscere Lea da un secolo, ma in realtà il nostro incontro era avvenuto appena poche ore prima. Mi voltai alla mia sinistra e la vidi poggiata al parapetto della nave (Dalle una spinta!NdA) (Speravo che non ti saresti più intromessa in questo capitolo, specialmente dopo delle scene così drammatiche... -_-° NdYuriy), che pensava a chissà che cosa fissando le onde nere del mare, che si estendeva in tutta la sua immensità attorno a noi rischiarato appena appena dalla tenue luce della falce di luna calante che brillava in cielo. Mi sembrò che l'oscurità potesse inghiottirci da un momento all'altro... ma forse questo insensato timore derivava solo da ciò che sentivo dentro di me in quel momento: pura angoscia.  
\- E adesso me lo dici, dove stiamo andando? - le chiesi. Non le avevo praticamente rivolto la parola, da dopo il nostro primo colloquio. Parlava sempre e solo lei, per entrambi.  
\- A recuperare i nostri compagni di squadra. - mi rispose in tono neutro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Sin’,e cioè ‘colpa’,‘peccato’... E' la prima volta che scrivo una storia in prima persona, chissà che ne verrà fuori...^__^;


	2. Meetings

La notte del viaggio dormii davvero poco: come prevedibile, non appena mi misi a letto e chiusi gli occhi ancora una volta quei vecchi ricordi tornarono a tormentarmi, invadendo la mia mente senza che essa riuscisse a fare alcunché per ricacciarli. E quando finalmente riuscì a prendere sonno, ecco arrivare gli incubi cullati dall'infernale rollio della nave, che assieme ad essi mi aveva lasciato un vago senso di nausea... Insomma, al mio risveglio ero ancora più stanco ed intontito di prima.  
Quella faccenda mi suonava così strana... possibile che le parole di Lea fossero riuscite a spaventarmi talmente tanto da convincermi ad abbandonare tutto ciò che avevo nel giro di un paio d'ore? Ero proprio io il ragazzo che aveva raccattato le prime cose indispensabili che aveva trovato a portata di mano per salpare verso lidi sconosciuti (in effetti, avevo scoperto di aver preso una nave diretta in Grecia solo dopo esserci salito a bordo) con una ragazza mai vista prima, spinto solo da quell'antica oppressione che mi pesava sul cuore come un macigno? Oltretutto, Lea aveva detto che stavamo andando ad incontrare i nostri compagni di squadra... una squadra di Beyblade? Che senso aveva strappare una persona dalla sua casa col ricatto per un motivo del genere? E ancora non si spiegava come fosse riuscita ad impossessarsi del mio Wolborg...  
Ero così preso dalle mie congetture che quando sentii lo squillo del telefono, sobbalzai: era semplicemente il mio cellulare, che avevo dimenticato di aver lasciato in tasca acceso. Lo recuperai e risposi subito, senza neppure controllare sul display chi mi stesse chiamando.  
\- Pronto..? - quasi mormorai, con un filo di voce. Ormai non sapevo più cosa aspettarmi.  
< YURIIIY!!! MA DOVE CAZZO SEI?! > mi urlò qualcuno, talmente forte che dovetti allontanare l'orecchio dal ricevitore. Lo riconobbi all'istante: era Igor, mio cugino.  
\- Igor, ti prego... calmati... - tentai, incerto. Sapevo bene che quando partiva in quarta, specialmente se si trattava di un rimprovero (e quello aveva tutta l'aria di esserlo), nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo e men che meno io, la causa della sua furia...  
< CALMARMI?! Sono tornato da Roma dopo tre giorni, dopo che tu per tutto il pomeriggio non ti eri fatto sentire... All'inizio non ci avevo fatto caso, perché credevo che tu stessi da qualche parte a perdere tempo con i tuoi amici e ti fossi dimenticato di chiamarmi come al solito, ma poi quando sono entrato in casa e sono salito al piano di sopra, ho visto che nella tua stanza tutti gli armadi erano spalancati e il contenuto dei cassetti rovesciato a terra... Ho pensato subito che fossero venuti dei ladri o qualcosa del genere, poi però ho notato che mancava solo la tua roba, e ho cominciato a temere che ti fosse successo qualcosa... Ma non li hai sentiti, i miei squilli? > No, non li avevo sentiti. Evidentemente avevo dormito più profondamente di quanto avessi immaginato, complici la stanchezza e la tensione accumulata. < Temevo che ti avessero rapito quei tizi di quell'organizzazione di pazzoidi... La Porg, la Vorg... >  
\- La Borg. No,non c'entra nulla. Me ne sono andato di mia spontanea volontà... - e lì mi fermai, prendendo una ‘pausa respiro’ tattica. Dovevo assolutamente inventarmi al più presto qualcosa per giustificare la mia fuga, o Igor mi avrebbe linciato via cellulare. Non ero proprio in vena di affrontare uno scontro verbale con lui, in quel momento... Igor... il mio caro e preoccupato cuginetto... Beh, non che potessi proprio definirlo ‘cuginetto’, dato che aveva 21 anni, vale a dire quattro più di me... Da quando avevo lasciato la Russia, mi aveva praticamente accudito come se fosse stato il fratello maggiore che non avevo avuto. In quei giorni i miei zii erano fuori per un viaggio e sarebbero tornati soltanto a fine mese, mentre lui si era recato alla capitale e ci era rimasto per un po' ospite di alcuni amici. Quando era successo quel casino, era proprio il giorno del suo rientro... Ero stato così preso dalla fretta che mi ero dimenticato anche solo di lasciargli un bigliettino...  
< E allora? > Argh... si stava spazientendo!! ... Mi ero di nuovo distratto...  
Mentre ancora mi arrovellavo nella vana speranza che la mia inutile mente riuscisse a trovare una scappatoia per trarmi d'impaccio, qualcuno mi strappò di mano il telefonino... Lea!  
\- Pronto? Lei è uno dei genitori di Yuriy? - disse, con un tono così adulto e professionale che quasi mi parve impossibile uscisse dalla sua bocca. Cominciò a chiacchierare con Igor, ma non potei seguire l'intera conversazione perché era uscita in terrazza, lasciandomi là come un ebete a bocca aperta.  
Tornò qualche minuto più tardi, con un'espressione allegra in volto:  
\- Puoi venire con me, non c'è più alcun problema.  
\- Come hai fatto a convincerlo? - cosa diavolo aveva potuto dire ad Igor per riuscirci?  
\- Gli ho fatto credere di essere un'operatrice della BBA venuta a cercarti per proporti di entrare in una squadra di nuova formazione, e alla fine sono riuscita a strappargli il suo permesso assicurandogli che i tuoi zii avevano già valutato la proposta e dato il loro consenso precedentemente... - dovevo aver fatto una faccia terribilmente confusa, perché si affrettò a continuare - Naturalmente sono tutte balle, ma quando se ne accorgeranno noi saremo già lontani.. .non aver paura, sistemerò tutto al più presto!  
\- ... Sistemare tutto..? - ancora una volta, la mia voce tremava. Ovviamente, ripensando alle mie precedenti esperienze, temevo che potesse di nuovo andarci di mezzo qualcun altro, la cui unica sfortuna sarebbe stata quella di essere rimasto coinvolto nei miei guai. Ma Lea sorrise, scuotendo leggermente la testa coperta di fitti riccioli scuri.  
\- I tuoi parenti non corrono alcun rischio, Yuriy. Non sono un'assassina e non farò nulla di male ai tuoi amici e conoscenti, anche se tu decidessi di non seguirmi... – sogghignò - ... pure perché so benissimo che non lo farai; non ti converrebbe... - la nave era ormai in procinto di attraccare, e la ragazza si stava dirigendo verso l'uscita della mia camera. Si fermò sulla soglia, e si girò verso di me per guardarmi nuovamente. - Yuriy... non tentare di dare ad altri la colpa di quello che ti sta succedendo. Dovevi pensarci prima... Dovresti sapere perfettamente che gli errori di un capitano ricadono quasi sempre sull'intera squadra!  
  
Una volta scesi dalla nave, le cose si complicarono leggermente per me: non appena fummo arrivati all'albergo dove avremmo pernottato, Lea si accorse di aver dimenticato una delle sue borse nel bar dove ci eravamo fermati una volta arrivati al porto, e, dato che lei aveva non sapevo più quale faccenda da sbrigare, mandò me a recuperarla...   
Per mia fortuna, il porto non era lontano ed io avevo sempre avuto un buon senso dell'orientamento, altrimenti non saprei proprio come avrei fatto a non perdermi in quella città che già sentivo ostile, nonostante ci avessi messo piede da poco più di mezz'ora. Non che avessi qualcosa contro Atene; semplicemente il ritrovarmi ancora una volta in un luogo dove si parlava e scriveva una lingua a me totalmente estranea, mi aveva fatto rivivere una situazione già nota: era stato così anche quando ero arrivato in Italia...  
Come troppo spesso mi era capitato negli ultimi tempi, ero così impegnato a rimuginare da non accorgermi di ciò che accadeva attorno a me. Mentre tornavo all'albergo dopo aver fortunosamente ritrovato il bagaglio di Lea (al quale - come alla sua proprietaria - avevo rivolto un paio di silenziose bestemmie) finii addosso a qualcuno, e l'impatto fu abbastanza violento da farmi finire a terra a differenza dell'altro, che ne uscì praticamente incolume.  
Immediatamente il ragazzo disse qualcosa che non capii, in una lingua dai toni aspri. Non potevo esserne sicuro al cento per cento, ma ad orecchio non mi parve che parlasse greco; e quando finalmente lo guardai il mio sospetto che fosse uno straniero anche lui crebbe ulteriormente: più alto e robusto di tutta la gente del luogo che avessi visto fino a quel momento (e pure di me), il suo volto aveva lineamenti severi ed una carnagione troppo chiara, che sarebbe stata decisamente insolita per un abitante del Mediterraneo (Scemenze! Io sono italianissima, del sud tra l'altro, e la mia pelle è bianca da far invidia ad una mozzarella ^^ ! NdA)...  
Biascicai qualche frase di scusa nel mio stentato inglese (per qualche strana ragione, pur partendo da zero in entrambi i casi, avevo imparato l'italiano prima e molto meglio) sperando che mi capisse, poi mi allontanai.   
Non riuscivo ad afferrarne il motivo, ma quel ragazzo stava continuando a squadrarmi in modo strano con i suoi penetranti occhi scuri. A pensarci bene, forse l'avevo già visto da qualche altra parte... ma dove? In ogni caso, conclusi che sarebbe stato molto meglio allontanarsi al più presto.  
  
Alla fine, riuscii in qualche modo a tornare all'hotel, ma quando arrivai alla hall il sospiro di sollievo che stavo per emettere mi si bloccò in gola. Seduta su di una poltroncina c'era Lea, intenta a leggere una rivista, e di fronte a lei vi era il motivo del mio sconcerto.  
Ero praticamente certo che anche lui mi avesse visto e riconosciuto, ma si era limitato a rivolgere il suo sguardo altrove, ignorandomi totalmente. Ciò mi mandò talmente in bestia da riuscire a riscuotermi dal mio precedente stato di sbigottimento, così che finalmente mi decisi ad avanzare a passi veloci verso di loro. Solo allora Aleandra parve notare la mia presenza.  
\- Ah, Yuriy, eccoti! Ma quanto ci hai messo? Ormai ci hanno raggiunto anche gli altri (davvero? Ma lì vedevo solo una persona...)... - e indicò col dito il ragazzo, che si decise a concedermi un'occhiata vagamente scocciata, nella quale non vi era un briciolo di sorpresa - Questo è Kei Hiwatari. Vi conoscete già, mi pare...  
Non appena ebbe terminato quella frase, tra noi calò un silenzio quasi imbarazzante. Non che mi aspettassi baci e abbracci, ma per lo meno un ‘Che ci fai tu qui?’ poteva tentarlo pure lui... Anche un mulo, quando rientra nella sua stalla, fa un minimo cenno col capo in segno di saluto. Kei no.  
\- Beh... io devo controllare una cosa in camera mia. - Lea si alzò, chiaramente con l'intenzione di darsela a gambe, per lasciarmi così solo quel tetro individuo (Io pagherei, per avere un simile privilegio X D°°° ! NdA). E l' espressione terrorizzata che mi comparve sul viso, i cui muscoli dovevano essere nuovamente sfuggiti al mio controllo, non bastò ad impietosirla. Anzi, si premurò di aggiungere un ironico - Voi nel frattempo socializzate, ok? - per poi girarsi, nel tentativo di non farci notare che si tratteneva a stento dal ridere.  
Incapace di emettere alcun suono di protesta, la seguii con gli occhi fin quando non sparii dietro l'angolo delle scale. Poi, per quanto fossi consapevole del fatto che dover cercare il dialogo sarebbe stato straziante, mi costrinsi a voltarmi verso di lui, tanto per non fare ulteriormente la figura dell'idiota con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Stavolta, però, constatai che mi stava fissando a sua volta con i suoi occhi purpurei senza emettere una sola sillaba. Né pareva aver voglia di farlo.  
Non ero mai stato un chiacchierone e non lo ero diventato neppure dopo, benché i miei rapporti con le altre persone fossero decisamente migliorati da quando avevo lasciato il monastero. Tuttavia, mi venne da pensare che neppure durante i periodi più bui della mia permanenza lì, dovevo essermi mai comportato in maniera tanto maleducata.  
Cominciavo a credere che quell'assurdo quanto infantile gioco del silenzio (ormai, mi ero a mia volta imposto di non cominciare a parlare per primo) sarebbe durato all'infinito, quando inaspettatamente qualcuno intervenne a salvarmi da quell'inquietante situazione...  
\- Kei, cosa succede? Ti hanno imbalsamato? - fu allora che ebbi la seconda sorpresa della giornata: la persona che era appena arrivata, altri non era se non il ragazzo col quale mi ero scontrato poco prima! - Eh? Ma fai parte della squadra anche tu..?  
Dal modo in cui l'aveva detto, capii che doveva essere meravigliato perché aveva appena compreso che anch'io avevo qualcosa a che fare con loro, ma probabilmente sapeva perfettamente chi ero. Kei, che neppure al suo arrivo aveva inizialmente fiatato, si decise finalmente ad aprire bocca, e lo apostrofò tagliente:  
\- Oh, Ralph... vi conoscete, voi due? Allora rimanici tu, a far compagnia a questo qui! - detto questo si alzò in piedi e se ne andò, senza darci il tempo di replicare. Senza però dimenticarsi di gettarmi prima uno sguardo come a dire ‘Ti considero l'ultimo scarto di questa Terra’; e quando guardò per l'ultima volta Ralph, mi parve che nei suoi occhi fosse passato per un attimo un lampo d'odio.  
\- Per qualsiasi motivo mette il broncio, come un bambino... chissà cosa gli sarà andato storto, stavolta... - mi si rivolse, come se volesse scusarsi per il comportamento scostumato di Kei al suo posto.  
\- Inutile pensarci... Kei è così sicuro di sé e del suo posto nel mondo, che evidentemente per innervosirlo gli basta appena rendersi conto che non tutto gira attorno alle sue nevrosi... Lasciamolo perdere! Piuttosto, potresti presentarti? Mi pare che tu mi conosca, ma non so chi sei tu...  
\- Giusto... scusami, ma quell'esempio vivente d'idiozia mi ha distratto (Basta offendere il divino Kei >_< # !!!NdA e delle Fans di Kei)... Io sono Ralph Jurgens, piacere! - strinsi la sua mano quasi con gioia, ringraziando mentalmente Dio per avermi finalmente fatto incontrare una persona almeno apparentemente normale tra quei mentecatti... - Se ti conosco, è perché ti ho già visto alla finale dei mondiali a Mosca di qualche anno fa... ero con la mia squadra, gli European Dream, a fare il tifo per i Bladebreakers... 


	3. My childlike obsession...

Anche tentando di ripercorrere all'inverso le varie fasi attraverso le quali è passato il nostro rapporto, nonostante la mia buona volontà proprio non riesco a trovare il momento preciso e le cause che hanno portato la nostra amicizia a guastarsi. Beh, ad essere sinceri, non che io e Kei fossimo mai stati amici...  
Quando la mia mamma (una ragazza madre che mi aveva avuto da giovanissima, dopo che il suo compagno l'aveva abbandonata una volta saputo che era rimasta incinta) morì a causa di non so bene quale malattia polmonare, qualcuno, constatate le mie capacità col Bey, pensò bene di mandarmi al monastero Borkov... Forse credevano di fare il mio bene, o più probabilmente non sapevano cosa farsene di me, chissà... sta di fatto che, prima ancora che avessi il tempo di abituarmi all'idea, mi ero ritrovato in un posto dove tutti noi ragazzi venivamo spremuti come limoni mentre nel contempo tentavano di metterci in testa cose assurde (me ne rendevo conto nonostante avessi appena 5 anni,quindi figuratevi...), un luogo dove un solo errore poteva costarti tutto... anche se, ridotti in quelle condizioni, non che ci fosse molto da perdere... Probabilmente proprio per quel motivo tutti noi tendevamo così ad attaccarci irrazionalmente alle pochissime cose che ancora ci erano concesse, perdendo di vista la nostra stessa dignità e dimenticandoci di tutti i sacrosanti diritti che ci sarebbero spettati anche solo in qualità di esseri umani... ma, come vi dicevo, allora ero troppo piccolo per rendermi conto di cosa stavano cercando di farmi diventare, perciò come tutti gli altri concentravo i miei sforzi nel tentativo di sopravvivere.  
Al mio arrivo Kei era già lì, e nel nostro gruppetto di bimbi spauriti e sperduti (i gruppi per allenarsi erano divisi in fasce d'età, e io facevo parte di quello dei più piccoli) risaltava, oltre che per la sua bravura, specialmente per la sua arroganza... come a tutt'oggi, del resto.  
Forse dipendeva dal fatto che ero là da poco e che la mia giovanissima età mi portava ad essere tendenzialmente ottimista e a sperare che ci potesse ancora essere qualcosa di buono al mondo nonché in quello stesso edificio (illusione che sarebbe sparita molto presto), o forse perché gli assurdi precetti che cercavano d'inculcarci non mi si erano ancora ben radicati nella mente... comunque, in brevissimo tempo, quel bambino divenne una specie di mito per me, un fenomeno, l'esempio da imitare (benché, ci tengo a precisarlo, io non sia mai stato una schiappa... dovevo solo ambientarmi).. .e l'idea di diventare suo amico il mio chiodo fisso.  
Purtroppo per me, però, Kei non era un tipo semplice da avvicinare: fin dall'inizio era un tipo che tendeva ad isolarsi e preferiva stare per conto suo, e quando non eravamo ad esercitarci spariva letteralmente dalla circolazione... Inoltre allora io ero un bambino timidissimo, non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di avvicinarlo direttamente per parlargli, e lo consideravo tanto più abile di me che mi pareva impossibile poter aver attirato la sua attenzione, che mi tenesse in considerazione come io tenevo in considerazione lui...  
Per quei motivi non facevo altro che seguirlo come un cagnolino, facendo ben attenzione a non farmi scoprire, s'intende (anche se, ormai, sono quasi certo che a suo tempo il mio comportamento fosse stato notato dagli altri ragazzi, e che per tale ragione questi ridessero alle mie spalle), a piazzarmi sempre dietro di lui durante gli allenamenti per potergli gettare, senza dare troppo nell'occhio, qualche rapido sguardo da lontano... ero arrivato anche a spiarlo da dietro a un muro o da sopra le scale, per avere la possibilità di osservarlo mentre si muoveva liberamente credendo di essere da solo... a pensarci adesso, mi viene da vomitare!  
Ma un bel giorno, ebbi finalmente l'occasione di avere un tete-à-tete con la mia adorata ossessione... e fu ben meno piacevole di quello che avevo sempre sognato. Non ricordo bene perché mi fosse stato chiesto di uscire in cortile, comunque una volta arrivato lì notai distrattamente che c'erano i nostri vestiti stesi ad asciugare, e qualcosa tra essi attirò la mia attenzione come un'unica stella che risplenda in un cielo nero (Il mio reggiseno imbottito? NdValletta bionda/Borkov): la sciarpa di Kei (No, Johnatan! NdA).  
Dovevo essere rimasto in adorazione di quella striscia di stoffa per un bel pezzo (naturalmente, in quanto oggetto che apparteneva a Kei, la consideravo una specie di reliquia che mi ispirava un tale timore referenziale da non permettermi neppure di sfiorarla con un dito,n onostante desiderassi ardentemente toccarla), quando mi accorsi che il suo proprietario era arrivato alle mie spalle in quel preciso istante... E' facile immaginare come mi fossi sentito nel ritrovarmi faccia a faccia con lui, per di più in una situazione che mi pareva tanto compromettente... Proprio come temevo, Kei mi si rivolse con un tono così brusco che non riuscii a fare altro se non fuggire via traumatizzato, senza essere riuscito a spiccicare parola.  
Totalmente in preda all'imbarazzo, nei giorni che seguirono (nonostante lui, probabilmente, non avesse dato la benché minima importanza a quell'episodio) feci di tutto per evitarlo, finché Kei non sparì dall'oggi al domani all'improvviso, senza lasciare tracce. A causa dell'incidente con Black Dranzer aveva perso la memoria ed era stato riportato in Giappone da suo nonno, scoprii in seguito.  
Passarono altri 9 anni prima che avessi la possibilità d'incontrarlo di nuovo, ma quando Borkov ci convocò (Da adesso in poi Yuriy parlerà al plurale riferendosi ai Demolition Boys. NdA) per dirci che sarebbe entrato in squadra all'inizio non mi parve di provare alcunché di particolare ,e neppure il mio cuore dette cenni di gioia nel rivederlo. Forse perché, ormai, mi si era pietrificato in petto.  
Quando lo vidi battersi contro Michael e rubare i Bit Power degli americani, però, qualche strascico di quell'antica ammirazione tornò pacatamente alla luce... Ricordo perfettamente che, mentre assistevo all'incontro dalla panchina con Ivan, mi ero lasciato sfuggire un ‘E'in gamba...’. Il mio compagno non mosse un solo muscolo, e non riuscii a capire se fosse d'accordo con me o semplicemente non mi avesse sentito.  
Quando poi ci raggiunse nel camerino, come inconsapevolmente contagiato da quegli antichi sentimenti, mi decisi a rivolgergli la parola.  
Entrò e si sedette di spalle rispetto a noi su di una panca al centro della stanza, facendoci capire che non intendeva prendere assolutamente in considerazione la nostra presenza lì; ma mentre Ivan e Sergey si limitarono a guardarlo (sicuramente avvertiva i nostri sguardi su di lui, ma evidentemente non gliene importava nulla), io mi alzai dalla sedia dov'ero seduto e, senza farmi scoraggiare dal suo atteggiamento chiaramente ostile, lo apostrofai:  
\- Sei un pivello, ma te la sei cavata. Se non altro, non hai disonorato né la Borg né la squadre russa... i miei complimenti! - So che detto così non lo sembra affatto, ma era seriamente mia intenzione fargli un complimento... del resto, non essendo abituato a riceverne, era pure difficile per me formularne. Quello era il massimo ‘Benvenuto tra noi’ di cui fossi stato capace. Da parte sua, Kei non mi rispose neppure, ma riuscii a sentire provenire da lui qualcosa che mi fece imbestialire. - Perché stai ghignando?  
\- Perché non faccio parte né dell'organizzazione né dei Demolition Boys; non m'importa niente di voi, penso solo a me stesso!  
\- Non capisco... cosa hai detto?! - eh sì, stavo proprio per perdere le staffe... Finalmente Kei si voltò verso di me, anche se in realtà continuava a restare girato, limitandosi a guardarmi da sopra una spalla.  
\- Affronto i vostri avversari perché voglio essere il più forte del mondo! - concluse, guardandomi come se fossi un idiota incapace di arrivare ad una conclusione ovvia a chiunque. E io esplosi.  
\- Sei un povero illuso! Tu non lo sai, ma stai soltanto spianando la strada al trionfo della Borg! - quasi urlai (allora forse davvero un po' ci credevo, in quegli assurdi ideali, convinto che non ci fossero altre alternative per me), mentre lui continuava a fissarmi con quello sguardo derisorio. Per sua fortuna in quel momento arrivò Borkov, che provvedette a sedare gli animi.   
Quel deludente e sofferto (per me) dialogo è stato l'unica conversazione vera e propria che io abbia mai avuto con Kei in quasi un decennio di reciproca conoscenza. Non è difficile, a questo punto, capire perché fossi stato così contento che ci avesse traditi per tornarsene coi Bladebreakers: non solo perché, continuando così, avrebbe finito col togliermi il posto in squadra (fin dall'inizio, Borkov aveva chiaramente dimostrato di avere come una preferenza per lui), ma pure per il semplice fatto che sparire dalla mia vita gli avrebbe tolto ogni possibilità di ferirmi nuovamente... e ancora adesso, nonostante abbia avuto tutto il tempo di riflettere sui nostri caratteri e sugli errori miei, oltre che suoi, sul non-legame che ci aveva uniti... o meglio, che mi aveva unito a lui, qualcosa di quel radicato astio nei suoi confronti, scatenato soprattutto da quegli episodi, era rimasto in me: ero certo che noi due non saremmo mai potuti stare serenamente dalla stessa parte della barricata.  
  
Quando ci eravamo riuniti per decidere chi sarebbe stato in stanza con chi, si era deciso che io sarei stato con Ralph e Lea con Kei. Grazie al cielo il tedesco aveva recepito i miei timori all'idea di finire in camera con quel buzzurro, ed era intervenuto proponendo l'attuale disposizione. Lui naturalmente non aveva replicato nulla in contrario, ma ero praticamente certo che l'avesse guardato male ancora una volta... chissà perché faceva così, poi?  
Riflettendo sul suo strano comportamento mentre ero sulla terrazza della mia camera, mi rivolsi a Ralph che al suo interno stava svuotando la sua valigia, esaminando attentamente ogni capo che ne tirava fuori.  
\- Secondo te, quei due stanno insieme? - non era proprio quella la domanda che volevo fargli, ma non sapevo come entrare in argomento.  
\- Chi? - mi chiese bloccando a metà il suo gesto, così che rimase con le mani in alto a trattenere a mezz'aria dei pantaloni.   
\- Parlo di Lea e Kei... li vedo sempre insieme! Mi sembra che se la intendano... - questo era vero. Non avevo idea del perché io, Ralph e Kei ci fossimo ritrovati in squadra insieme, stava di fatto che entrambi sembravano conoscere la ragazza che ci (o mi?) aveva reclutati meglio di me, e probabilmente sapevano molte cose delle quali io ero ancora all'oscuro... comunque Kei, oltre a dare l'impressione di non voler far altro che ignorare me e insultare il tedesco, pareva pure essere particolarmente in confidenza con lei. In quei giorni li avevo spesso scorti in qualche angolo appartato a parlare... o almeno così mi era sembrato.  
\- Bah, non saprei... anche se in effetti sono sempre stati insieme da quando li ho visti... da quando sono venuti a cercarmi... - ebbi l'impressione che si fosse pentito di aver detto quella frase; e infatti, per sfuggire al mio sguardo incuriosito, si era girato verso l'armadio con la scusa di dover appendere qualcosa al suo interno - Ma forse sarebbe meglio così... più loro ci staranno lontani, più noi saremo tranquilli! - notai subito che aveva usato il plurale: che neppure a lui stesse simpatica Lea..?  
\- Ma... è successo qualcosa tra te e lui? - azzardai a quel punto - Te lo chiedo perché ho l'impressione che, per quanto possa avere un caratteraccio, adesso stia davvero esagerando... Kei è talmente teso che scatta non appena qualcosa non gli va a genio..!  
\- Nulla gli va a genio, che io sappia, ed evidentemente neppure io... - disse laconicamente - Visto che tu lo conosci da più tempo di me, dovresti sapere che per attirare il suo odio non c'è bisogno di una particolare motivazione. - terminò richiudendo la valigia con un tonfo, facendomi così capire che non voleva continuare oltre quella conversazione.  
Ormai ne ero sicuro: non ero l'unico ad avere qualcosa da nascondere, là dentro. E, quasi certamente, ognuno conosceva qualcosa dell'altro che aveva potuto scatenare tante tensioni... forse io ero proprio quello che sapeva meno di tutti. Per il momento, mi auguravo solo che Lea non avesse accennato loro nulla riguardo il mio segreto... A cercare la verità ci avrei pensato dopo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il dialogo tra Yuriy e Kei dopo lo scontro con gli All Starz e le considerazioni che il primo fa dalla panchina con Ivan presente (quell'unica frase...), sono testualmente tratte dalle puntate 43 e 44 di ‘Beyblade’.


	4. Song Chapter: Walk through the fire

Lea, Ralph e Yuriy erano già usciti da un paio d'ore, ma io non ero andato con loro. Avevo detto che non ne avevo voglia e che avrei cenato più tardi al ristorante dell'albergo, ma poi ero rimasto chiuso nella stanza a pensare... non avevo alcuna fame, mi sentivo lo stomaco chiuso.  
Alla fine mi alzai dal letto sul quale ero rimasto steso per parecchio, a riflettere su tutto e su niente guardando il soffitto bianco, e mi diressi verso la terrazza. In un'altra occasione mi sarei di certo preoccupato di richiudere le finestre, per evitare che entrassero in camera zanzare che poi mi avrebbero divorato durante la notte (Io lo faccio sempre: le zanzare tigre sono il mio incubo... lasciano certe bolle! Ho la pelle delicata... NdA), ma stavolta le dimenticai spalancate.  
Senza pensare a nulla, come se avessi la testa completamente vuota, mi diressi verso l'estremità del balcone e aiutandomi con una colonna mi arrampicai sul parapetto, che era abbastanza largo da permettere ad una persona di rimanerci in piedi mantenendo l'equilibrio.  
Molto lentamente, staccai le mani dal mio unico punto d'appoggio solido, lasciandole ricadere lungo i fianchi. L'aria era secca e calda, non tirava un alito di vento e la mia sciarpa mi pendeva tristemente sulla schiena. Nonostante la temperatura, però, tremavo.  
Passato qualche minuto, presi coraggio ed aprii gli occhi. In un attimo sentii le vertigini confondermi: ero davvero molto in alto... se fossi caduto, non avrei avuto alcuna possibilità di salvarmi. Oltretutto, la mia stanza si trovava all'ultimo piano sul lato dell'hotel che affacciava su di un boschetto che ricopriva la collina sottostante, e sotto correva un sentiero per il quale non potevano passare auto. Se ci avessi provato, nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto.  
Sarebbe bastato un solo passo... uno solo, per mettere fine alla mia agonia... Che senso aveva, continuare così? Era da tempo ormai che attendevo solo la morte... senza progetti per il futuro, senza speranze, senza niente. Questa, in fondo, sarebbe stata una pura formalità...  
  
TOCCO IL FUOCO E MI GELA.  
CI GUARDO DENTRO ED E' NERO.  
PERCHE' NON SENTO NULLA?  
LA MIA PELLE DOVREBBE ROMPERSI E SFALDARSI.  
RIVOGLIO IL FUOCO.  
  
Quell'episodio aveva spento ogni emozione ci fosse stata dentro di me. Non ero mai stato un tipo emotivo, ma da allora era sparito dal mio animo ogni genere di sentimento, compresa la voglia di vincere, di essere il migliore, anche la superbia che, secondo certi, mi contraddistingueva e mi aveva permesso di tirare avanti in molti momenti difficili... Magari era normale, o forse no... Qualcuno conosceva il motivo che mi aveva costretto a lasciare i Bladebreakers, ma nessuno si era chiesto quali motivi mi avessero spinto a compiere un simile atto. Neppure Lea sapeva. Comunque, nessuno doveva scoprirlo. Le mie labbra sarebbero state sigillate in proposito di quel segreto per sempre; non avrei parlato neppure sotto tortura... me ne vergognavo troppo... e mi sentivo in colpa... Ma tanto non era il caso di preoccuparsi, alla fine a chi importava qualcosa di me? Se fossi andato fino in fondo, se mi fossi ucciso in quello stesso istante, qualcuno avrebbe forse pianto? No. Ormai nessuno piangeva più per me.  
Quando avevo riaperto gli occhi all'ospedale, non c'era nessuno al mio fianco. Nessuno dei miei amici era venuto a trovarmi. Non che me lo aspettassi, era naturale dopo ciò che era accaduto, ma era stato orribile lo stesso: nei giorni seguenti non avevo fatto altro che bestemmiare Dio perché mi aveva fatto tornare dal coma...  
  
UNO ALLA VOLTA SI SONO ALLONTANATI DA ME.  
CREDO CHE I MIEI AMICI NON RIESCANO AD AFFRONTARE IL FREDDO.  
NESSUNO DI LORO SA PERCHE' SONO DIVENTATA ARIDO  
E NON LO POTRO' MAI DIRE.  
  
Poco dopo il mio risveglio da me era venuta Aleandra, che mi aveva proposto di collaborare con lei. Avevo accettato immediatamente, con tutte le condizioni del caso.  
Forse qualcuno dall'esterno avrebbe potuto credere che non ero affatto cambiato, che come era accaduto con Borkov e Black Dranzer avessi acconsentito per tentare di saziare la mia sete di potere,l a mia fissa per la perfezione (e in effetti ero così diventato molto più forte, questo era indubbio...), ma la verità è che l'avevo fatto solo perché il mio nuovo ‘lavoro’, così rischioso, mi faceva ritrovare faccia a faccia con la morte molto spesso... Trovarmi costantemente in pericolo era il solo modo che avevo per non pensare.  
  
HO SFOGGIATO I MIEI COLPI  
SPERANDO CHE NESSUNO SI ACCORGESSE CHE FINGEVO,  
CHE STAVO SOLO RECITANDO UNA PARTE.  
NIENTE SEMBRA SCALFIRE IL MIO CUORE.  
  
SARA' SEMPRE COSI'?  
VIVRO' LA MIA VITA COME UN SONNAMBULO?  
NON VOGLIO PIU' FINGERE.  
  
NON SENTIRE PIU' EMOZIONI.  
HO PERSO LA SPINTA.  
NON RIESCO NEPPURE A CAPIRE  
SE QUESTO SONO DAVVERO IO.  
  
Ci vuole così poco...  
  
LA VITA E' UNA CANZONE DI CUI NON PUOI FARE LE PROVE,  
E OGNI SINGOLA STROFA  
PUO' RENDERLA PEGGIORE.  
  
... basta un passo e cadi giù...  
  
TUTTAVIA I MIEI AMICI NON SANNO PERCHE' IGNORO  
I MILIONI DI COSE  
PER CUI DOVREI CANTARE  
  
TUTTA LA GIOIA... LA VITA FINISCE... LA FAMIGLIA E GLI AMICI.  
TUTTE LE PIEGHE E LE SVOLTE DA PRENDERE, SAPENDO CHE FINIRA'.  
  
\- Ehi, Lea! Torna subito qui! - trasalii, sentendo una voce a me nota provenire dalla stradina sottostante. Guardai in basso: stavano tornando, tutti e tre, e Yuriy stava inseguendo Lea che, piuttosto ubriaca, correva avanti e indietro come una scema.  
Un secondo dopo, Ralph alzò gli occhi e mi vide: si limitò a scuotere la testa e tirò diritto. Era l'unico ad essersi accorto che ero in piedi sul cornicione (Non so se si chiama così... comunque avete capito cosa intendo, no? ^^’ NdA), con la chiarissima intenzione di buttarmi di sotto... In ogni caso, in quel preciso istante mi passò tutta la voglia di farlo: gli avrei dato una soddisfazione troppo grande, se mi fossi suicidato schiantandomi ai suoi piedi!  
  
Fu il rumore di qualcuno che bussava alla porta, a svegliarmi. Non che avessi una gran voglia di alzarmi dal letto, ma non potevo certo fare affidamento su Lea, vittima dei postumi di una sbornia che evidentemente riusciva a lenire solo dormendo... Non avevo altra scelta che andare io. Unf! Ma perché non la smetteva, di picchiare a quel modo? Voleva forse abbatterla?!  
Non appena aprii la porta, vidi qualcosa che riuscii a congelare momentaneamente ogni mio bellicoso proposito: di fronte a me c'era un ragazzo parecchio alto (almeno quanto Ralph a prima vista; più di me sicuramente) e magro sui vent'anni, dalla pelle abbronzata sulla quale spiccava, in corrispondenza dello zigomo sinistro, una cicatrice bianca dalla forma simile ad una mezzaluna; inoltre i suoi occhi avevano il colore del bronzo, con riflessi verde intenso. Quello che mi scioccò, però, fu qualcos'altro: i suoi capelli erano di un rosso vivo a me decisamente familiare...  
\- Aleandra è qui, vero? Fammi entrare! - mi disse, senza molto garbo. Non sapevo bene come comportarmi e perciò gli sbarrai il passo (ovviamente, il tono con cui mi si era rivolto non mi rendeva molto ben disposto nei suoi confronti...), ma Lea, che si era accorta di quello che stava succedendo, non appena lo notò mugolò:  
\- Fallo entrare, Kei...  
Non molto contento eseguii, e quando lui mi sorpassò, senza prestarmi ulteriore attenzione, si chiuse la porta alle spalle lasciandomi appositamente fuori. Ciò mi fece incazzare a morte (Uhm... è la terza volta che scrivo ’sta parola... quanto sono macabra, oggi! NdA) (Tu lo sei sempre... e pure cinica... NdMia Sorella Maggiore), ma non potevo certo rientrare dentro e fare una scenata, se era qualcuno che conosceva Lea... Che splendido modo per cominciare la giornata!  
E il mio umore non migliorò di certo, quando vidi il bel quadretto che mi si presentò non appena varcai la soglia della sala dove veniva servita la colazione: seduti ad un tavolino sotto la finestra, Ralph e Yuriy stavano facendo colazione chiacchierando allegramente. Per qualche ragione che conoscevo fin troppo bene, ciò m'incupii ancora di più, e nel guardarli insieme un orribile brivido mi percorse la spina dorsale.  
Aleandra non mi aveva ancora spiegato perché ci fosse stato bisogno di formare una squadra di Beyblade né i nostri reali scopi (e io non glielo avevo chiesto contando sul fatto che a tempo debito mi avrebbe spiegato tutto, come faceva di solito), ma quando mi aveva detto chi sarebbero stati gli altri componenti, avevo sentito le viscere attorcigliarmisi: Ralph...  
In qualche modo ero riuscito a sapere cosa aveva fatto (così come lui sapeva cosa avevo fatto io), qual era il vero motivo per cui gli European Dream si erano sciolti. Non ho mai saputo perché la polizia allora non fosse venuta a cercarmi, se fosse stato ‘merito’ di Lea o semplicemente non mi avessero affatto denunciato come avevo temuto, ma di sicuro quell'essere repellente non avrebbe mai pagato per il suo crimine né sarebbe finito in galera come avrebbe meritato, grazie al fatto che aveva alle spalle una famiglia potente... suo padre l'aveva già protetto quella volta, e se avesse continuato a farlo, Ralph... Ralph avrebbe potuto farlo di nuovo...  
  
TUTTO STA DIVENTANDO COSI' BUIO...  
  
E Yuriy? In realtà, quando io e Ralph ci eravamo incontrati, mi aveva trattato esattamente come in genere facevo io con gli altri: mi aveva totalmente ignorato. Adesso però che c'era anche lui, stava facendo praticamente di tutto per mettermi in cattiva luce ai suoi occhi, me n'ero accorto benissimo... Avrei potuto tentare di avvertirlo, ma avrebbe creduto alle mie parole e non alle sue, se Ralph avesse negato?  
  
COSA CI VORRA' PER FAR SCATTARE UNA SCINTILLA?  
  
Era vero che il mio carattere in genere non mi portava ad impicciarmi degli affari degli altri e neppure a preoccuparmi per loro (nel mio attuale stato mentale, poi...), ma l'idea che Yuriy potesse passare attraverso ciò che era successo a me, mi faceva ghiacciare il sangue nelle vene...  
  
QUALCUNO SE NE ACCORGERA' MAI?  
A QUALCUNO IMPORTERA' MAI?  
  
Questo non aveva importanza, ormai. Qualsiasi cosa avesse pensato, se fosse stato il caso sarei di certo intervenuto: non potevo permettere che accadesse di nuovo...  
  
CAMMINERO' ATTRAVERSO IL FUOCO,  
PERCHE' DOVE ALTRO POTREI ANDARE?  
  
Già, non potevo proprio morire adesso... avevo ancora qualcosa d'importante da fare a questo mondo...  
"Ti ringrazio Ralph: se sono ancora qui è per via dell'odio che provo verso di te e per quelli come te!"  
Sorrisi a questo pensiero. Uccidersi sarebbe stato solo da codardi, e non avrebbe risolto proprio nulla. Se fossi andato fino in fondo, in qualche modo sarei diventato come quel bastardo che continuava ad andare avanti facendo finta di niente. Io la mia pena l'avrei scontata vivendo...  
  
LA VITA NON E' UNA CANZONE  
NE' UNA GRANDE GIOIA.  
LA VITA E' SOLO QUESTO:  
E' VIVERE.  
  
TIRERAI AVANTI.  
IL DOLORE CHE SENTI  
PUO' ESSERE LENITO  
SOLO VIVENDO.  
  
Non sapevo se questo sarebbe bastato ad alleviare la mia colpa e il mio dolore, ma quella era l'unica strada che conoscevo.  
  
QUESTI GIORNI INTERMINABILI  
STANNO FINENDO CON UNA FIAMMATA.  
SIAMO INTRAPPOLATI NEL FUOCO  
IN UN PUNTO DI NON RITORNO,  
QUINDI CAMMINEREMO ATTRAVERSO IL FUOCO E LO LASCEREMO BRUCIARE...  
... LO LASCEREMO BRUCIARE...  
... LO LASCEREMO BRUCIARE...  
... LO LASCEREMO BRUCIARE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le canzoni apparse in questo capitolo (naturalmente è la traduzione in italiano) sono tratte dalla puntata-musical della sesta serie di ‘Buffy' e sono una sorta di collage composto da ‘Walk through the fire’ (la mia preferita!), ‘Going through the motions’ e ‘Life's a song’, più due righe cantate da Dawn, la sorella della protagonista (non formano un vero e proprio brano).


	5. Behind the closed door

Stavo per mandare giù la mia tazzina di caffé (Non so se lo servano in Grecia né perché un tedesco lo beva per fare colazione, comunque... -_-; NdA), quando con la coda dell'occhio lo notai: poggiato allo stipite della porta d'ingresso della sala, Kei ci squadrava con insolita attenzione, e chissà da quanto tempo...  
Bevvi qualche sorso del nero liquido e riposi la tazzina sul tavolo il più tranquillamente possibile senza scompormi, e annuii all'affermazione appena fatta da Yuriy pur non avendo sentito cosa aveva detto perché ero distratto. Kei doveva aver capito che mi ero accorto di lui, e infatti prese ad avvicinarsi velocemente a noi continuando a fissarmi con uno sguardo fiammeggiante.  
\- Buongiorno, Kei. - dissi pacatamente quando ci raggiunse, ignorando il suo atteggiamento astioso nei miei confronti. Yuriy si girò immediatamente nel sentirmi, perché Kei era sempre stato alle sue spalle e lui non poteva sapere che era sempre stato lì o che stesse arrivando.  
\- Hai finito di riempirti la pancia? Alzati e vieni con me, devo parlarti. - rispose in tono perentorio, non prestando minimamente attenzione al russo, come al solito.  
\- Sei di cattivo umore già di primo mattino? Faresti meglio a sederti con noi e a fare colazione; magari qualche litro di camomilla riuscirebbe a distenderti i nervi (Ma chi è che fa colazione con la camomilla >_< ?! NdKei) (Io! ^__^ NdA)... - Kei strinse gli occhi; chiaramente era parecchio nervoso e forse non solo a causa mia, comunque rincarai la dose - Oltretutto non è gentile da parte tua venire ad interromperci quando siamo a tavola, pretendendo tra l'altro che io pianti in asso Yuriy mentre stiamo parlando... - e lo dissi come a far intendere che i nostri discorsi fossero così importanti per me che mal volentieri mi sarei alzato - Non puoi dirmi quello che devi qui e ora?  
\- No. - fece una smorfia: le mie parole avevano accresciuto ancora di più la sua irritazione, era evidente.  
\- Se è così, me ne vado io! - Yuriy si alzò dal tavolo di scatto poggiando le mani sul tavolo, e ciò provocò un certo frastuono, che fece girare parecchie teste verso di noi. - Dato che è una faccenda tanto importante per te, tolgo il disturbo.  
Detto questo, si voltò senza aggiungere altro e si apprestò a raggiungere l'uscita. Stranamente, mi parve che Kei stesse per dire qualcosa per fermarlo, ma le sue labbra si mossero a vuoto senza emettere suono. Nonostante le sue parole fossero state dettate esplicitamente dall'intenzione di rimanere solo con me, non sembrò molto contento di vederlo andare via a quel modo, offeso.  
\- Che c'è? Ti stai mordendo la lingua perché ti sei reso conto di aver di nuovo parlato a vanvera? - e giuro che quella frase sarcastica mi uscì praticamente da sola... Kei riportò immediatamente su di me i suoi occhi, che erano tornati all'istante torvi come prima. - Avanti, dimmi cosa vuoi. Sei riuscito a cacciare Yuriy e a farmi interrompere il pasto più importante della giornata, quindi tanto vale che tu porti a compimento il tuo tentativo d'intossicarmi la giornata...  
\- Non possiamo farlo qui... - quasi mormorò, nonostante avesse ancora quell'intonazione vagamente insofferente nei miei confronti. In effetti, avevo alzato parecchio la voce senza accorgermene, e ormai eravamo diventati lo spettacolino dell'intera sala. - Andiamo in camera tua.  
\- Non possiamo idiota, Yuriy sarà sicuramente andato là! - a mia volta abbassai la voce, quasi stupito del fatto che avesse fatto una proposta tanto stupida.  
\- Nella mia non possiamo andare, Lea... - si affrettò a dire, forse intuendo la mia considerazione, ma a metà discorso rallentò come se fosse rimasto improvvisamente a corto d'idee. - ...sta ancora dormendo.  
\- Allora tanto vale rimanere qui. Siamo in mezzo agli stranieri, e sarebbe una bella sfortuna se ci fosse proprio qui dentro qualcuno che conosce la nostra lingua (Uhm... secondo voi, com'è possibile che i vari atleti di Beyblade della serie si capiscano tra loro pur provenendo da diversi Paesi del mondo? Io me lo sono chiesto spesso...^^ NdA)... O forse devi farmi qualche confessione così scabrosa che preferisci non correre il rischio?  
\- Ralph... - Kei si sedette su quella che era stata la sedia di Yuriy, ormai rassegnatosi a restare nella sala da pranzo - ... so benissimo di non piacerti e tu sei ben consapevole di non piacere a me, ma dato che ci conosciamo da ormai molto tempo, vorrei poter evitare le solite sceneggiate e parlarti per una volta in faccia...  
\- Wow, stai ammettendo che di solito ti comporti da paranoico misantropo! Da segnare sul calendario!  
\- ... Dato che non sei in grado di farmi finire una frase senza uscirtene con una delle tue stronzate, allora la faccio finita subito: ti sto chiedendo di evitare di fare danni durante il periodo che saremo costretti a passare insieme... - non capivo bene cosa stesse dicendo, e la mia espressione confusa dovette fargli intuire i miei dubbi, perché riprese - ...noi tre insieme...  
\- Io, te... e Yuriy? - tentai, dopo che qualche rotellina inceppatasi nel mio cervello ebbe ricominciato a girare. Non riuscivo a concepire il fatto che il gelido e disinteressato a qualunque cosa Kei Hiwatari si fosse preso la briga di venire a chiedermi formalmente una cosa del genere, che stesse tentando di aiutare un altro ragazzo che, oltretutto, non solo avrebbe dovuto considerare un estraneo se non un nemico, ma che ora come ora era decisamente contro di lui (anche a causa mia, in verità...).  
\- Ci sono forse altri ‘noi tre’? - chiese ironicamente, forse per rifarsi dell' ‘idiota’ che gli avevo dato prima.   
\- A quali danni ti riferisci, per la precisione? - Domandai, facendo il finto tonto. Avevo capito perfettamente a cosa alludeva, ma volevo stuzzicarlo un altro po'.  
\- Devi lasciare stare Yuriy, devi smetterla di stargli addosso! - devo dire che non mi aspettavo che sarebbe stato così diretto...  
\- Non gli sto addosso, lo conosco da un giorno e cerco solo di fare amicizia... Tentare di legare con le altre persone presenti nelle vicinanze è tipico degli esseri umani, ma forse tu non la vedi così...  
\- Non mi pareva che tu avessi amici. - nonostante il tono piatto, colsi un'ennesima punta d'ironia.  
\- Se ti riferisci ai miei ex-compagni di squadra, è vero che non li ho mai considerati alla mia altezza, ma non si può dire che non fossi affettuosamente legato a loro... - mi sfuggii un sorrisetto beffardo, e Kei mi guardò con rinnovato odio - Tra l'altro, non dovresti parlare proprio tu, visto il modo in cui ti sei congedato dai Bladebreakers...  
\- Questo non c'entra. - sbottò. Stavo rigirando il coltello nella piaga, decisamente... - Quello che voglio e che tu la smetta di seminare zizzania... e che ti dia una calmata!  
\- Darmi una calmata? Ma io non ho fatto nulla! Non ancora, almeno... - e feci una faccia come se stessi già pregustando le mie possibili, future azioni. Nel vedere quella di Kei, chiunque avrebbe immaginato che non stesse aspettando altro se non una scusa per darmi addosso... e io gliene stavo fornendo una davvero valida.  
\- E non dovrai farlo... - sibilò. A quel punto,simulai un espressione di sorpresa.  
\- Oh Kei, non credevo che Yuriy ti stesse tanto a cuore... Pensavo di essere l'unico ad avere certi gusti, e invece anche tu... Chi l'avrebbe mai detto! - ridacchiai maliziosamente, e sfiorai le dita della sua mano. Con mia grande meraviglia, reale stavolta, Kei fece uno scatto all'indietro inorridito, manco l'avesse morso un serpente. Una reazione decisamente esagerata...  
\- Non azzardarti mai più a toccarmi con quelle tue luride mani! - soffiò, come un gatto prima di attaccare, e strofinò più volte il dorso della mano sulla tovaglia. - Io non sono affatto come te... Vuoi davvero continuare in questo modo? Non provi disgusto per te stesso, dopo quello che hai fatto ad Oliver? Ti rendi conto che per colpa tua è finito in un ospedale psichiatrico?  
\- Se lo hanno internato non è mica solo colpa mia... non hai preso bene informazioni, forse? Quando c'è stato il crollo dell'azienda dei Bouringer se ne parlò parecchio... La madre di Oliver è fuggita col suo amante senza lasciare traccia, mentre suo padre è finito sotto inchiesta e poi in galera... Sono stato il solo a farsi avanti per aiutarlo, perché in quel periodo tutti temevano che farlo avrebbe comportato l'essere coinvolti nello scandalo, comprese le famiglie di Andrew e Gianni... Io solo mi sono fatto in quattro per convincere mio padre ad accoglierlo in casa nostra; non si può dire che non mi sia preoccupato per lui! Poco dopo però ha cominciato ad avere quelle crisi, era tanto stressato per le tragedie familiari che si erano abbattute su di lui, poverino... Non abbiamo potuto fare altro per lui, se non mandarlo in un posto dove potesse essere curato... - conclusi, in tono melodrammatico e la chiara intenzione di mandarlo in bestia.  
\- Ma quali cure! Come se non sapessi che l'ospedale dov'è rinchiuso campa coi fondi della famiglia Jurgens..! Cos'era, un modo per farti ripagare della tua ospitalità?! - era a dir poco furente... e pensare che era lui, poco prima, a preoccuparsi che la gente non ci sentisse... ma tanto, ora che la lite stava degenerando, tutti stavano naturalmente facendo finta di niente pur tentando di capirci qualcosa di quel litigio in lingua straniera. Decisi che era arrivato il momento di smetterla di fingere.  
\- Bah... se quello stupido si fosse deciso ad aprire bocca quando ancora la sua famiglia poteva permettersi un buon avvocato, magari avrebbe pure potuto spuntarla... La situazione andava avanti a quel modo da un bel pezzo... - Kei sbarrò gli occhi - Sì Kei,non è successo solo quando è stato alla villa... durava da molto più tempo...  
\- No... - sussurrò, incredulo.  
\- Proprio così, ed Oliver me l'ha sempre lasciato fare senza reagire, per anni... non l'ha mai detto a nessuno e nessuno se n'è mai accorto... o magari hanno solo fatto finta di non vedere, chissà... - Kei scosse più volte la testa orripilato, come a dire che non voleva credermi - Sai cosa penso? Che tra ciò che avviene di giorno nella quotidianità e ciò che succede la sera dietro la porta chiusa non esiste alcun rapporto, sono cose completamente disgiunte... e credo che anche lui la pensasse così, visto che non ha mai fatto alcun che per allontanarmi né ha cercato aiuto o rivelato quello che gli accadeva a qualcun’altro...  
\- Era solo troppo debole per reagire! - finalmente aveva recuperato la forza per ribattere.  
\- O forse gli piaceva, e godeva nel fare la parte della vittima... - insinuai malignamente, pur sapendo benissimo che ‘dopo’ Oliver era ridotto in uno stato tale da non farcela neppure a piangere... Ma non ebbi neppure il tempo di finire di pensarlo, perché Kei mi diede un pugno tanto forte da farmi stramazzare al suolo prima che riuscissi a terminarlo.  
Dopo qualche secondo mi ripresi e riuscii per lo meno a sedermi sul pavimento, e allora, massaggiandomi la faccia dolente dissi ancora:  
\- Quando Yuriy è entrato in squadra così all'improvviso non mi ero reso conto di quanto fosse diventato bello in questi anni, crescendo... Per fortuna che tu me l'hai fatto notare! Ora ho più voglia che mai di diventare suo intimo amico... - stavo per aggiungere qualcos’altro, quando avvertii che qualcuno, afferrandomi per il bavero della giacca, mi stava letteralmente sollevando da terra.  
\- Pidar (Vale a dire fottuto frocio in russo; preso dalla fanfic di Umbry-Chan... ^^’ NdA)... - potevo solo intuire cosa mi aveva detto, ma per qualche motivo il tono e lo sguardo di quel ragazzo dai capelli rosso fuoco mi fecero rabbrividire.

* * *

Non avevo capito quando fosse successo con precisione, ma in qualche modo il ragazzo che prima mi aveva cacciato dalla mia camera per parlare con Lea era arrivato ,e pareva avere tutta l'intenzione di darle di santa ragione a Ralph... come me, del resto... ma invece, a sorpresa, lo allontanò da sé bruscamente e sibilò:  
\- SPARISCI! - stranamente, Ralph obbedì senza farselo ripetere una seconda volta .Il ragazzo sospirò, poi si rivolse a me sorridendo - Sono il cugino di Yuriy, mi chiamo Igor Dizdar.  
Feci un salto all'indietro.  
\- Igor... Dizdar? - balbettai. Il sospetto che fosse veramente lui bloccò la mia intenzione di chiedergli perché mi avesse cacciato via a quel modo e pure il perché del suo improvviso cambiamento d'umore. – ‘Quel’ Dizdar..?  
Si mise a ridere.  
\- Sì, proprio ‘quel’! Non avevi collegato il fatto che io e Yuriy abbiamo lo stesso cognome?  
\- Stesso cognome? Ma lui si chiama Ivanov..!  
\- Lo ha cambiato in Dizdar quando la mia famiglia l'ha adottato, alcuni anni fa... Non lo sapevi?  
\- No, Lea non me l'aveva detto... e non ho neppure parlato molto con lui, fin ora... - ero ancora sbigottito: Yuriy era sul serio imparentato col ‘Despota dei 7 Anni’..? - Piuttosto, tu non dovresti essere qui...  
\- Hiwatari! - quasi sobbalzai stupidamente, nel sentirgli pronunciare il mio cognome. Probabilmente, nonostante tutto era rimasto in contatto con Lea e lei gli aveva parlato di me, ma mi suonava comunque molto strano che mi si rivolgesse come se ci conoscessimo da sempre... - Potevo mai restarmene a casa con le mani in mano dopo che qualche imbecille dell'Ossociazione ha mandato Aleandra a rapire mio cugino, per di più approfittando vigliaccamente del fatto che non fossi in casa?!  
\- Anche questo è vero... - ammisi.  
\- Non sai quanto vorrei poter restare e parlare con Yuriy, ma se lo facessi e qualcuno notasse la mia presenza qui, tu e Lea rischiereste di essere accusati di tradimento... e questo non deve accadere... Tra un po' ripartirò, e lui non dovrà assolutamente sapere che sono stato qui. Credi che il tizio che hai menato prima andrà a spifferare qualcosa?  
\- Ralph aspira ad entrare nel gruppo, e certo non vorrà attirare possibili sospetti su di lui... Sono certo che si limiterà a correre da Yuriy per fargli vedere che l'ho pestato un po' e approfitterà dell'occasione per ingigantire l'episodio e farmi una merda, come sempre...  
\- Io potrò mantenere con lui solo contatti telefonici, potendo solo seguirvi da lontano, perciò devi farmi un favore...  
\- Di che si tratta? - cominciavo ad avere la vaga idea di cosa potesse stargli passando per la mente, ma speravo di sbagliarmi. Considerato chi era, sapevo bene di non essere nella posizione adatta per negargli alcunché...  
\- Di Yuriy. Sono terribilmente preoccupato per lui... E' stato reclutato in qualità di blader e, probabilmente, se non scopre cosa c'è veramente dietro la storia della squadra e dei tornei, lo lasceranno tornare a casa come se nulla fosse successo, ma... ho paura di quello che potrebbe succedergli finché è qui...Yuriy deve stare lontano da quel tedesco arrapato ( ° __° ..?!? NdA) (Ma perché tutti danno per scontato che io non sia in grado di difendermi?! >:( NdYuriy)!  
\- Questo lo dico anch'io, - asserii gravemente - ma se gli raccontiamo cosa ha fatto Ralph lui potrebbe reagire rivelandogli tutto, e saremmo in guai seri... - ormai avevo capito dove voleva andare a parare, ma ancora m'illudevo di sbagliarmi...  
\- E' per questo che voglio chiederti di occupartene personalmente... lo proteggerai tu al mio posto, Hiwatari!  
\- IO o____O ?! - Sapevo che l'avrebbe detto... :°°°(  
\- Sì, tu.  
\- Ma perché non lo dici direttamente a Lea? Se intervenisse lei, Ralph non potrebbe fare nulla per contrastarla...  
\- Aleandra è stata un'allieva indisciplinata e a tutt'oggi è una ragazza sboccata ed indisponente...  
\- Chissà chi le ha insegnato, a comportarsi così...  
\- ... Ha già detto chiaro e tondo che non ha intenzione di intervenire in alcun modo nelle vostre faccende, e sicuramente non cambierà idea... Inutile sperare nel suo aiuto, è tutto nelle tue mani. Ma io ho già un piano...

* * *

\- Khorosho... - balbettai, non appena Lea ebbe terminato di parlare.  
Dopo pranzo, ci aveva richiamati in camera sua per riferirci le decisioni che aveva preso (senza consultarci, è ovvio) circa la nostra squadra. Notizie che avevano lasciato (apparentemente) indifferente Kei, contento a metà Ralph e allibito me:sarebbe stata composta da me; Kei e Ralph (lei sarebbe rimasta in panchina) e quest'ultimo sarebbe stato il capitano, dato che era l'unico tra noi che avesse continuato ad esercitarsi fin quando non era stato reclutato.  
Quanto a me, poiché erano praticamente tre anni che non prendevo in mano un Bey, Lea aveva avuto la splendida idea di affidarmi a Kei, che avrebbe avuto il compito di allenarmi il più possibile prima dell'inizio del nostro torneo.  
La vedevo dura. Davvero molto dura...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Khorosho’ in russo vuol dire ‘magnifico’.


	6. Duri giorni d'allenamento

C'ero già stato anni prima in quel palazzo, ma non me lo ricordavo tanto vasto e labirintico. Forse l'impressione era accentuata dal fatto che le stanze attraverso le quali ci stavamo aggirando erano talmente buie che non riuscivo a vedere ad un palmo dal mio naso, e, per di più, erano piene di oggetti vari sparsi alla rinfusa ovunque, come se fossero stati piazzati lì col solo scopo di fartici inciampare su... In ogni caso, mai come questa volta ero nervoso: con tutto quello che avevo combinato da quando avevo cominciato ad andare in missione con Lea, avrei dovuto considerare un'inezia l'introdurmi in una proprietà privata; ma il guaio era che io il padrone di casa lo conoscevo benissimo, e l'idea di ritrovarmi faccia a faccia con lui non mi sorrideva affatto... Ero così impegnato a rimuginare che non mi accorsi della trappola che mi si parava di fronte.  
\- AHIA! - non potei fare a meno di gemere, quando centrai in pieno l'anta aperta di una credenza.  
\- Shhh! - Lea si girò di scatto verso di me, puntandomi giusto negli occhi il fascio di luce proveniente dalla torcia che aveva in mano (Povere pupille! NdA), facendomi segno con l'altra di stare zitto - La pianti di lamentarti? Se continui così, di certo qualcuno ci sentirà e chiamerà la polizia!  
\- Non è colpa mia se le stanze non vengono messe in ordine da una vita... per terra... e per aria... c'è tanta di quella roba che è impossibile riuscire ad evitarla tutta! - sussurrai, abbassando la voce - Possibile che non ci sia nessuno a mettere in ordine, qui?  
\- I domestici sono in ferie e c'è solo il proprietario, in casa... Abbiamo scelto apposta questo periodo per correre meno rischi di essere beccati, no? - rispose, continuando ad avanzare. Non riuscivo proprio a capire come diavolo facesse a muoversi così agilmente in tutta quell'oscurità e senza perdersi neppure una volta, dato che non sapevamo neppure cosa stavamo cercando... o almeno non lo sapevo io...  
All'improvviso si accesero le luci della stanza dove ci trovavamo, e qualcuno dietro di noi urlò:  
\- EINE BEWEGUNG, UND ICH SCHIEBE!  
Lea si bloccò all'istante, come me, e sospirò pesantemente.  
\- Oh cazzo... - sussurrai, più o meno tra me e me. Non avevo capito nulla di ciò che aveva appena detto,ma non è difficile intuire cosa potrebbe dire uno che si è ritrovato dei ladri in casa, dopo che gli è arrivato di soppiatto alle spalle in quel modo... Non ci si comporta da eroi disarmati...  
\- Non preoccuparti Kei, ci penso io. Tu limitati ad alzare le mani e a girarti lentamente. - mi disse lei di rimando, perfettamente calma. Magari le era già capitato qualcosa del genere in passato e per questo era convinta di saper gestire la situazione,sta di fatto che io, per ovvi motivi, continuavo ad essere un pochettino agitato...  
Faci come Lea mi aveva suggerito, e quando mi fui completamente girato non potei più fare finta di niente: Ralph era ai piedi delle scale che ci guardava sbigottito, reggendo tra le mani, come temevo, una pistola. O meglio, per essere più precisi, mi fissava con occhi spalancati e puntava la canna dell'arma contro di me.  
\- Warum sind sie hier? - mormorò e scosse la testa, cominciando a far passare alternativamente lo sguardo da me alla ragazza, incerto. Poi continuò - Irgend was stimmt hier nitch..!  
\- Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernev, Ralph... - intervenne Aleandra, a sorpresa. Sapeva parlare anche il tedesco, adesso?!  
\- Sprechen sie Deutsch? - lui sembrava perplesso quanto me, ma dopo qualche istante cambiò completamente espressione, e ringhiò al suo indirizzo - ...Du bist eine zicke!  
\- ... Schwul... - sussurrò Lea; e quando lui dopo un attimo di sorpresa le gettò uno sguardo gelido, impallidendo visibilmente, si mise a ridere.  
Come se si fosse arreso, buttò la pistola su di un tavolo con malagrazia e prese ad addentrarsi nello scuro corridoio che aveva davanti, sibilando un ultimo:  
\- Zum teufel!  
\- Andiamo! - mi disse a quel punto Lea, che aveva in volto la tipica espressione trionfante di quando era certa che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Tanta sicurezza era ammirevole ma, per quanto mi riguardava, ero più confuso che mai...  
Seguì i due ancora per qualche metro,finché non ce la feci più e sbottai:  
\- Sentite, che ne direste di spiegarmi che cacchio sta succedendo qui?!  
Ralph si fermò, per guardarmi con occhi a dir poco feroci, e sibilò ancora, rivolto a me stavolta:  
\- Halt die fresse... und verpiss dich!  
Un secondo dopo, senza che io avessi il tempo per fare nulla, afferrò Aleandra per un braccio e la trascinò con sé in una stanza, chiudendo immediatamente a chiave la porta.  
Dopo un attimo di panico, mi calmai e cominciai a riflettere: non potevo tentare di entrare con la forza (sarebbe stato inutile; era una porta troppo robusta per essere buttata giù a spallate), così come andare a cercare aiuto... A chi mai avrei potuto chiederlo? Ci eravamo intrufolati illegalmente in una casa altrui che già sapevamo essere probabilmente vuota, e il centro abitato più prossimo era parecchio lontano dal castello...  
Non sapendo cosa fare, mi appoggiai al muro con le braccia incrociate sul petto, come se stessi aspettando qualcosa. Passato qualche minuto di silenzio, sentii Ralph gridare di nuovo, decisamente arrabbiato:  
\- Das ist mein bier! ... Du hast nich all tassen im schrank!  
Tirai un sospiro di sollievo: almeno Lea stava bene... non che avessi dubbi sul fatto che fosse perfettamente in grado di difendersi da sola, ma Ralph si era comportato in modo talmente strano...  
Specialmente il tono in cui mi si era rivolto, che mi aveva lasciato esterrefatto: non avevo capito una sola parola del loro battibecco, dal quale mi avevano volontariamente estromesso, ma ero quasi sicuro che quei due si conoscessero già... Ma lui perché mi aveva trattato in quel modo? La sua meraviglia per il fatto che fossi lì, coinvolto in quella situazione tanto strana, era durata pochissimo. Sembrava piuttosto che la mia presenza lo infastidisse notevolmente, che non mi volesse tra i piedi...  
Uhm?! Ma cosa..?!  
C'era qualcosa di scuro che scorreva sul pavimento... Da dove arrivava? Non riuscivo a capirlo...  
Mi guardai le mani e sobbalzai: erano sporche di quel liquido scuro... rosso... sangue..?  
Ero cosparso di sangue! Non solo le mani;anche il resto del corpo e la faccia..!  
E ancora trasalii, nel sentire quella voce proveniente dal più nero e lontano angolo del corridoio, che in quel momento mi parve non avere né sbocchi né fine...  
\- Kei... perché lo hai fatto?  
Ero come paralizzato, non ce la facevo a voltarmi, ma sapevo bene a chi apparteneva quella voce... a chi era appartenuta...  
  
Aprii gli occhi di scatto, portandomi immediatamente le mani alla gola: qualcosa la bloccava... no, non era solo la gola... il mio petto era come intasato...  
Io vedevo sollevarsi, ma con orrore mi rendevo conto che non riuscivo a far entrare un singolo filo d'aria...  
Boccheggiavo a vuoto, mentre quell'asfissiante morsa si chiudeva sempre più...  
... Non riuscivo più a respirare... Stavo soffocando!  
Mi ci volle qualche secondo per realizzare che non mi trovavo al castello degli Jurgens, ma in un albergo ad Atene: avevo solo sognato un vecchio ricordo, che poi era scivolato in un incubo... Solo allora riuscii finalmente a prendere un respiro, dopo vari tentativi a vuoto e dopo aver tossito più volte.  
Un paio di minuti dopo essermi accertato che riuscivo a respirare normalmente mi guardai nuovamente intorno, e mi resi conto con sollievo che Lea dormiva placidamente nel suo letto, senza essersi accorta di nulla.  
Stupidi attacchi d'asma e ancor più stupidi polmoni!  
‘Funzionano benissimo,’ mi aveva detto il medico ‘questi disturbi non hanno causa organica, ma psicosomatica’... In pratica, secondo lui era la testa, che non mi funzionava più... Diceva che le crisi sarebbero passate solo se prima avessi curato i traumi della mia anima... Avrei dovuto permettere a qualcuno di frugarmi nella testa? Mai!  
Che sciocchezze… Era tutto finito in pochi secondi... d'inferno...  
Del resto, avevo avuto il mio primo attacco molto tempo prima, e ne era passato parecchio da che me m'era venuto l'ultimo, prima di adesso... Ormai ero così abituato a trattenere ogni tipo di sentimento nascesse in me, che i miei polmoni dovevano aver pensato che era meglio dare forfait negli unici momenti durante i quali la mia vigile mente allentava la guardia, vale a dire nel sonno...  
Guardai l'orologio dai numeri fluorescenti che era sul mobile di fronte al mio letto, strizzando gli occhi: erano da poco passate le cinque del mattino; troppo presto per alzarsi, quindi. Mi rimaneva ancora qualche ora, prima di dover cominciare gli allenamenti... Sarei riuscito ad addormentarmi? Lo dubitavo.

* * *

\- Ora basta! - esplosi, lasciando cadere il caricatore a terra - Sarà la decima volta che mi fai rifare una prova di lancio... Si può sapere cosa pretendi da me?  
\- Pretendo che tu rimetta il braccio esattamente come ti avevo mostrato prima. - mi rispose Kei, scandendo bene le parole e guardandomi freddamente - Se lo tieni girato così, non riuscirai mai ad imprimere la giusta forza!  
\- Ascoltami bene... - sibilai, esasperato - Ho passato la bellezza di 9 anni della mia vita segregato in un lurido monastero, a non fare altro dalla mattina alla sera se non far girare trottole, quindi credo di sapere bene qual è l'angolazione più adatta!  
\- E sono anche ben 3 anni che non ti alleni, quindi forse è normale che tu ti sia dimenticato qualcosa di fondamentale... Non sto dicendo che sbagli l'angolazione; semplicemente il Beyblade che stai usando non è Wolborg, e se lo tiri così frenerai di quasi un quarto la sua velocità di rotazione!  
A quel punto, sbarrai gli occhi: Kei aveva ragione, su tutta la linea. Essendo abituato ad usare Wolborg, che era stato costruito grazie alle più sofisticate tecnologie allora esistenti e per questo non aveva molti dei tipici difetti tecnici di base degli altri, non avevo considerato che i Bey qualunque (specialmente se di mediocre qualità come quello che stavo usando per esercitarmi) subiscono la resistenza dell'aria se non vengono lanciati in un certo modo, e per colpa dell'attrito con essa rallentano velocemente non appena atterrati sull'arena... Una volta non avrei mai fatto un errore così grossolano!  
\- E' meglio se la smettiamo qui... - mormorai. Non gli avrei mai dato la soddisfazione di fargli le mie scuse, anche se sapevo di essere io nel torto, ma mi sentivo così umiliato da aver perso ogni voglia di riprovare o solo di ribattere. - Dovremmo lasciar perdere e mettere Lea al posto mio, in squadra... Tanto questo è solo un piccolo torneo amichevole che non vale neppure la qualificazioni alle gare regionali; perché darsi tanto da fare? Non credo che tu e Ralph avrete difficoltà a vincere...  
Ero così intento a parlare da non rendermi conto che, mentre lo facevo, Kei aveva preso a camminare nella mia direzione, e io avevo reagito istintivamente arretrando. Solo dopo un po' riprese a parlare:  
\- Apri bene le orecchie, idiota: l'ultima cosa di cui m'importa è di partecipare a questo stupido torneo, anzi, l'idea di dover stare in squadra con uno come Ralph e con un' assoluta nullità come te mi fa rivoltare lo stomaco... Sta di fatto che purtroppo sono obbligato a partecipare, perciò mi piacerebbe almeno evitare tutte queste piccole seccature interne al gruppo... dovute a te...  
\- Se ti faccio perdere così tanto tempo, allora convinci Aleandra a farti a cambio con Ralph... Sono sicuro che lui riuscirebbe ad insegnarmi quello che deve senza strillarmi in testa ogni due minuti come fai tu... - quell'ultima frase mi uscì con un tono alquanto lamentoso, ovviamente non voluto: ero arrivato con le spalle al muro ma Kei, ad un metro scarso da me, continuava ad avanzare... Dove voleva arrivare..?  
\- ... Ralph, dici? - sussurrò, con voce atona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho un avvertimento da fare riguardo le frasi in tedesco :le ho volontariamente lasciate senza tradurre per rendere meglio l’idea confusione che si va a creare nella testa del povero Kei mentre Lea e Ralph parlano. Sarebbero troppe da scrivere qui, perciò riscriverò in seguito il pezzo in italiano, dal punto di vista di Ralph. Ricordo in ogni caso che io non conosco questa lingua e che ho usato delle frasi trovate già fatte, dunque se ci fossero degli errori in questo senso, vi prego di non prendervela con me… ^^’’’


	7. Duri giorni d'allenamento (II)

Quanto c'aveva messo per arrivare fin lì? Com'è che non mi ero accorto di nulla? Quando avevo realizzato che Kei si era avvicinato così tanto (troppo!) a me, ero ormai in trappola: eravamo in un luogo aperto, ma io stupidamente mi ero fatto trascinare (o c'ero andato da solo?) verso l'unico muro presente nel raggio di quindici metri, che ora era alle mie spalle e mi toglieva la possibilità d'indietreggiare ancora, oltre a precludermi ulteriori vie di fuga possibili... M'illuminai: c'era ancora spazio a destra e sinistra!  
In un secondo, come se avesse intuito il mio pensiero, Kei poggiò le sue mani col palmo aperto sulla parete ai due lati della mia testa, avvicinandosi col torace. Avrei tanto voluto... che la terra si aprisse sotto i miei piedi e m'inghiottisse? ... appiattirmi come una sottiletta per evitare quel quasi-contatto (non riuscivo ad appiattirmi più di quanto non facessi già; sarebbe stato fisicamente impossibile andare oltre...)? ... fondermi col muro (... che arrivassero gli alieni e rapissero Kei? NdA) (... che l'autrice cambiasse? NdYuriy)?  
\- Kei... che fai? - biascicai con una terribile vocetta stridula dopo aver inspirato più volte prima di riuscire a parlare, dopo aver deglutito a vuoto nella speranza di riuscire a mettere in sesto la mia gola, che sentivo tutt'da un tratto arida come un deserto.  
Non mi rispose, limitandosi a guardarmi diritto negli occhi.  
Ero incapace di resistere a quello sguardo magnetico, che aveva inesorabilmente catturato il mio: mi terrorizzava, ma allo stesso tempo non riuscivo a distogliermi da esso... Ero spaventato dalla mia stessa impudenza, ma non potevo fare altro se non esaminare quegli occhi simili ad abissi, striati appena da piccoli riflessi di luce, che parevano scavarmi dentro senza che io riuscissi a fare altrettanto... Niente da fare. Con tutte le mie forze, nonostante provassi la devastante sensazione come di qualcuno che ti stesse mettendo a nudo l'anima, nonostante mi sentissi terribilmente inerme di fronte a quella specie di sottile invasione, non riuscivo a sottrarmici... Era ingiusto che uno come Kei, così bravo a nascondere le proprie emozioni e ad intimorire la gente, avesse a disposizione anche una simile arma..!  
... Kei... ti prego... smettila di frugarmi dentro a quel modo... smettila di farmi sentire così vulnerabile... Lascia che io veda cosa c'è in fondo a quell'abisso anche solo per un attimo, per una volta soltanto...  
\- Non hai ancora capito cosa vuole il tuo amico Ralph da te? - continuò il suo precedente discorso in un sussurro, increspando appena le labbra nel parlare.  
Inutile, avevo il cervello in panne. Sentivo ma non recepivo. L'unico genere d'informazioni che riuscivo a registrare erano quelle che il mio corpo raccoglieva approfittando di quell'inaspettata vicinanza; come se stesse cogliendo l'occasione per racimolare tutti insieme i dati che non era riuscito a raccogliere in dieci anni. Mi pareva quasi di poter avvertire il tepore che emanava, a contrasto con la sensazione di gelo datami dalle pietre contro le quali si stava schiacciando la mia schiena.  
Per quello che mi riguardava, ormai avevo totalmente perso il controllo: era già tanto che non fossi caduto disteso a terra, visto quanto erano diventate molli le mie ginocchia... Quanto a mani e piedi, erano rigidi e ghiacciati perché tutto il sangue mi era risalito al volto, in modo tale che passassero in rassegna su di esso tutte le possibili sfumature cromatiche...  
Il mio povero cuore batteva ormai con un ritmo da cardiopalmo, mentre facevo quanto potevo per controllare il mio respiro tentando di tenere la bocca sigillata in una specie di morsa: Kei era così vicino a me che potevo sentire il suo caldo respiro sulle labbra, e ciò mi aveva procurato (per quanto fossi restio ad ammetterlo) lo strano effetto di un piacevole vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco... Forse anche altre parti di me erano rimaste coinvolte in quell'improvviso uragano emotivo... ed ormonale, ma mi guardavo bene dall'analizzare razionalmente certi tipi di reazioni fisiche (Oh Dio... - /// - NdA) (Ma perché pensi sempre male?! > ///// < NdYuriy)...  
All'improvviso, Kei si allontanò da me. Mi guardò dall'alto in basso gettandomi una delle sue solite occhiate di disprezzo misto a delusione, e disse:  
\- E' meglio se scendi dal pero, Yuriy... Ma come hai fatto a campare fino ad oggi senza che ti succedesse niente? - Splendida frase che, ovviamente, congelò ogni mio possibile inizio di una qualunque ipotetica reazione.  
Detto questo, si voltò e s'incamminò verso la stradina da dov'era venuto.  
"CHE COSA..?!" pensai soltanto, frastornato.

* * *

"Lo sapevo! Lo sapevo!" pensavo, mentre in tutta fretta mi allontanavo da quel luogo.  
\- Psss!  
Uhm? Mi sembrava che qualcuno mi avesse chiamato ,ma in qualunque direzione mi girassi potevo solo constatare che non c'era anima viva.  
\- Ehi, Hiwatari..! - Oh, no... Alzai gli occhi al cielo, e finalmente lo scorsi: Igor Dizdar era nascosto sopra di me, semi-mimetizzato tra le fronde di un albero... - Sali qui su! - mi fece segno.  
Sospirai: non avevo scelta... Mi guardai intorno un'ultima volta per accertarmi che nessuno potesse assistere alle mie manovre, poi cominciai la scalata fino a raggiungerlo (Ma perché sei così fissata con gli incontri arboricoli? NdAndrew di Superior Will) (Secondo me, c'è qualcosa di patologico dietro a tutto questo... NdBoris di SW) (Andate via, idioti! Questa non è la vostra fanfic!!! >.<# NdA).  
\- Non ti sembra un po' rischioso, come punto d'incontro?  
\- No... - e fece un gesto con la mano, come a voler scacciare quella sciocchezza - Chi vuoi che ci noti? Piuttosto, come va? Con Yuriy, intendo...  
\- Male. - nel dirlo scossi lentamente la testa un paio di volte, avvilito - Ho appena avuto la conferma alla mia idea che tuo cugino non sarebbe in grado di difendersi, se Ralph ci provasse con lui...  
\- Ho osservato tutte le tue manovre da qui con questo. - m'interruppe, indicandomi un binocolo che gli pendeva dal collo. Non so perché, ma avere la certezza (lo sospettavo già) che ci spiasse m'irritò parecchio.  
\- E' senza speranza... - mormorai, abbassando inconsapevolmente il volume - Non ha fatto altro che fissarmi ed arrossire... Chiunque al suo posto mi avrebbe fermato, si sarebbe arrabbiato o, per lo meno, avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni!  
\- Uhm... - intercalò dubbioso, come se stesse riflettendo su qualcosa, per poi riprendere improvvisamente - La prossima volta devi andarci più pesante!  
\- CHE?! - esclamai, come se davvero mi avesse colto di sorpresa. C'era d'aspettarselo, che mi avrebbe chiesto di fare qualcos'altro... Perché mi ero fatto coinvolgere in quel suo assurdo piano?  
\- Ti prego... Forse se la prossima volta provassi a fare qualcos'altro, invece di limitarti ad avvicinarti soltanto... - chiese in tono supplichevole, come previsto. Non so perché, ma a quel punto scattai inviperito:  
\- E cosa pretendi, che lo baci? O che magari lo palpi pure in qualche parte strana? - non so se dipendesse dall'imbarazzo per quelle mie parole o dalla rabbia, ma mi sentivo il volto in fiamme. Mi stavo decisamente alterando... - Se qualcuno lo deve molestare, tanto vale che lo faccia Ralph! … Almeno si divertirà!  
\- Non ti sto mica chiedendo di violentarlo! - ribatté, guardandomi duramente. In qualche modo, quel suo sguardo ancor più gelido del mio mi fece sussultare, rimettendomi in riga. "Ok amico,hai vinto tu...", pensai. Se ne doveva essere reso conto, perché continuò in tono più calmo - Voglio solo che tu lo metta in allerta... Sono sicuro che, se si rendesse conto di essere in pericolo, reagirebbe eccome! E' un favore che posso chiedere solo a te, lo sai... Dobbiamo essere sicuri che Yuriy sia in grado di comportarsi come si deve, nel caso che quel marpione di Ralph (Marpione?!? O_O NdA) provasse seriamente a mettergli la mani addosso... Tu mi capisci, vero?  
\- Non avrei mai dovuto starti a sentire... accettare il tuo stupido piano... - mormorai ancora, come se parlassi da solo, ma in realtà rivolgendomi a lui. Mi era venuto in mente il modo in cui mi aveva guardato Yuriy in quei momenti... e le sue guance che arrossivano sempre di più... Cristo Santo (Ma che c'entra? Un giapponese secondo te userebbe una simile espressione? NdKei) (Non andiamo a cercare il pelo nell'uovo... NdA)! - Non voglio continuare questa farsa! - Igor mi squadrò interrogativamente - A parte che non voglio passare per maniaco, cosa credi che penserebbe Yuriy di me se facessi sul serio una cosa del gener... mh!!!  
Non feci in tempo a terminare la frase: Igor mi aveva tappato la bocca con un bacio!  
  
Il mio primo impulso sarebbe stato quello di scrollarmelo di dosso, ma considerato il fatto che eravamo entrambi in precario equilibrio sul ramo di un albero a parecchi metri da terra, non mi conveniva... Quanto alle sue mani, le stava usando per bloccarmi le braccia, trattenendomi saldamente per i polsi. Era già qualcosa che non me le stesse infilando altrove, ma nonostante ciò non riuscivo a rallegrarmene, visto in quale poco rosea situazione mi ero andato a cacciare...  
Ad un certo punto si scollò da me (mi è impossibile dire con precisione quanto fosse durato il tutto) ed io, ripresomi nel giro di pochi secondi, gli urlai in faccia:  
\- MA CHE CAZZO TI VIENE?! - e mi massaggiai i polsi doloranti, sui quali erano rimasti dei segni rossi dovuti alla sua stretta.  
\- Ho solo fatto una prova. - rispose in tono totalmente neutrale. Mi gettò un'altra di quelle sue occhiate penetranti, stringendo gli occhi. - Volevo soltanto dimostrarti com'è facile prendere qualcuno alla sprovvista... Se ci sono riuscito con te proprio mentre ne parlavamo, figurati come sarebbe semplice con mio cugino che ancora non si è accorto di nulla!  
\- Oh... questo cambia tutto! Allora ti perdono! - replicai sarcastico, dopo essermi pulito la bocca sfregandola ripetutamente sulla mia candida sciarpa (Johnatan non è mica un tovagliolo! >:( NdA).  
Mi fissò ancora in quel modo strano per qualche attimo, poi proseguì:  
\- Tu non vuoi che Yuriy subisca quello che è successo a te... E' per questo che avevi accettato di aiutarmi, vero?  
Spalancai gli occhi mio malgrado, sentendomi morire.  
\- Cosa stai dicendo..? - balbettai, pur rendendomi subito conto di non essere affatto credibile. No, nessuno avrebbe dovuto saperlo... nessuno doveva...  
\- Che qualcuno ti ha violentato. - La stoccata era arrivata inesorabile. Distolsi immediatamente il mio sguardo da lui, per rivolgerlo ad un inesistente qualcosa che si presumeva dovesse essere da qualche parte sotto di noi. Non riuscivo ad emettere una singola sillaba. - L'ho capito dalla tua reazione quando ti ho baciato... Come hai detto tu stesso, una qualunque persona cosiddetta ‘normale’ avrebbe reagito ritraendosi disgustata, tu invece avevi... anzi, hai un'espressione a dir poco terrorizzata... - Continuavo ostinatamente a vagare qua e là con gli occhi chiuso nel mio mutismo, sperando inutilmente di riuscire ad allontanare dalla testa certi pensieri che, grazie ai discorsi di quell'imbecille, stavano prepotentemente tornando a farsi spazio in essa - ... Qualcuno ti ha ferito a tal punto da lasciarti tanta paura dentro... Chi..?  
\- Basta, Dizdar. - lo fermai - Non un'altra, sola, fottuta parola!

* * *

Nonostante fosse da poco cominciato Ottobre, fuori già tirava un freddo cane. Erano circa le tre del pomeriggio, un'ora morta durante la quale non veniva mai nessuno, perciò potevo tranquillamente prendermi il lusso di starmene a mollo alle terme (Certo che c'è proprio di tutto, qui... Il mare, il bosco, le terme... ^^° NdA) a riflettere, senza dovermi preoccupare di eventuali estranei schiamazzanti...  
Mi sarei davvero potuto rilassare completamente (e sarebbe stato l'ideale, considerate le varie tensioni che stavo accumulando in quel periodo), se solo non ci fossero stati tutti quei pensieri a vorticarmi per il cervello... Kei... Quanto lo odiavo! Ero praticamente certo che quella storia dell'allenamento speciale se la fosse inventata lui col solo scopo di dividermi da Yuriy: adesso, infatti, passavano insieme gran parte della giornata... Inoltre, essendo il capitano della squadra, mi ero ritrovato con così tante faccende da sbrigare che addossarmi anche quello sarebbe stato per me impossibile.  
Se non altro, avevo capito che le cose tra quei due non filavano proprio lisce. Quando Yuriy tornava in camera la sera era sempre stanco e non faceva che lamentarsi dell'eccessiva severità del suo maestro... Questo, naturalmente, non faceva altro che facilitarmi il lavoro... Era assodato che il ragazzo russo che tanto bramavo fosse tendenzialmente dalla mia parte: dovevo solo aspettare il momento giusto per provare ad accorciare ulteriormente le distanze...  
Il rumore della porta che si apriva mi riportò alla realtà. Ma guarda, appena lo dici ecco che arriva qualcuno a romperti le scatole... Non potevo non voltarmi a vedere chi aveva interrotto quel mio momento di meritato relax, perciò preparai il mio sguardo più truce e mi girai verso lo scocciatore...  
\- Immaginavo che tu fossi qui... - mi disse Yuriy accennando un vago sorriso, mentre si dirigeva verso di me.  
\- Yuriy... - balbettai, felice e nel contempo confuso - Perché sei qui? A quest'ora non dovresti essere ad allenarti..?  
\- Oggi la lezione con maestrino Kei è finita prima. - rispose seccamente, fuggendo meticolosamente ai miei occhi. C'era qualcosa di strano; era come se non volesse dirmi tutto...  
\- E' forse successo qualcosa? - mi arrischiai a domandare, sperando di non fare la parte dell'impiccione. Era meglio andarci coi piedi di piombo...  
\- Per favore Ralph, non voglio parlarne. - tagliò corto, rabbuiandosi. Eh sì, c'era proprio qualcosa che non andava...  
\- Beh, se non vuoi... - mormorai, a mo' di scusa. Passato qualche secondo, mi chiese:  
\- ... Ti da fastidio, se resto un po' qui con te? - Era privo d'espressione... non riuscivo ad indovinare i suoi pensieri.  
\- No, assolutamente! - mi affrettai a rispondergli, e non avrei potuto essere più sincero di così...  
Senza aggiungere altro, Yuriy s'immerse nella vasca lentamente, venendosi a sedere al mio fianco. Mentre lo faceva, ebbi l'opportunità di poterlo osservare da parecchio vicino. Ricordai che, quando una settimana prima avevo litigato con Kei nella sala da pranzo, per provocarlo gli avevo detto che era stato proprio lui a farmi notare quanto Yuriy fosse diventato bello crescendo... Beh, in un certo senso, era proprio grazie a lui se in quel momento noi due eravamo a fare il bagno insieme, e io potevo guardarlo attentamente con solo un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi senza dargli l'impressione di essere un maniaco...  
Era proprio vero: non c'era paragone col ragazzino ossuto di tre anni prima. Yuriy era diventato più alto e si era irrobustito (merito della palestra, credo), ma nonostante ciò mi pareva che il suo fisico avesse ancora un che di slanciato ed elegante, una bellezza eterea che Kei aveva ormai perso da tempo e che io probabilmente non avevo mai posseduto... Si rendeva conto della sua incredibile bellezza? Dell'effetto che mi procurava quel suo starmi vicino? Pensavo proprio di no (Sicuramente no! Altrimenti sarebbe scappato via di corsa! V_V NdKei).  
\- Kei... - cominciò Yuriy all'improvviso, quando ormai mi ero convinto che non avrebbe più aperto bocca. Comunque, sembrava ancora piuttosto reticente a parlare - ...ha fatto qualcosa di strano...  
Magari non era proprio l'atteggiamento più adatto per incoraggiare quel poverino a parlare, però nel sentire quelle parole istintivamente scattai, e afferrandolo per le spalle lo costrinsi a girarsi nella mia direzione.  
\- Cosa ha fatto? - chiesi, piuttosto aggressivamente. Yuriy appariva alquanto turbato, ma dubitavo che ciò dipendesse dalla mia reazione eccessiva.  
\- Credo che Kei abbia cercato di baciarmi. - disse finalmente, tutto d'un fiato.


	8. Duri giorni d'allenamento (III)

Proprio non appena ebbi finito di urlargli quella frase, avvertii qualcosa di umido finirmi sulla punta del naso. Nel giro di pochi secondi, mi caddero addosso altre gocce con sempre maggiore frequenza: stava cominciando a piovere.  
\- Forse sono stato davvero troppo indiscreto. Perdonami. - mormorò Igor, con una voce priva di qualunque inflessione. Quello sarebbe dovuto suonare come un modo per scusarsi, ma dal tono usato mi parve di capire che, mentre pronunciava quella frase, la sua mente stesse vagando parecchio altrove...  
\- Ti perdonerò se la smetterai d'impicciarti degli affari miei! - replicai duramente, mentre sentivo l'inquietudine crescermi dentro sempre più. Per colpa di tutti quei discorsi adesso ero teso come una corda di violino, e lui era lì di fronte a me a fissarmi ancora in quel modo indecifrabile, incurante di ogni cosa...  
Cominciava a piovere forte, ma non sembrò passargli neppure lontanamente per la testa l'idea di andare a cercarsi un riparo, mentre io rabbrividivo impercettibilmente sentendo in freddo penetrarmi nelle ossa.   
Mi osservò con attenzione senza proferire parola ancora per un altro po', poi cominciò a sbottonarsi velocemente e con gesti sciolti il giaccone lungo di pelle nera (Li adoro!! ^^ Ne ho uno così, però è corto... NdA) che indossava. Seguii tutte le sue manovre con gli occhi, rimanendo immobile quando sentii il tessuto adagiarmisi sulle spalle nude, come se non fossi io la persona che stava vivendo quella situazione.  
\- Perché? - mi sentii dire, stupidamente. Chissà se aveva capito il senso di quella domanda...  
\- Se uno di noi due deve prendersi una polmonite, è meglio che sia io. - In quel momento, non riuscii a capire se quello fosse un implicito riferimento alle mie crisi o no. Non sapevo di preciso quali cose lui conoscesse di me, quante ne avesse scoperto da solo e quali informazioni gli avesse fornito Aleandra. Riprese a parlare, restando inconsapevolmente in argomento - Cosa ti ha detto Lea di me? Cosa dicono di me i miei ex-colleghi all'Organizzazione?  
\- Che sei la persona che, da sola, ha causato più morti dentro e fuori l'Organizzazione. Che sei un assassino pericoloso anche disarmato, e per di più in piena libertà. - replicai pacatamente, come se stessimo discorrendo del più e del meno.  
Mi guardò intensamente con quei suoi splendidi occhi, e sorrise.  
\- Allora abbiamo un'altra cosa in comune. - poi cambiò repentinamente discorso - Ma i tatuaggi che hai sulla faccia non si scoloriscono, con l'acqua?  
\- Perché, cos'altro abbiamo in comune? - gli domandai, turbato.  
Il suo volto fu per un attimo illuminato da un lampo di divertimento, come se fosse contento di essere finalmente riuscito a catturare il mio interesse.  
\- Noi due ci somigliamo molto, abbiamo vissuto parecchie esperienze simili. - rispose ermetico.  
\- Non mi pare affatto. - commentai perplesso. Anche se l'espressione sul suo viso non era mutata, ero convinto che si stesse divertendo parecchio nel vedermi pendere a quel modo dalle sue labbra... A quel pensiero mi sentii piuttosto stupido, ma non avrei potuto comportarmi diversamente, ne ero convinto.  
\- Non so se quest'informazione sia arrivata alle tue orecchie assieme agli altri pettegolezzi, comunque io e Yuriy eravamo nipoti di uno dei più importanti collaboratori esterni dell'Organizzazione... Roman, mio nonno, era un uomo terribile e avido di potere, che ha continuato a condizionare fino a pochi anni fa la vita delle sue due figlie... e pure la mia... - le sue parole mi colpirono come una coltellata, e non è difficile immaginarne il motivo. Igor mi stava fissando negli occhi, ma in quel momento, com'era accaduto poco prima, mi stava guardando senza vedermi. - La sua figlia minore, Olga, insofferente ai suoi continui tentativi d'interferire nella sua vita, fuggì di casa giovanissima. Ebbe una relazione con un uomo che la mollò non appena seppe che era rimasta incinta, perciò crebbe per qualche anno da sola la sua creatura finché non morì a causa di una grave forma di polmonite... Quanto a suo figlio, per una beffa del destino finì proprio in uno degli ultimi luoghi dove sua madre avrebbe voluto vederlo: alla Borg...  
\- Olga era tua zia... - lo interruppi,riflettendo ad alta voce - Perciò quel bambino era Yuriy...  
\- Già. Tutto sommato, c'è da dire che al mio cuginetto è andata comunque molto meglio che a me... – fece un sorriso amaro - Mia madre Emilya non riuscì mai a sottrarsi all'autorità di mio nonno, che fu ben contento di mettere le mani su di me non appena venni al mondo... Per mia sfortuna, ero proprio il tipo di persona che stava cercando. - fece una pausa, scrutando sul mio volto l'effetto che quel suo discorso poteva aver avuto su di me. In effetti, stavo cominciando a capire.  
\- Tu... - mormorai sconcertato - ...sei un G.P.C...?  
\- Sì. - annuì semplicemente - Una volta ho sentito dire da qualcuno che di quelli come me ne nascono solo uno ogni cento milioni, ma io ho avuto la fortuna di poter conoscere molto da vicino un mio simile, se così si può dire...  
Igor recuperò uno zainetto (al quale prima non avevo fatto caso) appeso ad un ramo alla sua sinistra, e dopo aver armeggiato in esso per un bel pezzo ne tirò fuori qualcosa che mi porse:  
\- M-ma questa... - spalancai gli occhi, ancora più sconcertato - ... è la foto di un barbagianni impagliato (SDONK @o@*** !!! NdLettori in piena caduta in stile manga ‘in-situazione-idiota’) (Ma quello è Yito, l'orribile barbagianni-soprammobile di Ilakey..! Come c'è finito qui?! ° __ ° NdA)!!!  
\- Ehm... Ho sbagliato... ^^°  
Il russo mi tolse velocemente la fotografia di mano imbarazzato, e la cambiò con un'altra.  
Osservai il nuovo pezzo di carta attentamente: sulla destra vi era un ragazzino troppo magro dai capelli di un rosso acceso e grandi occhi marroni-verdi (era Igor, naturalmente. Certo che viso così somigliava incredibilmente allo Yuriy di qualche anno fa, notai), mente al suo fianco vi era una ragazzina minuta dall'espressine decisamente imbronciata, come se si stesse chiedendo quanto ci mettesse il fotografo a spicciarsi a scattare. Aveva lunghi capelli biondo cenere, che le scendevano per tutta la schiena simili ad un liscio e lucido manto.  
Gli rivolsi uno sguardo perplesso.  
\- Si chiamava Victoria Dresher Keush, un'austriaca. - mi spiegò - Come ti avevo detto siamo esseri piuttosto rari, ma il caso volle che alla Sezione del Nord, la stessa di cui fate parte tu e Lea e alla quale appartenevo anch'io, ce ne fossero ben due insieme... Nonostante diversi e continui ‘interventi esterni’, nessuno fu in grado di spezzare l'amicizia che nacque tra di noi... - concluse, con l'aria persa di uno che ha appena rivangato piacevoli ricordi dei vecchi tempi. A quel punto, mi venne spontaneo domandarmi se la loro fosse stata veramente solo amicizia... - E' stata lei, durante un allenamento, a procurarmi questa cicatrice. - Mi disse poi, accarezzandosi con due dita la bianca mezzaluna che gli solcava in rilievo lo zigomo sinistro.  
Mi sfilò delicatamente dalle dita la foto che come noi due si era oramai inzuppata, e la rimise al suo posto.  
\- Ma tutto questo cosa c'entra? - gli chiesi, ancora più confuso.  
\- Come ti stavo dicendo, influenzato da Roman m'impossessai della Sezione del Nord, e rimasi al potere per ben 7 anni...  
\- Un record imbattuto... - mi sfuggii. Rise di nuovo amaramente, mentre il mio sguardo si concentrava sulle goccioline di pioggia che scivolavano via dalle sue folte ciglia scure, tanto simili a lacrime.  
\- Durante quel periodo, come ben dovresti sapere, ho compiuto azioni a dir poco orribili... Non che avessi avuto la possibilità di scegliere, però il fatto di essere poco più di un bambino ma con in mano tanto potere mi diede letteralmente alla testa, e non posso negare che, in qualche modo, l'idea di essere così forte non mi desse anche una certa soddisfazione... Ero il migliore in assoluto, destinato al massimo fin dalla nascita: tutti mi temevano, dai miei compagni agli scienziati che mi studiavano, fino ad arrivare ai colleghi più anziani e ai finanziatori dell'Organizzazione... e questo rafforzava la mia convinzione di essere nel giusto,f acendomi pure dimenticare che ero solo una marionetta i cui fili venivano tirati dall'alto da qualcun altro, senza che quasi me ne rendessi conto... - Praticamente,stava descrivendo come mi sentivo io non appena mi ero impossessato di Black Dranzer. Era come se stessi ascoltando me stesso... Era una stranissimo... - Poi all'improvviso mio nonno morì, e in quattro e quattr'otto mi buttarono fuori con una vaga accusa di tradimento o di abuso di potere; non me lo ricordo più... L'unica che tentò d'intercedere in mio favore fu Victoria, ma ovviamente le fu impedito di fare alcunché... e persi per sempre anche lei. - chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la testa all'indietro, lasciando che l'acqua rifluisse su di lui. Dato che era senza cappotto, la maglietta di tessuto leggero che indossava gli si era ormai incollata addosso. Se tutto quello gli desse fastidio, fu molto bravo a non farmelo notare. - La mia vera vita è cominciata appena quattro anni fa, quando finalmente mi sono liberato dell'influenza di quel vecchio bastardo e ho reciso ogni legame col passato.  
\- Io non posso farlo. - bisbigliai. Avevo finalmente compreso perché mi aveva fatto quel lungo discorso (Io no... - NdUno a caso) (Shhh!!NdAltri Lettori): non per parlare di Yuriy, ma di me. E io, per qualche strana ragione, sentivo che potevo confidarmi con lui... o forse semplicemente non ce la facevo più a tenermi tutto dentro, e stavo cogliendo l'occasione per sfogarmi.  
\- Perché?  
\- Ho ucciso una persona, e questo non lo potrò mai dimenticarlo.  
\- Io ne ho tolte di mezzo talmente tante che non ricordo più neppure le loro facce... Non puoi mica continuare a farti ossessionare per sempre da quello che è successo... - e con quella frase, intuii, non si riferiva esclusivamente al mio omicidio - Non continuare a farti del male: è stato un incidente, lo sai...  
\- Ormai faccio parte dell'Organizzazione... - tentai flaccidamente, incapace di convincere anche me stesso.  
\- Se ci rimani prima o poi ti chiederanno di uccidere qualcuno, e allora diventerai davvero un assassino... Hai lottato una vita intera per liberarti dalla Borg e da Hito, e ora vorresti farmi credere che ci sei ricascato con gente ancora peggiore? Devi assolutamente approfittare dell'opportunità che ti si sta presentando per uscirne, prima che sia troppo tardi!  
\- Che vuoi dire? - mi aveva nuovamente sorpreso.  
\- Sai perché Aleandra non ti ha rivelato nulla circa questa missione che ha a che fare con un torneo di Beyblade? Perché, ufficialmente, neppure lei dovrebbe saperne nulla... C'è qualcosa sotto e lei lo sa benissimo, perciò farà tutto il possibile per arrivarci prima degli altri.  
\- Stai dicendo che Lea ha intenzione di tradire l'Organizzazione? - mormorai. Mi pareva impossibile...  
\- Se continuerete a seguirla, finirete al macello! E' una persona senza scrupoli che non esiterà a sacrificarvi tutti, se questo le dovesse tornare utile per ottenere ciò che vuole... Quando siete andati al castello degli Jurgens era un'azione non autorizzata... Ralph probabilmente possiede qualcosa che le serve, per questo Lea deve aver fatto un qualche patto con lui per averla, anche se ancora non ho capito perché se lo stia portando dietro...  
\- Come faccio a sapere che non mi stai mentendo? - chiesi, indeciso se credergli oppure no.  
\- Controlla nella roba di Ralph, e vedi che di certo ci troverai qualche arma... Non mi pare che negli incontri di Bey si usino pure le pistole...  
Mi mossi improvvisamente (e incoscientemente) con non so bene quale intenzione, ma quel movimento brusco su quel piano ormai alquanto scivoloso mi fece rischiare di perdere l'equilibrio:  
\- Ah! - mi sfuggii un'esclamazione, mentre m'inclinavo pericolosamente di lato.  
Forse fu quello che gli fece accorgere di cosa stava succedendo, perché Igor aprì di scatto gli occhi e mi afferrò all'istante attirandomi a sé: mi ritrovai aggrappato a lui col cuore in tumulto a causa dell'improvviso spavento, e la faccia sprofondata nella sua maglietta fradicia.  
\- Attento a non cadere di sotto, Hiwatari!

* * *

Considerati i vari eventi dai quali era composta la mia travagliata esistenza, posso dire che indicare con precisione quale fosse l'azione per la quale mi fossi odiato di più in tempi normali mi sarebbe stato parecchio difficile, ma in quel momento non avevo alcun motivo per tentennare: la reazione che avevo avuto prima con Kei era stata la cosa più stupida che avessi fatto, seppur irrazionalmente, negli ultimi anni... Come avevo potuto permettere che mi prendesse in giro a quel modo? Che mi si avvicinasse tanto da fermarsi a soli due centimetri dalla mia faccia, mentre io rimanevo immobile come un pesce lesso a fissarlo sgranando i miei occhioni blu?  
E il bello era che mi ero quasi sentito IO in colpa, indifeso di fronte al suo sguardo ed impotente davanti ad ogni sua possibile azione, proprio come quella volta che da bambino mi aveva sorpreso ad ammirare la sua sciarpa... Solo che adesso non ero più uno stupido marmocchio che lo adorava, cazzo!  
\- Che vuol dire ‘credi’? - mi domandò Ralph, alzando un sopracciglio - Ti ha baciato o no?  
Nel sentirlo, mi resi conto di arrossire. O magari era solo colpa dell'acqua troppo calda (Da una controllatina anche là sotto e poi vediamo... NdA) ( >///< !! NdYu-chan)... Come faceva anche solo ad ipotizzare una cosa del genere come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale di questo mondo? Eravamo o no due maschi..?  
\- Forse mi sono espresso male. - involontariamente, la mia voce assunse un tono tagliente. - Volevo dire che si è avvicinato troppo a me e mi ha detto delle cose strane. - Mi arrampicai sugli specchi.  
\- Quali cose? - Ralph mi stava guardando poco convinto, per via del fatto che mi ero rimangiato le mie stesse parole così goffamente. Trovavo quella sua aria così sospettosa verso di me piuttosto irritante... In qualche modo aveva ragione lui, visto che ero stato io ad iniziare quel discorso perché volevo confidarmi con lui ma poi avevo fatto marcia indietro: non volevo ammettere neppure con me stesso che in quegli strani ed interminabili attimi ero stato scosso da brividi che, lo sapevo bene, non avevano nulla a che fare con la mia vecchia ossessione infantile... - Yuriy, ci sei?  
Argh... mi ero distratto ancora una volta, e ora non avevo idea di come fare a soddisfare la sua curiosità, che avevo stimolato proprio io: non mi andava di dirgli che le due sole frasi che Kei aveva pronunciato erano avvertimenti contro di lui... non avevano senso!  
\- Certo... - risposi, sentendomi ancora una volta molto stupido.  
\- Yuriy... - cominciò, guardandomi preoccupato - Se Kei ti ha fatto qualcosa dimmelo, che vado ad ammazzarlo subito! Se ti ha messo anche solo un dito addosso, io (No... Ralph il protettore dei deboli!! X D NdKei) (Ralph vincitore del premio ‘Ipocrita 2003’...! X DD NdA) (E 'colpa tua, se sono diventato un cattivo ragazzo... - - # NdRalph) (Lo ero anch'io, ma non ho fatto quel genere di danni... NdBoris-‘Bad Boy’ di Superior Will) ('More... -////- NdAndrew-‘Little Lord’ di SW) (Ancora invasioni?! ° ° NdA)...  
Tentai di simulare una risata divertita, ma mi vennero fuori solo dei versi striduli.  
\- Oh no, Ralph, non farmi venire in mente altri brutti pensieri! Non solo mi devo preoccupare per il mio incerto futuro, ma anche del fatto che in squadra si potrebbe nascondere qualche ricchione pronto a saltarmi addosso (Yu-chan avrebbe un futuro come veggente, non c'è che dire... NdA)? Dài, che schifo..! - feci una smorfia, e non potei non notare la curiosa espressione con la quale il tedesco mi stava squadrando - E poi ce lo vedi Kei a metterlo in culo a qualcuno (Ehm... E' una frase un tantino volgare, lo so... Pardon! NdA)?  
\- Io no.  
Sentire quella voce inconfondibile alle mie spalle mi procurò un brivido d'orrore.  
I miei occhi si volsero comunque verso Ralph, solo per farmi accertare di quello che sapevo già: non era stato lui a parlare... Guardava dietro di me; il suo viso era una maschera dai lineamenti raggelati.  
Con ancor più estrema lentezza, consapevole di ciò che mi accertava, mi decisi a voltarmi.  
-Kei... - sussurrai, con un filo di voce. Non sapevo più che dire né cosa pensare, dopo quell'enorme figura di merda...  
Era fradicio, con i capelli bagnati che gli ricadevano sul viso e una giacca nera (che non gli avevo mai visto addosso) sulle spalle; gocciolava da per tutto. Per quanto tempo era rimasto sotto quel diluvio..?  
-E sci dalla vasca e vieni con me. - il suo tono perentorio, in quel momento, mi colse di sorpresa: ma cosa voleva? - Voglio sfidarti ad un incontro di Beyblade.  
\- Cosa..? - mi prese decisamente alla sprovvista, naturalmente.  
\- A quanto pare ti sei stancato di avermi intorno, - gettò uno sguardo di rimprovero sia a me che a Ralph, ancora a mollo nella vasca - e s'è per questo anch'io sono stanco del tuo comportamento... Ci scontreremo coi nostri vecchi Bey, e se vincerai tu lascerò che sia Ralph ad allenarti al posto mio per il tempo restante della prossima settimana. - Non so se fosse stata solo una mia impressione sbagliata, ma mi parve che a quella frase Ralph si fosse letteralmente illuminato...  
\- I nostri vecchi Bey... Wolborg e Dranzer, intendi?  
\- Sì. Per questa volta, Lea ce li lascerà usare.  
\- Ma se vincessi tu, io cosa dovrei fare..? - per ovvi motivi, ero diventato ormai molto sospettoso nei suoi confronti.  
\- Andremmo avanti con i nostri allenamenti, e tu dovresti eseguire alla lettera tutto ciò che ti direi senza sbuffare ad ogni mia parola. Solo questo. - si premurò di aggiungere, sarcasticamente.  
\- ... E va bene. - accettai, sapendo che non avrei comunque potuto tirarmi indietro.  
\- Allora andiamo subito allo stadio interno che c'è nella palestra dell'hotel (Ma c'è veramente tutto! Quante stelle ha? NdA).  
\- Se non te ne sei accorto, sono praticamente nudo... - gli ricordai - Dammi almeno il tempo di vestirmi! Tra l'altro, è meglio se vai ad asciugarti e a cambiarti anche tu... Se resti ancora così, ti buscherai una polmonite..!  
Per qualche motivo, anche se non avevo detto proprio nulla di divertente ,quando pronunciai quella frase gli sfuggì un mezzo sorriso.  
  
Wolborg... il mio Wolborg... Mi sembrava impossibile poterlo avere di nuovo tra le mani dopo ben tre anni... Ancora non riuscivo a spiegarmi come fosse finito nelle mani di Aleandra, ma quello non era proprio il momento più adatto per pensarci: dovevo assolutamente concentrare tutte le mie attenzioni su quello che stavo per fare.  
Kei, così come me, aveva già posizionato il suo Bey sul dispositivo di lancio. La tensione era palpabile nell'aria, o almeno così mi parve.  
Lea cominciò il conto alla rovescia:  
\- 3, 2, 1... Pronti... Lancio!!  
I nostri due Beyblade ricaddero nella concava arena nello stesso istante, ma il mio, con una rapidità che sorprese perfino me, corse in direzione antioraria fino a raggiungere l'altro quasi immediatamente. Wow... neppure io ricordavo che Wolborg fosse tanto veloce!  
\- Schivalo. - ordinò piattamente Kei. E, incredibilmente, Dranzer lo schivò senza alcuna difficoltà. Ma come diavolo..?  
\- E' in difficoltà... - sentii Ralph mormorare, rivolto a Lea. Quel commento non fece che aumentare il mio nervosismo già alle stelle, visto che Kei stava abilmente evitando ogni mio attacco ancor prima che riuscissi anche solo a sfiorarlo...  
\- Allora? - mi chiese Kei con una punta d'ironia, mettendosi le mani in tasca e assumendo una posa strafottente, mentre guardava quasi compiaciuto i ghirigori idealmente disegnati sul campo di gioco dalle nostre trottole, che più che combattere parevano eseguire una specie di danza... Era così bravo a prevenire sul nascere ogni mio tentativo d'attacco, che sembrava che i nostri movimenti fossero stati preparati apposta in precedenza per fare in modo che ci avvicinassimo ogni volta senza arrivare mai a toccarci, tanto per dare spettacolo...  
In preda all'ira decisi che era meglio farla finita subito ed usare il Bit Power, che Kei lo facesse a sua volta o no. Nel silenzio generale, urlai:  
\- Appari, Wolborg!  
Completo silenzio.  
Con mio grande sconcerto, appurai che non si era sprigionata alcuna luce dal mio Bey e non era apparso un bel niente... Ci riprovai:  
\- WOLBOOORG!!!  
Zero assoluto.  
Ma..?  
\- Dranzer, buttalo fuori. - ordinò Kei, come se tutt'ad un tratto quella sceneggiata l'avesse annoiato.  
Ero talmente sbigottito che non potei fare altro se non seguire con lo sguardo il mio Wolborg che inevitabilmente volava via roteando in aria... Mi parve quasi di poter vedere l'intera sequenza al rallentatore, come se fosse stato un film... finché non mi precipitò violentemente su di un piede, e il dolore mi riportò alla realtà.  
\- AHIA! - non potei trattenermi dall'esclamare.  
A vederli così, nessuno sospetterebbe che questi aggeggini di plastica e metallo siano tanto pesanti...  
\- Beh, hai perso. - sentenziò Kei, per fortuna senza atteggiarsi con pose trionfanti (anche se non sarebbe stato molto da lui, a pensarci bene) - Domani fatti trovare pronto per le 6:30. Comincieremo prima per recuperare le ore perse oggi.


	9. I tre sicari

Sapendo bene come avrebbe reagito, mi allontanai da Lui lentamente, con molta cautela. Mi auguravo vivamente che non mi dicesse proprio nulla, ma invano:  
\- Te ne vai già? - mugolò infatti (Notare bene: questo è un ‘interlocutore misterioso’ è__é ! In ‘Superior Will’ c'era Lei, ora c'è Lui... NdA) - Ci vuole ancora mezz'ora prima dell'inizio delle gare, Ralph, e ad arrivare allo Stadio non ci metti niente... Resta un altro po' qui con me!  
Senza darmi il tempo di rispondere mi si avvolse letteralmente addosso di slancio, facendomi ricadere nuovamente sul materasso dal quale stavo cercando in ogni modo di alzarmi. Repressi a stento un sospiro, consapevole del fatto che non me lo avrebbe perdonato.  
\- Per favore... - tentai debolmente, mentre incurante delle mie neppure tanto velate suppliche aveva preso a mordicchiarmi il lobo dell'orecchio - Sono venuto qui appena mi hai chiamato praticamente di nascosto, e non mi sembra proprio il caso di arrivare lì in ritardo... Non so neppure cosa inventarmi per giustificare la mia improvvisa assenza...  
\- E perché mai dovresti giustificarti? - mi chiese, alzando leggermente la voce e guardandomi tutt'ad un tratto quasi astiosamente - Non sono affari dei tuoi compagni sapere dove sei in ogni momento... Oh già, temi che si preoccupi per te Yuriy, il tuo nuovo miglior amichetto effeminato (EFFEMINATO A ME ?!? 8O NdYu-Chan) che ti piace tanto... - Crisi di gelosia. Ahia... Ma chi me l'aveva fatto fare..? - Tanto lo so che i tuoi preferiti sono quelli così! Anche Oliver...  
\- Ti ritieni forse un tipo effeminato? - lo interruppi mentre Lui mi squadrava sospettosamente, come se tentasse di capire a cosa volevo arrivare, tenendomi ancora il broncio - Non lo sei, però ora sono qui con te e non con lui. Non hai certo motivo di preoccuparti di un mio eventuale interessamento per quel ragazzo... - mentii spudoratamente, tentando con tutte le mie forze di apparirgli convincente: ci mancava soltanto che si mettesse pure a dare la caccia a Yuriy, e avremmo completato il quadro... Il mio Yuriy... Non doveva assolutamente succedere che quello psicolabile lo prendesse seriamente in antipatia, o lo avrebbe fatto uccidere di certo: aveva già dimostrato precedentemente che gli sarebbe bastato un solo cenno, per far cadere la testa di qualsiasi uomo...  
Mi rivolse, con mio grande stupore (specie dopo quegli ultimi pensieri), uno sguardo vagamente triste e mormorò:  
\- Quand'è che potrò averti tutto per me?  
\- Sono già tuo. - gli risposi, tentando di dare un tono fermo alla mia voce. Quanto mi stavo odiando, per tutto quello...  
\- Ho il sospetto che tu abbia cominciato questa relazione con me solo perché TI CONVIENE FARLO, e che tu mi stia rispondendo così soltanto per compiacermi... - continuò stancamente. Stavolta non avrei potuto rispondergli ‘Si, hai ragione tu’, dato che aveva VERAMENTE ragione, perciò mi limitai a non fare proprio nulla, decidendo che sarebbe stato meglio lasciar andare avanti quello sfogo - E' questà la verità? Vieni a letto con me solo perché ti è utile?  
\- Non capisco perché ti stiano venendo simili dubbi proprio ora. - ripresi, quando mi resi conto che si aspettava una replica da parte mia.  
Mi guardò intensamente, pensando probabilmente al modo migliore per punirmi per le mie bugie.  
\- Dimmi che mi ami. - ordinò infatti, spietato.  
\- Ti amo. - gli dissi, e, nonostante tutto, suonò quasi credibile. Era assurdo come il pronunciare quelle due semplici parole riuscisse a far tornare a galla tutto in una volta lo schifo che provavo verso me stesso...  
Non ero certo uno stinco di santo e quanto a certi tipi di cose avevo ormai perso ogni freno inibitore, non potevo negarlo, ma io... io sentivo di essere veramente innamorato di Yuriy, così come lo ero stato di Oliver... Un amore malato agli occhi della gente, che non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato, ma pur sempre amore (Poveriiino... Ma a chi vuoi sfottere?! >:( NdA) (Neppure quest'autrice bastarda prova un po' di pietà per me... ;__; NdRalph).. .E adesso, dicendogli quella frase, non facevo altro che ricordare a me stesso per l'ennesima volta che mi stavo praticamente vendendo...  
\- Non è vero, tu non provi nulla per me. - ribadì crudelmente, cambiando completamente intonazione - Però sai una cosa? Non me ne frega niente! ... Se non posso avere il tuo cuore, vorrà dire che mi accontenterò del tuo corpo... - sussurrò con un disgustoso tono mellifluo, facendo scivolare una mano verso il basso... Non ce la facevo più, mi veniva quasi da vomitare, però riuscii comunque a rimanere immobile mentre mi palpava, ripetendomi mentalmente che avrebbe smesso presto, dovevo resistere solo un altro po'... - Non m'importa neppure tanto se ti fai quel russo... Tienitelo pure come contentino, basta che tu ritorni da me ogni volta che te lo chiederò.  
Finalmente si scostò da me (e io potei tirare, senza farmi vedere, un sospiro di sollievo), e si spostò all'estremità del suo lato del letto per prendere qualcosa da un borsone che era posato a terra. Me la mostrò: era una fiala piena di un qualche liquido.  
\- Istamina. - disse, rispondendo al mio muto interrogativo - Sai cos'è?  
\- Se non sbaglio, è una sostanza chimica che viene liberata dalle cellule del corpo umano quando si trovano di fronte ad agenti estranei ad esso, stimolando la risposta infiammatoria... Succede nelle allergie... - ero alquanto disorientato, per ovvi motivi.  
\- E che succede quando questa sostanza viene liberata in quantità eccessive nell'organismo di qualcuno?  
\- Le reazioni si estende all'intero organismo e ciò porta ad una pericolosa caduta della pressione sanguigna, con una conseguente contrizione dei bronchioli fino allo shock anafilattico...  
\- Bravo Ralph, sei davvero un ragazzo molto istruito... Un'ultima domanda e te ne puoi andare: cosa credi che accadrebbe ad una persona con problemi respiratori se TU gli svuotassi in vena quest'intero flacone?

* * *

« Con la terza vittoria di Kei, i Majestics (Ok... Lo so che ‘Majestics’ è il vero nome degli European Dream, ma mi piaceva e non avevo altre idee in mente, perciò da qui in poi lo userò per definire la squadra formata da Yuriy, Ralph, Kei e Lea... ^^° NdA) si aggiudicano una vittoria piena: venti partite vinte su venti! »  
Contrariamente a quello che avevo temuto, complice il fatto che la cocente sconfitta infertami da Kei mi aveva naturalmente buttato parecchio giù, non fu affatto difficile, per me e per i miei compagni, spadroneggiare letteralmente a quel torneo: come avevo immaginato erano tutti poco più che dilettanti, e batterli con i nostri veri Bey (intendo dire Wolborg, Dranzer, Griphol e Ice Lynx per Lea) era stato un gioco da ragazzi. Beh, bisogna sempre considerare il fatto che quello era solo un torneucolo amichevole aperto a tutti, compreso un gruppo di stranieri come noi...  
Il regolamento vigente là era piuttosto particolare: ogni componente di una squadra (riserva compresa), doveva disputare cinque incontri con un ragazzo per volta delle squadre avversarie (eravamo solo sei gruppi in tutto), e poi si faceva la somma delle vittorie; il gruppo che guadagnava più ‘punti’ veniva dichiarato campione. Dato che noi quattro avevamo vinto tutti i duelli che dovevamo affrontare, li avevamo letteralmente stracciati...  
Adesso avevo finalmente capito perché la mia presenza era così indispensabile: con quelle regole, nessuno poteva rimanere in panchina (Yu-Chan, non ti avvilire! ç . ç NdA)...  
  
\- E adesso che facciamo? - mi chiesi a voce alta.  
\- Uhm? - si voltò incuriosita Lea, che stava riponendo nella sua borsa il simbolico premio che ci avevano consegnato: un disco di metallo di all'incirca sei centimetri di diametro, dai margini esterni irregolari che andavano a formare una sorta di tre lame ricurve... Per quanto dovesse essere stato lucidato e rilucidato, sembrava essere parecchio antico.  
\- Voglio dire, dovremo partecipare ad altre gare? - le domandai, chiedendomi cosa ne sarebbe stato di me d'allora: ero scappato di casa da più o meno tre settimane, costretto dalle circostanze a lasciarmi alle spalle la nuova vita che stavo faticosamente cercando di costruirmi... Sarei finalmente tornato libero, ora che avevo assolto il mio compito?  
\- Sì, e qualcosa di ufficiale stavolta! - ribattè, quasi eccitata. "Oh, no..." pensai invece io, avvilito - A qualcuno è piaciuto il nostro modo di combattere, perciò siamo stati invitati a partecipare ad una sfida contro il Revenge Team (‘Team della Vendetta’? Uhm... Ciò è molto sospetto... - - NdA) (Tappati quella fogna e non fare spoiler! NdCapitano del Revenge Team) ( °)-(° !!! NdA), ad Edimburgo... Che c'è, non sei contento? - aveva alla fine notato la mia espressione esasperata.  
\- Vedi Lea, io speravo di poter tornare a casa... - cominciai, cercando di non sembrarle troppo brusco.  
\- A casa? Ma no! Ci sono ancora tantissime cose, che dobbiamo fare insieme...  
\- Stai minacciando anche Ralph e Kei, come fai con me? - mi sfuggii.  
\- Io non ho puntato una pistola alla tempia a nessuno di voi. - mormorò sorniona - Potete andarvene, se volete, ma a quel punto io non terrei più la bocca chiusa...  
\- Perciò è come pensavo... Anche Ralph e Kei hanno fatto qualcosa, e tu li tieni in pugno esattamente come fai con me! - esclamai spalancando gli occhi, come colto da un'illuminazione: da quando noi quattro ci eravamo riuniti, non avevo fatto altro che sospettare che anche quei due avessero qualcosa da nascondere, ma non avevo mai affrontato l'argomento con Lea apertamente.  
\- Mi spiace deluderti, ma entrambi hanno semplicemente accettato di aiutarmi (So che sembra una bugia, ma in effetti è proprio così. Capirete più avanti... NdA)... Non ho nulla di scabroso da andare a raccontare in giro... almeno non sul loro conto... - fece, con un sorrisetto.  
\- E allora perché hai parlato al plurale? Hai detto ‘Potete andarvene’... - sussurrai, quasi deluso per il modo in cui era riuscita facilmente a smontare la mia ipotesi.  
\- Perché per me è importante che ci siate voi tre nella mia squadra. - concluse Aleandra, quindi si alzò e se ne andò mollandomi sul terrazzo da solo, senza finire il discorso che avevo iniziato.  
Non ci capivo più niente (Manco noi @o@ ! NdLettori)...  
Una tizia mai vista prima mi strappa dalla mia casa, terrorizzandomi con la minaccia che se non le obbedisco rivelerà in giro cose su di me che mai e poi mai vorrei che si sapessero, e tutto questo per formare una squadra di Beyblade... In questa squadra ci ritrovo il mio vecchio rivale Kei, che diventa il mio allenatore personale e si diverte per ben due settimane a seviziarmi coi suoi terrificanti allenamenti intensivi; e quando io tento di riconquistare la mia meritata quanto agognata libertà, lui mi distrugge in un incontro durante il quale scopro pure di non avere più il mio Bit Power...  
SE QUESTO E' UN INCUBO, CHE QUALCUNO MI SVEGLI!!!  
(No Yu, non è un incubo, è solo una fanfiction...^^ NdA) (Allora è molto peggio!! ° _ ° NdYuriy)

* * *

\- Certo che sei una ragazza senza alcun pudore... - borbottai imbarazzato dalla mia sedia, mentre Lea si toglieva l'accappatoio e s'immergeva nella vasca colma di schiuma fino all'orlo, incurante della mia presenza.  
\- Me lo dicevano spesso. – sorrise - Visto che ti piacciono solo i bei giovanotti, non vedo di cosa dovrei preoccuparmi...  
\- Questione di gusti. - feci spallucce - Piuttosto,per quale motivo mi hai chiesto di venire qui?  
\- Questo è il solo luogo dove possiamo chiacchierare in santa pace senza che nessuno venga a disturbarci (Ma no! Ci sono sempre gli alberi in qualche posto isolato! Così utili per tante cose... ^^ NdIgor)...  
Avevo già i nervi a fior di pelle per motivi miei (Lui aveva... richiesto la mia presenza anche quella mattina) e non avrei sopportato di ascoltare pure il suo sermone, perciò per risparmiarmelo dirottai il nostro dialogo su qualcosa che mi stava facendo arrovellare parecchio ultimamente, e le chiesi a bruciapelo:  
\- Tu non ti chiami veramente Aleandra Lante, vero?  
\- Questo è il mio nome. - ribadì ostinatamente, imperturbabile.  
\- Però fino a quattro anni fa ti facevi chiamare Victoria Dresher Keush...  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, e quando la guardò dopo averla tirata fuori la rituffò in acqua con una smorfia: i suoi polpastrelli si erano macchiati con qualcosa di rossastro... Tintura (Conosco benissimo questa tonalità! Si chiama ‘Rosso Violino’, e io me la sono fatta un paio di anni fa... ^_^ NdA) (E poi ti sei tinta i capelli di color biondo miele, di nero coi riflessi viola, di nero corvino con le punte rosse, di castano scuro... per non parlare di colpi di sole e mechès! NdParrucchiera Impicciona) (Uhm... proprio vero... Però io le punte le volevo BLU! NdA).  
Osservandola con maggior attenzione, potevo notare che i suoi solitamente ribelli riccioli scuri, a contatto con l'acqua calda si erano afflosciati riducendosi a flaccide onde.  
\- Non esiste più Victoria, ma solo Aleandra. - pareva non sembrarle affatto strano che sapessi tutte quelle cose su di lei, né la turbava minimamente che avessi fatto ricerche sul suo conto.  
\- Tu sei quella che se la faceva col Despota dei 7 Anni, Igor Dizdar... E quando siamo arrivati ad Atene vi siete pure incontrati; lo so perché l'ho... ehm, conosciuto anch'io (Vedete nel capitolo 5! NdA) - non mi sfuggii la gelida frecciatina che mi lanciò, come a dire ‘Mi fa piacere...’ - E' il cugino di Yuriy... Oddìo, potevi pure dirmelo!  
\- Tutto ciò che ha a che fare con Igor Dizdar non ti riguarda. - disse, piuttosto seccamente - Ci tengo inoltre a precisare che non me la sono MAI fatta con lui, almeno non nel senso che intendi tu, e che da allora non l'ho più visto né ho intenzione di rincontrarlo. A parte questo, ci sarebbe sempre il motivo per cui ti ho chiesto di venire qui... Prendi il giornale che è sul mobile. - eseguii sveltamente,ansioso.  
Era un quotidiano, aperto su di una certa pagina di cronaca sportiva e piegato a metà. Quando potei vedere l'articolo per intero, mi sentii come se avessi ricevuto uno schiaffo in pieno viso...  
\- Che c'è, non dici niente? - mi domandò ironicamente davanti al mio ammutolimi, facendo uno di quei ghigni che tanto odiavo.  
Lo stupore era stato tale da togliermi il fiato negandomi così la possibilità di parlare, la mia lingua era come appiccicata al palato e non riuscivo a muovere un solo muscolo, mentre sentivo una strana sensazione di freddo avvolgere il mio corpo irrigidito (... Qualcuno controlli se Ralph è morto @x@ ! NdA).  
\- ... Kei lo sa? - balbettai alla fine, e di sicuro Lea poteva rendersi conto dello sforzo che stava facendo per mantenere la calma.  
\- No. Comunque se vuoi puoi dirglielo...  
\- Credo che non gli rovinerò la sorpresa. - mormorai, e lasciai immediatamente la stanza mentre un fosco ricordo cominciava a riaffiorare...  
  
Tormentato dai soliti pensieri, tentavo senza riuscirci di prendere sonno: approfittando dell'assenza dei domestici avevo passato il mio tempo a rovistare per casa come un ossesso alla ricerca di QUELL'oggetto, e quando l'avevo finalmente trovato avevo iniziato a tormentarmi per cercare di capire a cosa diavolo le potesse servire una cosa del genere...  
Proprio quando stavo per cambiare per l'ennesima volta posizione, sentii un rumore provenire dal piano di sotto... Rimasi un altro po' ad ascoltare attentamente, e quando appurai che c'era qualcuno, senza indugiare oltre presi la pistola carica che era nel cassetto del comodino, e mi apprestai a raggiungerlo (Mi raccomando, ragazzi, non fate mai una cosa simile! E' pericoloso 'o_o' ! NdA) (Ma chi vuoi che abbia una pistola nel comò, idiota - -° ?! NdRalph).  
Scesi le scale senza farmi sentire, e alla loro fine potei verificare che c'erano effettivamente due persone, che si aggiravano a tentoni nel buio del mio salotto ( Ehm -///-°... NdKei & Lea). Accesi la luce, e urlai:  
\- UNA SOLA MOSSA E SPARO (Per chi ancora non ci fosse arrivato, questa è la stessa scena che si svolge all'inizio del cap. 6, ma dal punto di vista di Ralph. NdA)!  
Saggiamente, i due alzarono le mani e si girarono lentamente verso di me (fortuna che non erano armati anche loro..! Quando mi ero lanciato in quel mio atto eroico, a pensarci bene, non mi ero neppure posto quel problema...): una era una ragazza dai capelli scuri e ricci; l'altro era... Kei?!  
\- Che ci fai tu qui? - mormorai, scuotendo la testa. Ero molto, molto confuso. Potevo immaginare chi fosse lei, ma non capivo cosa c'entrasse in tutto questo l'ex capitano dei Bladebreakers, dato per disperso da anni... Continuai in tedesco istintivamente, anche se in quel modo lui non avrebbe potuto capirmi - C'è qualcosa che non va..!  
\- E' un piacere conoscerti, Ralph... - disse all'improvviso la ragazza, cogliendomi di sorpresa.  
\- Parli tedesco? - quella doveva essere, come sospettavo, Aleandra Lante, la causa che mi aveva provocato tanta agitazione ed ansia. Però non sapevo che conoscesse anche la mia lingua... Al telefono aveva parlato in italiano, infatti (Ralph conosce anche l'italiano? Wow O.O ! NdA). - ... Sei una stronza... - aggiunsi, adirato.  
\- ... Frocio... - sussurrò allusivamente Aleandra, e quello non era affatto un insulto buttato a caso... Dovetti aver fatto una faccia strana, perché scoppiò a ridere.  
Mollai la pistola su di un tavolo, furente,e sibilai:  
\- Al diavolo! - poi mi girai di spalle, rivolgendomi verso il corridoio. I due mi seguirono.  
Quando arrivammo davanti alla porta di camera mia, Kei, visibilmente innervosito, sbottò:  
\- Sentite, che ne direste di spiegarmi che cacchio sta succedendo qui?!  
Ero già parecchio nervoso per conto mio,e non avevo nessuna voglia di perdere altro tempo con lui.  
\- Chiudi il becco... e vattene via! - gli dissi gettandogli un'occhiata gelida, e afferrai repentinamente la ragazza trascinandola con me nella stanza, della quale chiusi subito la porta a chiave per evitare che potesse seguirci.  
\- Certo che per essere un signorino dell'alta società, non sei molto educato... Cosa ti costava far entrare anche lui? Non puoi estrometterlo così..! - mi disse lei, riassestandosi in un attimo.  
\- Ma se hai parlato in tedesco per tutto il tempo... - le risposi sarcastico.  
\- Allora, hai deciso se accettare la mia proposta o no? - arrivò rapidamente al sodo. La guardai come se stesse dicendo qualcosa di assurdo, e forse se ne rese conto - Tu possiedi qualcosa che mi serve. - indicò qualcosa dietro di me. Mi voltai di scatto, e vidi che l'Orologio era ancora sulla scrivania dove l'avevo lasciato prima... Accidenti, che idiota! Avevo dimenticato di metterlo via..!  
\- Hai intenzione di tradirLo? - sussurrai.  
\- Per ora, dato che non so da che parte stai, posso solo dirti che se Lui trova tutti i pezzi ci saranno conseguenze terribili...  
\- Sei un tantino troppo vaga... - commentai.  
\- Non sa che l'Orologio ha a che fare coi Componenti.  
\- Ma che senso ha che tu mi venga a raccontare queste cose? Considerato chi sono, poi... non potevi semplicemente rubarlo? - Era vero. Se non mi avesse telefonato per accennare ad un possibile accordo, avrebbe potuto prendermelo e io non avrei mai notato la sua sparizione: era un vecchio oggetto di famiglia di cui non conoscevo, fino a poco tempo prima, neppure l'esistenza.  
\- Ralph, io ti sto chiedendo aiuto... non credo di potercela fare da sola...  
\- Perché io..? - temevo a sentire la risposta.  
\- Perché tu sei l'amante del Grande Capo... - sorrise malignamente - Saresti un preziosissimo mezzo per raggiungere i miei scopi...  
\- Sono fatti miei! - gridai, diventando paonazzo. Aveva ragione lei, ma non mi andava che qualcuno me lo facesse notare tanto sfacciatamente. - ... Sei pazza!  
\- Certo che deve essere molto dura da sopportare, per te... Pur di entrare nell'Organizzazione tuo padre non ha esitato a costringerti ad accettare la SUA corte, minacciandoti altrimenti di portare in tribunale le videocassette che ha fatto girare di nascosto e che ti ritraggono mentre ti dai da fare col tuo amico Oliver (MAZER BASTARDAAAAA!!!!!!!!!NdRalph) (E io che mi lamentavo *o*... NdBoris di SW) (Visto? VISTO?? NdMazer-orgogliosa-di-sé) (E che ci sarebbe, da essere orgogliosi §.§ ?! NdRalph)... Visto il bel quadretto familiare, non mi meraviglia più di tanto che tu sia venuto su così strano! - abbassai gli occhi al suolo: non volevo più starla a sentire. - potresti afferrare al volo quest'occasione per uscirne...  
\- ... Cosa ci guadagnerei, rischi a parte, nell'aiutarti? - le chiesi con un filo di voce. Quella sua ultima frase, per ovvi motivi, era riuscita a colpirmi.  
\- Uhm... - poggiò il mento tra il pollice e l'indice della mano destra, come a far intendere che stava riflettendo - Una cosa da proporti ce l'avrei...  
  
Stavo rimuginando sul mio incontro con Lea, quando un rumore mi fece riaprire gli occhi (si era ormai fatta notte ed eravamo andati tutti a dormire):c on orrore, realizzai che un tizio incappucciato (Non c'entra niente con Mr. X e la sua banda *.* ! NdA) stava per infilzare Yuriy con uno strano arnese!  
\- CHE STAI FACENDO?! - gridai, e lui (Lui? Lei?) senza neppure girarsi si lanciò di corsa verso la porta.  
Nell'aprirla, travolse qualcuno:  
\- Lea? - mormorai sorpreso, nel vedere la ragazza in camicia da notte che era finita a terra e si stava lamentando. Lui approfittò di quel mio attimo di distrazione per prendere la via delle scale. Ripartii al suo inseguimento all'istante, senza aspettare che Lea mi desse spiegazioni.  
Per mia fortuna, nonostante fossi meno agile e rapido di lui, riuscii a stargli dietro fino al bosco, finché lì, probabilmente a causa della scarsa visibilità, inciampò in una radice sporgente dal suolo e ricadde rovinosamente in un tonfo: fulmineamente gli saltai addosso (Ormai è pratico... V_V NdKei), e lo bloccai al suolo.  
Emise un grugnito e girò il viso nella mia direzione, guardandomi di traverso come se mi ritenesse responsabile della sua goffaggine e della conseguente dolorosa caduta, da essa causata, che aveva preso...  
\- Cos'è che volevi fare a Yuriy? - soffiai, infiammato dal rancore... Solo dopo un paio di secondi lo guardai meglio: aveva qualcosa di familiare... Occhi di ghiaccio, capelli color lavanda (Chi sarà mai ^_^ ? NdA)... - Non ci siamo già visti da qualche part...  
Non potei terminare la frase, perché l'oscurità piombò su di me all'improvviso (Dillo pure in modo meno poetico, Mazer... gli hanno dato una botta in testa! NdKei).

* * *

(N.B. : in questo pezzo parla Keiuccio... NdA)  
Mi stavo chiedendo quand'è che si sarebbe fermato, mentre... ma non gli mancava il fiato?  
Mi ero svegliato per l'ennesima volta di soprassalto, e avevo beccato un tipo dal volto coperto a frugare nella borsa di Lea per prendere qualcosa (e purtroppo l'aveva trovata)... Mi ero subito alzato per inseguirlo, ma era talmente veloce che persino io faticavo a stargli dietro (Quanto sei superbo... ‘Perfino io’! Io almeno l'ho detto, che gli stavo dietro a stento... è_é NdRalph) (E io ho detto che ho l'affanno! >: P NdKei) e a non perderlo di vista.  
Man mano che lo seguivo nel duo addentrarsi nel bosco, potevo sentire chiaramente avvicinarsi sempre più un certo suono... sembrava... Sì! Era il frastuono provocato dal ruotare delle pale di un elicottero! Infatti, superati gli ultimi alberi, lo potei scorgere perfettamente, sospeso al centro della radura.  
Lui, con estrema agilità, saltò afferrandosi ad una corda che pendeva dallo sportello aperto (Che belli, i Demolition Boys appesi alla corda dell'elicottero della Borg... Soprattutto Boris *ç*! NdA) (Ma che c'entra - -°...? NdDB) (Proprio niente, in effetti ^///^... NdA), mentre io non potevo più fare nulla per fermarlo... Poi si accese una lampadina nella mia testa: nella mia tasca c'era ancora Dranzer (Ma si porta il suo Beyblade appresso pure quando dorme? NdA)!Avrei potuto usarlo per tentare di farlo cadere, o per tagliare la fune...  
Preparato velocemente il caricatore stavo per apprestarmi a lanciare, quando il misterioso ladro si volse nella mia direzione e si abbassò il cappuccio... per permettermi di vedere bene alla luce della luna piena il suo volto, oltre che il suo risolino di scherno.  
Ciò che vidi congelò ogni mia azione, così che lui poté tranquillamente fuggire mentre io rimanevo là sotto pietrificato a fissarlo sentendo un nodo che cominciava a stringermi la gola, e lasciandomi travolgere senza riuscire a spostarmi dalla polvere, sollevata dal vento provocato dal muoversi delle pale: la persona incappucciata era Rei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per inciso, non so se davvero basti della semplice istamina, per uccidere qualcuno... E' solo un'idea che mi è venuta in mente ripensando alle cose che ho studiato l'anno scorso in Biologia...


	10. Triple Song Chapter: To reflect upon...

La richiesta di mio padre era arrivata all'improvviso, perentoria; e io non avevo potuto fare altro che accettarla.  
"Non gli importa proprio nulla, di me! Guarda cosa sarebbe disposto a farmi fare, pur d'incrementare i suoi affari!" avevo pensato inorridito, nell'ascoltare le sue parole. E subito dopo aveva aggiunto che tanto uno come me non sarebbe mai riuscito a trovarsi un posto nella società, che ero destinato a nascondermi a vita, che quelli come me erano contro natura... Lo diceva proprio lui; lui che voleva costringere suo figlio a prostituirsi...  
Più me lo ripeteva e più mi tornavano alla mente i Suoi occhi, che la prima volta che c'eravamo incontrati mi avevano praticamente spogliato, vogliosi, incandescenti... Allora non potevo sapere e avevo voluto interpretate quelle occhiate lascive come un mio semplice errore di valutazione, per quanto fossero inequivocabili: non volevo credere che qualcuno potesse far sentire una persona tanto sporca solo con uno sguardo, non potevo pensare che bastasse così poco a far riemergere il mio lurido peccato... Dov'era finito il cavaliere da ricordare?  
  
SOFFRO NEL  
VEDERTI INFRANGERE  
I PRINCIPI SUI QUALI ERA  
SALDA UN' ESEMPLARE DIGNITA'  
  
Era ancora vividissimo in me il ricordo della prima volta in cui avevo abusato di Oliver, ed ero consapevole del fatto che non c'era alcun rimedio per la cosa orrenda alla quale mi ero più volte lasciato andare come una bestia...  
Sì, lo sapevo bene che era ingiusto, terribilmente ingiusto, ma in quei momenti non ero più io: diventavo un mostro che non aveva pietà per nessuno, che godeva nel veder soffrire la sua vittima... Questo era ciò che volevo credere.  
Un essere immondo che ogni volta che ne aveva voglia spingeva il suo amico d'infanzia nel primo angolo buio che trovava e lo violentava, tappandogli la bocca per non far sentire a quelli che erano nella stanza affianco le sue urla di dolore, il suo pianto... E quando le porte si riaprivano, ogni cosa tornava come prima: lui era l'allegro francesino, io il capitano severo e con la testa sulle spalle su cui tutti potevano contare, che da sempre guidava la squadra...  
Che squallore! Era troppo perfino per me..!  
Per me che sapevo dimostrare il mio amore solo attraverso la mia malata libidine, per me che come chiunque altro avevo bisogno d'affetto, ma non riuscivo a dominare i miei impulsi...  
Per di più, c'era il problema della mia ‘vera natura’... Ce l'avrei mai fatta a dichiararmi ad Oliver apertamente, prima che la mia folle passione per lui crescesse fino a rendermi pazzo? Come mi avrebbero giudicato, in quel caso, i miei amici? Uno nella mia situazione non poteva permettersi di rivelare la sue vere tendenze; l'ambiente snob e pieno di pregiudizi del quale facevo parte e mio padre mi avrebbero linciato... Aveva ragione lui: dato che non avevo il coraggio di dire la verità a tutti, potevo solo ridurmi a strisciare nell'ombra per sempre.  
  
CONDIZIONE  
INAMMISSIBILE  
LA DISCUTIBILE URGENZA  
PER CUI E'INDISPENSABILE  
UNIFORMARSI ALLA MEDIA  
  
Forse se non fossi stato un cacasotto bastardo qual ero avrei potuto farmi avanti e battermi contro gli ipocriti che avrei finito col trovarmi di fronte, indipendentemente dal fatto che il ragazzo che mi piaceva mi ricambiasse o meno, e sfidare le convenzioni per ottenere la felicità che mi sarebbe spettata di diritto: sarebbe stata, se l'avessi ottenuta, una vittoria meritata...  
  
SI DICE CHE AD OGNI RINUNCIA  
CORRISPONDA UNA CONTROPARTITA  
CONSIDEREVOLE, MA L'ECCEZIONE ALLA REGOLA  
INSIDIA LA NORMA  
  
Già, ma io non avevo le palle per farlo; ero capace solo di abbandonarmi alle mie lussuriose pulsioni  
che non riuscivo a tenere a freno per poi fare di tutto per tentare di seppellire il rimorso, perché io ero un povero incompreso che nessuno voleva, e che così si vendicava del mondo ostile...  
Mio padre non faceva che ricordarmelo; e sghignazzando mi diceva che uno come me, maligno fino al midollo oltre che orribile fisicamente, non aveva già molte possibilità di metter su una relazione normale decente,f iguriamoci da omosessuale... Chi diavolo potevo pretendere che si riducesse a tal punto da mettersi con uno come me?  
Tra l'altro ora ero solo, visto che di solito sfogavo i miei ‘istinti bestiali’ su quel poveretto che mi era capitato a tiro e che adesso era in manicomio (era impossibile per lui credere che il mio, per quanto distorto, potesse essere amore), perciò cosa mi costava farmi ‘corteggiare’ un po' dal Capo? In quel modo, avrei anche aiutato l'azienda di famiglia...  
  
SE E' VERO CHE AD OGNI RINUNCIA  
CORRISPONDE UNA CONTROPARTITA  
CONSIDEREVOLE, PRIVARSI DELL'ANIMA COMPORTEREBBE  
UNA LAUTA RICOMPENSA  
  
Cosa poteva pretendere di più uno come me? Così avrei potuto comunque avere qualcuno con cui scopare, anche se non avrebbe funzionato proprio come in genere preferivo io...  
Cosa ci voleva, in fondo? Bastava lasciare che fosse Lui a condurre il gioco, poi, come si suol dire, ci avrei fatto il callo...  
  
SOFFRO NEL  
VEDERTI COMPIERE  
BIZZARRE MOVENZE INDOTTE  
DA UN BURATTINAIO SCALTRO  
  
Dovevo solo lasciare che qualcun altro mi prendesse per mano e mi conducesse dove voleva; non m'importava più che la mia vita mi stesse sfuggendo di mano, che andasse avanti senza di me... nonostante me...  
Non volevo più vedere... non volevo più sentire...  
Io ero una vittima della crudeltà altrui, non l'orrendo stupratore che aveva rubato l'innocenza al mio povero amico Oliver...  
  
CREDI CHE SIA  
UNA SCELTA AMMIREVOLE  
SFUGGIRE LO SGUARDO  
SEVERO E VIGILE  
DELLA PROPRIA COSCIENZA?  
  
"Tutti gli uomini sembrano normali perché i loro segreti sono ben custoditi.", questo era ciò che tentavo di farmi entrare nella testa; e nel frattempo tiravo avanti, apparentemente impassibile e cinico come sempre.  
  
Tutte quelle cose mi erano venute in mente mentre ero seduto sul letto a fissare l'oggetto che avevo tra le mani: la fiala d'istamina.  
Che ne dovevo fare? Magari era proprio quello, il momento giusto per usarla... Lo sapevo, ma continuavo a trattenere fra i due medi il flaconcino, alzandolo alternativamente su e giù per poi seguire con lo sguardo il liquido che scorreva da destra a sinistra e viceversa.  
All'improvviso mi fermai, afferrandolo per bene: la decisione era presa.  
Mi alzai, e, ben conscio delle mie intenzioni, mi accinsi ad aprire i battenti della finestra. Poi allungai un braccio verso l'esterno, e aprii la mano per lasciar cadere la fiala...  
La osservai precipitare nel vuoto finché non si schiantò al suolo, parecchi metri più sotto. Ci vollero una manciata di secondi, ma a me parvero un'eternità.  
Quando vidi i mille piccoli cristalli di vetro brillante balzare via illuminati dalla giallastra luce artificiale di un lampione, e il liquido contenuto schizzare per aria per poi finire con l'espandersi sull'asfalto, mi sentii pervadere da uno strano senso di sollievo: era vero, avevo toccato il fondo, ma non avevo intenzione di mettermi a scavare per scendere ancora più in basso. Avevo fatto tanti errori in vita mia e di sicuro avrei compiuto altri madornali passi falsi, consapevolmente o no, ma, ne ero certo, non avrei mai ucciso volontariamente un uomo.

* * *

Quel giorno di pioggia io e Igor ci eravamo lasciati chiarendo solo in parte i problemi che la sua boccaccia aveva provveduto a risollevare: come seguendo un tacito accordo, dopo aver toccato QUELL' argomento, eravamo passati ad altro senza ritornarci su.  
Al momento la cosa mi aveva risollevato, dato quant'era difficile per me parlarne, ma a ripensarci a mente fredda ero stato assalito dai dubbi: no, non avevo timore sul fatto che avrebbe tenuto la bocca chiusa, non sembrava proprio uno spione; era qualcos'altro... Igor per delicatezza aveva evitato di continuare il discorso, di fronte a quel mio così netto rifiuto, ma era stato lampante come avrebbe voluto spingermi a riflettere sulle mie azioni.  
  
SPAZI DESOLATI, PER COSA VIVIAMO?  
LUOGHI ABBANDONATI, FORSE NOI CONOSCIAMO GIA' LA PARTITURA  
AVANTI E ANCORA AVANTI, C'E' QUALCUNO CHE SAPPIA COSA STIAMO CERCANDO?  
  
Sempre più spesso mi era capitato di chiedermi se anche gli altri si sentissero turbati per ciò che avevano fatto. Quel viscido essere di Ralph si sarebbe mai pentito di quello che aveva fatto? Avrebbe mai smesso di farlo? Non potevo saperlo.  
E Yuriy? Anche lui aveva compiuto qualche terribile azione che lo aveva fatto precipitare nel nostro personale inferno? A guardarlo così nessuno lo avrebbe detto mai... Sembrava così trasparente, in confronto a noi due, quasi ingenuo ed innocente... Ma non si può mai dire. Per quanto ancora avremmo continuato a portare quella maschera?  
  
UN ALTRO EROE, UN ALTRO CRIMINE INUTILE  
DIETRO IL SIPARIO, NELLA PANTOMIMA  
RESISTERE, C'E' QUALCUNO CHE CE LA FA ANCORA?  
  
Non sapevo bene come si sentissero, non conoscevo a fondo tutti i loro segreti, ma di una cosa ero certo: né io né loro eravamo disposti a togliercela, quella maschera, a mostrare come veramente eravamo... non ancora...  
Avremmo portato avanti quella messinscena, nella quale ognuno recitava la sua parte fingendo di non sapere che pure gli altri, come sé stesso, stanno solo fingendo per non dover scoprire le loro reali intenzioni.  
  
LO SPETTACOLO DEVE CONTINUARE  
LO SPETTACOLO DEVE CONTINUARE  
IL TRUCCO SI STA SCIOGLIENDO  
MA IO CONTINUO A SORRIDERE  
  
Il guaio era che adesso tutto questo cominciava a starmi decisamente stretto, come se d'improvviso il limitarmi a lasciarmi scorrere addosso gli avvenimenti (cosa che io stesso avevo permesso, se non spontaneamente ricercato) mi desse fastidio. Il problema era che, in quel momento, non potevo più tirarmi indietro.  
  
QUALUNQUE COSA SUCCEDA, LASCERO' TUTTO AL CASO  
ANCORA DOLORE, UN'ALTRA STORIA FINITA  
AVANTI E ANCORA AVANTI, QUALCUNO SA PER COSA VIVIAMO?  
  
Subito dopo il disgustoso avvenimento che aveva spaccato per sempre in due la mia esistenza mi ero incupito sempre di più, fino a chiudermi in me stesso ancor peggio che in passato.  
Lo avevo fatto quasi senza rendermene conto, perché quello era l'unico metodo che conoscevo e inconsciamente ero in grado di utilizzare per proteggermi dal mondo esterno, ma il bacio di Igor mi aveva portato a riflettere: volevo davvero continuare a vivere una vita nella quale consideravo anche un contatto semplice come quello una violenza? Avrei resistito ancora? O meglio, avrei continuato a fare resistenza ancora?  
  
CREDO DI INIZIARE A CAPIRE, ORA DOVREI ESSERE PIU' CORDIALE  
PRESTO GIRERO' L'ANGOLO, INFINE  
FUORI INIZIA AD ALBEGGIARE  
MA DENTRO, NELL'OSCURITA', SOFFRO AD ESSERE LIBERO  
  
Mi stavo finalmente rendendo conto di aver sbagliato strada, ma nello stesso tempo avevo cominciato ad avvertire il groviglio che mi ero costruito attorno per difendermi prendere a soffocarmi sempre più velocemente... Era forse troppo tardi per uscire da quella trappola?  
  
LA MIA ANIMA E' COLORATA COME LA ALI DI UNA FARFALLA  
LE FIABE DI IERI CRESCONO MA NON MORIRANNO MAI  
IO POSSO VOLARE, AMICI MIEI  
  
Non capivo il perché, ma nonostante l'intricata situazione in cui mi trovavo, pure se era come essere in una stanza buia della quale cercavo l'uscita a tentoni, dentro di me una vocina mi diceva che, se mi fossi messo d'impegno, avrei potuto farcela: una volta si limitava a bisbigliare, e io fingevo di non sentirla perché subire passivamente gli eventi era la cosa più semplice e meno dolorosa che potessi fare, ma adesso me la sentivo letteralmente rimbombare nel cervello... Dentro di me c'era la forza.  
  
LO SPETTACOLO DEVE CONTINUARE  
LO SPETTACOLO DEVE CONTINUARE  
LO AFFRONTERO' CON UN LARGO SORRISO  
NON MI ARRENDERO' MAI  
  
Non m'importava più che avrei sofferto, se alla fine fossi riuscito realmente a ritrovare me stesso. Dovevo assolutamente tener duro, e un passo alla volta ce l'avrei fatta.  
  
AVANTI CON LO SPETTACOLO  
SARO' L'ATTRAZIONE PRINCIPALE DEL CARTELLONE, SARO' UNO SCHIANTO  
  
Finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, era tornata un po' della mia antica grinta: ero fermamente deciso a raggiungere il mio obiettivo, indipendentemente dai fattori esterni e da quello che potevano nascondere o dal comportamento che avrebbero assunto i miei ‘compagni’.  
Non sapevo dove sarei finito, ma volevo provare.  
  
DEVO TROVARE LA VOLONTA' DI ANDARE AVANTI  
AVANTI CON LO SPETTACOLO  
AVANTI CON LO SPETTACOLO  
LO SPETTACOLO DEVE CONTINUARE

* * *

Tristemente guardavo fuori dalla finestra: pioveva a catinelle, un vento terribile faceva inclinare le fronde degli alberi col suo soffio e le nuvole coprivano completamente il cielo, rendendolo grigio e spento. Era più o meno come mi sentivo io in quel momento: avvilito, demotivato, esausto fisicamente e psicologicamente.  
Il mio Bit Power era sparito insieme alla mia determinazione, qualcuno di cui non potevo vedere il volto tirava dall'alto i fili della mia vita, i misteri si complicavano ogni giorno che passava maggiormente invece di svelarsi e io stavo impazzendo, nel tentativo di capirci qualcosa.  
Quelle erano le cause logiche e razionali per spiegare il mio sfinimento, ma dentro di me, che tentavano di nascondersi,c e n'erano altre sulle quali facevo a meno di concentrare la mia attenzione... Una in particolare? Kei...  
  
TU VEDI SOLO QUELLO CHE I TUOI OCCHI VOGLIONO VEDERE  
COME PUO' LA VITA ESSERE CIO' CHE VUOI CHE SIA  
SEI GHIACCIATO  
QUANDO IL TUO CUORE NON E' APERTO  
  
Non riuscivo bene a comprendere il motivo, ma il suo modo di comportarsi, in fondo, mi faceva star male. Non tanto per come trattava me (m'infastidiva, ma alla fine quello era sempre stato il suo solito modo di fare, e per questo non potevo dire che fossi sorpreso a causa di ciò), ma per come trattava sé stesso.  
Pure senza essere uno psicologo potevo capire che stava soffrendo immensamente, che c'era qualcosa che lo tormentava...  
Anch'io c'ero passato, e avevo risolto il problema mettendoci una pietra su. Non che quella si fosse rivelata la soluzione migliore, ma almeno mia aveva dato un po' di sollievo...  
  
SEI COSI' CONSUMATO CON QUANTO RIESCI AD AVERE  
SPRECHI IL TUO TEMPO CON ODIO E RANCORE  
SEI ROTTO  
QUANDO IL TUO CUORE NON E' APERTO  
  
Era terribile guardarlo mentre si struggeva a quel modo, cercando nello stesso tempo di non darlo a vedere. Ero sicuro che fosse così, perché era successo anche a me.  
  
SE POTESSI FONDERE IL TUO CUORE  
NON SAREMMO MAI LONTANI  
DATTI A ME  
TU HAI LA CHIAVE  
  
Mi veniva da pensare: "Ma a me che importa?"  
Certo era che Kei non si preoccupasse affatto per i guai che passavo o per i miei tormenti interiori, quindi perché io stavo ad arrovellarmi tanto?  
Lui mi aveva fatto capire molte volte, e spesso fin troppo brutalmente, che mi aveva sempre considerato un incapace che non sarebbe mai stato alla sua altezza e che mi riteneva solo un peso, adesso che gli ero stato affidato, perciò intromettermi nella sua vita era proprio come andarsela a cercare...  
Sembrava quasi che, istintivamente, mi piacesse farmi sgridare, che mi andassi a cercare apposta le situazioni più adatte per farmi giudicare negativamente da lui... Perché non riuscivo a fregarmene?  
  
ORA NON C'E' PUNTO DA ACCUSARE  
E DOVRESTI SAPERE CHE SOFFRO LO STESSO  
SE TI PERDO  
IL MIO CUORE SI ROMPERA'  
  
Perché tutte le volte che incontravo il suo sguardo, non riuscivo a tornare serenamente sui miei passi?  
Mi pareva che la verità fosse molto vicina a me, ma che per qualche ragione non riuscissi ad afferrarla... Magari era solo troppo presto perché io potessi accettarla?  
  
L'AMORE E' UN UCCELLO, LEI DEVE VOLARE  
LASCIA MORIRE TUTTO IL MALE DENTRO TE  
SEI GHIACCIATO  
QUANDO IL TUO CUORE NON E' APERTO  
  
Mi stavo ostinando a scervellarmi per colpa di quel cretino che non riusciva a far altro se non insultarmi, rimproverarmi o ignorarmi, che da quando c'eravamo conosciuti aveva saputo solo umiliarmi...  
Sì, questo non potevo negarlo: il suo comportamento non era una semplice seccatura per me, mi feriva...  
Mi doleva pensare che non mi tenesse in conto, che mi considerasse un inetto, che non volesse aprirsi un po'... con me...  
Ma perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo? Perché tutt'ad un tratto mi venivano in mente quelle cose strane, così all'improvviso? Perché..?

* * *

Nella speranza di riuscire a non pensare alle solite cose mi diressi verso le terme dell'albergo, luogo dove ero solito andare quando volevo rilassarmi. In genere erano un buon rimedio per alleviare la stanchezza fisica; su quella mentale non potevo giurarci, ma tentare non mi costava niente... In ogni caso, non ne avrei tratto che giovamento. Intrusioni di Kei permettendo, s'intende...  
Stavo per girare all'angolo che portava al corridoio per la stanza delle vasche, quando vidi qualcosa che calamitò altrove la mia attenzione: quasi col naso appiccicato al vetro della grande finestra della sala, tanto vicino che il suo fiato lasciava un alone bianco su di esso, c'era Yuriy, che con uno sguardo vago spaziava verso l'esterno pensando a chissà che cosa guardando fisso, come se non avesse mai visto piovere in vita sua. Però si accorse subito di me.  
\- Ciao, Ralph. - mormorò con un sorriso mesto in viso che, tuttavia, bastò a scaldarmi.  
  
BELLO, TENERO, GENTILE  
PERCHE' MI STAI GUARDANDO  
PENSANDO "NO"?  
NON POSSO NEGARE I MIEI SENTIMENTI CHE CRESCONO FORTI  
  
\- Ciao, Yuriy. - replicai, senza smettere di guardarlo. Ma dopo un paio di secondi lui abbassò gli occhi, probabilmente perché si sentiva in imbarazzo. Ci rimasi male, quest'è certo.  
Se fosse riuscito a sostenere il mio sguardo ancora un altro poco, forse avrei potuto illudermi che... Sorrisi a quel mio stupido pensiero: che idiota che ero; lui non mi voleva, lui non era mica come me...  
  
CERCO DI CONTINUARE A CREDERCI  
SOGNANDO  
E OGNI VOLTA CHE TI VEDO  
DESIDERO ARDENTEMENTE DI PIU'  
VOGLIO STRINGERTI A ME  
STRINGERTI, STRINGERTI, STRINGERTI  
MA TU MI LASCI SENTIMENTI FREDDI  
  
Come avrebbe reagito se... lo avessi abbracciato e poi baciato in quello stesso istante?  
Non sapevo fino a quando ce l'avrei fatto a trattenermi... Mi era entrato nel sangue, lo desideravo fino a star male...  
Sapevo bene che le mie mani tendevano a correre più velocemente del mio cervello, perciò, per evitare di finire per compiere qualche gesto sconsiderato, tentai d'intavolare una conversazione per cercare di distrarmi.  
  
POSSO ESSERE TUTTO CIO' DI CUI HAI BISOGNO  
TI PREGO, NON VUOI RESTARE CON ME?  
NON POSSO CANCELLARE QUELLO CHE PROVO  
  
\- Ti vedo un po' triste... Cosa ti è successo? - chiesi; ma avrei potuto anticipare la sua risposta.  
Arricciò il naso, e dopo aver alzato per qualche attimo gli occhi al cielo, mi disse infatti:  
\- La solita...  
\- ... Hai ancora litigato con Kei? - Lo sapevo, che era per quello! Avvertii l'odio che provavo nei confronti di quel ragazzo rinnovarsi nuovamente.  
\- Già, non fa altro che lamentarsi di me, come al solito... - ribatté, con un tono stanco.  
Si sedette sul divano che era dietro di lui, e io lo imitai subito.  
  
SOFFOCANDO LE EMOZIONI  
CONTINUO A SPERARE  
IN UN MODO:  
UNA RAGIONE PER NOI DUE PER STARE VICINI  
  
\- Mi sta sottoponendo ad allenamenti assurdi, ripetendomi in continuazione che sono un idiota e che con me sta solo sprecando il suo tempo... - continuò tristemente - Secondo te, è questo il modo per incoraggiare uno che non prende un Beyblade in mano da tre anni..?  
\- Che imbecille! - sbottai, e lo pensavo sul serio... Mentre il mio braccio destro si era arrampicato, più o meno contro la mia debole volontà, sulla sommità dello schienale imbottito al quale il russo si stava in parte appoggiando.  
Dio Santo... Era quasi angosciante, per me, potergli stare vicino ma dover necessariamente mantenere le distanze, fossero pure un paio di centimetri... Io... io volevo toccarlo...  
  
DESIDERO CHE TU MI ABBRACCI  
COME SE FOSSI IL TUO RAGAZZO  
E PENSO CHE IL MIO SOGNO STIA LENTAMENTE SCOMPARENDO  
  
\- Ralph... - si girò improvvisamente nella mia direzione, dopo essere stato zitto per parecchi secondi, e fissandomi con quei suoi cristallini occhi azzurri mi chiese candidamente - Credi che ce la farò mai, a soddisfarlo?  
  
VOGLIO ESSERE L'OGGETTO  
L'OGGETTO, L'OGGETTO, L'OGGETTO  
DELLA TUA PASSIONE, MA NON C'E' SPERANZA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come ormai avrete capito questo è un altro Song Chapter, triplo stavolta: ‘cantano’ infatti Ralph, Kei e Yuriy. Vi assicuro che trovare canzoni abbinabili è stata una vera faticaccia... )*.*(  
>  Quelle cantate da Ralph sono ‘L'eccezione’ di Carmen Consoli e parte di ‘Malchik Gay’ delle t.A.T.u. (A proposito! La frase ‘Dov'era finito il cavaliere da ricordare?’ si rifà al titolo americano della 37^ puntata di ‘Beyblade’, ‘A knight to remember’!); per Kei c'è ‘Show must go on’ dei Queen (Il suo morale s'è parecchio risollevato, rispetto al 4° cap, vero?;) ), e infine, per Yuriy, ‘Frozen’ di Madonna.  
>  Questa parte, cronologicamente parlando, la si può collocare tra l'8° e il 9° capitolo. Per sapere come continua la storia dovrete aspettare ancora, mi dispiace... Non lapidatemi, vi pregooooo!!!! ^___^°  
>   
>  *** E QUESTO COS'E?! °.° ***  
>  ???: SE SEI BELLO,TI TIRANO LE PIETRE  
>  SE SEI BRUTTO,TI TIRANO LE PIETRE  
>  DOVUNQUE TU ANDRAI,  
>  CHIUNQUE TU SARAI,  
>  SEMPRE PIETRE IN FACCIA PRENDERAI!  
>  Mazer: o__O ?!?  
>  Igor: Beh, era in tema, no? Preparati psicologicamente alla sfuriata dei lettori!  
>  Mazer: Ma tu che c'entri..? ° __ °  
>  Igor: Niente, sono venuto a salutare e mi è venuta voglia di cantare... Ti è dispiaciuto?  
>  Mazer: Ma no, figurati...  
>  Igor: Piuttosto, com'è che tra i brani non c'hai messo pure ‘Kamasutra’ di Paola e Chiara? Sarebbe stato proprio nel tuo stile... ^^  
>  Mazer: Già, decisamente... Visto che mi hai suggerito l'idea, credo proprio che la userò per fare un capitolo a tema... con te e Ralph come protagonisti...  
>  Igor: O.O  
>  Ralph: ;__;  
>  Yuriy: @x@  
>  Kei: V_V°  
>  Lea: ^_^ (<= ?!?)  
>  Mazer: Eh eh è__é ... Visto che vi siete espressi tutti, direi che possiamo chiudere qui! Ci vediamo!


	11. Solo chiacchiere...

Urgh... che dolore terribile... Poteva anche darsi che non avessi riportato alcuna frattura nonostante l'incidente, ma stava di fatto che mi sentivo letteralmente a pezzi... In fondo, nonostante avessi sempre avuto un fisico resistente, avevo pur sempre fatto un volo in aria (con relativa caduta e schianto) di parecchi metri!  
Roteai gli occhi (era l'unico gesto che potessi compiere senza provare dolore) facendo ben attenzione a non scuotere troppo la testa, e mi guardai intorno. La solita roba: il bianco dell'infermeria (dove qualche anima pietosa, nonostante tutto, si era preoccupata di portarmi), qualche letto vuoto vicino a me, il silenzio assoluto... No, un attimo! Sentivo un rumore di passi... passi che si avvicinavano...  
La porta si spalancò.  
... Tu..?!  
Avrei avuto parecchi motivi per sorprendermi della tua presenza, ma il primo che mi colpii fu la tua irruenza. Un comportamento decisamente insolito, per un tipo composto come te... Con ancora la tuta delle esercitazioni addosso, sembrava quasi che avessi lasciato quello che stavi facendo per precipitarti da me... Bah, che assurdità!  
Probabilmente ti eri accorto dell'occhiata carica di meraviglia che ti avevo lanciato, rendendoti conto di quell'atteggiamento che evidentemente consideravi eccessivo anche tu... o forse lo facesti solo per un riflesso condizionato, non so, comunque in pochi secondi ti ricomponesti.  
Avanzasti ancora di qualche passo, e, arrivato alla distanza massima da mantenere consentita dai tuoi parametri, mantenendo quella posa impettita e con un cipiglio così serio che chiunque avrebbe pensato che stessi per comunicargli chissà quale apocalittica sciagura, sentenziasti:  
\- I medici ti concedono un'altra giornata di riposo. Tornerai ad allenarti dopodomani.  
Avrei preferito un ‘Come stai?’, ma a te era chiedere troppo...  
Il tono era quello solito,metallico ed impersonale, ma con una sottile venatura di fastidio che riservavi esclusivamente a me... Avrei dovuto sentirmene lusingato?  
Dette quelle due frasi ti affrettasti a raggiungere nuovamente la porta, senza risparmiarti uno sguardo di quelli a far intendere che eri davvero seccato per aver dovuto sprecare qualche minuto del tuo preziosissimo tempo a causa mia.  
\- Lo sai che entro la fine del mese mi rimanderanno a casa? - buttai lì, con falsa noncuranza. Non sapevo neppure bene io perché lo avessi detto... forse solo per vedere come avresti reagito?  
Ti bloccasti all'istante prima di varcare la soglia, e ti rivoltasti nella mia direzione. Avevi un'espressione decisamente accigliata in volto, come se i muscoli della faccia fossero inavvertitamente sfuggiti al tuo marmoreo controllo per via dello sconcerto, come se cadessi dalle nuvole.  
Ma non eri stato proprio tu, con tutti i rapporti negativi che avevi redatto su di me, a segnalarmi ai nostri superiori come inadatto al ruolo che mi sarebbe spettato?  
Non eri contento di essere riuscito, alla fine, a farmi sbattere fuori?  
Non eri proprio tu, a non fare altro che ripetere di non volermi tra i piedi..?  
\- ... Te ne vai? - dicesti flebilmente, con voce incerta.  
Forse fu proprio quel vederti (cosa curiosa) per una volta così sinceramente perplesso se non spaesato a darmi il coraggio per guardarti negli occhi e risponderti, proprio io che normalmente ti ubbidivo servilmente senza fare una piega, e senza riuscire a staccare lo sguardo dalla punta delle mie scarpe.  
\- Sei contento? - chiesi malignamente, felice di essere riuscito a farti sentire in colpa.  
  
Aprii gli occhi di scatto, e la prima cosa che vidi fu l'orrendo lampadario che c'era nella stanza d'albergo che dividevo con Yuriy.  
Ma che razza di sogno stavo facendo? Bho, lo avevo dimenticato immediatamente ( ^_^ ! NdA) ( -_- ... NdRaph&Lettori)...  
Ricordavo invece benissimo cosa era accaduto prima di essermi addormentato: durante la notte qualcuno aveva tentato di assassinare il mio compagno di camera... e quel qualcuno altri non era che Boris Huznestov, uno dei Demolition Boys!  
Cosa poteva mai avere a che fare Boris con noi? Forse era una faccenda che riguardava solamente Yuriy... Oltretutto, qualcuno mi aveva colpito alla testa per aiutarlo; un suo complice sicuramente...  
Ero così concentrato su quelle riflessioni che ci misi un po', prima di notare la sua presenza: affianco al mio letto, addormentato nonostante fosse seduto su di una sedia, c'era il mio adorato campione russo... Il pensiero che potesse essere lì a vegliarmi per tutta la notte (altrimenti perché mai si sarebbe dovuto addormentare in una posizione tanto scomoda?!) mi colpii profondamente.  
Non riuscii a resistere oltre.  
Facendo leva sulle braccia mi sollevai dal materasso fino a portarmi all'altezza della sua testa, avvicinando il viso... e per un attimo, un attimo solo, guastai il sapore del suo respiro, premendo appena la bocca sulla sua leggermente dischiusa.  
A quel punto (... arrivò Kei, che staccò la testa a Ralph!^^ NdA) (Nel capitolo 10 non ti sei mai fatta viva, e non mi sei ancata affatto... Lo sai o no, che stai rovinando la mia scena romantica? NdRalph) (Scena romantica?! 8O= - Yu-Chan che vomita - NdYuriy), facendo un enorme sforzo su me stesso, mi staccai da lui:se gli fossi rimasto vicino un secondo di più avrei cominciato ad esplorare meglio la calda morbidezza delle sue labbra; quelle labbra che parevano invitarmi ad approfondire il bacio...  
Per ora non potevo assolutamente permettermi di farmi trovare da lui così, avevo fatto pure troppo... Ma per quanto ancora sarei riuscito a resistere?

* * *

\- Un'altra crisi..? - balbettai incredulo, e ciò dovette apparirle evidente.  
Poi mi tornò tutto in mente: quando avevo visto Rei che fuggiva aggrappato alla scala dell'elicottero, ero stato colto all'ennesimo attacco.  
Rei... era impossibile, assolutamente impossibile che fosse lui...  
Ragionandoci su ci arrivavo pure, ma allora quello là chi altro poteva essere? No... sarebbe stata più facile da accettare per me l'ipotesi di un clone che non il fatto di essermi sbagliato a riconoscerlo.  
\- Sì, quando ti ho trovato eri ridotto maluccio... - la voce di Aleandra mi riportò alla realtà - Era da parecchio che non te ne veniva una, vero?  
\- Già... - mentii. Per fortuna che non si era accorta di quella notturna di qualche settimana prima... Non seppi spiegarmene bene il perché, ma decisi che era meglio non dirglielo. Forse non mi fidavo più di lei come una volta, complici le parole di Igor? Per fare una prova, le chiesi - Quando mi sono sentito male, stavo seguendo un tizio che avevo trovato a frugare tra la tua roba... Ti manca qualcosa?  
\- No, proprio nulla. - rispose tranquillamente. E mentiva, dato che io avevo visto benissimo Rei (o chi per lui) sottrarre dalla sua borsa un certo oggetto... Per quel motivo, decisi di tenere per me la notizia circa la vera identità del ladro.  
\- E agli altri, è successo qualcosa? - domandai così, tanto per cambiare discorso.  
\- In effetti c'è stata un'... incursione nemica, se così vogliamo chiamarla, anche nella camera di Ralph e Yuriy...  
"Yuriy?!" sobbalzai, nel sentire quel nome. Gli avevano fatto qualcosa..?  
\- Sta... stanno bene? - dissi, un po' troppo velocemente. Notando quella mia affrettata correzione Lea fece un sorrisetto che m'irritò non poco, anche se non lo diedi a vedere.  
\- Il tuo allievo è in perfetta salute, non preoccuparti. Non si è neppure accorto di quello che stava accadendo attorno a lui... Ralph, piuttosto, ne è uscito leggermente ammaccato... Mentre inseguiva il suo aggressore è stato colpito alla testa e... Oh, ma eccolo che arriva! - esclamò, indicando un persona che giungeva da dietro le mie spalle: il tedesco stava infatti avanzando nella nostra direzione, con in faccia un'aria che mi parve più inebetita del solito - Fatti raccontare tutto da lui, io devo andare!  
\- Ma... Lea...! - avrei voluto fermarla, ma fu più rapida di me. In un batter d'occhio si era già defilata, addentrandosi in tutta fretta nel corridoio che portava alla sala pranzo.  
Ralph, che stava venendo proprio da quella direzione, osservò l'intera scena con un'espressione alquanto confusa in volto, e quando mi raggiunse in camera (dove io gli feci cenno di entrare) non disse una sola parola. Fui io, per una volta, a rompere il silenzio:  
\- Cosa è successo stanotte? - gli chiesi, arrivando subito al sodo come al solito. Il tedesco aggrottò la fronte guardandomi in modo strano, e dopo qualche attimo di esitazione mormorò:  
\- Boris Huznestov ha cercato di uccidere Yuriy. – spalancai gli occhi per la sorpresa e lui annuì col capo, come a voler dare maggior enfasi alle sue parole - Sono sicuro che fosse lui perché ho potuto guardarlo bene in faccia, prima che il suo complice mi stordisse... Però non riesco a trovare motivazioni per il suo gesto...  
\- Guarda, neppure io ci sto capendo niente... - risposi, parecchio turbato da quella rivelazione - Sarà qualcosa che ha a che fare col passato di Yuriy... A te non ha detto nulla?  
Ad essere sinceri, avevo pronunciato quella frase senza fermarmi troppo a rifletterci sopra. Avevo cominciato quel breve dialogo con Ralph semplicemente per ottenere delle informazioni, non certo perché avessi voglia di fare quattro chiacchiere con lui o me ne fregasse qualcosa della sua salute (Egoista!;_; NdRalph)... ma proprio in quella occasione avevo lasciato trapelare un'idea della quale mi stavo convincendo sempre più in quel periodo: che lui e Yuriy, ormai, fossero diventati abbastanza amici perché il russo potesse confidargli cose che a me certamente non avrebbe mai detto... E quel pensiero aveva preso a pungolarmi con sempre maggior insistenza, procurandomi un notevole fastidio...  
Mi sento in dovere di precisarlo: tante cose negative si possono dire su Ralph Jurgens, ma di certo non che sia stupido. Infatti colse al volo la mia esitazione, e con un disgustoso tono tra l'eccessivamente smielato e l'ammiccante si accostò a me, come se volesse farmi una confidenza, e mi disse:  
\- Beh... ormai siamo diventati piuttosto intimi... - e calcò bene la voce su quell'aggettivo.  
\- Ti ha detto qualcosa o no? - sibilai nervosamente, incapace di nascondere la mia seccatura (Wow! Kei è geloso!! ^///^ NdA) (Io COSA?! V.V# NdKei) (Ehm... niente... NdA).  
\- No... o almeno, nulla che abbia a che vedere con quello... - stette per qualche secondo a fissare in silenzio i miei occhi che si stavano stringendo per la rabbia, poi sorridendo odiosamente sussurrò - Sai che ci siamo baciati? Io e Yuriy intendo, naturalmente...  
... Apriti cielo...  
Cosa fu?  
Perché mai gli diedi retta?  
Alla fine, non c'era proprio niente che mi confermasse che dicesse il vero...  
Comunque, non ci vidi più: gli saltai praticamente addosso, con tanta violenza che finimmo entrambi a terra.  
Ero seriamente intenzionato a gonfiarlo di botte ma Ralph fu molto più veloce di me, e senza che potessi far nulla per evitarlo me lo ritrovai sopra... Istintivamente portai avanti le mani per allontanarlo, ma lui me le afferrò e le inchiodò al suolo.  
\- Che stai facendo..?! - ringhiai, nonostante non fossi esattamente nella posizione più adatta per aggredirlo, né verbalmente né fisicamente.  
\- Kei... - cominciò, con uno strano tono. Si era avvicinato così tanto che potevo avvertire il suo fiato acre sulla bocca, il suo odore... Disgustato al massimo tentai nuovamente di scrollarmelo di dosso, ma lo sentivo gravare su di me con tutto il suo peso, particolare non trascurabile, se si considerava la differenza di stazza tra noi... e in più era forte, incredibilmente forte... - Devo sapere chi è stato.  
\- A... a fare che? - trovai, non so come, la forza di rispondergli.  
Risposta sbagliata. In un nanosecondo mi bloccò entrambi i polsi sulla testa, trattenendoli con la sola mano sinistra, e infilò l'altra sotto la mia maglia...  
\- Chi ti ha fatto tutto questo? - bisbigliò al mio orecchio mentre io tremavo visibilmente ,inorridendo nel sentire le sue dita di ghiaccio zampettarmi liberamente sul torace, incapace di fare alcun che... - Voglio sapere chi ti ha stuprato due anni e mezzo fa... Il suo nome, Kei, è importante...  
Sbarrai gli occhi, ancora una volta in quel giorno. Ma come cazzo aveva fatto, a capirlo?  
Non ne avevo idea, comunque ero fermamente intenzionato a non pronunciare quel nome ad ogni costo... Fin da quando era accaduto, per vari motivi, avevo stabilito che mai e poi mai lo avrei fatto... Ma quando vidi Ralph armeggiare con la fibbia della mia cintura non resistetti più, e ormai morto di paura urlai:  
\- REI KON! - dissi, senza guardarlo in faccia. Poi, quasi flebilmente, come se l'averlo gridato a pieni polmoni mi avesse svuotato di ogni energia, ripetei - E'stato Rei...  
Evidentemente soddisfatto per aver saputo ciò che voleva, Ralph finalmente si rialzò, senza aggiungere altro.  
Io mi rimisi in piedi più lentamente, barcollando lievemente, col cuore che ancora mi batteva forte per lo spavento. Lo stetti ad osservare mentre si lisciava i vestiti spiegazzati, e, prima che si ridirigesse verso la porta per uscire dalla camera, lo chiamai:  
\- Ralph...  
E non appena si fu girato completamente verso di me... gli tirai un poderoso calcio in mezzo alle gambe!  
\- Spero proprio di averti castrato, cane in calore! - gli gridai, e lo lasciai a gemere per il dolore disteso a terra, che imprecava nel contempo.  
  
\- Smettila di ridere sotto i baffi... - borbottai irritato, rivolgendomi a Igor.  
\- Scusami, mi è sfuggito... - replicò lui,con un tono che tuttavia mi convinse ben poco - E' solo che il pensiero di Ralph che rotola sul pavimento dopo aver preso un calcio nelle palle è alquanto divertente, per me...  
\- E in quale altro modo avrei potuto reagire? Visto come mi ha estorto il nome di Rei (A questo punto si presume che Kei sia entrato abbastanza in confidenza con Igor da raccontargli tutto il fatto per bene, anche se nella fanfic non l'ho scritto... NdA)... - rabbrividii, nel ripensarci.  
Quella volta ci eravamo dati appuntamento sul tetto di un edificio abbandonato. Ogni volta trovava posti più strani...  
Io ero seduto su di un lato del cornicione, lui era steso ai miei piedi, a terra nonostante il possibile sudiciume e il gelo, con le braccia piegate dietro il capo e gli occhi chiusi, qualche bottone della camicia sbottonato. Nel vederlo così sembrava che stesse prendendo il sole, se non fosse stato che eravamo in Ottobre inoltrato e che, nonostante fosse una bella giornata, faceva un bel freddo ed eravamo quasi al tramonto.  
Dato che ce l'avevo sotto gli occhi, lo analizzai per bene:nonostante il clima la sua pelle era ancora piuttosto scura, prova del fatto che la sua non era, come avevo inizialmente creduto, semplice abbronzatura. La cosa mi aveva stupito molto, dato che mi veniva naturale paragonarlo al suo cuginetto dalla lattea carnagione...  
Sussultai involontariamente, quando nella mia testa apparve l'immagine di Yuriy.  
Per mia sfortuna ciò non sfuggii al sempre attentissimo Igor, che dopo avermi gettato una di quelle occhiate che purtroppo avevo ormai cominciato a riconoscere, mi domandò:  
\- Hiwatari... - Ahimè... - ...non starai mica pensando ancora al fatto del bacio, vero?  
\- No, assolutamente! - ribadii con veemenza, avvertendo che, mio malgrado,le guance cominciavano a ribollirmi...  
\- ... Sai, oggi giorno non ci sono più tanti ragazzi in giro che arrossiscono per una cosa del genere... - mi canzonò, visibilmente compiaciuto.  
\- Sono solo molto in collera e NON sto arrossendo! - strillai, inviperito.  
\- Sì, sì, certo... Comunque, i tatuaggi viola ti stanno bene quasi quanto quelli blu... - proseguì su quel tono imperterrito, alludendo al diffuso rossore che vi era ormai sulla mia faccia.  
\- Invece di sfottermi, dovresti pensare a cosa potrebbe capitare a tuo cugino se quello stronzo di Ralph lo circuisse e poi...  
\- E poi (E poi sarà come morireee..! NdA) (Sei stonata... Tra l'altro stai scavando il cascione ,come si suol dire... V_V° NdKei) (‘Scavare il cascione’ o_O?! NdLettori)..?  
\- Ehm... magari... - cominciai ad annaspare sul serio, e questo non migliorò la mia situazione - Cosa ti devo dire, chiedilo a Ralph, che è più esperto di me..!  
\- Esperto a far che? - mi chiese di rimando, facendo chiaramente il finto tonto. E io ancora più idiota a dargli corda...  
\- A fare quel genere di cose... - borbottai, decisamente imbarazzato.  
\- Che genere di cose? - si stava proprio divertendo, si vedeva...  
\- Smettila di prendermi per il culo! - io, per parte mia, mi stavo incazzando sempre di più...  
Igor scoppiò a ridere di gusto. In genere non mi dispiaceva ascoltare la sua risata genuina, lo ammetto, ma in quel caso era di me che stava ridendo... Perciò era ovvio che quelle risate mi mandassero letteralmente in bestia.  
\- Su, Hiwatari, non te la prendere... Stavo solo scherzando! Sei un po' troppo suscettibile, in questo periodo... - rivolsi altrove il mio sguardo, tenendogli ostinatamente il broncio - Vabbè che sei geloso di quei due, però...  
\- Io COSA?! - scattai immediatamente (Ecco... lo dicevo io... ^___^ NdA).  
\- Abbiamo parlato una marea di volte di cosa potrebbe succedere se Ralph costringesse Yuriy a farlo con la forza, ma cosa succederebbe se lui fosse d'accordo? - disse calmo, nonostante a quelle parole dovessi aver reagito facendo una faccia più che strana, stranita...  
\- Sarebbe impossibile... Perché mai dovrebbe assecondare quel maniaco..? - sussurrai, mentre quella mostruosa idea si faceva largo in me, lacerandomi... l'anima? ... Il cuore?  
\- Non intendo mica che potrebbe dire ‘Oh, come mi piace!’ mentre lo sta facendo e gli chieda di continuare... - fece una smorfia schifata, e io con lui - Però rifletti su una cosa: perché mai quel pervertito non ha messo subito in atto i suoi propositi? Che senso ha quest'attesa, e pure il fatto che ti abbia volontariamente avvertito delle sue intenzioni, come a volerti sfidare (Ma è chiaro...l 'autrice vuole complicare la vita a me, a lei e a chi legge, no? NdRalph) (... Ma andate a... *BEEEP* NdYuriy, che si è scocciato di fare la parte della vittima, nonché lo ‘scemo-della-storia-che-non-sa-nulla-di-nulla’)?  
\- Non saprei... risposi sinceramente.  
-Magari la mia è soltanto un' ipotesi troppo azzardata... ma non potrebbe darsi che Ralph stia cercando di circuire Yuriy per poi attirarlo nella sua rete, sperando anche che sul serio s'innamori di lui (Oh, yes! NdMax) (Ma questo che vuole?!? O.O)?  
Scossi vigorosamente la testa.  
\- No... sarebbe troppo assurdo... - replicai, sconcertato al pensiero di vederli insieme - Oltretutto, Yuriy ha già dato prova lampante di essere un omofobico... non accetterebbe mai una cosa del genere...  
Igor emise un profondo respiro, e io non ne capì il motivo.  
\- La gente può cambiare, Hiwatari... Piuttosto, non è che sei stato proprio tu a spingerlo a comportarsi in modo simile, facendo qualcosa contro di lui?  
\- In che senso, scusa? - anche il significato di quella domanda mi era oscuro.  
\- Vedi... talvolta ho l'impressione che Ralph nutra un rancore decisamente eccessivo nei tuoi confronti, che si sia avvicinato a Yuriy per ferire te prima ancora che per ottenere lui...  
\- Ma io non gli ho fatto niente! E' lui che mi ha aggredito per primo...! - esclamai, sulla difensiva.  
\- Può darsi che in passato gli sia già accaduto qualcosa di simile, e ora che la situazione gli si è ripresentata stia cercando una sorta di rivalsa, che se ne renda conto o no... - Igor stava parlando praticamente a sé stesso, pure perché io avevo perso il filo da un po'.  
\- Che intendi dire? - mi decisi a chiedergli confuso, specialmente dopo aver notato uno strano lampo passare in quei suoi occhi intensi, mentre valutava quella possibilità. Una luce che non fui in grado di definire...  
\- Beh, forse... - ricominciò, ricordandosi finalmente che c'ero anch'io.  
Stava per dirmelo, ma lo squillo del suo cellulare lo interruppe. Era Yuriy.


	12. Irragiungibile

Spesso mi capitava di chiedermi se te ne rendessi conto. Se sapessi in quale stato mi riducevo ogniqualvolta che partivi in missione, all'idea che saresti potuto non tornare...  
Affrontavi ogni volta un nemico nuovo, sempre più forte, come a voler verificare fino a che punto fossi in grado di arrivare, come se nulla t'importasse di restare vivo...  
Lo sapevi, che rischiavi la vita? Dimostrare a te stesso e agli altri che eri il più forte contava forse più di questo?  
Eri pazzo, probabilmente; e anch'io lo ero... di te...  
Avrei dato qualunque cosa soltanto per un tuo sguardo, per avere l'illusione che tu... che tu mi volessi bene anche solo un pochino... Mi sarebbe bastato quello e, ne ero certo, sarebbe stato fantastico; avevo abbastanza amore in me da farlo bastare per entrambi... Ma le cose, purtroppo per me, non erano andate come avrei voluto.  
Consideravi la mia esistenza rilevante quanto una goccia d'acqua in un oceano, e io ne ero consapevole: sarei rimasto sempre un passo dietro di te, irraggiungibile, a seguirti senza poterti mai toccare, mentre tu avresti avanzato lungo il cammino della tua vita a testa alta, incurante di ogni cosa, senza mai voltarti.  
D'altronde, era pure giusto che fosse così: io ero quello che era venuto male, incapace pure di eseguire i più semplici compiti che gli venivano assegnati e che non avrebbe neppure dovuto permettersi simili fantasticherie...  
Io... sapevo che quello che provavo nei tuoi confronti era contro natura, ma non riuscivo proprio a cancellare quei sentimenti, per quanto sbagliati potessero essere.  
Era a quello che pensavo, guardandoti riposare in quella stanzetta bianca. Come al solito eri tornato alla base coperto di ogni genere di ferita, perciò, per acquietare il dolore, i medici ti avevano somministrato diversi tranquillanti. Generalmente, vuoi la fatica, vuoi le medicine, finivi sempre per sprofondare in un sonno profondo.  
Sapendo che non ti saresti svegliato, approfittavo sempre di quei momenti per venire a contemplarti... Un po' me ne vergognavo, ma poi, ripensando a ciò che mi facevi solitamente passare quando eri sveglio, mi convincevo che quello potesse essere un buon modo da parte tua per ripagarmi di tutte le tue cattiverie.  
\- Non è bellissimo?  
Trasalì nel sentire una voce rivolgermisi nel silenzio assoluto, e mi girai di scatto:alla mia sinistra c'era un ragazzo che era riuscito ad avvicinarsi a me senza che neppure me ne accorgessi... Ci misi un paio di secondi a capire chi era, e solo dopo aver notato i suoi occhi color ambra: con quella cascata di capelli corvini che gli ricadevano sul volto, oltre che sulla schiena, non lo avevo inizialmente riconosciuto. In genere li portava sempre raccolti in un lungo codino.  
\- Rei... Che ci fai qui a quest'ora? - sussurrai, cercando di non rendere troppo evidente il mio disappunto: non mi andava che qualcuno mi ‘cogliesse sul fatto’, né tanto meno che interrompesse quei pochi momenti d'estasi gratuita che così raramente potevo concedermi.  
\- Sono venuto a trovare il nostro Comandante.  
\- Beh, come vedi sta riposando, perciò tornatene a letto e vieni domani mattina! - sbottai, non troppo gentilmente. Avevo i nervi a fior di pelle, e quel cinese proprio non lo reggevo...  
\- Mi pare che tu non sia né un infermiere né un dottore, quindi non capisco il perché della tua presenza qui... - Arrossii di colpo, e mi augurai veramente tanto che non ci facesse caso.  
\- Sono solo venuto a prendere una cosa che ho lasciato qui stamattina. - Fortuna che il cervello mi funzionava ancora un pochettino... Ero davvero stato in infermeria, quel mattino, per far controllare una medicazione. La scusa era passabile, ma lui mi parve tutto fuorché convinto.  
\- Ma se sono almeno dieci minuti, che sei qui dentro... - insinuò, maliziosamente.  
\- Non sono tenuto a darti spiegazioni! - ringhiai.  
\- Neppure io, allora. - Sorrise di rimando. Ed era un sorriso che non mi piaceva affatto... - Comunque so benissimo che... ‘vieni a trovare’ il Comandante tutte le volte che torna da una missione...  
\- Io... - cominciai, per poi bloccarmi subito a corto di parole. Cosa avrei potuto dirgli..?  
\- Non c'è bisogno che ti giustifichi... Non temere, non lo dirò a nessuno... Sarà un nostro segreto, va bene? - disse, con un'aria quasi complice.  
\- Io non ho nulla da nascondere! - stavo davvero andando su tutte la furie, tanto da negare persino l'evidenza - Non sono mica come te...  
Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio riprese a parlarmi in tono pacato, nient'affatto arrabbiato per la mia aggressione:  
\- Non c'è nulla di male in tutto questo, Ralph... Non è una cosa così brutta... Smettila di farti condizionare da quello che la gente potrebbe dire, se sapesse...  
\- ... - Non fui in grado di ribattere, mentre lo vedevo allungare una mano verso il tuo viso... accarezzarlo lentamente...  
Deglutii a vuoto. Si era venuta a creare una strana atmosfera, quasi onirica... Mi sentivo lo spettatore del sogno di qualcun altro; era come se non mi trovassi materialmente lì...  
\- Non è strano vederlo così tranquillo, rilassato..? Normalmente non sta mai fermo un secondo... - emise un risolino - D'altra parte, è sempre così serio e imperturbabile, come se nulla di questo mondo potesse avere mai la capacità di scalfirlo... o anche solo di fargli cambiare espressione... Quanto darei, per potergli strappare questa maschera impassibile dalla faccia... Per sentirlo urlare, almeno una volta!  
Non so se furono le sue ultime parole, unite a quel suo strano tono di voce, o quel suo sorrisetto lascivo a risvegliarmi dal mio stato, comunque gli artigliai la mano che stava per infilare nella tua camicia e l'allontanai all'istante da te.  
\- Finiscila immediatamente! - urlai, incurante del fatto che qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirmi.  
\- Quanto sei stupido... - mormorò, e il fastidio che provava si poteva leggere chiaramente sul suo volto.  
\- Non confondermi con te..! E' vero che vengo spesso a guardarlo mentre dorme, ma non mi sono mai permesso di mettergli le mani addosso! - ero incazzato da morire, e non solo perché un ragazzetto schifoso si era azzardato ad allungare le mani su di te: non potevo sopportare che qualcuno avesse idealmente rovinato quei pochi, paradisiaci momenti che riuscivo a dividere con te.. .Me l'aveva fatta sembrare una cosa talmente sporca...  
\- ... Questo significa che non gli hai mai fatto nulla, nonostante fosse imbottito di sedativi? - mi chiese, tra l'incredulo e lo scettico - Ti sei accontentato di guardare..? - distolsi lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, perdendo in un secondo tutta la mia baldanza, e lui rise piano - Non credevo che tu fossi infantile fino a questo punto... E pensare che abbiamo pure la stessa età!  
\- Non si tratta di essere infantili. - Ripresi, non appena ebbi recuperato un po' di coraggio - Stavi facendo una cosa SBAGLIATA...  
Ribadii, ma le mie parole suonarono tentennanti. Mi veniva da pensare: "Posso davvero ritenermi migliore di lui, visto che la pensiamo le stesse cose ma io semplicemente non ho il coraggio di metterle in pratica..?"  
\- ... Chissà se tra qualche mese la penserai ancora così, piccolino... - sussurrò, sorridendo ancora.  
  
Quella volta, a svegliarmi fu il mormorato chiacchiericcio di Yuriy.  
Mi stropicciai gli occhi, ancora intontito, e lo vidi che parlava al cellulare sul suo letto.  
Partiti da Atene eravamo giunti un paio di ore prima a Londra, e solo l'indomani avremmo preso l'aereo che ci avrebbe portati ad Edimburgo, dove ci saremmo scontrati col Revenge Team. Mi sentivo in ansia al solo pensiero... Forse era proprio per non pensarci che mi ero addormentato di colpo, una volta tornati dall'aeroporto.  
\- Oh, Ralph... Scusami, ti ho svegliato? - mi chiese a quel punto Yuriy, che aveva terminato la sua telefonata, sinceramente dispiaciuto.  
\- No, non preoccuparti... - guardai la sveglia - Mi sono svegliato da solo, e poi devo anche prepararmi, o farò tardi...  
Mi sentivo decisamente stordito, e avevo il mal di testa. Non riuscivo a riposare bene, da un po' di tempo a questa parte, e al risveglio avevo sempre l'impressione di aver sognato qualcosa di strano, di cui non ricordavo nulla se non qualche flash che svaniva nel giro di pochi minuti.  
\- Avrei voluto chiamare fuori dalla stanza per non disturbarti, ma per qualche motivo il telefonino prende solo qui... - si scusò comunque - Oltretutto, riesco a trovare mio cugino in casa solo a quest'ora.  
\- ... La tua famiglia deve mancarti molto... - mi venne spontaneo dire, vedendo la sua espressione malinconica. Per quanto mi riguardava... Beh... ero figlio unico, mia madre era morta quando avevo solo due anni, e quanto a mio padre... credo che dopo il Capo fosse l'ultima persona che avrei desiderato vedere in quel momento!  
\- Già... - rispose, con un sorriso mesto - Soprattutto Igor.  
\- Siete molto legati voi due, vero? - mi sfuggii.  
\- Direi proprio di sì... E' un vero è proprio fratello maggiore, per me. Anche se ci siamo conosciuti solo tre anni fa ed eravamo praticamente due estranei, nonostante la parentela, mi è sempre stato vicino e ha fatto di tutto per aiutarmi in quel periodo orribile... Non so proprio cosa sarei diventato, senza di lui! Tra l'altro Igor è un ragazzo dolce e comprensivo (Uhm... NdHiwatar... ehm, Kei), è intelligentissimo... ed è anche molto carino... - e a quel punto, potei giurare di averlo visto arrossire leggermente (Ok Mazer, ci mancava solo l'incesto... ora sì, che siamo a posto! NdRalph) (Ma che c'entra? E' che Yu-Chan considera Igor un modello da seguire, lo ammira tanto... non equivocare sempre! NdA) (Ma non ero io, il suo modello da seguire..? NdKei) (Quando avevo 5 anni... NdYuriy)...  
\- Se lo dici tu... - borbottai, poco convinto. Che faccia avrebbe fatto, se avesse saputo la verità..? - Senti, allora io esco un attimo;tornerò preso. Tu intanto fà attenzione.  
Yuriy annuì, ma io lasciai la stanza tutt'altro che convinto, perché temevo un nuovo attacco a sorpresa e che potesse accadergli qualcosa... Al russo non avevamo detto proprio tutto: lui sapeva soltanto che qualcuno si era intrufolato in camera nostra per ignoti motivi... Lea aveva chiesto a me e a Kei di non dire nulla del furto (tra l'altro, ancora ignoravamo l'identità del ladro), né tanto meno del fatto che Boris avesse cercato di farlo fuori.  
A conti fatti, si poteva dire che ognuno di noi conoscesse solo qualche faccia della verità: io conoscevo il reale motivo della nostra partecipazione a quei tornei di Beyblade, cosa ci aspettava ad Edimburgo, parecchie cose sul Capo che nessuno sapeva e il segreto di Kei (che avevo costretto a rivelarmi, e che purtroppo aveva confermato i miei più tetri sospetti); ma d'altro canto conoscevo ben poche cose di Lea e del suo lavoro (pur essendo l'amante del Capo, si può dire che i miei contatti con l'Organizzazione si limitassero all'aiuto che le stavo offrendo in quel periodo), e non avevo idea di cosa avesse mai fatto Yuriy... Ero solo riuscito a farmi dire che, per qualche motivo, si era trovato a scappare dalla Russia per andare a rifugiarsi dai suoi zii materni, i quali vivevano da anni in Italia. Per il resto, era stato totalmente ermetico. Ciò che avevo raccontato a Kei non erano tutte storielle: sul serio io e Yuriy eravamo in qualche modo diventati amici (benché io, dal mio punto di vista, vedessi le cose in maniera parecchio diversa), ma non abbastanza perché lui volesse confidarmi cosa gli fosse accaduto allora.  
Ad essere sinceri, il mio tanto bramato WolborgBlader non era l'unico a diventare estremamente evasivo, in certi casi... Quando si toccavano argomenti scottanti (o presunti tali), neppure Lea scherzava, in fatto di mutismi ostinati ed improvvisi...  
Tutte le volte che mi ero azzardato a domandarle qualcosa su Igor Dizdar, ecco che si rabbuiava di colpo e diventava di pessimo umore... Più di una volta mi aveva detto che sarebbe stato meglio per me stare alla larga da ogni cosa potesse anche solo minimamente avere a che fare con lui.  
Per quello che mi riguardava, lo avevo visto da vicino soltanto una volta nella sala pranzo dell'albergo dove avevamo pernottato in Grecia, quando mi aveva brutalmente intimato di levarmi dai piedi. In quell'occasione, non sapevo bene perché, mi era bastato solo che mi guardasse negli occhi perché fossi pervaso da una profonda inquietudine... Eppure io non ero mai stato tipo che si lasciava intimorire da uno sconosciuto solo perché questo gli si è rivolto in tono minaccioso...  
In ogni caso, sin da allora un'inspiegabile curiosità nei suoi confronti era cresciuta in me, nonostante sapessi a cosa avrei potuto andare incontro proseguendo con la mia ricerca. Il problema però era che per me era molto difficile raccogliere informazioni sul suo conto ,dato che a parte Yuriy nessuno era disposto a parlarmene.  
Forse Kei ne sapeva qualcosa... Ero ormai certo che lui e Dizdar si incontrassero di nascosto (e, per il momento, avevo volontariamente taciuto la cosa a Lea), dato che ogni volta che poteva il giapponese spariva per qualche ora (sfuggendo ad ogni mio tentativo di pedinamento), probabilmente per andare da lui. Forse la cosa durava fin dal nostro ‘incontro’ di quella mattina ad Atene...  
Altra stranezza: per qualche ragione, sempre più spesso mi veniva spontaneo paragonare quei due... Chissà perché, poi... In fondo, io Dizdar non lo conoscevo mica...  
Guardando di sfuggita il mio orologio da polso, mi resi conto di essere in mostruoso ritardo: il Capo mi aveva mandato a chiamare, e guai a Dio se non fossi arrivato in tempo!  
Affrettai il passo più che potevo, ma non appena ebbi superato il cancello d'entrata dell'hotel, sentii una mano afferrarmi per una spalla e frenare la mia corsa.


	13. Welcome to Edinburgh

Un paio di occhi simili a tavole di pura giada levigata, sul cui centro qualcuno si fosse permesso di gettare una manciata di terra; circondati da lunghissime ciglia scure e incorniciati da folte sopracciglia di un rosso intenso...  
Stesso rosso fiammante dei suoi capelli... Un colore intenso, quasi irreale... Alcune di quelle stesse ciocche gli ricadevano sul viso, in modo disordinato.  
Un volto dai lineamenti regolari, sul quale quella bianca mezzaluna (che, forse a causa della particolare luminosità data dai primi fulmini che cominciavano a balenare, mi pareva ancor più bianca, quasi brillasse di una luminosità argentea) spiccava sulla sua scura carnagione, come a voler rendere ancora più evidente tanta perfezione, per contrasto con quell'unico sfregio.  
Quanto alle sue labbra erano piene e turgide, pur senza dare l'idea di essere eccessivamente carnose.  
Mi accorsi con una certa meraviglia che doveva essere più basso di me di all'incirca un dito, ma ciò non bastò a placare il senso di frustrazione che sentii nascere in me davanti a quell'impietoso confronto... Improvvisamente, mi ricordai tutt'insieme dei miei banali occhi castani (li avevo sempre considerati quasi belli, per via di quella loro tonalità cupa che li rendeva decisamente intensi, ma dopo aver visto bene i suoi quasi me ne vergognai), del mio orribile profilo, della mia bocca dalle labbra troppo sottili, della mia pelle slavata...  
Per non parlare della nostra corporatura, poi! Non mi ero mai sentito tanto goffo ed impacciato come in quel momento... Lui invece sembrava proprio tipo da muoversi sempre e comunque con scioltezza e disinvoltura, in ogni situazione, e per quanto come me certo non sarebbe potuto entrare in un taschino, la statura era l'unica cosa che avevamo in comune: se confrontato col cugino il suo corpo non aveva certo più quel suo che d'infantile, ma, per quanto robusto potesse essere, possedeva a tutt'ora quella sua stessa inalterata eleganza. Eppure, non potevo dire che fosse semplicemente una versione più adulta di Yuriy, nonostante la loro somiglianza. Lui sembrava più... come potevo definirlo? Più uomo..?  
\- Fermati un momento, Ralph.  
La voce profonda di Igor Dizdar arrivò alle mie orecchie come una scossa: il suo tono era talmente differente da quello usato la volta in cui mi aveva cacciato dalla sala pranzo... era molto più caldo e basso... Non credevo che, quando la sua voce non era alterata dalla rabbia, potesse avere un simile timbro.  
\- Che vuoi da me..? - ero istintivamente scattato indietro come una molla, ed ero ancora un po' scioccato alla sua vista.  
I miei tentativi di non far trasparire il mio sconcerto (o, forse, sgomento...) dovettero essere stati vani, a giudicare dalla faccia che fece. Solo allora sembrò ricordarsi di tenere ancora una mano appoggiata sulla mia spalla e me la tolse; senza troppa fretta, notai. Ebbi il tempo di gettargli un'occhiata:era affusolata, con dita lunghe e nervose, e il polso piuttosto sottile per essere quello di un ragazzo.  
Arretrai di qualche passo.  
\- Devo parlarti, è importante. - sussurrò, con la medesima intonazione di prima.  
\- Non abbiamo nulla da dirci! - ribadii non troppo garbatamente, ma senza riuscire a metterci la grinta che avrei ritenuto necessaria. Velocemente ritornai sui miei passi, e mi affrettai a proseguire.  
Cosa diavolo poteva mai volere da me? Semplicemente parlare? No, aveva un'espressione così strana... Non che gliene avessi visto cambiare molte (non ne avevo avuto l'occasione), ma quella che aveva in qual momento, così misteriosa ed impenetrabile, mi era parsa ancora più inquietante dell'ira espressa dai suoi lineamenti contratti dalla rabbia.  
Il cuore mi batteva a mille, mentre m'incamminavo. Cos'era quella sensazione angosciante che mi attanagliava? Paura? Probabilmente.  
I miei passi, dapprima esitanti, divennero sempre più veloci non appena mi resi conto che non aveva intenzione di seguirmi. Desideravo un'unica cosa: allontanarmi al più presto da lì. Non ero curioso neanche un po' di sapere cosa avesse da dirmi...  
Lo avevo distanziato di qualche metro, quando lo sentii gridare al mio indirizzo:  
\- POLUSHAY TY, MUDACK!  
Non avevo idea di cosa mi avesse detto (ma ero quasi certo che mi stesse insultando) ma mi bloccai, e mi rigirai nella sua direzione: i suoi occhi, stretti forse per la rabbia, si erano ridotti a verdi fessure. Occhi di giada ghiacciata, che ebbero il potere di paralizzarmi ben più della sue parole.  
\- ...Che c'è? - gli chiesi, con un filo di voce.  
\- Devo parlarti, - ripeté sibillino, più gentilmente - ma non qui. Seguimi. - E il suo, ovviamente, era un tono che non ammetteva deroghe.  
Sospirando gli feci un cenno col capo,calando vergognosamente lo sguardo a terra. Dovevo obbedirgli, non c'era scampo.

* * *

Come se ce lo fossimo portati dietro da Atene, il brutto tempo ci aveva seguiti fin lì (Avrete anche voi una nuvola... NdFantozzi): una fastidiosissima pioggerellina insistente ticchettava da ore sulle finestre, e pure quando si fermava l'aria restava carica di umidità e di quel suo caratteristico odore, che a quel punto cominciava quasi a darmi la nausea.  
Beh, adesso eravamo finalmente arrivati ad Edimburgo (ALLELUJA!!! NdLettori) e in Scozia non potevo certo aspettarmi di trovare un sole splendente, specialmente ora che eravamo arrivati al 22 Ottobre (Data calcolata seguendo la mia personale cronologia di ‘Sin’. NdA), però...  
Ero talmente nervoso che, pur tenendo presente che l'indomani ci sarebbero stati gli incontri col Revenge Team, avevo deciso di non continuare ad allenarmi oltre: a un certo punto, avevo recuperato il mio Dranzer e avevo abbandonato la palestra, lasciando là gli altri senza dar loro alcuna spiegazione.  
  
Si era fatta abbastanza notte, e io mi ero incamminato per una viuzza scura e semideserta sulla quale da un bel pezzo non avevo più visto passare nessuno, circondata da alti alberi neri dai rami rinsecchiti e spogli. Non stavo camminando seguendo una meta precisa, semplicemente quello era un mio personale modo per scaricare l'ansia (Anche il mio, s'è per questo! ^^ NdA). Comunque, se avessi continuato a percorrere quella stradina, sarei finito diritto al cimitero, o meglio, davanti allo spesso cancello in ferro battuto che lo cingeva, rendendolo maggiormente visibile su quella tenebrosa collina (Si vede che sto scrivendo nel giorno di Halloween, eh? =D NdA)...  
Continuai imperterrito ad andare avanti, nonostante quegli spifferi di vento gelido e le gocce di un nuovo temporale che stava per iniziare a scatenarsi.  
Avrei dovuto essere più sincero con me stesso: il cattivo tempo non era certo la causa prima del mio mal umore... Era che, nonostante tutte le rassicurazioni di Igor, non riuscivo proprio a togliermi dalla testa lo strano comportamento di Ralph...  
Aggredendomi quel giorno (e ancora non ero riuscito a capire perché mai gli interessasse tanto saper il nome del mio stupratore), mi aveva dimostrato quanto per lui potesse essere semplice soggiogare la mente di una persona spaventata...  
"E se sul serio si fossero baciati?", mi chiedevo. Se quel lurido porco fosse davvero riuscito a plagiare Yuriy senza che nessuno (me compreso) se ne accorgesse, e magari pure a convincerlo a... ‘collaborare’?  
Quando era successo a me, mi ero sentito talmente terrorizzato che non ero riuscito a dirlo a nessuno, né tanto meno a chiedere aiuto a Takao o agli altri... Ma, proprio non chiedendo aiuto, avevo solo fatto il suo perverso gioco. Perché, spesso e volentieri, le vittime di simili violenze non solo non riescono a reagire, ma neppure a parlarne? Non lo avevo mai capito.  
Ma quando avevo visto quella strana luce, negli occhi di Ralph... quando mi aveva buttato a terra e si era disteso sopra di me... il terrore che credevo di essere riuscito a seppellire era tornato, ed era stato come se una mano gelata mi avesse stritolato il cuore nella sua morsa.  
Il suo ghigno diabolico mi aveva subito fatto tornare in mente quello di Rei di quella volta... Forse era stato per tale motivo che, al repellente contatto col corpo del tedesco, tutte le mie difese erano crollate di colpo. Mi era bastato rivivere per un secondo quei degradanti attimi perché la mia si riducesse ad una resa senza condizioni.  
D'altronde, non avevo potuto non accorgermi di quanto Yuriy si stesse affezionando a quel bastardo: quando il giorno prima Ralph, uscito per fare i fatti suoi, tardava a tornare, non aveva fatto altro che chiedere di lui... Ad un certo punto, esasperato, gli avevo lanciato un dei miei sguardi di fuoco e lui si era ammutolito all'istante, ma la sua preoccupazione era rimasta lampante.  
Certo che Yuriy era cambiato radicalmente, negli anni in cui eravamo stati lontani... Quella specie di automa che aveva combattuto ai mondiali di Mosca di tre anni prima non sarebbe mai stato tanto in apprensione per un amico (sempre ammesso che ne avesse, allora), figuriamoci per un tizio che conosceva da meno di un mese... E, cosa ancora più impensabile, mai avrebbe espresso i suoi sentimenti tento apertamente, si trattasse pure di ansia.  
Per quel poco che avevo potuto osservare (benché avessi fatto, coscientemente o meno, di tutto per tenerlo lontano da me, tanto che dopo qualche giorno aveva preso a starmi alla larga di sua spontanea volontà), mi era sembrato che fosse diventato un ragazzo molto equilibrato, oltre che cortese e amichevole. Non aveva nulla a che vedere con l'iceberg che avevo conosciuto io, capace solo di sprizzare odio e rancore.  
Chissà, magari sarebbe stato da sempre così, se non fosse finito alla Borg. Non mi ricordavo quasi nulla di quando eravamo bambini, e anche se i ricordi relativi al monastero mi erano tornati, non mi veniva in mente nulla di particolarmente rilevante che gli riguardasse. Forse gli avevo prestato troppa poca attenzione, dato che in quel periodo il solo fulcro dei miei pensieri era me stesso (e lo sarebbe stato ancora a lungo, purtroppo...), e adesso un po' me ne pentivo... Se le circostanze ci avessero fatti incontrare in modo diverso, saremmo potuti diventare amici?  
Per quello che mi riguardava, la vita mi aveva riservato non poche batoste... Avevo vissuto un'infanzia relativamente serena, quando la mia famiglia era ancora unita. Quando mio padre viveva ancora con noi giocava spesso a Beyblade con me, e infatti era stato proprio lui a trasmettermi quella passione. Una passione, però, che avrebbe finito col portarmelo via...  
Un giorno, infatti, mio nonno Hito lo aveva messo di fronte ad una scelta: progettare Beyblade, o seguire l'azienda di famiglia... e lui scelse i Bey, abbandonando non solo la Hiwatari Enterprise, ma anche mia madre e me. Fu per quel motivo che formai la squadre degli Shell Killer e diventai un teppista, cominciando ad allenarmi con Dranzer: per ottenere il potere che mi avrebbe permesso di cancellare per sempre dal mondo quelle stupide trottole che me lo avevano portato via ( ’Ste cose non me le sto inventando: le ho lette nel numero 3 del manga di ‘Beyblade’. ^__^ NdA)...  
Le mie intenzioni cambiarono quando incontrai Takao, Max, il Professor Kappa e Rei, che con la loro amicizia lenirono almeno in parte tutte le ferite che mi portavo dentro... Solo che poi, proprio quello che stavo cominciando a considerare il mio migliore amico, me ne avrebbe inferta una ancora più grande...  
Qualche tempo dopo la nostra vittoria ci eravamo ritrovati (Ricordate che ciò di cui Keiuccio sta parlando dovrebbe succedere all'incirca ai tempi di ‘V-Force’, ma in questa fanfic molti fatti si svolgeranno in modo diverso... NdA) e una sera ci eravamo ritrovati soli in casa io e il cinese... Non so esattamente perché qualcosa scattò in lui proprio allora, visto che non era certo la prima volta che ci ritrovavamo in una situazione tendenzialmente ‘adatta’, comunque mi aggredii e io non riuscii a fare nulla per respingerlo.  
Era assurdo per me vedere come fingeva bene davanti agli altri, e pure come IO lo aiutassi continuando a mantenere il silenzio. Mi tenni ancora tutto dentro per un paio di mesi, durante i quali feci il possibile per evitarlo (anche se lui parve ignorarmi, in quel tempo) senza che però gli altri sospettassero qualcosa, vivendo come in apnea... E man mano, dentro, morivo sempre di più... Finché poi, dopo qualche tempo, accadde ciò che mi costrinse alla fuga...  
Era bastato tanto poco per spazzare via dal mio animo il breve periodo di pace che avevo passato in compagnia dei Bladebreakers, dopo essermi chiarito col mio passato e con Borkov... Sarebbe successa una cosa simile anche a Yuriy?  
Io non facevo altro che commiserarmi per il mio triste destino, ma a pensarci meglio, lui se l'era passata molta peggio di me. Considerato ciò che Igor mi aveva raccontato su di lui, la loro situazione familiare era stata ben più devastata della mia; inoltre Yuriy era pur sempre quello a cui, prima di ogni incontro, veniva fatto il lavaggio del cervello... Nel pensarci, mi sentii gelare.  
A volte avevo sentito qualche idiota invidioso chiamarlo ‘Cyber-Yuriy’, in riferimento allo stato in cui si riduceva dopo quei trattamenti assurdi a cui veniva sottoposto per incrementare la sua forza, ma me ne ero fregato. Lo sapevo benissimo cosa gli succedeva quando lo chiudevano in quella stramaledettissima capsula, che grottescamente mi ricordava quasi una bara (Visto che non lo penso solo io? NdBoris di SW), ma facevo finta di niente. Non mi era importato che quel povero ragazzino, per mantenere il suo potere e il suo posto in quello schifo (perché di più non si poteva aspettare), dovesse sopportare cose tanto orribili... Ma adesso, non avrei mai permesso che qualcuno gliene infliggesse di ancor più umilianti. Sapevo solo che quando era arrivato a casa dei suoi zii era in condizioni terrificanti (questo era tutto ciò che Igor aveva saputo - o voluto - dirmi), e di certo per cambiare così radicalmente modo di fare, per diventare quello che era attualmente, doveva aver fatto degli sforzi enormi... E io non avrei permesso che essi diventassero inutili. Lui non sarebbe ‘regredito’, come era successo a me...  
Lo sapevo bene quanto sarebbe stato facile spezzare quell'equilibrio che con tanta difficoltà aveva raggiunto, e che un tipo come Ralph sarebbe stato il più adatto a farlo. No, io lo avrei protetto...  
In fondo, in un certo senso Yuriy era la risposta alle domande che da tanto tempo mi ponevo: volevo sapere se sarei mai riuscito a liberarmi dal mio passato, a risalire la china... Lui ce l'aveva fatta.  
  
Trasalii, quando sentii una mano poggiarmisi sulla spalla (Sei a corto d'idee, eh? NdRalph) (... Appilati... -_- NdA).  
\- Hiwatari! Che diavolo ci fai, sotto l'acqua?!  
Igor. Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo... Lo guardai di traverso, e borbottai:  
\- Mi hai quasi fatto venire un infarto...  
\- Ti ho chiamato, prima, ma tu non mi hai sentito. Forse eri troppo preso dai tuoi pensieri... - non risposi, e lui mi guardò più intensamente - Stavi pensando di nuovo a quel coglione di Ralph..?  
\- Ma no... - dissi, mentre lo vedevo sollevare con disapprovazione un sopracciglio. Perché era così dannatamente perspicace?  
Mi guardò ancora per qualche istante, senza parlare, poi mi prese una mano tra le sue. In pochi secondi sentii il suo tepore irradiarsi delle sue mani per arrivare a me attraverso le mie, che evidentemente dovevano essere davvero gelide. Com'era caldo...  
\- Hai le mani ghiacciate... - mormorò.  
Dopodichè, cogliendomi decisamente alla sprovvista, mi scostò dalla fronte qualche ciocca e poggiò delicatamente su di esse le labbra: un gesto amichevole, forse anche fin troppo confidenziale, ma che, cosa straordinaria, non mi infastidì.  
\- Uh?! - mi sfuggii un'esclamazione di sorpresa.  
\- La tua temperatura è più bassa del normale, Kei; hai gli occhi lucidi e scotti. Mi sa che hai qualche linea di febbre... E' meglio se andiamo in un posto chiuso, al caldo, prima che qui scoppi il diluvio!  
\- Sì... Igor. - risposi.

* * *

"Certo che i rubinetti non li vuoi proprio chiudere, eh?" pensai, rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo.  
Erano così tanti giorni che non faceva altro che scendere giù acqua (Piove, senti come piove... guarda come viene gi... EHI!! Chi è che mi ha staccato il microfono?! >.< # NdA), che disperavo di poter rivedere il sole. Sospirai, e mi avviai verso l'uscita del negozio senza troppa fretta; ormai avevo abbandonato la speranza di riuscire a tornare all'albergo senza bagnarmi.  
Ma perché a Lea venivano queste voglie strane giusto nei momenti meno opportuni? Soltanto ad un essere privo di pure soltanto una singola briciola di pietà poteva venire in mente di mandare un povero ragazzo, già abbastanza avvilito di suo come me, ad infradiciarsi per andare a comprargli degli hamburger... E meno male che ’sti panini si chiamavano ovunque allo stesso modo, altrimenti non sapevo proprio come avrei fatto, a farmi capire dalla cassiera...  
Ero così soprappensiero che non feci caso alla persona che era spuntata, quasi di corsa, da dietro l'angolo... Riuscireste ad immaginarvi lo scontro? Io so solo che mi ritrovai disteso a terra, con la mano destra impiastricciata di cetriolini (Quanto li odio!! >///< Li scarto sempre prima di iniziare a mangiare il panino... NdA) e salsine varie dai dubbi ingredienti (un panino era volato via e io ci ero finito dentro) e una sottospecie di bue obeso addosso... Tutto questo tra le risate,s offocate o no, della gente che ci guardava.  
All'idea di dover rifare la fila e che il mio maglione bianco nuovo si fosse macchiato di quelle schifezze viscide, mi venne voglia di strozzare quel tizio... e lo avrei fatto sul serio, se prima non lo avessi guardato bene in faccia.  
\- Ma tu... - iniziò lui, scostandosi da me - ... sei Yuriy? ... Yuriy Ivanov..?  
\- Takao Kinomiya... - sussurrai di rimando, al colmo della sorpresa almeno quanto lui.  
  
Non chiedetemi come ci riuscì, ma alla fine, mentre si scusava come meglio poteva, mi trascinò al suo tavolo perché anche gli altri potessero vedermi (manco fossi stato chissà quale bestia rara...): c'era quel tappo con gli occhiali con un PC portatile appresso di cui non ricordavo il nome (Di Kappa, non del PC... NdA), l'americano biondo e una ragazza che non conoscevo, Hiromi, che dopo qualche minuto capii essere la ragazza del giapponese (NOOOO!!!!! TAKAO NOOOOO X°°°°°O!!!! NdHiromi-Hilary) (Uhahahaha!! X DDD In questa fanfic voglio essere cattiva fino in fondo! ; ) NdA).  
Rimasi per un po' di tempo a chiacchierare con loro del più e del meno (Certo che è inquietante... ° . ° NdA), poi mi venne spontaneo fare una domanda:  
\- E Rei dov'è? E' tornato in Cina? - Non chiesi di Kei perché, per ovvi motivi, sapevo perfettamente che fine avesse fatto. Non gli avevo ancora detto che eravamo in squadra insieme, anche perché ero convinto che lo sapessero già.  
Dopo quella mia frase, calò un orrendo silenzio.  
Non ne capii il motivo e la mia espressione interrogativa dovette essere ben visibile, visto che Max si decise finalmente ad intervenite:  
\- Rei non è in Cina... è morto... e da almeno qualche anno...  
\- Morto?! Ma com'è successo..? - mi rendevo conto che non stava affatto bene chiedere in quel modo una cosa simile, soprattutto dopo aver visto le loro facce al mio interrogativo, ma ero talmente sconvolto e meravigliato insieme che la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento.  
\- Un incidente... - rispose Takao, e un velo di tristezza calò sui suoi occhi. Si vedeva chiaramente che era sul punto di scoppiare a piangere. - E' successo tutto un pomeriggio in non eravamo in casa... Il medico ha detto che deve aver battuto la testa dopo essere scivolato, comunque mentre non era cosciente ha perso molto sangue... troppo...  
\- Se qualcuno lo avesse soccorso subito, probabilmente si sarebbe salvato... - sussurrò il Professor Kappa, quasi si mettesse paura di dirlo a voce alta. Takao scattò all'istante nel sentirlo, infatti.  
\- Non voglio più sentire altre accuse! - urlò, scuro in volto. - Kei non c'entra niente, con tutto questo!  
"KEI..?" spalancai gli occhi, e mi sentii come se avessi preso una coltellata in pieno petto.  
\- E allora, si può sapere perché è sparito nel nulla proprio quel giorno? In casa c'erano solo loro due (Credo che, a questo punto, abbiate capito... NdA)... - rispose Kappa, alzando a sua volta la voce - Me lo sai dire tu, dov'è adesso?!  
\- Basta ragazzi, calmatevi! - s' intromise Hiromi, tentando di evitare che la lite degenerasse.  
Erano così impegnati a litigare tra loro che non facevano più caso a me, e io ne approfittai per alzarmi dalla sedia e allontanarmi: non c'era altro che volessi sentire.

* * *

\- Uff... è tardissimo... - dissi, guardando l'orologio.  
\- Tanto siamo arrivati, no? - rispose Igor, indicandomi l'hotel che era a poca distanza da noi. - Credi che Lea ti sgriderà, per il tuo ritardo? - scherzò.  
\- Non gliene frega niente di dove vado, e neppure agli altri, però non mi piace l'idea di sentirmi... come dire? Atteso...  
Il russo ridacchiò ,per poi fermarsi. Me ne accorsi subito, tant'è che mi stoppai a mia volta.  
\- Devi andare, si è fatto tardi. - mi ammonì, quasi con severità.  
Annuii, ma in verità non è che avessi tutta questa voglia di andarmene a dormire... In quelle poche ore che avevamo passato insieme ero riuscito finalmente a sfogare tutto il nervosismo che da giorni mi portavo dietro, e ora mi sentivo molto più disteso. Quello era un bene, se pensavo che la mattina dopo mi aspettavano le gare, ma forse non era solo per quello che mi sentivo così in pace con me stesso... Magari ero così rilassato quando ero con lui perché per qualche motivo sentivo che potevo rivelargli cose che non avevo mai potuto dire a nessun altro...  
Lo sentii sfiorarmi una guancia con le dita, all'improvviso, prendendomi per la seconda volta in quel giorno di sorpresa. Si guardò i polpastrelli, sorrise e poi me li mostrò:  
\- Guarda, Kei... - erano lievemente tinti di blu - Allora è vero che il colore va via, con l'acqua...  
\- Già... - risposi.  
Detto questo, ci zittimmo entrambi. Nonostante ciò, però, non riuscii a staccare gli occhi dai suoi. Mi stava guardando in modo parecchio insolito... Mi guardava come se volesse imprimersi nella mente ogni singolo particolare del mio viso... O forse, guardando me, gli veniva in mente qualcos'altro..?  
Senza aspettare neppure un altro secondo, come se non avesse più abbastanza pazienza per farlo, mi attirò a sé stringendomi in un abbraccio forte e dolce allo stesso tempo.  
Senza alcuna remora, come se fosse la cosa più naturale che avessi mai fatto in vita mia, aderii ulteriormente a lui... Chiusi gli occhi, quando le nostre bocche si unirono.  
Avvertivo distrattamente il suo odore, che istintivamente classificai come buono, e la pelle lievemente ruvida della sua guancia sotto le mie dita; ma fu un'altra cosa che mi prese totalmente, arrivando quasi a sconvolgermi: il suo sapore. Ne ero praticamente ubriaco...  
Forse era normale che mi sentissi così dato che quello, in fondo, era il mio primo vero bacio, per quanto strano potesse sembrare: forse mi ero venuto a trovare in una situazione simile perché una volta ero troppo concentrato sulla mia fissazione di diventare perfetto per pensare ad ‘altro’, poi era successo il fattaccio con Rei e mi era passata ogni voglia di approfondire i miei rapporti con la gente...  
In ogni caso, in quel momento avevo altro per la testa: sentivo distintamente il calore del suo corpo che mi stava abbracciando... Lo sentivo, e bruciavo a mia volta...  
Non ne sapevo molto di questo genere di cose, eppure in quel momento mi pareva di stare sperimentando quanto di più intimo ed intenso mi fosse stato mai concesso fino a quel momento. Dio... Mi pareva di non aver desiderato altro che i suoi baci, ne ero letteralmente pazzo...  
Passato qualche iniziale momento di sorpresa avevo cominciato a farmi avanti, e Igor, rendendosene conto, aveva lasciato che soddisfacessi la mia curiosità intervenendo solo di tanto in tanto, ma lasciando che fossi io a guidarlo. Era tutto così dannatamente eccitante...  
Avrei desiderato che non finisse mai... Temevo che, se ci fossimo fermati pure solo un attimo per riprendere fiato, tutto sarebbe sparito come si dissolvono i sogni, belli o brutti che siamo...  
Beh, la nostra sveglia stava per suonare.  
\- Wow! Ma guarda un po' chi abbiamo qui...  
Io e Igor ci staccammo all'unisono, nel sentire quella voce tagliente. L'avevo riconosciuta ancor prima di girarmi.  
\- Ralph... - balbettai, avvampando.  
\- Anche tu fai parte del gruppo... Chi l'avrebbe mai detto! - mi ci volle qualche secondo, prima di capire che non si stava riferendo a me. La sua espressione non era facilmente definibile, ma il tono era chiaramente glaciale. - Beh, dato che siete così impegnati vi lascio soli, ragazzi...  
\- N-noi... - tentai di giustificarmi, mentre Igor restava in silenzio, ma lui si rivoltò verso l'ingresso dell'albergo senza darmi retta.  
Era già avanzato di qualche metro, quando si rivolse nuovamente a me, guardandomi da sopra una spalla:  
\- Kei... Va bene che una sana notte di sesso è quello che ci vuole per fare il pieno di energie, ma vedete di non darci troppo dentro... Se ti sfreni troppo, domani potresti essere così stanco da crollare sul campo!  
Poi ritornò sui suoi passi, lasciandoci là annichiliti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La frase che Igor dice a Ralph all'inizio del capitolo, in russo, vuol dire ‘Ascoltami, testa di cazzo!’: un altro esempio di come io riesca sempre ad esprimermi in modo elegante e con un linguaggio raffinato, pure in lingua straniera... ^^°  
> In questa parte, ho voluto chiamare Hilary col suo vero nome (spero di non essermi sbagliata...), Hiromi. Non capisco come quelli della Media$et decidano quali cambiare e quali no, visto che gli altri sono in maggioranza quelli originali... Perché Soichiro è diventato Hito (o almeno, questo è il suo nome nel manga)? Perché Johnny è diventato Andrew (Lo sapevo da un bel pezzo, e devo dire che è stato uno shock... Sinceramente, mi piace molto di più Andrew...)? Sarà vero che Gianni è il diminutivo di Giancarlo? E' meglio non pensarci... §.§


	14. Un'orribile verità

Feci scattare la maniglia il più silenziosamente possibile, aprendo piano la porta che, tuttavia, cigolò ugualmente. Nessun problema :come avevo previsto, Lea continuò a dormire scompostamente e soporiferamente rannicchiata nel suo angolino, incurante di tutto ciò che poteva essere accaduto poco prima (Sempre menefreghista, tu... NdA) (... -_- NdLea). D'altronde, non che mi aspettassi di trovarla alzata ad aspettare il mio ritorno...  
Comunque, tirai un sospiro di sollievo. Recuperai il mio pigiama e, in punta di piedi, raggiunsi il bagno interno della camera, dove mi cambiai. Sebbene la mia compagna di stanza fosse immersa nel mondo dei sogni e sinceramente dubitavo che fosse stata tipo da mettersi a spiare (Io forse lo farei... *ç* NdA), era mia abitudine non spogliarmi mai in ‘pubblico’ (Perché no? XD°°° NdA e delle Fans di Kei) (Via, maniache!! V///V# NdKei). Fatto questo, finalmente m'infilai sotto le coperte. Il problema, però, era che ero troppo agitato per addormentarmi...  
Rimasi per qualche minuto a guardare il soffitto, poi sbuffai tra me e me. Come potevo pensare di riuscire a prendere sonno facilmente dopo quello che mi era appena successo? Non riuscivo a smettere di pensarci...  
Non appena chiudevo gli occhi, mi tornavano in mente quelle labbra calde e soffici che si posavano sulle mie... i nostri corpi stretti l'uno all'altro... quelle emozioni sconosciute che mi avevano infiammato in quei momenti... Sconosciute, o che forse avevo dimenticato. Oh, Dio...  
Da quanto tempo lo conoscevo? Tre settimane scarse, a fare qualche calcolo. Possibile che, in così poco tempo, le cose tra noi si fossero evolute a tal punto?  
Proprio io, che da due anni a questa parte non facevo altro che crogiolarmi nel mio dolore, mi ero lasciato andare a quel modo con un quasi sconosciuto; avevo provato ‘quelle’ sensazioni..?  
Mi voltai su di un fianco, ed una ventata d'aria gelida s'intrufolò sotto le mie lenzuola facendomi rabbrividire. Come mai quella notte il letto mi parve incredibilmente freddo e troppo grande,benché fosse un singolo...?  
Chissà, forse se Ralph non fosse venuto ad interromperci, magari io e lui in quel momento saremmo potuti essere da tutt'altra parte a scaldarci... ( O////////O NdTutti) AAAAARGHHH!!!! Ma che cacchio mi passava, per la mente?!  
‘Una sana notte di sesso è quello che ci vuole per fare il pieno di energie’  
... Urgh!   
Ma come si era permesso, quel cretino, di dire una frase del genere (Tu Mazer, per esempio, non sei certo tipo che si vergogna dopo averle dette, eh? NdKei) (Proprio no... ^///^ NdA)? Tra l'altro, dubitavo che Igor sarebbe stato tipo da fare una cosa del genere tanto prematuramente... Ma era pur vero che neanche mi sarei mai aspettato che mi baciasse... Alla fine, anche se ero stato io ad approfondire il bacio, era stato lui a prendere l'iniziativa...  
Quand'è che il nostro rapporto aveva cominciato a mutare?  
A pensarci bene, si poteva dire che ci fossimo ritrovati a ‘sfiorarci casualmente’ (più volte del necessario, per essere dei semplici amici) in diverse occasioni, e in realtà quello era il nostro secondo bacio (Tra l'altro, in Russia il bacio sulle labbra tra maschi, in segno di saluto, è piuttosto comune... NdA) (Non con la lingua! -///-° NdKei)... Perché il primo non lo avevo considerato? Forse avevo avvertito che era, effettivamente, solo un suo modo un po' drastico per spingermi a reagire... Non avevo pensato neppure per un attimo che Igor stesse mirando ad altro.  
Eppure, per quanto mi avesse colto di sorpresa e anche un pochino spaventato, non mi aveva fatto schifo... Ben diverse, infatti, erano state le mie reazioni quando a toccarmi era stato il tedesco. Quei pochi secondi di paradiso che il ragazzo russo mi aveva donato, mi avevano inoltre fatto riflettere su diverse cose: mentre ero impegnato a farlo il pensiero non mi aveva minimamente sfiorato, ma a pensarci bene io AVEVO BACIATO UN MASCHIO... e MI ERA pure PIACIUTO... Questo voleva dire che... ERO GAY?  
Se qualcuno mi avesse fatto quella domanda solo un ora prima, credo che gli avrei riso in faccia: considerato quello che avevo passato, era facile intuire come mai l'idea di ‘approfondire i rapporti’ con un altro ragazzo non mi allettasse particolarmente, ma adesso..?  
Ad essere sincero, non avevo mai avuto particolari pregiudizi su QUELLI COSI', ma neppure mi ero posto il problema di come sarebbe stato ESSERE UNO DI LORO...  
In verità, mentre ero tra le braccia di Igor non avevo provato alcuna paura... era sto bellissimo... ma sarebbe stata la stessa cosa se mi avesse chiesto qualcosa di più?  
Anche quando mi confidavo con lui, per quanto gli avessi svelato molti dei miei più intimi segreti, di certe cose proprio non riuscivo a parlare... E lui non insisteva più di tanto, forse sperando che gliene avrei parlato spontaneamente quando sarei stato pronto, come succedeva in genere... Il guaio era: lo sarei mai stato?  
A causa della violenza subita da Rei, come già avevo precisato, mi ero totalmente bloccato in quel senso. Fino a poco tempo prima, avrei addirittura potuto giurare di trovare ormai ripugnante anche solo il minimo contatto con chiunque, femmina o maschio che fosse, ma considerata la mia reazione anche solo al momento del suo abbraccio,f orse non era più così. Mi pareva che il mio corpo di diciassettenne che per troppo tempo avevo trascurato, si fosse risvegliato all'improvviso reclamando le dovute attenzioni...  
Igor era la persona giusta per fare tutto quello, ad aiutarmi a superare qual trauma atroce che tanto mi stava rovinando la vita?  
Sarei riuscito a lasciarmi andare tra le sue braccia, a dimenticare le mie ferite? A... FARMI AMARE da lui..?  
Io, alla fine, cosa provavo per Igor?  
L'unica cosa intelligente che potevo fare in quel momento, era mettermi a dormire: l'indomani lo avrei cercato e ci saremmo chiariti. Avevamo sempre fatto così, no?

* * *

Ero sicuro che fosse sveglio. Anche se generalmente non russava, mi bastava ascoltare il suono del suo respiro per capire se stesse realmente dormendo o no.  
Era a quello che pensavo mentre vagavo qua e là con lo sguardo, tentando di riconoscere al buoi le sagome degli oggetti che ero in grado di intravedere, essendosi oramai i miei occhi abituatisi all'oscurità.  
\- Stai dormendo..? - sussurrò all'improvviso Yuriy, con appena appena un filo di voce.  
\- No. - risposi,mormorando a mia volta, alquanto meravigliato. Non capitava mai, in quei casi, che mi rivolgesse la parola.  
\- Sei in ansia per domani? - mi chiese.  
\- Un po'. - non potei fare a meno di rispondere. Infatti, il giorno seguente sarebbero accadute cose che avrebbero sorpreso proprio tutti, pensavo... Io sapevo già quale bella sorpresina ci attendeva per quella mattina allo Stadio, e a mia volta ne stavo preparando un'altra della quale, oltre a me, solo una persona era a conoscenza... Non avevo idea di quali sarebbero state le conseguenze (non ero neppure ancora sicuro che sarei andato fino in fondo), e perciò era normale che fossi un po' teso. Ah, c'era anche quell'ALTRA COSA... me ne ero quasi dimenticato! E pensare che mi ero fatto convincere a tornare a gareggiare da Lea solo per avere in cambio quell'allettante premio...  
\- Posso chiederti una cosa? - disse ancora Yuriy, flebilmente, riscuotendomi dai miei pensieri.  
\- Dimmi tutto! - replicai, impaziente di conoscere il nome del tormento che lo faceva stare sveglio la notte.  
\- Secondo te, fino a che punto è possibile conoscere una persona?  
\- Che vuoi dire..? - ribattei, incuriosito.  
\- Ecco, vedi... Non dirlo a nessuno, ma... prima, quando Lea mi ha mandato a comprare gli hamburger, ho incontrato i Bladebreakers..!  
\- Davvero?! - constatai quasi con piacere quanto, in quegli ultimi mesi,f ossi riuscito ad affinare bene le mie doti di attore. Certo che la Scozia era davvero piccola...  
\- Sì... e mi hanno detto certe cose che mi sono sembrate a dir poco assurde... - fece una lunga pausa - ... Secondo te, è mai possibile che... che Kei abbia ucciso una persona..? - la voglia di conoscere i suoi tormenti interiori mi era passata di botto. Possibile che non fosse capace di mettere insieme più di due frasi di fila senza fare il nome di quel giapponese? ... Oppure russo, bho... Quella sera, per qualche motivo, sentivo di avercela con lui più del solito.  
\- Uccidere..? Chi? - mi venne quasi da ridere, per l'ingenuità della mia stessa domanda. Se solo AVESSERO SAPUTO...  
\- Il Professor Kappa ha fatto intendere che Kei potrebbe aver provocato in qualche modo la morte di Rei Kon, che tra l'altro io non sapevo neppure essere passato a miglior vita... - non parlai, lasciando che interpretasse quel silenzio a suo piacimento - Non riesco a credere che possa essere vera una cosa del genere...  
"Ti sembrerebbe più credibile se ti dicessi di averlo visto sbaciucchiarsi avvinghiato a tuo cugino? Che, un altro po',e lo avrebbero sotto i miei occhi senza neppure notare la mia presenza (Non stavamo mica così assatanati..! *////* NdKei & Igor) (E quando mai... NdRalph)..?" pensai, ma frenai la lingua prima che mi scappasse di bocca.  
\- Non so che dirti, Yuriy... - dissi invece, cercando di dare un tono di conforto e turbamento insieme alla mia voce. - Magari potresti provare a parlarne direttamente con lui... - "E mo’ lo ammetterebbe!" Tsk..!  
\- Sono sicuro che troverebbe un modo per evitare il discorso... - sospirò avvilito, e ancora una volta si ammutolì. Probabilmente passarono un paio di minuti, prima che mi facesse la sua richiesta - Ralph...  
\- Uh? - avevo poggiato la testa sul cuscino mentre parlavamo, e la stanchezza aveva fatto sì che quasi cedessi al sonno; infatti mi era venuto fuori un mezzo mugolio.  
Mi domandò, con voce esitante:  
\- Posso venire nel tuo letto?  
  
(N.B. : La parte che segue è uno dei ‘sogni strani’ di Ralph. NdA)  
Era il mio ultimo giorno là, in quella galera dove altro non avevo avuto se non sofferenza, dove non avevano fatto altro che ribadirmi quanto fossi incapace ed inutile, quanto la mia presenza fosse tollerata solo perché mio padre era un uomo ricco e non potevano cacciarmi via... Beh, ora qualcuno aveva fornito loro il giusto pretesto per mettermi fuori la porta.  
Come avrei dovuto sentirmi? Ormai avevo perso la speranza, e non m'illudevo certo che, al mio ritorno a casa, mio padre (che quattro anni prima sperava di essersi definitivamente liberato del mio peso mandandomi in quel luogo, dove forse avrei potuto fruttargli qualcosa) mi avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte e sarebbero diventati una famigliola felice: il mio futuro era un incognita; mi appariva come un lunghissimo tunnel buio alla chi fine vedevo un'enorme uscita bianca, talmente luminosa da non permettermi di poter osservare serenamente il mondo esterno.  
Il mondo esterno... Avevo paura di cosa avrebbe potuto esserci là fuori, tra le persone ‘normali’. Quando ero stato portato nel posto dove avevo vissuto fino ad allora, ero troppo piccolo per poter dire di aver visto molto di tutto quello. Oltretutto, avevo passato il più di quegli anni rinchiuso in collegio. Ma poi, per rassicurarmi, pensavo: di certo a casa mia (la mia VERA casa, quella in Germania, di cui non ricordavo più molto) le cose non potranno andare peggio di così... Lì avrò finalmente avuto ciò che mi spetta; magari una vita normale (Se avessi saputo cosa mi aspettava fuori, non avrei fatto un solo passo per andarmene... : ( NdRalph)...  
Sono sicuro che chiunque, al mio posto, avrebbe voluto che quella dannata sera finisse al più presto, eccitato da ciò che dal giorno seguente in poi avrebbe potuto fare... Io, dopo un pomeriggio di allenamenti distratti, con gli occhi puntati sull'orologio a muro a seguire febbrilmente lo scorrere delle ore, avrei solo voluto farmi una bella doccia calda e mettermi a dormire... ma, naturalmente, non mi era andata così liscia...  
Uno sfigato. Ecco come avrei potuto definirmi.  
Il mio ultimo giorno, a meno di un'ora al termine del mio turno, un tizio mi fermò nel corridoio, e, prima ancora che potessi capacitarmene, mi mise in mano una pila di fogli (altezza stimata, quindici centimetri) e mi fece: - Questi documenti devono essere sistemati URGENTEMENTE ... - Straordinari, quindi. E in più, il lavoro d'ufficio non avrebbe dovuto essere affar mio. - Non li devi mica firmare tu... - Mi lanciò un'occhiata scettica, come a farmi intendere che un impedito come me non avrebbe mai avuto i requisiti adatti per occuparsi di lavoro per il quale occorrevano così grandi capacità, come ordinare dei fogli seguendo i numeretti stampati della pagine e passarci su un segno con la biro dove c'era scritto ‘Firma’... - Hanno semplicemente chiesto un aiuto per finire prima, e dato che Rei è ancora ad allenarsi mentre tu stai qui senza fare niente... - Eh sì, io ero sempre il ripiego preferito a cui toccava fare anche la sua parte di lavoro, quando Rei era ‘ad allenarsi’... Beh, certo, non si poteva negare che l'instancabile soldatino Kon stesse facendo un bel po' di ginnastica, a giudicare dai rumorini che avevo casualmente sentito passando davanti al deposito attrezzi... Ogni volta con uno diverso, poi... Bleak (Vedi che ti dico... Un altro po', e sta sicuro che non ti farà più così schifo... NdRei) ( -///- ... Tsk... NdRalph)!  
A parte tutte quelle mia riflessioni, dove potevo mai essere spedito a fare quel lavoretto? Su, che non è difficile da indovinare...  
\- Ralph... - la tua voce vibrante, diversa dal solito tono freddo, mi fece tornare sulla Terra.  
\- S-sì..? - balbettai imbarazzato, dandomi milioni di volte al secondo dello stupido per essere riuscito a distrarmi ancora una volta.  
\- Il foglio... - indicasti, e non potei fingere di non aver notato il lampo di divertimento passato nei tuoi occhi stupendi. Sgranai gli occhi, osservando meglio il documento - Lo hai messo sottosopra...  
Molto probabilmente divenni viola, nel constatare quell'ennesima dimostrazione della mia stupidità. Come diavolo avrei mai potuto giustificarmi per aver...  
Ti tappasti una mano con la bocca, ma inutilmente, e facesti qualcosa che, in quattro anni che ti conoscevo (diciamo...), mai ti avevo visto fare: TU RIDEVI.  
In qualche modo, ero riuscito a strapparti un sorriso... Anzi addirittura a provocare la tua risata!  
Mi gustai completamente quella manciata di secondi ascoltando il suono cristallino di quella risata argentina, guardando i muscoli del tuo viso sfuggire inevitabilmente al tuo controllo facendo sì che le tue labbra belle sollevassero i loro angoli verso l'alto, mostrando una fila di denti perlacei... E anche i tuoi occhi che si strizzavano leggermente formando lievi rughette ai lati, le tue guance che si coloravano di colpo, le spalle scosse dallo sforzo per quei gioiosi singulti...  
... Eri splendido...  
\- Perdonami... - sussurrasti subito, non appena riuscisti a riprenderti, forse fraintendendo l'espressione ebete che dovevo avere in quel momento.  
\- Non sono arrabbiato. - precisai in fretta, riprendendomi dal mio stato di contemplazione estatica. - Anzi, scusami tu, perché mi sono comportato tanto scioccamente...  
\- Sei solo un po' stanco, come lo sono anch'io. - rispondesti incredibilmente, comprensivo. - Vuoi fare una pausa?  
\- … No, non ce n'è bisogno. - ti dissi, perché sapevo bene che, in quel caso, non avrei saputo come comportarmi con te. Di cosa avremmo potuto parlare, se non di lavoro..? Poi, qualcosa attirò la mia attenzione - Oh... ti è caduto qualcosa...  
Mi chinai a terra , lo raccolsi e te lo porsi.  
\- Grazie. - replicasti semplicemente, stiracchiando le labbra in un leggerissimo sorriso. Cos'erano, i postumi del tuo precedente scoppio di ilarità?  
\- Quello è il tuo Beyblade? - domandai, pur conoscendo già la risposta. Lo sapevo benissimo cos'era. Avrei passato ore intere, a spiare i tuoi allenamenti...  
\- E' il mio vecchio Bey, Griphol.

* * *

Ciò che vidi una volta arrivato nella stanza, mi gelò a dir poco. Di nuovo mi parve di sentire il sangue ghiacciarmisi nelle vene, come quella volta che li avevo visti fare colazione nella saletta ad Atene, ma stavolta la situazione era ben peggiore... Nonostante quello che sentivo dentro, però, agii con una calma impensabile.  
Mi avvicinai all'odiato letto, guardandomi appena intorno. Avevo notato di sfuggita che anche il letto di sinistra aveva le lenzuola sfatte... e allora, che cazzo ci facevano tutti e due in uno solo?!  
Avanzai sempre lentamente; il mio stato d'animo sospeso tra quello di un marito che trova la moglie a letto con un altro uomo (Allora lo ammetti, che sei geloso! ^^ NdA) (... Ancora non la smetti?! V__V° NdKei) e quello di vittima di uno stupro,percorso dall'agghiacciante timore di essere arrivato troppo tardi...  
Masochisticamente, invece di svegliarli immediatamente a suon di schiaffi, mi misi a guardarli mentre avvertivo l'ira crescere paurosamente dentro di me. Stranamente, però, avvertivo quel sentimento lontano, come se non fossi stato io la persona che in quel momento lo stava provando. E, incurante della reazione che avrei potuto avere, posai su di loro il mio sguardo, attentamente.  
Yuriy, tutto fuorché spaventato, dormiva ancora nel suo pigiamino blu notte dai decori orientali (Vedi se ha ancora i pantaloni, stupido! NdA) (Perché devi essere sempre così prosaica..? NdKei) teneramente allacciato a lui, con la testa posata sul suo petto e un'espressione di totale serenità in volto. Ralph, da parte sua, lo cingeva con un gesto quasi casuale, come se il suo braccio fosse finito lì solo per via di uno spontaneo movimento fatto nel sonno. Il suo viso era in parte immerso in quel fiammante groviglio, e mi pareva quasi bearsi del suo profumo.  
Mentre rimanevo immobile sentendo il sangue che sempre più velocemente mi saliva alla testa, facendo pulsare con sempre maggior frequenza le mie tempie, Yuriy si mosse lievemente mugolando, e nel fare quello qualche ciocca finì per stuzzicare il tedesco... Ralph arricciò il naso per il fastidio, e dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre un paio di volte farfugliò:  
\- ... Comandante...  
Comandante?!  
Socchiuse leggermente gli occhi, come a voler mettere meglio a fuoco i capelli del russo, poi li roteò in giro finché non s'incontrarono con i miei.  
\- ...  
\- ... Kei..?  
Con tutta calma, nonostante la sua confusione fosse evidente, scivolò fuori dalle coperte stando ben attento a non svegliare Yuriy; dopo di che fece come per cominciare a cambiarsi, ignorando quell'imbarazzante situazione e il fatto che ci fossi io presente. Lo bloccai prima che si sfilasse la maglia del pigiama, e lo trascinai nel bagno della camera, incurante delle sue silenziose proteste.  
\- Ma che vuoi..? - borbottò visibilmente irritato, una volta chiusa la porta.  
Presi un profondo respiro, tentando di non esplodere.  
\- Cosa stavate facendo? - domandai, con una voce che mi uscii fin troppo stridula.  
\- Eh..? - sembrava che sul serio non capisse. Forse la ‘macchina-spara-cazzate-a-doppio-senso-Ralph-Jurgens’ di prima mattina non funzionava bene, se non dopo un certo orario..?  
\- Tu e Yuriy... - tentai, cercando di rendergli più chiaro il concetto con la stessa solerzia di una madre che imbocca il proprio neonato dopo avergli sminuzzato per bene la pappina.  
\- Dormivamo... - sgranò i suoi occhi di brace, guardandomi come fossi stato un alieno.  
\- Aleandra mi aveva mandato a dirvi di prepararvi, perché dobbiamo muoverci prima del previsto... – spiegai - Se ce l'aveste detto prima, avremmo preso direttamente una matrimoniale... - mi sfuggii quella frase caustica. Che stupido... Ormai avrei dovuto sapere che dare lo spunto a Ralph era come gettare benzina sul fuoco...  
\- Che c'è, credi di essere l'unico ad avere il diritto di passare la notte col suo ragazzo?  
Nonostante tutte le raccomandazioni di autocontrollo che avevo fatto a me stesso non risposi più delle mie azioni, e afferrandolo per il collo lo sbattei con forza contro la parete. Non fece nulla per fermarmi, anche se avrebbe avuto la forza per farlo, volendo.  
\- Giurami che non gli hai fatto del male! - sibilai, non riuscendo più a frenare la mia furia.  
\- Non gli ho fatto nulla che lui non avrebbe voluto. - mi rispose, con calma stoica.  
\- Tu menti! - quasi urlai.  
\- E' stato lui a chiedermi di venire nel mio letto.  
Scossi la testa, allibito.  
\- E' impossibile...  
\- Ti sembra così improbabile che il tuo caro Yuriy possa interessarsi a me, vero? Un simile mostro, dirai tu... - L'intonazione della sua voce era cambiata, all'improvviso. Non era più né strafottente né maliziosa, ma semplicemente addolorata, e stanca. - Tu invece sei così carino da poterti permettere di tutto, vero?  
Mi passò un polpastrello sulla pelle, seguendo la linea della mia mascella, e io ebbi l'ennesimo moto di repulsione:  
\- Ma che fai?! - esclamai furibondo, come per tentare di celare la mia rinnovata paura con la rabbia.  
\- Ti faccio schifo? - chiese, pungente. Non potei fare a meno di alzare su di lui il mio sguardo, e ciò che vidi mi turbò ancor più del fatto di averli trovati insieme abbracciati: i suoi occhi scuri erano lucidi, velati dalle lacrime, come se stesse per mettersi a piangere da un momento all'altro.  
\- ... - non fui in grado di rispondere a quella domanda.  
\- Cos'è che più ti ripugna in me? Il mio modo di comportarmi senza scrupoli? La mia totale mancanza di morale? O più semplicemente la mia bruttezza? - non dissi nulla, e lui mi costrinse a guardarlo in faccia alzandomi il mento con un dito. Le lacrime erano scese silenziosamente a rigargli le guance, e lui non fece niente per nasconderle, o anche semplicemente per asciugarle. Per un attimo lo invidiai: io me ne sarei di certo vergognato. Di mettermi a piangere tanto naturalmente davanti ad un ‘nemico’, intendo. - Rispondimi, Kei.  
\- I-io... non so... - farfugliai confusamente, imbarazzato e sorpreso per quel suo improvviso sfogo.  
\- Ho bisogno di saperlo... - sussurrò, lasciandomi andare. Non mi allontanai, ma distolsi lo sguardo. Capii però che si stava togliendo la maglia. Arrossii, mio malgrado. - Devo capire perché tutte le sante volte che m'innamoro di qualcuno, sistematicamente vengo rifiutato...  
\- Se per te amore significa violentare la gente che ti piace, ci potresti arrivare anche da solo! - risposi infastidito, sperando di riuscire a metterlo a tacere. Cominciavo a sentirmi stranamente inquieto... Ma lui disse qualcosa che mi spiazzò totalmente.  
\- Nessuno mi ha mai insegnato a farlo in modo diverso. Nessuno mi ha mai trattato gentilmente. Forse è perché sono così orrendo, che mi trattano come se fossi solo un oggetto? ... Una volta e via, quando mi va bene...  
\- Ma Oliver l'hai trattato male tu... - mormorai, a corto d'argomenti.  
A quel punto rise amaramente. Ed era una risata isterica.  
\- Ho soltanto messo in pratica quello che mi ha insegnato il mio papà...  
Mi voltai di scatto nella sua direzione, inorridito, e non mi è facile descrivere il male che provai nel vedere il suo volto trasfigurato dal dolore e dall'umiliazione, nel ripensarci. Vigliaccamente abbassai gli occhi di nuovo, e non potei, a quel punto, fingere di non notare tutti i segni che aveva addosso... Ferite recenti o già cicatrizzare, che molto probabilmente si era procurato da solo. Autolesionismo.  
\- Non so che dire... - in tutti quei giorni, non avevo fatto altro che pensare che con lui non stavo affatto bene e che proprio non riuscivo a farmelo piacere come compagno di squadra, ma in quel momento avrei dato non so che cosa, per avere le parole in grado di consolarlo.  
\- No..? Lo immaginavo... - rise nuovamente, piano - Sai che non è finita qui? Il mio carissimo padre, una volta che si è stancato di me, infatti, ha ugualmente trovato un modo per sfruttarmi sessualmente... Mi ha ceduto ad un tizio che STRANAMENTE mi ha trovato interessante, in cambio di qualche aiuto per i suoi affari... Beh, in fondo non è certo il mio bel faccino, che si mette a guardare in quei momenti...  
Arretrai, cercando un appoggio a cui sostenermi.  
\- Io... - mi ammutolii però subito, capendo che qualunque cosa avessi detto sarebbe risultata sbagliata.  
\- Lascia stare, la tua commiserazione non mi aiuterà in alcun modo... Per te è stato molto diverso, non mi puoi capire...  
\- Come sarebbe a dire?! - lo aggredii, pentendomene subito. Ma la mia ‘parte vittima’ era tornata alla luce, forzando prepotentemente per farsi sentire.  
\- Oddìo... Vuoi mettere una botta e via con quello che devo fare io ogni volta che meLo chiede..? Alla fine tu non hai fatto proprio niente, sei stato solo immobile a subire passivamente quello che il tuo ex-migliore amichetto ha sciaguratamente pensato male di farti... Pensa che a me, invece, è richiesto MOLTO DI PIU'... - tentai di trovare la strada per la porta che era alle mie spalle camminando all'indietro, ma lui mi afferrò per un braccio, costringendomi a restare là ad ascoltarlo fino in fondo. - Come avresti reagito, se Rei avesse chiesto A TE di SODDOSFARLO? Ti sarebbe piaciuto essere a sua completa disposizione ogni attimo della tua vita? Dover dire di sì ad ogni sua richiesta? Dover posare e muovere a suo piacimento sul suo corpo le tue mani, le tue labbra, la tua lingua..?  
\- Ti prego, lasciami... - gemetti. Mi stava stringendo il polso con una forza incredibile.  
\- L'ho detto anch'io, ma nessuno mi ha dato ascolto... - i suoi occhi ardevano di una luce terribile, fatta d'odio e angoscia pura - E guarda, ti assicuro una cosa: non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciare campo libero ad un moccioso che si lamenta senza sapere nulla della vita... che sta ferendo più persone non sapendo tra quale dei due scegliere...  
\- Due..?  
\- Io lo amo veramente, l'ho sempre amato... Non lo lascerò ora che è tanto vicino a me... - il suo sguardo adesso era spiritato, mi guardava e non mi vedeva - E se me lo strapperai solo per giocarci, poi non prendertela con me se dovessi cercarmi altrove un ripiego...  
Finita quella frase lo guardai ancora e lui parve tornare in sé, da come mi fissò, atterrito dalle sue stesse confessioni. Strappai il braccio e corsi via, sconvolto.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, vidi Yuriy che dormiva ancora.


	15. Il Giorno del Giudizio

Eppure, la prima volta che l'avevo visto non mi aveva fatto una cattiva impressione, anzi. Forse, uno dei primi pensieri che avevo formulato su di lui, riguardava proprio il quanto ci somigliassimo... Su quella nave che ci stava portando in Russia, aveva voluto rivelare il suo nome solo quando gliel'avevo chiesto io (Andate a riguardarvi il 30° episodio della 1^ serie di ‘Beyblade’, se lo avete registrato... NdA).  
Ralph. Mi era sembrato un tipo così tutto d'un pezzo (Sì, di mer... NdA) (MAZER!!! >:( NdKei) (Ops! Excuse me... :-p NdA)... La sua abilità col Beyblade e la fermezza con la quale compiva ogni gesto erano risaltati perfino alla mia attenzione, tre anni prima ,arrivando fin quasi a farmi dimenticare quanto fosse incredibilmente snob: in fondo, il mio scopo, esattamente come il suo, era quello di raggiungere la perfezione... solo che io non facevo altro che tentare di migliorarmi sempre di più, mentre lui era convinto di essere già arrivato al massimo...  
O, almeno, questo era ciò che avevo creduto. Avevo dovuto ammettere a me stesso che, quando avevo scoperto la sua vera natura, avevo avvertito crescere in me un forte senso di delusione. Da quel momento in avanti era stato inevitabile per me odiarlo, pensare a quanto schifo mi facesse quel mostro dagli atteggiamenti tanto simili a quelli di colui che mi aveva strappato l'anima... Ma dopo quello che era accaduto, poco più di un'ora prima, aveva finito per mettere in discussione ognuna di quelle singole convinzioni.  
Un ragazzo così giovane che, per chissà quanto tempo, era stato costretto a sopportare continue molestie da parte del padre e pure di qualcun altro... Mi venne quasi da vomitare, all'idea. Com'erano possibili, simili atrocità..?  
Mai e poi mai avrei giustificato Ralph per ciò che aveva fatto ad Oliver, ma, d'altro canto, non potevo neppure ignorare completamente quei raccapriccianti particolari: le perverse devianze di uno che per anni era stato sfruttato in quel modo terrificante, potevano forse trovare fondamento in quello che aveva dovuto subire?  
‘Nessuno mi ha mai insegnato a farlo in modo diverso.’  
L'angoscia che avevo provato nel sentir uscire dalla sua bocca quella frase era ancora tutta dentro di me, e ancor più prepotentemente mi opprimeva quando ci ripensavo. Neppure riuscivo a cancellare dal mio cervello la sua espressione, che mostrava apertamente l'orrore che aveva dovuto provare in quegli attimi...  
‘Ho soltanto messo in pratica quello che mi ha insegnato il mio papà...’  
Rabbia malcelata in quella voce,  
in essa l'eco di un dolore assoluto.  
Il suo viso straziato dalle lacrime...  
della sua pungente e distaccata ironia, non era rimasto niente.  
In quei momenti, tutto l'astio che provavo nei suoi riguardi si era consumato, completamente. Qualcosa si era infranto, dentro di me...  
Quella specie di buco nell'anima e nel cuore.  
Quel dolore sordo, cupo.  
Tartassato da simili sentimenti di colpa infinita mi sentivo uno straccio, vuoto e triste come non mi capitava da tempo.  
Non ero più così totalmente indifferente alle sensazioni provenienti dal mondo esterno come una volta, per quanto anche in quel momento non fossi proprio il massimo, riguardo tutta la gamma delle emozioni umane... ‘Solare come un eclisse’. Così mi aveva simpaticamente definito Igor, di fronte ad uno dei miei soliti bronci non esattamente giustificabili.  
La verità..?  
Pur continuando a disprezzare Ralph per il suo comportamento, per tutto il male che aveva fatto, davanti a quelle lacrime di dolore tanto sincere e disperate, non avevo che potuto sentirmi un verme: chi ero io, per giudicarlo..?  
In tutto il tempo che eravamo stati insieme avevo sempre pensato a lui come ad un essere ignobile, a stento degno di vivere... Ma non avevo fatto i conti fino a quel momento con il fatto che, alla fine, Ralph era pur sempre un essere umano... e nessun essere umano è mai totalmente innocente... Lo avevo imparato a mie spese.  
  
\- Sono così bello, stamattina? - un paio di perforanti occhi scuri entrarono nella mia visuale.  
Distolsi immediatamente lo sguardo, posandolo sul distributore delle bibite che era leggermente più in là, ma comunque abbastanza lontano dalla faccia di Ralph, che mi squadrava perplesso dopo essersi accorto delle continue quanto insolite occhiate che gli stavo lanciando.  
\- Non dire stronzate... - dissi di rimando, con quanta maggior convinzione fossi in grado di metterci - Quand'è che arrivano gli altri? - domandai velocemente, intenzionato a cambiare discorso. Eravamo in una specie di sala d'attesa attigua a quella dove si sarebbero svolti gli incontri, dove Lea ci aveva ‘depositato’ mentre con Yuriy era andata dai tecnici del centro, per definire non so più bene cosa riguardo Wolborg.  
\- Non ne ho idea. - rispose, piuttosto seccamente.  
Rimasi un altro paio di secondi in attesa, ma lui non si decideva a scolarmi di dosso gli occhi... Erano davvero grandi e neri, notai... non ci avevo mai fatto caso...  
Quegli occhi puntati costantemente addosso... Mi fecero sentire guardato... osservato... perseguitato... e beh, alla fine anche arrabbiato!  
\- Cos'hai da fissarmi tanto? - sbottai, nervosamente.  
\- Sei stato tu a cominciare. - mi ricordò, lapidario. Inutile dire che, a quella frase, sentii accrescere maggiormente il mio disagio...  
\- Ehm... - borbottai, per poi non sapere bene come proseguire. Potevo mai dirgli ‘Non ti sopporto proprio, Ralph, però dopo quello che mi hai rivelato mi sento in colpa nei tuoi confronti’..? Ovviamente no. Avrei potuto semplicemente chiedergli scusa, ma dubitavo che sarebbe bastato e tanto meno che ne avrebbe capito il significato.  
\- Smettila di torturarti per quello che è successo stamattina. - Allargai gli occhi, sorpreso - Non pensarci più... Come ti ho già detto, non ho affatto bisogno della tua pietà!  
\- Non si tratta di pietà... - mormorai, ancora meravigliato del fatto che avesse ripreso l'argomento lui stesso. - E' solo che il vederti soffrire tanto, mi fa stare male a mia volta...  
Fui, ancora una volta, sorpreso da me stesso e da tutti i progressi che stavo facendo: non credevo che sarebbe stato tanto semplice, per me,dirglielo... Ma forse, non avevo fatto la cosa giusta.  
Senza neppure cambiare espressione, come se si aspettasse simili parole da me, sibilò:  
\- Ipocrita...  
E questo mi ferì molto. Il tono, ancor più di ciò che aveva detto.  
\- Perché? - sussurrai, e mi diedi del cretino per aver mostrato così apertamente i miei sentimenti: per una volta che mi dimostravo gentile con qualcuno, ecco che venivo malamente rifiutato..!  
\- Che c'è, ti senti maltrattato? - chiese ironicamente, cogliendo nel segno. Accusai il colpo come meglio mi riuscii.  
\- Crepa... - sibilai a mia volta. Non avevo accusato bene, evidentemente...  
\- Kei... Guarda che se pure tu in questi giorni stai vivendo dei momenti felici, non puoi pretendere che gli altri partecipino NECESSARIAMENTE alla tua gioia...  
\- Eh..? - non capii molto bene quella frase.  
\- Se il fatto di sentirti più o meno sereno ti porta ad essere anche più generoso con gli altri, non puoi pensare che tutti ti accolgano a braccia aperte e col sorriso sulle labbra solo perché ADESSO tu sei finalmente felice... Anche se tu CREDI di aver trovato qualcuno che possa capirti e sostenerti nel tuo tentativo di liberarti del passato, ciò non toglie che il Mondo continui a girare in tutta la sua cattiveria... Ma forse, sei ancora troppo infantile per capirlo.  
\- Infantile..? - ripetei, balbettando.  
Mi lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco, e io, per qualche motivo, mi sentii arrossire.  
\- Cercherò di dirtelo più semplicemente... Poco prima che ti beccassi col tuo fidanzatino, IO stavo a farmi violentare dal mio ATTUALE stupratore... - la mia faccia doveva mostrare il mio sgomento in modo lampante, perché mi disse - Sì, proprio quello di cui ti ho parlato, che mi chiama tutte le volte che gli viene voglia... Quello che voglio dirti, Kei, è che la gente passa guai ANCHE mentre tu stai bene con te stesso, perciò non sei molto credibile se vieni DOPO da me a offrirmi il tuo conforto... La vita non è mica così semplice...  
\- In pratica, mi stai dando del marmocchio vittimista ed egocentrico che si ricorda dell'esistenza degli altri solo perché è in uno stato di grazia e questo lo porta a guardarsi FINALMENTE intorno, e che offre loro conforto SOLO per trarne una soddisfazione personale?! - chiesi, con rabbia.  
\- Sia lodato Dio! - esclamò sarcastico, portando teatralmente le mani verso l'alto - Finalmente ci sei arrivato... E' inutile che ti preoccupi per me! Noi due non saremo MAI amici, Kei, e nonostante questo tuo improvviso interessamento per le mie pene, io non ho alcuna voglia di abbandonare il mio proposito...  
\- Proposito? - Si riferiva a...?  
\- Sì. Ho ancora tutta l'intenzione di farmi Yuriy, prima o poi... Più prima che poi... - si premurò di aggiungere, gettandomi, per la prima volta in quella mattina, uno dei suoi consueti sorrisetti allusivi. E pensare che io mi stavo SERIAMENTE preoccupando per lui..!  
\- Ma possibile che, con tutto quello che hai passato, ti venga ancora voglia di fare cose del genere?! - non potrei frenarmi dal domandargli. Tutti quei discorsi, quegli arrovellamenti, erano quindi stati inutili..?  
Mi fissò ancora, con quegli occhi tanto intensi, seriamente. In quell'attimo, mi fece venire in mente Igor: stesso sguardo duro e triste insieme, stessa consapevolezza di tutto ciò che avevano dovuto sopportare e che sapevano li aspettava ancora, stessa fierezza in ogni loro azione, che fosse rivolta al bene o al male... In qualche modo, per quella loro forza ostinata, erano simili. Mi sentii VERAMENTE infantile, in quel momento. E pure un po' geloso...  
\- Mi piacerebbe molto mettermi con lui e tentare di vivere una storia NORMALE, per una volta tanto, ma purtroppo a Yuriy piace già un'altra persona... - sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Qualcun'altra..? - dovetti ammettere che la cosa mi prese alla sprovvista. Beh, in fondo, sarebbe stato normale se avesse avuto una ragazza... Nonostante gli anni passati segregato nel monastero, in quelli in cui era stato libero avevo avuto tutto il tempo per rifarsi...  
Ralph notò il mio imbarazzo per certi pensieri che mi stavo facendo venire, e infatti aggiunse, molto gentilmente:  
\- Yuriy è un bel ragazzo, lo sappiamo ENTRAMBI, e da quello che mi ha raccontato ha sempre avuto una nutrita schiera di ammiratrici...  
\- Non stento a crederlo (Neppure io... ^////^ NdA)... - mi lasciai stupidamente sfuggire, e lui sorrise.  
\- E naturalmente, ha anche avuto modo di APPROFITTARNE... - è probabile che, in quel momento, il colorito delle mie guance si fosse avvicinato al violaceo... Mi sentivo molto stupido per quelle mie istintive quanto incontrollabili reazioni, ma non potevo farci proprio niente... Il tedesco, naturalmente, ne approfittò senza pietà - Non sentirti imbarazzato, Kei... sono cose naturali... Ero convinto che tu e Igor...  
\- Questo non c'entra niente... - sussurrai, senza riuscire ad esprimere al meglio la mia irritazione.  
\- Ah già, parlavamo di Yuriy... Comunque, come ti dicevo, non credo proprio di avere speranze, visto che è innamorato di un altro...  
Ci misi qualche secondo di troppo, a capire che aveva detto ‘altrO’ e non ‘altrA’...  
\- E' impossibile... Yuriy è etero. - replicai con convinzione.  
\- Ti assicuro che, in questo momento, il fulcro dei suoi pensieri è senza alcun dubbio un maschio. Ma forse non se n'è ancora reso conto... - mormorò, come pensando a voce alta.  
\- Magari non è proprio innamorato... - suggerii, speranzoso.  
\- Ne sono sicuro. Non fa che parlarne... E' completamente cotto!  
\- Io non ne avevo mai saputo niente... - replicai, poco convinto. - Non è che ti stai inventando tutto?  
\- Non ne trarrei alcun vantaggio... Non sai quanto darei, per potermelo togliere di torno! - concluse, probabilmente infastidito al pensiero del presunto rivale.  
\- Non ce lo vedo proprio, Yuriy che fa CERTE COSE con un maschio... - tentai ancora.  
\- Oh, guarda, sono sicuro che la sua virtù sia ancora intatta... almeno per il lato che interessa a NOI... – disse maliziosamente - Ma sono certo che con QUELLO LI' ‘certe cose’ le farebbe... eh, sì... - sospirò.  
\- ... E io, lo dovrei conoscere, ‘quello lì’..? - chiesi, ancora fortemente incredulo sull'intera faccenda.  
Alzò un sopracciglio.  
\- Certamente... benissimo...  
\- E chi sarebbe? - ero veramente al limite della sopportazione...   
\- Sei sicuro di volerlo sapere..?  
\- Certo! - ribattei a voce alta. - Si può sapere di chi stai parlando?  
\- Non sono sicuro, che ti piacerebbe sentirlo... - Ma perché doveva metterci un secolo, a dire le cose?!  
\- Ohh! - sbottai, esasperato - Avanti, chi cacchio sarebbe il presunto grande amore di Yuriy?  
\- Tu.

* * *

Io e Lea arrivammo alla sala d'aspetto trafelati: mentre eravamo al laboratorio per apportare le ultime modifiche a Wolborg avevamo perso più tempo del necessario, e per questo ci eravamo messi letteralmente a correre temendo di essere in ritardo.  
Come previsto Ralph e Kei erano già lì, e in quel momento si stavano squadrando in modo alquanto strano; non potei non accorgermene... Kei, in particolare, era paonazzo...  
\- Ci siamo persi qualcosa? - esordì Aleandra, accontentando la curiosità di entrambi. Kei la guardò in cagnesco (e, s'è per questo, guardò me come se fossi stato un marziano...), mentre Ralph le rispose semplicemente:  
\- No, niente d'importante... Andiamo?  
La ragazza annuì,e noi finalmente raggiungemmo la panchina che ci era stata assegnata. Per nostra fortuna, i nostri timori si erano rivelati infondati: non era arrivato ancora neppure il Revenge Team... eravamo perfino in anticipo!  
Vedendomi così pensieroso, Ralph mi chiese premurosamente:  
\- Sei preoccupato per l'incontro?  
\- Un pochino... - risposi sinceramente. - Ho paura di non farcela...  
\- Non dovresti avere simili timori.. .Hai combattuto benissimo, nell'altro torneo! - mi ricordò.  
\- E' vero, ma non so perché ho una brutta sensazione... Ora come non mai, mi sento male al pensiero di dover combattere senza il mio Wolborg... Parlo del mio Bit Power... - precisai.  
\- Sei abbastanza forte da vincere anche senza, e lo hai già dimostrato. - ribatté, forse nel tentativo di consolarmi.  
\- E' vero, però fin dal mio incontro con Kei (Nel cap. 8! ^^ NdA), due settimane fa, non ho fatto che ripensarci... Com'è possibile che il mio Bit sia sparito così all'improvviso? - mormorai, a voce bassa.  
Respirò pesantemente, come se avesse voluto soppesare per bene le parole prima di pronunciarle:  
\- A volte capita che un Bit Power, avvertendo l'insicurezza del proprio padrone, decida per questo di abbandonarlo...  
Sgranai gli occhi, nel sentirlo, e chiesi fievolmente:  
\- Neppure tu hai più Griphol...?  
\- Né io, né tu, e neppure Kei. - mi guardò intensamente, forse valutando la mia espressione di sorpresa.  
\- Neppure Kei... - sussurrai.  
\- Ci siamo comportati in maniera scorretta, Yuriy, e tra un po' saremo giudicati per tutto il male che abbiamo compiuto...  
Solo in quel momento, mi accorsi dell'espressione terrorizzata che pietrificava il volto del giapponese: seguii la corsa dei suoi occhi tra il pubblico, temendo ciò che avrei potuto vedere... Avevo paura, ma quella curiosità perversa era ancora più forte...  
Saremo giudicati...  
Saremo puniti...  
Il Giorno del Giudizio per noi è giunto.  
Nell'angolo più appartato degli spalti, c'erano sedute alcune persone che conoscevo fin troppo bene... Il mio cuore mancò un battito, mentre sentivo il sangue defluirmi a vorticosa velocità dal volto. Se non fossi stato già seduto, probabilmente sarei svenuto.  
Seduti sulle poltroncine riservate agli ospiti d'onore c'erano Hito, Borkov e un altro uomo di mezz'età che non conoscevo ,mentre poco distante vi erano il mio ex-compagno di squadra Boris e un ragazzo emaciato e pallido, che ci misi un po' a riconoscere come Oliver Bouringer, facendo qualche sforzo di memoria.  
Proprio in quell'istante esplosero gli applausi del pubblico, all'entrata del Revenge Team... Kei soffocò a stento un grido, portandosi una mano alla bocca: com'era ormai facile immaginarsi, anche nel gruppo che ci aveva sfidato non mancavano le facce conosciute... Ad avanzare verso il campo di gioco, infatti, erano Andrew, Gianni, Takao e Max.  
Con orrore, sentii le porte d'ingresso allo stadio chiudersi in un vigoroso tonfo. La paura si insinuò irrazionalmente e sempre più velocemente in me, quasi mi scorresse nelle vene al posto del sangue.  
\- Sono completamente pazzi... - riuscii a stento a dire Kei, con voce tremante. Il suo colorito era cereo, bianco in maniera esagerata; inoltre, era visibile il suo spavento in modo preoccupante: respirava in maniera eccessivamente affrettata, tanto da far pensare ad un asmatico che stia per avere una crisi...  
Quanto agli altri due, Ralph sembrava all'apparenza perfettamente calmo, nonostante il modo in cui serrava le labbra e qualche guizzo dei muscoli della mascella trasmettessero tutt'altro; mentre Aleandra pareva allegra e padrona di sé come qualcuno che attenda l'arrivo dei suoi ospiti dopo aver preparato con cura ogni particolare... Fu allora che ne ebbi, seppur senza alcuna prova, la certezza: eravamo in trappola.  
Speravo che fosse finita lì, e invece dovetti malauguratamente ricredermi:  
\- Permesso! - chiese qualcuno, intrufolandosi a sedere di forza tra me e Ralph. Mi sentii morire...  
\- E'... è assurdo... - gemetti a quella visione, e non ebbi cuore di spiare la reazione di Kei.  
\- No, non mi pare affatto. - replicò pacificamente Rei Kon, accomodandosi per bene non appena mi raggomitolai di scatto verso l'esterno, terrorizzato come lo poteva essere solo uno che si ritrova a fianco una persona che credeva defunta. - E' da stupidi starsene sugli spalti al freddo quando qui c'è una più comoda panchina imbottita...  
Notai la tensione esasperata espressa dai lineamenti di Ralph, e ancora una volta seguii lo sguardo di uno dei miei nuovi compagni... e, tra la gente,incontrai quello smeraldino di Igor.


	16. Chaotic Thanatos

L'aria attorno a noi si era fatta irreale: le immagini correvano vorticosamente, sfocate davanti ai miei occhi, i suoni mi arrivavano ovattati, sentivo le mani intorpidirsi, diventare insensibili... Era come accorgersi all'improvviso di essere completamente immersi in qualcosa di simile all'acqua, avvolti e sostenuti da un fluido invisibile che allontana da te ogni sensazione esterna, buona o cattiva che sia, che acquieta i tuoi sensi, che stacca la spina del tuo cervello...  
Cominci a pensare che sia quasi piacevole stare rannicchiati lì, in quell'accogliente oscurità, a cullarsi nel nulla... Ma poi, tutt'ad un tratto, ti rendi conto che ti manca qualcosa di fondamentale: l'ossigeno! Sei stato così tanto tempo in quel limbo ospitale da dimenticarti di fare una cosa tanto ovvia quanto indispensabile come prendere il respiro..!  
A quel punto, hai solo due possibilità davanti: ricacciare fuori la testa per non soffocare, o restare sul fondo degli abissi a goderti quella manciata di momenti che ti restano, ignorando i tuoi reali bisogni per non soffrire... Tornare a galla e affrontare i tuoi problemi, per quanto possano apparirti terrificanti in quel momento, o continuare ad ignorarli finché non ti avranno dolcemente succhiato via ogni singolo alito di vita...  
Spesso, quando facciamo un brutto sogno, al risveglio può capitare di sentirsi un po' sciocchi nel constatare che a farci svegliare così di soprassalto sono state un paio d'immagini confuse frutto solo della nostra mente... Ci diciamo che, nella realtà, certe cose non potranno mai accadere...  
‘Avanti! Trovarsi di fronte ad una cosa simile senza avere possibilità di fuga... Assurdo!’ Ci diremmo tra noi e noi, per rassicurarci ‘E poi, io non ho paura! Se mi trovo davanti ad un pericolo lo affronto, no?’ Cosa c'è di meglio, per superare l'ansia, che non fronteggiare la causa dei nostri timori non appena ce ne arriva l'occasione? Perché, ne siamo certi, ci basterà vedere QUELLA COSA, per ridimensionare ogni stupido pensiero da fifoni che suggerirebbe altrimenti alle nostre pavide gambe di girarsi e correre a cercarsi un più rassicurante rifugio su qualche montagna innevata del Tibet...  
Quando conosciamo la piena estensione del pericolo, quando possiamo abituare i nostri occhi ad esso, gran parte dell'apprensione scompare (Traduzione in italiano di una frase di Edmund Burke. NdA). Forse era vero...  
Infatti, nonostante mi rendessi pienamente conto di trovarmi in un vicolo cieco, con mio padre e Oliver che mi guardavano dall'alto dagli spalti (Ecco chi è l'uomo di mezz'età di cui parlava Yuriy nello scorso capitolo... il carissimo papino di Ralph! NdA), Rei Kon al mio fianco (e questo, lo sapevo bene, poteva dire una sola cosa...) e l'idea di dovermi scontrare con quelli che erano stati i miei più grandi amici (o meglio, gli unici che mi avessero mai considerato un loro compagno, benché io non li avessi mai calcolati più di tanto) (Quando dici queste cose, ti rendi ancora più odioso... E io che stavo facendo di tutto per renderti più umano! >.< NdA) (Tsk! La parte della vittima lasciala pure a Kei... >:( NdRalph), non era la paura, il sentimento che ormai maggiormente serpeggiava in me...  
Mi sentivo come immerso in un sogno del quale ero consapevole di essere il protagonista, come se dall'esterno stessi osservando l'intera scena e sorridessi nel rendermi conto che ‘loro’ erano semplici proiezioni della mia mente... Ogni timore si era dissolto in me, quando quegli occhi di giada mi avevano ricordato che, se non avessi eseguito il piano alla lettera, con ogni probabilità per me non ci sarebbe stato più alcun futuro da vivere... Dovevo necessariamente affrontare quella prova, e superarla. 

* * *

\- Oh... guarda un po' chi c'è lì! - sentii dire a Rei, che aveva evidentemente seguito il mio sguardo che vagava tra il pubblico. - Igor Dizdar!  
Mi voltai verso di lui istintivamente di scatto, e senza che me ne rendessi conto gli chiesi stizzosamente:  
\- E lui che c'entra?!  
Per nulla (almeno all'apparenza) turbato o infastidito dal modo in cui mi ero rivolto a lui, rispose pacatamente:  
\- Credo che sia venuto a vedere i vostri incontri, come tutti noi del resto... - per un attimo distolsi gli occhi dai suoi, e per puro caso, abbassandoli, notai con sconcerto che una delle sue mani stava accarezzando il ginocchio di Ralph... Da parte sua il tedesco pareva non rendersene neppure conto, estraneo alla situazione come se fosse stato preso da tutt'altri e più importanti pensieri.  
\- Non capisco tanto bene... - borbottai imbarazzato, riferendomi ai nostri spettatori come al suo gesto.  
\- Vedi Yuriy, tutti voi avete commesso qualcosa di abbastanza grave da richiedere un'adeguata punizione... - spalancai gli occhi, nel sentirgli ripetere le parole che un attimo prima mi aveva già detto il mio compagno di squadra - ... e adesso, le persone che avete ferito sono venute qui per chiedere un dovuto risarcimento...  
\- Risarcimento..? - sussurrai, mentre cominciavo a sentire il panico invadermi.  
\- Sì. - sorrise, nonostante non fosse affatto il momento più adatto. Ed era un sorriso per nulla genuino... - Se ancora non l'hai capito, Yuriy, te lo dico in modo più chiaro: nessuno di voi lascerà questo Stadio VIVO...  
Stavo per replicare qualcosa, quando sentii una specie di grido strozzato provenire da qualcuno al mio fianco: Kei si era ripiegato su sé stesso, con le mani strette alla gola come se non riuscisse a prendere il respiro... Nonostante fosse in evidente difficoltà, però, nessuno mosse un dito per aiutarlo: Rei continuava a parlarmi ignorandolo totalmente anche se lo sentiva di certo, Lea era rivolta verso il campo da gioco come se non si trovasse neppure là e Ralph si era limitato a gettargli un'occhiata quasi annoiata, tornando poi immediatamente alle sue evidentemente più importanti riflessioni.  
\- Kei! Che ti succede? - senza aspettare più un attimo corsi da lui, tentando di non soffermarmi troppo sulla crudele indifferenza altrui.  
\- Come sei diventato premuroso, Yuriy... Sono certo che i tuoi ex-compagni di squadra sarebbero stati molto felici di vedere questi tuoi progressi, se solo avessero potuto essere qui... - mormorò il cinese, con pungente sarcasmo.  
... SE SOLO... AVESSERO POTUTO..?  
« Il primo incontro, sarà disputato da Kei e Takao! » (E' la voce del cronista... E' un vero peccato che Dj-Man non ci sia in ‘V-Force’...e neppure in questa fanfic... NdA)  
Kei si alzò di colpo dalla panca, allontanandosi da me tanto bruscamente da farmi quasi perdere l'equilibrio dalla mia posizione accovacciata e farmi cadere a terra.  
\- Ma... dove vai? - chiesi, nel vedere che si dirigeva verso il Beyblade Stadium. - Tu non stai bene! Manda Lea, al tuo posto!  
Non diede alcun cenno di avermi ascoltato, e continuò la sua avanzata.

* * *

Non so come, riuscii ad arrivare più o meno compostamente all'arena, nonostante mi stessi trascinando i piedi come fossero stati di piombo e mi sentissi praticamente allo stremo delle forze, pur non avendo fatto assolutamente nulla... Colpa di quell'ennesimo attacco d'asma, probabilmente...  
Tutto quel trambusto non mi avrebbe aiutato di certo, pensai, nel notare gli eccessivi schiamazzi del pubblico. Quando mi ritrovai faccia a faccia con Takao, però, lo stordimento mi passo di botto, e mi resi conto all'improvviso di quale fosse il motivo che stava generando tanto casino: in effetti, non doveva essere molto normale vedere l'ex-capitano dei Bladebreakers (In questa fanfiction considererò Kei e non Takao come capitano dei Bladebreakers, benché io non sia mai riuscita a capire chi dei due effettivamente lo sia... Ognuno dice cose diverse... ^^° NdA) scomparso da anni battersi contro un suo vecchio compagno... che a sua volta, pareva non essere a conoscenza di quella splendida sorpresina...  
\- K-Kei..? - sussurrò infatti con un filo di voce, non appena mi vide bene in faccia. Possibile che non mi avesse visto, seduto sulla panchina? Gettai meccanicamente uno sguardo da sopra una spalla, e notai che, effettivamente, da lì non si poteva vedere né l'angolo riservato a noi Majestics né quella parte delle gradinate dov'erano seduti mio nonno e gli altri... - Tu... perché sei qui..?  
\- Non credevo di dovermi scontrare con voi... Non sapevo neppure che i restanti componenti degli European Dream e dei Bladebreakers si fossero uniti in un'unica squadra... - dissi invece, comunicandogli i miei più ovvi pensieri invece di rispondere alla sua domanda.  
« Blader in posizione! »  
Istintivamente preparai il caricatore, anche se in quel momento avevo più voglia di parlare che di combattere. Takao sgranò gli occhi, forse interpretando quel gesto come un mio modo per dirgli che non volevo dargli spiegazioni, che ormai lo consideravo un nemico... Dopo avermi fissato attonito per qualche secondo, mi imitò.  
« 3... 2... 1... »  
Forse ero ancora in tempo... in tempo per fermare tutto, per dire che c'era stato un equivoco, io non volevo combattere contro il mio amico... era assurdo per me farlo! Scontrarmi con lui solo perché qualcuno era riuscito a farmi cadere in quel tranello, quando avrei voluto soltanto un'occasione per chiarirmi con lui e con gli altri...  
« ... Pronti... »  
... Ma poi... poi lo guardai bene, dritto negli occhi, e capii: era troppo tardi. Il tempo in cui avremmo potuto essere amici era passato e io lo avevo sprecato come uno stupido. Quante cose avrei voluto dire a tutti quanti loro... prima di tutto ringraziarli per ciò che avevano fatto per me...  
Ma il treno era passato e io avevo perso la corsa: allora, costretto dalla situazione a combatterlo, non avrei avuto modo di dirgli la verità; forse non l'avrei mai avuta... Una strana consapevolezza si fece largo in me in quegli istanti: sentivo che, indiscutibilmente, quella giornata avrebbe segnato la mia vita per sempre, che l'avrebbe divisa in due... nulla più sarebbe stato come prima, se fossi sopravvissuto.  
« ...Lancio!!! »  
Al segnale del cronista i nostri Beyblade planarono immediatamente nell'arena, per poi arrivare a scontrarsi non appena toccato terra. Purtroppo per me, come ebbi subito modo di verificare, Dranzer non era esattamente in grado di reggere il suo potentissimo rivale, e il motivo era abbastanza semplice da capire: negli ultimi due anni si può dire che non solo non mi fossi quasi per nulla esercitato ad usarlo ma, neppure mi ero preoccupato di potenziarlo... Takao, invece, doveva averlo fatto revisionare dal Professor Kappa almeno un milione di volte, presumibilmente, e i risultati erano ben visibili: la versione di Dragoon che in quel momento mi si parava davanti agli occhi era praticamente perfetta, quanto a prestazioni... Non avrei mai potuto batterlo, col mio vecchio Bey. Per quanto ci fossi affezionato e mi costasse da morire ammetterlo, il mio sorpassato Dranzer non aveva alcuna chance; per di più, avevo perso da tempo il favore della Fenice Rossa (Vabbè che nel cartone la chiamano ‘Aquila’, ma Dranzer è una Fenice! NdA)...  
\- KEI!!!  
Sentii il grido disperato di Yuriy, che come me aveva intuito la mia imminente rovina, ma non mi voltai. Avrei combattuto fino alla fine, qualunque cosa mi aspettasse dopo...  
Il povero Dranzer, privato della sua Bestia Sacra e del suo antico splendore, veniva brutalmente trascinato dall'invincibile Dragoon senza avere la forza di reagire, e io, che tentavo inutilmente d'incitarlo a parole, non potevo far altro se non osservare quella scena pietosa attendendo l'inevitabile sconfitta.  
\- Dragoon, buttalo fuori! - ordinò il giapponese, stanco di quella battaglia a senso unico, o forse perché si era impietosito davanti alla mia probabilissima espressione sconsolata... e, in una manciata di secondi, vidi il mio amato Beyblade blu volare via.  
Non mi sfuggirono i suoi occhi che diventavano terribilmente tristi, nel pronunciare quella frase. Ci eravamo persi per sempre, lo sapeva anche lui.

* * *

« Come avete potuto vedere, amici del pubblico, Takao Kinomiya non ha smentito la sua fama di campione (Macchè campione! Keiuccio è mooolto più bravo di lui! >:( NdA), ed è riuscito a sconfiggere il proprio avversario in neppure un minuto! Ce la farà il prossimo blader, Yuriy Ivanov (Wooow!!! O^^O Sapete che è finalmente comparso, nel manga? Ed è cattivissimo, molto più che in TV! I suoi compagni sono letteralmente terrorizzati da lui… Nel #4 ha pure strillato in testa a Sergey e Ivan che litigavano... Boris invece sghignazza continuamente, e porta gli orecchini... Borkov, è uguale, brutto come sempre... NdA) (Ma… che c'entra..? NdDemolition Boys) (Assolutamente niente, of course! ^^’ NdA), a battere Gianni Tornatore e a riequilibrare le sorti di questa partita? »  
\- Ahahahah!! - rise Rei, sguaiatamente. - E questo è tutto quello che sareste in grado di fare? Mi aspettavo un po' di più, da una squadra composta da ex-capitani come voi...  
Nessuno commentò quelle sue parole, e io, che avevo una gran voglia di sputargli in faccia, mi frenai dal farlo unicamente perché trovavo che fosse più urgente soccorrere Kei.  
\- Kei... non dargli retta... - mormorai rivolgendomi al Dranzerblader, che era tornato da noi praticamente ucciso: teneva gli occhi bassi per evitare ogni nostro sguardo, e l'umiliazione che doveva sentire era lampante. - Se Takao ha vinto tanto facilmente è stato solo grazie al suo Bey tecnologicamente più avanzato... Se vi foste scontrati alla pari, lo avresti sicuramente sconfitto!  
Il ragazzo dai capelli argentei non mi rispose neppure e continuò a puntare ostinatamente con gli occhi un punto imprecisato del pavimento, tanto da farmi dubitare che mi avesse anche solo sentito.  
« Yuriy Ivanov..? Devi venire qui! »  
\- Ti stanno chiamando Yuriy, devi andare. - mi ricordò Ralph, guardandomi severamente, e io mi allontanai dal mio compagno a malincuore, sospirando allo stesso tempo di sollievo dentro di me per il fatto di potermi allontanare da quell'inquietante quadretto...  
\- Eccomi, sono qui! - urlai al cronista, avvicinandomi allo Stadium.  
« Oh, finalmente! Bene... Blader in posizione! 3, 2, 1... Pronti... Lancio! »  
Gianni Tornatore... Non sarebbe stata una passeggiata, batterlo! Qualche anno prima si era piazzato terzo a pari merito con Oliver al torneo europeo, e di certo non aveva mai smesso di allenarsi... Il me stesso di una volta non avrebbe avuto dubbi su chi l'avrebbe spuntata tra noi due, ma adesso, perso il mio Bit Power e dopo la rovinosa sconfitta di Kei, non ero poi così sicuro di me stesso...  
\- Non temere, Yuriy! Ridurrò al minimo le tue sofferenze! - mi disse ironicamente, come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero.  
\- Non ho alcuna intenzione di starmene a guardare! – ribadii - Attacca Wolborg!!  
I due Bey cozzarono tra loro con tanta violenza che entrambi, all'impatto, balzarono all'indietro... Io ne approfittai immediatamente, comandando a Wolborg di attaccare.  
\- Wow... - esclamò l'italiano, decisamente sorpreso - Non credevo che saresti riuscito a tenermi testa...  
Ma per chi mi aveva preso?! Può darsi che non mi esercitassi da moltissimo tempo, ma ero pur sempre stato per anni il miglior Blader di tutta la Russia!  
\- Trascinalo verso il bordo! - incitai l'oggetto, consapevole del fatto che, senza il mio lupo alato, non avrei certo potuto distruggerlo in un attacco frontale: Lea mi aveva permesso di apportare qualche modifica al mio Bey, ma, com'era stato per Kei, era un modello troppo vecchio per poter reggere il confronto col nuovissimo Amphilsbena di Gianni. La mia unica speranza era quella di buttarlo fuori dal campo prima che si decidesse ad invocare l'aiuto del drago a due teste...  
Segretamente, pregavo che si sentisse abbastanza sicuro di sé da ritenere inutile sfruttarlo contro di me. Non avrei mai pensato che, prima o poi, mi sarei ritrovato a desiderare che qualcuno non mi ritenesse alla sua altezza...  
\- Amphilsbena, contrattacca! - gridò, a sua volta.  
I nostri Beyblade erano praticamente incollati, roteavano per l'arena senza staccarsi di un millimetro e senza che nessuno dei due riuscisse a prevalere sull'altro per più di un paio di secondi. Per fortuna, riuscivo a tenergli testa...  
\- Continua così... - sussurrai.

* * *

(Anche se prende poco la parola, il punto di vista è quello di Kei. NdA)  
\- Sembra che il tuo amichetto, inaspettatamente, riesca a resistergli... - mormorò Rei, rivolgendosi ad un'insolitamente silenzioso Ralph. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto credere che, a quel punto, stesse cominciando a preoccuparsi (oramai, s'era capito che lui c'entrava qualcosa con quell'incontro e che parteggiava per il Revenge Team), ma nella sua voce non vi era neppure un velo di apprensione. - Ti sta piacendo quest'incontro, Lea?  
\- Non posso dire che quest'imprevisto non sia un piacevole rimedio alla noia... - replicò la ragazza, in tono piatto - ...ma nulla è ancora sicuro...  
\- Ralph... - disse il cinese, che probabilmente non aveva neppure ascoltato il commento della ragazza dai riccioli corvini - ... tu sai che di qui non uscirete interi, non è vero..?  
\- ... - il tedesco non aprì bocca.  
\- E' stato Andrew a chiedermi di organizzare tutto questo... Qualche tempo fa Oliver è riuscito in qualche modo a mandargli una lettera dal manicomio in cui era spiegata tutta la verità, ed è da allora che non si dà pace... E' riuscito a trovare le prove per incastrarti, e dopo averti battuto nell'ultimo incontro, ti sputtanerà davanti a tutti...  
\- Ma suo padre non voleva evitare lo scandalo..? - chiesi; e mi sarei morso la lingua, dopo averlo visto gongolare a quel modo nel veder che era riuscito ad attirare la mia attenzione.  
\- Sì, ma poi ha scoperto di aver cresciuto un traditore, e ha pensato che fosse arrivato il momento giusto per liberarsi di quest'essere inutile... - si voltò nuovamente verso Ralph, che non pareva essere stato scosso molto da quelle cattiverie - Sarò breve: qualcuno ti ha denunciato per tradimento e, mentre facevamo delle indagini su di te, Boris ti ha beccato a parlare con quel sovversivo di Dizdar... Non è riuscito a seguirvi, purtroppo...  
\- Igor?! - balbettai stralunato, ma nessuno mi diede retta. Solo Aleandra mi gettò un'occhiata, per poi rivolgere nuovamente la propria attenzione al combattimento tra Yuriy e Gianni; o almeno così era sembrato.  
\- A questo punto ti chiedo semplicemente di dirmi la verità... solo la pura verità... Se lo farai, e mi rivelerai dove hai nascosto il Componente in tuo possesso (Riguardatevi il 9° capitolo, ve lo consiglio... NdA), ti perdonerò tutto e anche i tuoi compagni saranno salvi... Basterebbe un mio singolo gesto, lo sai, per fermare tutto... - Ralph non mosse un solo muscolo, e,a quel punto, vidi Rei fare qualcosa che mi raggelò: Rei... lo stava baciando!  
Davanti alla mia espressione sconvolta, Lea sussurrò:  
\- La persona che è seduta poco lontano da te altri non è che il Capo... il Capo dell'Organizazione, intendo... il NOSTRO Capo...  
-No… è assurdo... - gemetti piano, mentre una miriade di sentimenti contrastanti andavano ad avvolgere il mio cuore, formando su di esso un opprimente macigno. - ...E Ralph..?  
\- Ralph è il suo amante.  
Ero talmente dilaniato dentro da riuscire ad avvertire a stento il boato provocato dal pubblico, e la voce del cronista che dichiarava il vincitore del match.

* * *

\- Se l'avessi saputo, avrei usato subito il Bit Power contro di te... - disse Gianni, a voce bassa - Sei molto bravo...  
\- Anche tu sei in gamba. - risposi stringendogli la mano, ignorando la meraviglia generale (No! Prima ci prova con una TakaoxKei, poi tenta addirittura una YuriyxGianni!! 8O NdLettori) (Giannino è solo mio!!! >///<# NdBoss di SW) (... °__° NdGianni). Sorrisi tra me e me: per quanto incredibile potesse sembrare, visto il mio carattere e la situazione in cui mi trovavo, mi ero goduto quella vittoria così come l'intero combattimento... Era da tantissimo che non disputavo un vero incontro, e non avevo mai provato la gioia di poter combattere lealmente, di dover lottare per non soccombere...  
Comunque, la mia soddisfazione svanii di colpo, non appena ritornai alla panchina. Mentre Lea mi guardava con la consueta indifferenza, Kei era ridotto in uno stato praticamente catatonico, e Rei e Ralph... si stavano BACIANDO!!!  
Il tedesco se lo scrollò non molto gentilmente di dosso non appena mi vide arrivare (aveva tenuto gli occhi aperti per tutto il tempo), si alzò dalla panca e mi mise in mano qualcosa, prima di avviarsi verso l'arena.  
\- Tienilo tu. - disse soltanto.  
Abbassai gli occhi sull'oggetto.  
\- ... Griphol?!  
Non appena lo dissi, un lampo d'allarme percorse gli occhi di Lea, ma anche del fin ad allora tranquillissimo Rei Kon...  
E quanto a quello che accadde poco dopo...


	17. Come sempre, nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato...

Se un estraneo, dall'esterno, avesse analizzato la mia vita, probabilmente avrebbe superficialmente detto che non avevo proprio nessun motivo per lamentarmi: figlio unico di un nobile, mi avrebbe aspettato un'esistenza sostanzialmente piana e tranquilla, sicuramente senza troppi scossoni e priva di tutte quelle preoccupazioni di carattere economico che spesso tormentavano la gente comune... Ma, nessuno di loro, aveva tenuto in conto la smisurata sete di potere di mio padre...  
Mia madre, che si chiamava Astrid Weiss ed era al suo secondo matrimonio, ci aveva lasciati quando io avevo soltanto 2 anni e per questo motivo non ricordavo nulla di lei, ma neppure ne avvertivo fortemente la mancanza: ero abituato a farne a meno, come se non l'avessi mai avuta, dato che mio padre non voleva che se ne parlasse e aveva lasciato in giro di lei qualche foto, ma nessuna informazione rilevante più di tanto. Quando avevo cercato di chiedergli di più aveva sempre cambiato discorso bruscamente, tanto che l'argomento ‘mamma’ era per me diventato un tabù.  
In ogni caso, non avevo molte opportunità di stare con quell'uomo sempre troppo impegnato con i suoi affari da sprecare tempo prezioso col suo figlioletto, ed ero cresciuto più che altro circondato dalla servitù.  
I pochi contatti che avevo con lui diminuirono ulteriormente, quando arrivai a compiere 4 anni: invece di farmi frequentare un normale asilo, il mio carissimo padre decise che gli era di peso anche solo la mia silenziosa presenza, e finì col mandarmi in un collegio... Come sempre, rassegnato e troppo piccolo per potermi opporre, mi misi il cuore in pace e feci quanto mi era possibile per comportarmi anche lì educatamente e in modo tale da arrecare il minor fastidio possibile, come mi era stato sempre detto di fare.  
Trascorsi un periodo abbastanza sereno in quella scuola, probabilmente perché ero sempre riuscito a non mettermi in cattiva luce agli occhi dei miei insegnanti (Ma guarda... Sei pure un lecchino... è__é NdA) (... Sei tu, che mi descrivi così... §.§ NdRalph) e ciò mi aveva evitato le punizioni riservate ai miei più discoli compagni, ma questo non mi aveva aiutato molto con i miei coetanei... Ai loro occhi, infatti, io ero semplicemente il cocco dei maestri, uno a cui fare dispetti, ridere alle spalle e di cui, sicuramente, non ci si poteva fidare... Se magari fossi stato anche uno spione?  
E nel frattempo che venivo lodato per la mia buona condotta e per i miei eccellenti voti, crescevo sempre più isolato dagli altri e solo... Non avrei mai dimenticato il modo in cui mi stavano trattando; mai e poi mai mi sarei appoggiato a qualcuno volontariamente, avrei chiesto aiuto, sarei stato sincero con loro, perché, quando lo ero stato, non avevano fatto altro che colpirmi a tradimento...  
Il mio unico obiettivo, da quel momento in poi, fu quello di diventare forte ed indipendente, in modo tale da non aver bisogno di nessuno: un giorno, quando sarei stato abbastanza sicuro di me stesso, gliel'avrei fatta pagare a tutti quanti loro!  
Anzi, no... volevo qualcosa di più... Volevo vederli strisciare ai miei piedi, sentirmi dire che ero il migliore, essere adulato proprio da coloro che in quel momento tanto sdegnosamente mi stavano rifiutando... E quel desiderio cresceva sempre più forte in me...  
Un giorno, ne ero sicuro, sarei riuscito a trovare un campo in cui avrei potuto primeggiare in assoluto, nel quale sarei stato un campione... Beh, nel frattempo che continuavo nella mia ricerca, mi conveniva farmi amici coloro che avrebbero potuto essermi d'aiuto (in quel caso i miei insegnanti, visto che erano loro che mi avrebbero dovuto giudicare), e fregarmene di quegli idioti semplicemente invidiosi della mia bravura...  
Nonostante tutto, però, neppure i risultati ottenuti al collegio piacquero a mio padre (che ormai vedevo non più di una volta l'anno), il quale, non appena ebbi compiuto 9 anni, mi portò in un posto dove per me non sarebbe stato molto semplice adattarmi...  
Nessuno, né mio padre né gli altri, mi spiegò cosa diavolo ci facessi io là (a proposito... cos'era , quel posto?) e quale fosse effettivamente il mio ruolo, tant'è che, quando lo chiesi all'uomo che mi aveva accolto, mi fu risposto:  
\- Vorresti sapere quale sarà il tuo ruolo qui? Beh,v edremo... dipende da te...  
Davanti ad una così confusa risposta decisi di andare sul sicuro e di comportarmi come sempre, e i risultati non si fecero attendere: nel campo scolastico, infatti, superai brillantemente i test che mi furono proposti (Pure secchione... - - NdA) (Se tu chiudi i libri dopo mezz’ora, non è certo colpa mia! >.< NdRalph), e anche sul piano fisico fui definito se non particolarmente allenato o preparato, almeno ‘sostanzialmente adatto’. Già pregustavo di fare bella figura anche lì...  
Peccato che, come mi era precedentemente accaduto alla mia vecchia scuola, ebbi qualche problemino di socializzazione con i miei nuovi compagni, che erano decisamente più aggressivi di quelli vecchi... tanto che, una brutta sera, dopo che ero appena uscito a pezzi dalla palestra, mi aggredirono in gruppo e mi picchiarono come mai mi era capitato prima... In effetti, non ero abituato ad essere menato.  
C'è da dire che me la cavai discretamente anche in quel caso, sebbene menare le mani non fosse propriamente arte mia: per mia fortuna, seppur ancora bambino disponevo di una notevole forza, e inoltre mi portavo alto e più grosso rispetto alla media e pure ai marmocchi magrolini che mi avevano provocato... Insomma, forse ce l'avrei pure fatta a resistere,s e non avessi avuto contro di me la maggioranza numerica... In breve, finii col prenderle abbondantemente...  
Non so cosa avrebbero finito col farmi, se qualcuno non fosse venuto in mio soccorso.  
\- Ehi! Che cosa sta succedendo, là dietro? - sentii una voce femminile gridare.  
\- Oh, no! E' arrivata..! - disse qualcuno, e in pochi secondi il gruppetto fustigatore si dileguò.  
Ma di chi stavano parlando? Di chi è che avevano così tanta paura..?  
Forse avrei dovuto darmela a gambe anch'io, avevo pensato, ma ero troppo debole per farlo. Mi limitai a chiudere gli occhi, attendendo il mio destino.  
\- Ehi... Sei tutto intero? - sentii chiedermi, gentilmente.  
Aprii finalmente gli occhi e, alzandoli verso l'alto, subito trovai uno sguardo perplesso a fissarmi. Rimasi muto per qualche attimo a causa della sorpresa, nello scoprire che, ad aiutarmi, era stata una ragazzina: dai capelli lunghissimi e biondi, tenuti ordinati sulla testa grazie ad una semplice fascia, e dotata di un paio di occhi color mare, le cui sfumature passavano gradualmente dall'azzurro al verde, aveva un fisico snello fasciato in un'uniforme nera parecchio decorata. Segno questo, che, nonostante l'evidente giovane età, doveva essere un ufficiale di alto grado... Ora finalmente capivo come mai tutti si erano dati alla fuga, nel sentirla arrivare!  
Mi stava ancora squadrando in modo strano, così mi affrettai a rispondere:  
\- No! Va tutto bene, grazie! - e, per convincerla, mi tirai su di botto. Brutta mossa: un dolore lancinante mi colse con una tale violenza da farmi stramazzare nuovamente al suolo.  
\- Sta fermo! - mi ordinò - Sei stato ferito con un coltello? - chiese, in tono preoccupato.  
\- N-no... - negai, nonostante fosse la verità e avessi visto perfettamente chi mi aveva dato quella coltellata. Non m'importava affatto se i miei compagni avessero stima di me o no, ma non ritenevo affatto saggio denunciare uno di loro sapendo che probabilmente, quando tutti gli altri lo avrebbero saputo, me l'avrebbero fatta pagare carissima...  
\- Uff... - sospirò lei, comprendendo al volo la situazione - Non c'è bisogno che me lo dica, si vede benissimo che è una coltellata... Non preoccuparti, non voglio sapere chi è stato...  
Nel sentirla, mi risollevai.  
La ragazza chiamò degli infermieri che accorsero in un battibaleno, e rimase un po' con me anche dopo che questi ebbero finito di fasciarmi.  
\- Tu sei uno nuovo... uhm... - mi disse, mentre girata di spalle controllava qualcosa tra certe carte. Il mio nome, scoprii subito dopo. - Sei Ralph Jurgens, non è vero?  
\- Sì, - risposi cortesemente - e sono arrivato da poco più di tre settimane.  
\- Ti hanno accolto molto bene... - commentò ironicamente - Comunque, dubito che si azzarderanno a rifarlo... Il problema è che quando quei mocciosetti incapaci si trovano di fronte a qualcuno tanto più bravo di loro, subito diventano invidiosi e finiscono col reagire pure male...  
\- Ma io non sono poi così bravo... - mi schermii.  
\- I risultati che hai ottenuto fino ad adesso, dimostrano il contrario. – sorrise - Sono certa che potresti fare carriera velocemente qui, viste le tue doti...  
\- In che senso, carriera..? - domandai, perché ancora non avevo capito quale senso avesse la mia presenza in quel luogo, né, tanto meno, a cosa avrei potuto aspirare.  
\- Beh, considerati i tuoi ottimi risultati scolastici direi che sicuramente saresti un buon scienziato o ricercatore, ma visto che neppure a fisico stai messo male, potresti tranquillamente fare il soldato... - la guai sbigottito, perché non avevo mai immaginato di avere così tante capacità, prima che lei me lo facesse notare. Si mise a ridere, notando la mia espressione. - Non ti preoccupare, hai ancora tutto il tempo per scegliere! Piuttosto cerca di comportarti bene, in quest'ultima settimana... All'inizio della prossima i nuovi venuti saranno presentati agli ufficiali, e fare belle figura ti farebbe comodo! - mi fece l'occhiolino, e io risposi ridendo di rimando.  
  
Una volta che mi sentii meglio, decisi per sicurezza di tornare in camera mia, benché fossi sicuro che, almeno per quella notte, quei disgraziati non avrebbero cercato di attaccarmi di nuovo.  
Ero quasi arrivato al corridoio che portava alla mia camera, quando alcuni rumori mi fecero desistere dal continuare ad avanzare... Rimasi immobile nell'oscurità, a metà tra la paura e la curiosità, e ascoltai ancora. Ne sentii di nuovi: parevano sospiri...  
Probabilmente se quel fatto mi fosse accaduto anche solo qualche mese più tardi, al solo sospetto di ciò che poteva star succedendo in quella stanza, mi sarei defilato al più presto pregando Dio che nessuno avesse notato la mia presenza... Ma, in quel periodo, ero ancora inesperto circa le curiose abitudini degli abitanti di quell'edificio, e avevo troppo poco buon senso per capire da me quand'era il momento più adatto per levare le tende...  
Infatti,morbosamente tentato da quell'insana curiosità, mi spinsi fino ad arrivare all'ingresso della biblioteca (che era una stanza senza porte), e nascosto dietro uno scaffale diedi una sbirciatina (Guardone! >///< Nd...) (Ehi! Non fare spoiler! NdA) (Guarda che ormai s'era capito... NdRalph).  
A fare tutto quel casino, erano due ragazzi (Come sempre! Maledetta yaoiomane!!! ç///ç Nd...): uno dei due era disteso a terra a gemere,l 'altro, in ginocchio di fronte a lui (NO!!! O////O Nd...) teneva una mano poggiata su di un suo ginocchio, mentre l'altra (Non dirlo!!!! °//////° Nd...)... Beh,non è difficile immaginarlo (Fiuu... - sospiro di sollievo - O-.-O Nd...)...  
Io, però, a quel tempo, ero ancora un bimbo che della vita sapeva ben poco, e non capii molto bene cosa quei due stessero facendo... forse perché avevo praticamente sempre vissuto in collegio retto da religiosi, o magari ero io ad essere troppo ingenuo, chissà... in ogni modo, per quanto avvertissi che stavo facendo qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato, non riuscii ad allontanarmi subito come avrei dovuto fare.  
Il mio sguardo finii sul ragazzo disteso a terra, che aveva emesso l'ennesimo gemito. Buona parte della sua pelle bronzea che spiccava dall'apertura della camicia bianca sbottonata era imperlata di sudore, così come il suo viso arrossato, i cui occhi erano chiusi come per meglio godere di quegli attimi... Su di esso spiccavano delle splendide labbra rese rosse e turgide dalla passione, da cui uscivano ancora tremanti sospiri... Rosse... rosse come le ciocche vermiglie che scompostamente ricadevano ai lati e sulla fronte stessa (Nooooooo!!!!! ;___; Nd... lo avete capito ormai, no?;-) ) (Invece sì, Igor caro... Contento di farti vedere da tutti nella tua versione più indecente? ^ç^ NdA) (Nel contratto non si parlava di fare una lemon! >///< NdIgor) (Se questa per te è una lemon... è///é NdA) (Oddìo... o////O NdIgor che ha sbirciato i pensieri di Mazer)...  
Per qualche motivo, benché ancora non avessi capito cosa stesse accadendo, la vista di quel ragazzo così... così coinvolto, mi estasiò. Qualunque cosa fosse,s e a farla ci si sentiva così bene, non doveva essere un male...  
D'altra parte, realizzai pure – finalmente - che qualcosa di tanto intimo non fosse da spiare, e che fosse giunto per me il momento di andarmene...  
... E ovviamente, mentre facevo marcia indietro, cos'altro poteva accadere?  
Naturalmente mi scontrai con lo scaffale che era alle mie spalle, portandomi appresso tutti i libri che conteneva e provocando un tale fracasso che non mi sarei affatto meravigliato, se tutti gli abitanti dell'edificio si fossero radunati lì, attirati dal rumore, per tentare di capire cosa stesse succedendo..!  
I due ragazzi si fermarono all'istante e, quello che prima era steso (si era rialzato di scatto e in quel momento poggiava sui gomiti), mi lanciò un'occhiata a dir poco omicida, dopo aver sgranato per un secondo i suoi occhi nocciola chiazzati di verde.  
\- Ehm... Scusate... scusate tanto... - riuscii solo a bofonchiare stupidamente, totalmente in preda all'imbarazzo, poi mi diedi alla fuga senza attendere neppure un altro istante.  
  
Era passata qualche settimana dall'accaduto e io, nella mia solita ingenuità di bambino più o meno spensierato e ancora leggermente ottimista, nel vedere che nessuno mi aveva sgridato per ciò che avevo fatto, ero riuscito a metterci una pietra sopra e non ci avevo più pensato... ma la tragedia era dietro l'angolo.  
\- RAAAALPHHH!!!  
Sentii gridare da dietro di me: era lei, il Vice-Comandante Keush, vale a dire la ragazza che mi aveva salvato da quei bulletti e mi aveva accompagnato in infermeria.  
\- Ciao, Vicky! - le risposi allegramente: eravamo diventati molto amici (nonostante ci conoscessimo da appena un mese e lei fosse di tre anni maggiore di me, oltre che decisamente più in alto di grado), tanto che ormai usavo addirittura un soprannome per rivolgermi a lei.  
\- Sono venuta qui perché voglio presentarti una persona... Sai, lui non è potuto venire alla cerimonia di presentazione perché era in missione, e così...  
Spalancai gli occhi, quando un glaciale brivido d'orrore mi percorse.  
Mi venne un mezzo colpo apoplettico, nel realizzare che di fronte a me c'era il ragazzo dai capelli rossi della biblioteca... cioè TU...  
\- Sono Igor Dizdar, Comandante Supremo della Sezione del Nord. - ti presentasti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credo che per un po' la storia s'incentrerà sui ricordi di Ralph ‘bambino’, e dovrei chiarire anche alcune cose rimaste in sospeso in passato... 


	18. Quando la mia vita era ancora semplice...

(N.B. : Anche quest'intera parte della storia è narrata dal punto di vista di Ralph, che come sempre succede nei suoi ‘sogni strani’ si rivolge a Igor. Adesso però rispetto al 17° capitolo sono passati due anni, perciò ora il tedesco ne ha 11, mentre il Comandante ne ha 15. NdA)  
Devo dire che, almeno per i primi tempi, la mia permanenza nella Sezione Nord dell'Organizzazione non fu poi così atroce. Se ovviamente si escludono le primissime settimane, quando ancora i miei ‘cari compagni’ non facevano altro che infastidirmi e avevano letteralmente tentato di farmi fuori a coltellate... Ma quel periodo era passato e adesso vivevo un'esistenza relativamente tranquilla, visto che la mia amicizia con Vicky adesso mi tutelava da altri possibili ‘attentati’... Solo un pazzo avrebbe potuto mettersi conto il Vice-Comandante!  
Dovevo ammettere che avevo avuto una fortuna sfacciata: quella ragazza, che lì occupava un ruolo di primaria importanza, mi aveva per oscuri motivi preso sotto la sua ala protettrice e pareva che gli stessi pure simpatico; inoltre mi incoraggiava e mi consigliava spesso, e il suo interessamento nei miei confronti spingeva anche gli altri a comportarsi in modo più cortese con me. Meglio di così...  
Non avevo ancora deciso cosa avrei fatto in futuro (ormai, davo per scontato che sarei rimasto in quel luogo per ancora molto, molto tempo...), ma per il momento mi stavo impegnando al massimo in tutto ciò che mi veniva offerto di fare: ero il migliore del mio corso di studi, e anche negli allenamenti a livello fisico me la cavavo benino. Il mio proposito di diventare imbattibile in un qualche campo della vita era diventato più forte che mai, in me. Tanto da spingermi a guardare sempre più in là, anche oltre ciò che mi sarebbe dovuto essere concesso...  
Ero in quel luogo da abbastanza tempo, ormai, da sapere come stavano le cose. Avevo capito che l'Organizzazione si occupava di attività criminali e che esisteva da moltissimo tempo; che aveva filiali sparse ovunque e si garantiva un proprio predominio in praticamente tutte le attività più importanti a livello internazionale: vi erano suoi infiltrati, alleati o finanziatori vari praticamente dappertutto, in ambito politico e militare come in quello industriale e commerciale. In pratica, si poteva dire che l'Organizzazione avesse già effettivamente conquistato la Terra, seppur agisse ancora in sordina.  
Naturalmente, per manovrare i fili dell'umanità, doveva aver bisogno di persone esperte in ogni genere di settore... Infatti, c'erano individui specializzati proprio in questo tipo di ricerche, che andavano in giro a cercare elementi ‘adatti’ e li reclutavano, che fossero scienziati geniali o semplici impiegati d'ufficio.  
Ma la parte fondamentale di essa era rappresentata dal suo cospicuo esercito, di cui anch'io, volendo, avrei potuto entrare a far parte: soldati semplici e capitani, maggiori e tenenti, colonnelli e generali (Ad essere sincera, io di militari e gerarchie varie non ci capisco assolutamente niente, perciò non tenete molto in conto ciò che dirò in proposito... e non guardate neppure quest'elenco! ^^° NdA); tutti, alla fine, erano comandati da colui che era definito ‘Comandante Supremo di Sezione’... per noi, Igor Dizdar... vale a dire tu...  
Le Sezioni erano quattro: quella dell'Est, contrassegnata dal colore blu; quella del Sud, rossa; quella dell'Ovest, bianca; e quella del Nord, considerata la più importante, distinta dal colore nero (Credo che, leggendo manga, vi sarà forse capitato più volte di trovare questi colori assegnati ai rispettivi punti cardinali... per non parlare poi degli animali sacri! Che vi ricordano la Tigre Bianca, la Fenice Rossa, il Drago Azzurro e la Tartaruga Nera? ; ) NdA).  
I Comandanti di Sezione, anche se principalmente legati al comando militare, sovrintendevano spesso anche alla maggior parte delle operazioni che avvenivano in tutti gli altri campi ed erano sottomessi unicamente al volere del Capo, un oscuro individuo che generalmente non si mostrava mai direttamente e di cui era mantenuta totalmente sconosciuta l'identità (Beh... talvolta camminano pure tra voi senza che ve ne accorgiate... NdRei); tanto che, quasi sempre, non si sapeva neppure con precisione quando un Capo venisse ‘sostituito’ da uno nuovo...  
Inoltre, alcuni individui particolari ritenuti in grado di farlo, venivano selezionati per operazioni di spionaggio propriamente detto: in campo politico militare, controllando armamenti e strategie militari dei vari Paesi, tenendo d'occhio le missioni diplomatiche e le varie organizzazioni (In senso lato, ovviamente... L' ‘Organizzazione’ è unica! Non fate confusione... a quello ci penso già io... NdA) internazionali; in campo industriale, copiando brevetti e formule segrete, al fine di poter scoprire i piani aziendali della concorrenza e competere con essa ad armi pari. Ciò era di particolare aiuto a tutti quegli uomini d'affari che collaboravano con l'Organizzazione, compreso mio padre, che così illegalmente potevano trarne ingenti profitti...  
Gli agenti selezionati, la cui identità era agli estranei a noi segreta, per raccogliere ed elaborare dati riservati erano mandati a partecipare a rappresentanze diplomatiche, e dislocati in uffici pubblici ed industrie di paesi esteri. Essi si avvalevano di sofisticati mezzi tecnologici quali riprese satellitari, microtelecamere e intrusioni in banche dati informatiche (ruolo svolto da specifici pirati informatici al ‘nostro’ servizio).  
Nel corso degli anni l'attività spionistica aveva permesso all'Organizzazione di esercitare un'effettiva forma di politica indiretta, arrivando, oltre a supportare economicamente uomini politici e partiti stranieri che gli erano utili, a sostenere gruppi di pressione o addirittura iniziative sovversive e militari, nel caso ciò avesse potuto convenirgli (Mi sento in dovere di precisare che queste informazioni sono in gran parte tratte dagli articoli dell' ‘Enciclopedia Microsoft Encarta 99’, alle voci ‘Spionaggio’ e ‘CIA’. NdA).  
Come avevo avuto occasione di verificare, tu e Victoria, oltre a far parte dell'esercito propriamente detto, eravate entrambi coinvolti in questo genere di attività: lei era un'agente del primo tipo, che si occupava maggiormente di politica e segreti industriali, tu del secondo, e per tale motivo più che altro coinvolto in perenni battaglie ogni volta in un posto diverso... E già il fatto che due ragazzini venissero usati come spie, al fianco di adulti competenti del settore, faceva capire che non eravate esattamente due persone qualsiasi...  
In ogni modo, chi intendeva intraprendere la semplice carriera militare, poteva considerare due diversi metodi per andare avanti: aspettare che le promozioni di grado arrivassero man mano, oppure sfidare e sconfiggere la persona che ricopriva il ruolo che si lui desiderava, e prenderne in questo modo il posto.  
Infatti, per la legge che là vigeva, teoricamente un soldato semplice avrebbe potuto diventare immediatamente Comandante di Sezione vincendo in uno specifico combattimento quello in carica. Un'impresa del genere era accaduta un'unica volta da quando esisteva l'Organizzazione, ed era stata compiuta da te, quando avevi appena 10 anni...  
Comunque, c'erano sempre pazzi che ci provavano (nonostante fosse ovvio che, per mantenere il tuo potere, in cinque anni tu avessi dovuto affrontare simili prove innumerevoli volte, e uscirne naturalmente vincente...), e quel giorno era proprio uno di quelli di ‘sfida’. Come gli altri, benché non avessi una gran voglia di assistere a quei raccapriccianti spettacoli, mi recai anch'io alla sala dei duelli. In realtà, quando stancamente arrivai trascinandomi alla balconata che sovrastava l'arena, il più era già stato fatto: ebbi solo il tempo di vederti piantare nel collo l'arma che usavi solitamente, il Sai (E' utilizzato in alcune arti marziali, ed è un arnese dalla forma simile ad una forchetta, con una lama centrale come quella di un pugnale e due laterali ricurve verso il basso... Avete presente l'arma usata da Raffaello delle ‘Tartarughe Ninja’? ^__^° NdA), al poveretto di turno e tagliargli con un colpo netto la gola, anche se ucciderlo non sarebbe stato affatto necessario.  
‘La regola non ordina di ammazzare il contendente al titolo... ma neppure vieta di farlo.’, ti avevo sentito dire una volta, mentre facevi un'espressione compiaciuta.  
Tsk... Che persona orribile!  
"Ecco il nostro miglior assassino che si ritira godendo del suo trionfo...", avevo pensato soltanto, nel vederti andare via completamente ricoperto di sangue non tuo.  
  
Quella sera stessa, qualcuno mi chiese di consegnare un certo pacco a Vicky. Non avevo idea di cosa potesse contenere e, in fondo, neppure me ne fregava più di tanto, comunque lo presi e andai dove mi era stato richiesto senza chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni. Fu con un certo sconcerto che, nel seguire le indicazioni che mi avevano dato, mi resi conto di essere arrivato alle terme all'aperto... nella parte riservata ai maschi, però.  
Io ero lì da abbastanza tempo per conoscere le tue abitudini, e sapevo benissimo che, finiti gli allenamenti, eri solito recarti in quel posto per fare il bagno e per rilassarti. Naturalmente, su tuo preciso ordine, a quell'ora le terme erano riservate esclusivamente a te. Pure io ci andavo spesso, ma naturalmente non ti avevo mai incrociato proprio per quel motivo.  
Ero arrivato alla soglia dell'entrata e stavo per fare dietro-front, convinto di aver capito male e deciso a tornare da quell'idiota che mi aveva mandato per andare a chiedere meglio, quando una voce cinguettante mi frenò dal farlo:  
\- Raaaalphhh (Fissata con ’sta chiamata prolungata, eh? è__é NdRalph)! Sono qui!! - mi indicò il Vice-Comandante, sbracciandosi per farsi notare. Nel fare questo il suo seno ormai prosperoso, anche più di quello della maggior parte delle ragazze della sua età, fuoriusciva dall'acqua torbida mettendosi in bella mostra, ma a lei non pareva importare. Da parte mia,distolsi lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
\- Stupida ragazza priva di alcun pudore... - ti sentii borbottare, forse perché ti eri accorto del mio imbarazzo... o forse perché vedere certe cose imbarazzava TE? Tuttavia mi sarebbe sembrato strano, dato che stavate pur sempre facendo il bagno insieme da prima che venissi io... E poi, quella volta in biblioteca non avevi fatto esattamente la figura del perfetto Comandante morigerato... T/////T  
Vicky ridacchiò.  
\- Non ti facevo così moralista... Certe cose deve pur vederle, prima o poi! - al che, capii che stava parlando di me - Dico bene..? - mi si rivolse in tono malizioso, chiaramente per prendere soprattutto in giro te.  
\- Ehm... - era chiaro che ti stava stuzzicando volontariamente, ma non seppi come replicare a dovere.  
\- Beh, per quello che me ne importa... - mi venisti in aiuto, per poi riprendere più severamente - Potete fare quello che volete, ma di certo non puoi provarci con lui di fronte a me!  
\- Perché, la cosa ti darebbe fastidio? Sei geloso, per caso? - l'austriaca sorrise, vedendoti mettere il broncio - Su... cosa ci vuoi fare... Se non approfitti subito della mia disponibilità, sarò COSTRETTA a cercarmi ammiratori altrove... - accavallò con grazia le gambe, facendole spuntare dall'acqua per un attimo. Non erano molto lunghe, visto che non era particolarmente alta, ma decisamente ben fatte. Victoria era da considerarsi certamente bella, e molti erano convinti che voi due stesse praticamente insieme. In fondo, era pur sempre l'unica persona che tolleravi al tuo fianco... Ma, ascoltando quella conversazione, ci si sarebbe convinti che le cose non stessero esattamente così.  
\- Sei libera di fare quello che vuoi... - dicesti soltanto.  
\- Tsk... Con questa storia che vuoi startene sempre da solo, rimorchi più di tutti quanti (Igor da giovane somiglia molto a Kei, non vi pare? -__^ NdA) (Tsk... V////V NdKei)... - scosse la testa, tentando una finta espressione di rimprovero - I bei tenebrosi piacciono un sacco alle donne, e tu lo sai benissimo... Dì la verità, è per questo che ti comporti così!  
\- ... Per quanto ancora vuoi far stare quel ragazzino ad ascoltare le tue stupidaggini ?- rispondesti senza scomporti, riportando l'attenzione di Vicky su di me.  
\- Ah... Scusami, Ralph... - finalmente, adocchiò il pacco che avevo portato con me.   
\- Mi hanno detto di portarti questo. - le porsi il pacchetto, cercando di non soffermarmi troppo sulla sua nudità.  
\- Uhm... - intercalò, guardandolo con aria scettica - E' roba della Borg.  
\- Ancora trottole, quindi... - mormorasti.  
\- Già... - sospirò lei.  
Il nome ‘Borg’ mi fece venire in mente qualcosa: da ciò che ne sapevo, era composta da tizi che, non sapendo più come fare per tentare di conquistare il mondo, si erano aggregati a noi nella speranza di poterne ricavare qualcosa al momento opportuno. Il suo centro operativo era in Russia, che tra l'altro era il tuo paese d'origine. Era per quel motivo che, tutte le volte che ne sentivi parlare, ti rabbuiavi..?  
Mi risultava che la Borg si occupasse di certa roba chiamata ‘Beyblade’, delle trottole, appunto. Era uno sport che si stava diffondendo parecchio, ma non ero mai riuscito a capire in quale modo avrebbe potuto assicurare a loro e a noi il dominio del pianeta...  
Borkov, quel pazzoide che ne era a capo, aveva ricevuto molti aiuti economici da Roman Ivanov, tuo nonno, che per motivi poco chiari sembrava molto interessato alle sue ricerche... Tant'è che, da quando si era accaparrato il potere della Sezione del Nord grazie al tuo aiuto, aveva preteso che venissero costruite palestre di Beyblade anche qui da noi. Bha...  
\- Ci aspettano altri allenamenti massacranti, Victoria... - continuasti, riportandomi al presente.  
\- Uff... - sbuffò Vicky, di rimando - Come se non fossimo abbastanza forti da soli! A che ci dovrebbe servire, quella roba? Ci fa soltanto stare male dopo...  
Stava per dire qualcos'altro, ma tu la fulminasti con un'occhiataccia. A quel punto, capii che per me era giunto il momento di andare.  
\- Beh... Se permettete, io ora andrei... - dissi, allontanandomi.  
\- Vengo con te! - disse improvvisamente Vicky, alzandosi di colpo. Avesti appena il tempo di sospirare alzando gli occhi al cielo, che tutta l'acqua che aveva addosso schizzò sulla tua faccia. - Se sto un altro po' qua dentro, mi sentirò male!  
Con addosso un asciugamano, senza aggiungere altro si diresse verso gli spogliatoi, per andare a recuperare i suoi vestiti.  
Dopo averla seguita con lo sguardo stavo per andarmene anche io, avviandomi verso la porta dalla quale ero arrivato, quando la tua voce mi bloccò:  
\- Fermati. - comandasti imperioso.  
Mi girai, molto lentamente.  
\- S-sì..? - risposi, in troppo esitante.  
\- Avvicinati. - il tuo sguardo si era fatto d'acciaio fuso. Non riuscivo assolutamente ad immaginare che cosa ti stesse passando per il cervello.  
Comunque eseguii, e mi portai fino al bordo della vasca.  
\- Potrei sapere cosa ti serve? - chiesi, non capendo cosa potessi mai volere da me. Forse me la potevo ancora cavare... qualunque cosa avessi fatto...  
\- Ti aspettano altrove? - domandasti, con un tono che non mi piacque affatto.  
\- ... No... - risposi sinceramente, convinto, chissà perché, che se ti avessi mentito me lo avresti letto in faccia. - Il mio turno è finito...  
\- Bene. - sussurrasti. "Male..!" pensai io. - Allora rimani qui. Siediti.  
Feci come mi avevi detto, sentendomi parecchio nervoso. E non potei fare a meno di guardarti...  
Forse non ti avevo mai visto tanto da vicino, e men che meno così svestito..! Da quella distanza, mi sembrasti meno... imponente del solito: non avevo mai notato che le tue braccia per quanto allenate fossero tanto sottili, abbastanza da metterne in evidenza le vene e i tendini, che parevano tesi nonostante il tuo sostanziale essere a riposo.  
Collo allungato, spalle ben tornite ma dalla linea elegante, torace magro, mani impensabilmente aggraziate per essere quelle di un assassino, un fisico e un portamento eccessivamente eleganti per far pensare quelli di un maschio... Anche il tuo viso aveva tratti delicati, con sopracciglia fini, un naso perfetto, una bocca piena e un taglio d'occhi magnifico. Per non parlare dei lunghi capelli rosso fuoco, che in quel momento ti scendevano liberamente fin sotto le scapole (era la prima volta che te li vedevo sciolti, perché di norma li portavi sempre raccolti) (Per la precisione, l'Igor diciassettenne di cui parla Ralph nei suoi sogni li avrà lunghi fino alla vita, legati in una treccia; ma quello del presente, di 21 anni, li porta corti. NdA)... A vederti così, era impossibile non farsi venire in mente una donna..!  
Eri di una bellezza particolare, decisamente efebica... Qualcuno, con una punta di cattiveria, aveva detto che, mancanza di tette a parte, non avevi proprio nulla che ti potesse far distinguere da una femmina. Almeno a prima vista, ovviamente... E io stesso, non riuscivo a pensarti in modo diverso da come apparivi.  
Mi chiedevo: come saresti diventato, crescendo..? Avresti perso quella conturbante quanto ambigua bellezza, col tempo? Magari saresti diventato come la maggior parte dei tuoi rozzi e sgraziati coetanei, in un altro paio d'anni. Oppure avresti proseguito su quella strada, diventando un giovane uomo eccessivamente effeminato e dalla vocetta stridula, di quelli che la gente prende in giro chiedendosi se è frocio o cos'altro (Naturalmente, noi sappiamo che non è diventato né l'uno né l'altro... SLURP!! *ç* NdA) (Certo che io, alla sua età, ero un po' meglio... NdYu-Chan) (Beh, a me i tipi effeminati non piacciono affatto... -_- NdA)...  
\- Allora..? - domandai, stanco di quel silenzio e degli sguardi strani che mi stavi lanciando.  
\- Non immagini proprio il motivo per cui ti ho chiesto di restare qui? - al contrario del mio, il tuo tono era perfettamente fermo, a dimostrazione di quanto fossi padrone di te stesso in quel momento.  
\- Ho forse fatto qualcosa che non andava bene? - tentai, notevolmente confuso.  
Mi lanciasti uno sguardo più intenso di quanto avessi mai fatto fino ad allora. O almeno così mi parve, visto che generalmente non mi guardavi neppure.  
\- Adesso ti rendi conto di cosa stavamo facendo io e quel ragazzo in biblioteca, non è vero? - spalancai gli occhi: quella domanda mi aveva colpito come un fulmine a ciel sereno - Dalla tua reazione, mi pare proprio di sì...  
Che... che senso poteva avere, il rivangare fatti accaduti oltre due anni prima..? Visto che non avevi mai accennato neppure minimamente a ciò che era successo, credevo che non l'avessi tenuto molto in conto... Tra l'altro, il ragazzo che era con te quella notte, un paio di giorni dopo era stato trasferito alla Sezione del Sud (Chissà perché... NdA) (Non ti ci mettere pure tu! >)-(<# NdIgor)...  
\- In effetti... - biascicai, con un filo di voce. Ti risposi semplicemente perché avevo capito che ti aspettavi una qualche replica da me.  
\- Hai detto qualcosa a qualcuno, in proposito? - domandasti, benché nella tua voce non ci fosse alcuna apprensione.  
\- No! - scossi vigorosamente la testa, più volte.  
\- ... Su di me girano voci di QUEL tipo, che tu sappia..? - Aggrottai la fronte, dubbioso. Certe notizie giravano, era inevitabile, ma tu mi stavi forse chiedendo di fare la spia? Volevi punire qualcuno..?  
\- In genere, non mi interesso più di tanto di questo genere di pettegolezzi. - replicai, con un tono eccessivamente duro, per essere realistico in bocca ad un undicenne che parla ad uno di cui ha un'evidente paura.  
\- ... - facesti una breve pausa - Non m'interessa conoscere i nomi, era solo per curiosità. Ho lasciato il mio ultimo... amico alquanto bruscamente, e volevo solo accertarmi che non avesse messo in giro strane voci sul mio conto.  
Feci un grande sforzo su me stesso, per non far trapelare la mia agitazione. Dove volevi andare a parare? Perché stavi dicendo A ME tutte quelle cose..?  
Ero cresciuto abbastanza da sapere cosa stava succedendo tra te e quel tizio in biblioteca. Non ero più il bimbo ingenuo di una volta, e oltre ad essere notevolmente cresciuto nel fisico, ero diventato anche molto più smaliziato... Adesso capivo perfettamente cosa intendessero, quando dicevano che uno era gay... E quello che ti avevo visto fare, quella notte, mi aveva confermato che lo eri anche tu.  
Personalmente, a parte gli strani pensieri che mi venivano quando cercavo di immaginare come potessero funzionare certi tipi di cose, non mi ero poi fatto una così cattiva impressione, di ‘loro’.  
Non mi ammutolivo quando se ne parlava, non mi facevano schifo quando ne vedevo, non ridacchiavo neppure per nascondere l'imbarazzo non sapendo bene in che modo comportarmi, come facevano alcuni... Insomma, il trovarmene di fronte un... ‘esemplare’, non mi procurò nessuna particolare emozione. Non mi pareva poi che fossero tanto diversi dagli altri, o che un marchio a fuoco su di loro li rendesse riconoscibili da lontano. Eppure, anche a me l'idea che tu, il nostro Comandante,f ossi omosessuale, faceva uno strano effetto...  
\- Non che io sappia. - replicai in tono piatto, riferendomi al tuo precedente discorso.  
\- Se è così... - ribattesti, laconicamente.  
Dopo di quello per un po' non apristi più bocca, limitandoti a fissarmi come se stessi cercando in me chissà che cosa... Naturalmente, quell'essere scrutato con tanta perizia non fece che alimentare ulteriormente il mio nervosismo... Che senso avevano, tutte quelle pause?  
Magari, ti comportavi sempre così... In fondo, non mi era mai capitato prima di parlare a tu per tu con te... O forse, c'era qualcos'altro, sotto..? Oddìo... O///////O  
Il problema era che, tra la le tante malignerie che circolavano sul tuo conto, c'era quella secondo la quale era tua abitudine andartene in cerca di giovani amanti ogniqualvolta che te ne veniva voglia... e che te li PRENDESSI senza farti troppi problemi, volenti o nolenti che fossero...  
Beh, era vero che tutti sapevano delle tue scorribande notturne e veniva anche tollerato il fatto che tu LO FACESSI quando e – soprattutto - DOVE volevi, come pure molti alludevano al fatto che certi si spingessero a questo nella speranza di ottenere qualche favore da te... E di per te eri pure un tipo violento, visibilmente incapace di trattenersi quando preso da passioni violente... quali che fossero (Ehm... -////- NdIgor) (Ecco, appunto... NdRalph)...  
Per farla breve, mi avevi chiesto di restare da solo con te perché era tua intenzione saltarmi addosso?  
Mio Dio... Avevo 11 anni e nessuna fretta di fare esperienze sessuali, specie se in qualche modo strano! °___°’’’  
\- Ehm... - balbettai, sentendo le mie guance diventare di fuoco.  
\- ... Ti hanno mai messo a fare Beyblade? - chiedesti improvvisamente, cambiando totalmente argomento.  
\- No... - dissi sorpreso - Perché..?  
\- Niente... era solamente una mia curiosità... - ennesima quanto insolita ‘curiosità’ della serata, ennesima occhiata strana che faceva intendere che non mi stavi dicendo tutto... - Ora puoi andare.  
In pochi attimi lo stordimento mi passò, e la mia mente accolse con gioia quell'ordine che m'invitava a levarmi dai piedi.  
A tutt'oggi, ancora non sono riuscito a capire la funzione di quel nostro dialogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, non che sia successo molto in questa parte, ma almeno sono riuscita a spiegare un bel po' di cose su cosa effettivamente sia l'Organizzazione e su come funzioni... Spero che, adesso, le cose vi siano più chiare. ^__^  
> Non ho molto da dire, perciò vi espongo un mio dubbio che ha poco a che fare con ciò che ho detto prima... Ecco... Mi è capitato un paio di volte, recentemente, di leggere fanfics di persone che, fatto un capitolo ‘spinto’ che ha come protagonisti un ragazzO e una ragazzA, ne parlano come di yaoi... Scusate, ma che c'entra..? @x@’’’  
> Per quello che ne so io vengono definite ‘shounen ai’ le storie che parlano di amore tra maschi inteso in senso puramente sentimentale, ‘yaoi’ quelle che invece si soffermano anche su altri generi di ‘particolari’ (benché a volte non venga fatta tale distinzione... Su alcuni siti, ad esempio, si parla quasi sempre di ‘yaoi’ anche se si tratta di storie prettamente romantiche, e pure io mi sono adeguata di conseguenza...) (Scusa, ma...quand'è che tu avresti scritto una shounen ai..? NdRalph, Igor, Kei e Yuriy) (Sparite!!! >.<*** NdA)... Per quelle tra etero non lo so di preciso, comunque il ‘porno’ in generale viene chiamato ‘hentai’, non certamente ‘yaoi’... -_- 


	19. Genetically Perfect Child

Suppongo che, per quanto cinico possa essere di per sé - e quello era il mio caso, probabilmente - o diventare un ragazzino, nessuno potrebbe definirsi pienamente felice dopo essere stato abbandonato dalla famiglia e mandato in un luogo dove sa che verrà cresciuto come un criminale. Nonostante ciò, però, come ho già avuto precedentemente modo di chiarire, fin quando non ebbi all'incirca 11 anni e mezzo la mia vita ebbe modo di scorrere non dico serenamente, ma per lo meno senza rilevanti scossoni.  
Ma, quando ormai ero quasi giunto ad affacciarmi alla soglia dei 12 anni, accadde qualcosa che finì col cambiare totalmente la mia posizione all'Organizzazione, oltre che farmi conoscere un aspetto di me stesso che, fin ad allora, era ancora rimasto latente... In breve tempo, la buona stella che mi aveva aiutato fino a quel momento si trasformò in una stella nera (Ok, ammetto di averla riadattata - leggere ‘fregata’ - da ‘Nana’... NdA).  
\- Secondo te, come ha fatto?  
\- Eh..? - la voce di un mio compagno mi fece alzare la testa dal foglio, su cui ero chino per prendere appunti mentre l'insegnante spiegava la sua lezione.  
\- A tornare indietro intero pure stavolta... Il nostro Comandante, intendo...  
\- Non ne ho idea. - replicai in tono piatto, nella speranza che ciò lo scoraggiasse dal farmi altre domande. L'argomento di cui si stava parlando in classe era piuttosto complicato, e non valeva la pena distrarsi per parlare di stupidi pettegolezzi. Questo mi diceva la testa.  
E' una scusa convincente..? Mi chiedeva qualcos'altro, che si trovava molto più nascosto in me. L'ignorai.  
Il mio compagno si guardò un po' intorno, e mormorò a voce lievemente più bassa:  
\- Dicono che, per salvarsi, abbia volontariamente sacrificato quei dieci giovani soldati... - benché li avesse definiti ‘giovani’, in realtà la maggior parte di loro era più vecchia di te, che allora avevi quasi 16 anni. - Quello non ha alcun rispetto per la vita umana... Le senti le urla di tutti quelli che tortura..? E pensare che ha chiesto di occuparsene lui personalmente, anche se non è certo un carnefice, per puro divertimento! Non è forse una persona orribile?  
\- Può darsi. - ribattei, stordito da quel fiume di parole: non amavo le persone che parlavano troppo...  
\- Ma come ‘può darsi’ ?! Quello meriterebbe l'ergastolo... anzi no, di essere fucilato all'istante! Come si può lasciare quel criminale in circolazione liberamente?!  
"Guarda che condannandolo a morte, scenderemmo al suo stesso livello..." pensai, alle parole di quel saputello, ma non espressi la mia impressione. Il mio interlocutore, lo sapevo bene, non era tipo che cambiava idea facilmente, e io non avevo alcuna intenzione d'intraprendere una battaglia contro i mulini a vento...  
D'altronde, mi sembrava anche inutile sprecare le mie energie per perorare una causa di cui m'importava decisamente poco: certo, mi dispiaceva per quei ragazzi che erano periti in battaglia, ma era pur vero che, scegliendo di fare i soldati, avrebbero dovuto sapere benissimo a che genere di rischi potevano andare incontro. Se poi tu, il nostro impietoso e crudele Comandante, avevi preferito andare fino in fondo con la tua guerriglia senza pensare alle loro vite, non potevo farci niente. Proprio niente.  
Per quello che mi riguardava, a quei tempi per me non eri che una figura evanescente, una sorta di anti-eroe lontano anni luce dalla mia tranquilla esistenza, le cui notizie arrivavano alle mie orecchie credibili come antichi miti: c'era chi diceva che avessi sbaragliato cento nemici a mani nude, chi poteva giurare di averti visto sopravvivere dopo essere precipitato in un burrone, magari pure di averti visto volare... Insomma, pettegolezzi sconci a parte, eri considerato una persona decisamente fuori dalla norma, tanto da alimentare ogni genere di dicerie fino a renderti una figura quasi sacra... Di certo incutevi paura a chiunque, dall'ultimo dei servi che c'era là dentro agli scienziati che ti analizzavano. Sì, perché spesso e volentieri tu e Vicky venivate ANALIZZATI...  
All'inizio non avevo compreso bene il significato di quel termine, ma avevo intuito che, per voi, l'essere dei G.P.C. (Vedere i riferimenti all'8° capitolo... Anche se, ormai, immagino che abbiate capito cosa vuol dire questa sigla... ;) NdA) non doveva essere una passeggiata. Mi era solo parso di capire che Victoria riuscisse a portare quel peso sulle spalle decisamente peggio di te.  
Eppure, a prima vista, non sembravate molto diversi da comuni mortali quali eravamo noi altri. A prima vista, appunto. Ma dentro qualcosa cambiava eccome...  
E, quando avrei scoperto cosa, nulla per me sarebbe più stato come prima. Inconsapevolmente stavo per firmare la mia condanna a morte, perché stavo per scoprire qualcosa che avrebbe radicalmente cambiato la percezione che avevo di me stesso, seppur esternamente sarei rimasto uguale...  
Chi altro sapeva, oltre a NOI DUE? Tu... tu l'avevi saputo..? Probabilmente no.  
Ma andiamo con ordine.  
  
Il destino, malauguratamente, volle che quel pomeriggio mi trovassi di passaggio davanti alla stanza dov'eravate soliti allenarvi. In genere in quell'area era negato l'accesso a persone comuni come me, ma mi era stato chiesto (come sempre) di portare certi documenti a Vicky (In pratica, il compito di Ralph all'Organizzazione era quello di fare da facchino ad Aleandra... NdA) (Smettila di gettare fango sulla mia immagine! >:( NdRalph), e per tanto, avevo avuto il permesso di recarmici: quello era il posto da te scelto, anni prima, come luogo di allenamento per te e la tua allieva... la tua UNICA allieva...  
All'Organizzazione, essere l'allievo di qualcuno era da considerarsi decisamente un onore, nonché una fortuna: di norma si veniva addestrati tutti insieme da persone istruite a tale scopo, ma poteva capitare che, per qualche motivo, un singolo individuo in particolare riuscisse ad attirare per la sua bravura l'attenzione di qualche ufficiale, che poteva quindi decidere di fargli da maestro.  
Ciò significava che questi si sarebbe premurato, da quel momento in poi, di dedicargli parte del suo tempo (che variava da maestro a maestro: dai quindici o venti minuti un paio di volte la settimana a praticamente tutti i giorni, come facevate tu e Vicky) per insegnargli di persona molte di quelle cose che in futuro gli sarebbero state utili, e che avrebbero magari potuto permettergli di specializzarsi in uno specifico campo... Se ad esempio uno era stato allievo di un famoso tiratore scelto della nostra Sezione (e quello era uno dei settori in cui era maggiormente difficile entrare a far parte), grazie alle sue lezioni poteva sperare non solo di affinare la tecnica, ma anche di prendere il posto del maestro, semplicemente per merito, al suo ritiro...  
Naturalmente questa era diventata, seppur allora ancora irrazionalmente, la mia più recondita speranza, da quando Vicky aveva cominciato ad interessarsi a me: non eravamo ufficialmente allievo e maestra (in quei casi,si teneva una vera e propria - nonché sfarzosa - cerimonia), eppure tutti, compreso me, vedendo il modo in cui si comportava nei miei confronti, si aspettavano che ciò dovesse accadere da un momento all'altro. Del resto, io ero la persona con la quale trascorreva la maggior parte del suo tempo... dopo di te, naturalmente.  
In realtà, nonostante abbia detto che generalmente erano gli alti ufficiali a prendersi per allievi gente di grado più basso, c'è da precisare che, volendo, chiunque poteva diventare allievo o maestro di chiunque e che ciò era consentito a qualunque età, da bambini come da vecchi. C'era anche chi non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di averne uno (nulla obbligava che ci fosse qualcuno che si occupasse della tua formazione, oltre all'Organizzazione stessa), ma, quando ciò accadeva e l'insegnante era già di per sé una persona ‘famosa’, indubbiamente questo poteva spalancare al fortunato discepolo le porte del successo.  
Comunque, si poteva ben dire che all'Organizzazione questo genere di legame era da considerarsi come qualcosa di forte e di sacro, che legava a vita due persone come se fosse stato una sorta di matrimonio. Indubbiamente, per chi era destinato a passare lì la sua intera esistenza, il maestro diventava la presenza più costante ed importante della sua intera vita.  
Questo si poteva certamente ritrovare in ciò che univa te e Vicky: l'avevi presa con te non appena eri diventato Comandante (anche se si diceva che, già da prima, voi due foste inseparabili) e da allora non l'avevi mai lasciata, tanto da far fiorire ogni genere delle solite dicerie... Com'era possibile che uno come te, che a stento pareva tollerare l'idea che al Mondo ci fossero altre persone che respiravano la tua stessa aria, potesse essere così attaccato a qualcuno?  
Probabilmente, questa forte amicizia era nata soprattutto grazie al fatto che eravate entrambi dei G.P.C., e ciò vi aveva avvicinati, resi simili... Per quanto pareva che avessi il cuore di pietra, magari poteva darsi che, di tanto in tanto, soffrissi di solitudine pure tu...  
Personalmente, non avevo idea di fino a che punto vi foste spinti. Nonostante tutto quello che si poteva dire, non mi pareva affatto vero che tra voi ci fosse qualcosa che andasse oltre l'amicizia, però... però, qualche volta, il modo in cui ti guardava quella ragazza faceva pensare a tutt'altro... Ma forse, era stata soltanto una mia impressione errata.  
In ogni caso, come stavo dicendo prima, stavo camminando davanti alla porta d'ingresso della palestra dove voi due in genere vi allenavate (in quel momento con quelle strane trottole, intuii dal rumore), quando qualcosa ne uscì ‘in volo’, finendo a pochi centimetri dai miei piedi.  
Ero arretrato di scatto, quando avevo visto quell'oggetto che mi veniva addosso, ma una volta che era ormai caduto a terra lo presi in mano e l'osservai meglio: era un Beyblade, nero con alcuni elementi ROSSI. Quella piccola constatazione quasi mi scioccò: sapevo bene che Vicky aveva cambiato il suo Beyblade da qualche tempo e che quello nuovo era di colore nero, ma con inserti FUXIA... Perciò quello che avevo raccolto, non poteva che essere...  
Alzai gli occhi, incontrando i tuoi di giada purissima.  
Avevi un braccio allungato in mia direzione, come se qualcosa avesse frenato il tuo gesto di colpo, congelandolo. In viso un'espressione non definibile precisamente, ma quanto mai attonita.  
\- Allora, l'hai trova... - la voce di Vicky, che ci aveva appena raggiunti, le si strozzò in gola.  
La sua reazione fu simile alla tua, ma in lei colsi qualcosa che riconobbi come PAURA...  
Il mio sguardo corse all'oggetto che avevo in mano: la sua sommità, il Bit Cheap, si era debolmente illuminata.  
  
Dopo quel primo attimo di smarrimento le cose parvero aggiustarsi; tu recuperasti il tuo Bey e rientrasti col Vice-Comandante alla palestra, io tornai sui miei passi. Ma, stavolta, non dimenticai: non riuscivo a capirne il motivo, ma in me era rimasto un brivido d'inquietudine.  
Fu un caso che, poco tempo dopo quell'avvenimento, fossi stato messo a praticare il Beyblade? C'entravi forse qualcosa tu, o lei? Non lo sapevo. Alla fine, comunque, mio malgrado mi tuffai col solito impegno anche quella nuova attività, e divenni pure discretamente bravo. In più, cosa insolita per me, finii pure con l'appassionarmici...  
Qualche tempo dopo, un nuovo elemento si unì all'Organizzazione; un ragazzo che da poco aveva per qualche ragione abbandonato il suo villaggio natale, in un angolo sperduto della Cina, per venire a far pratica da noi in qualità di Beyblader: Rei Kon, che aveva all'incirca la mia età, mi fu affidato perché lo aiutassi ad ambientarsi, in quei primi tempi. Purtroppo per me, però, la nostra sostanziale incompatibilità di carattere non fece che rendermi difficile l'impresa...  
\- Ma dove stai andando?! - gli chiesi con un filo di voce.  
\- Seguimi, e non fare domande! - mi rispose, sorridendo sfacciatamente.  
\- Uff... - Sospirai tra me e me il meno rumorosamente possibile, avvertendo già nell'aria l'odore di tragedia. L'idiota, questa volta, si era fissato di volermi mostrare da vicino il suo Beyblade (anche se a me non me ne fregava assolutamente niente), e mi aveva trascinato quasi di peso al deposito.  
Ovviamente l'ingresso ci sarebbe stato vietato, ma non era quella la mia maggiore preoccupazione... Il guaio era che il deposito, in realtà, era una stanza che faceva parte del tuo appartamento (In pratica Igor, più che avere una semplice camera, ha una specie di residence tutto per lui... NdA), e ti sarebbe bastato aprire una porta, per trovarci...  
\- ... Quindi, quelli alla tua destra sono Beyblade con Bit Power Naturali, come quello che anima il mio Driger... - le sue chiacchiere mi riportarono alla realtà, distogliendomi dai quei preoccupanti pensieri: mi stava parlando dei Bit Power, misteriose creature che talvolta animavano quelle trottole. Dovevo ammettere che Rei, seppur antipatico, era un ottimo blader; abbastanza bravo da meritarsi una di quelle Bestie Sacre... Con un dito, sfiorai un Bey blu. - No, non è Driger! - mi rimbeccò - Quello si chiama Dranzer... - a malincuore seguii il mio novello cicerone all'ala dei Bit Power Digitali, abbandonando così la speranza di poter contemplare ancora un po' Griphol, vale a dire il TUO vecchio Bey... - Questi qui, invece, sono appena arrivati dalla Russia, e dovrebbero contenere dei Bit Power Artificiali...  
Mi spiegò lui, non appena si accorse che il mio sguardo era caduto su di una trottola sotto la quale c'era scritto ‘Wolborg’. Ne scansai invece un'altra, denominata ‘Black Dranzer’, come istintivamente.  
La visita guidata proseguì poi fino a dov'erano conservati il Bey tuo e quello di Vicky. La cosa strana, però, era che tra di essi vi era un altro piedistallo VUOTO...  
\- Non è che quel ragazzino è un Genetically Perfect Child...?  
\- Che vuol dire, ‘Genetically Perfect Child’ ? - chiese Rei, per nulla scosso dall'aver sentito la TUA voce, che si avvicinava sempre di più a noi.  
\- Cazzo! Cazzo!! Cazzo!!! - esclamai, al colmo del terrore - Stanno venendo qui!! Dobbiamo andarcene subito!! - afferrai per un polso l'ancora incredulo cinese, strattonandolo nel tentativo di convincerlo a muoversi.  
\- Sarebbe strano non essersene accorti prima... La mutazione è visibile fin dalla nascita, e in lui non è stato riscontrato nulla... - la voce che ti rispose, stranamente fredda e professionale, era immancabilmente quella di Vicky.  
\- Però mi è parso parecchio bravo, col Bey... Magari, se pure non è un G.P.C., potrebbe sempre rivelarsi un ESSERE IMPERFETTO...  
\- Faremo dei controlli, come vuoi tu, ma credo che non ne otterremo proprio niente. Non credo più che possa esistere un TERZO... - replicò lei, in tono neutrale.  
Non avevo capito molto, di quello che stavano dicendo, ma mi guardai bene dal restare là ad ascoltarli. Mi piombai fuori dalla stanza a precipizio trascinandomi appresso Rei, e mi fermai solo quando fui certo di essermi allontanato abbastanza, e che nessuno ci avesse seguito.  
Crollammo su una panchina stremati dalla corsa, per riprendere fiato. Eravamo all'aperto, in un parco deserto, ed era abbastanza tardi. Ci misi un po', ad accorgermi che il cinese mi stava squadrando in modo strano... O forse era solo la luce del lampione, unica fonte luminosa a parte un'oscura luna nuova sopra le nostre teste, a darmi quell'impressione?  
\- Ralph... – mormorò - ... ti ringrazio...  
E, senza aggiungere altro, posò le labbra sulle mie.  
  
\- Ralph... - tentò nuovamente Rei.  
\- Basta! Non voglio sentire più niente! - strillai, facendo girare parecchia gente al mio passaggio.  
\- Sei ancora arrabbiato con me..? - sussurrò.  
\- So soltanto che se ti azzardi di nuovo ad allungare le mani, non la passerai liscia! - dissi arrossendo, notevolmente inviperito. Il motivo di tanta furia? Dopo quel casto bacio a lume di lampione (Che romantico... Y_Y NdRei), che mi aveva dato una settimana prima, il blader con la faccia da gatto ci aveva riprovato. Con più impegno, stavolta, e tentando pure di ficcare le mani nel posto sbagliato, approfittando della mia distrazione...  
\- Non è il caso di infuriarsi tanto per un semplice bacio... - disse, e aggiunse in tono malizioso - Che, tra l'altro, tu hai ricambiato...  
\- Due maschi non dovrebbero fare cose simili. - replicai in tono severo, sperando di sembrargli convincente.  
Si mise a ridere.  
\- E il problema sarebbe quello? Eppure, mi pareva che i maschi piacessero anche a te...  
\- Che stai dicendo?! - abbassai il tono nella speranza che m'imitasse, benché avessi voglia di mettermi ad urlare. Non mi piaceva affatto, la piega che stava prendendo quella conversazione...  
\- Ma se non gli stacchi mai gli occhi di dosso, tutte le volte che lo vedi... - mormorò.  
\- Di chi parli? - domandai, e non stavo propriamente facendo lo gnorri. Il mio cuore,dal profondo, bisbigliava un certo nome, ma il mio cervello in quel frangente era totalmente sordo.  
\- Del nostro Comandate, Igor Dizdar. - la condanna che l'aver pronunciato tanto distintamente il tuo nome portava, quasi l'avesse scritto a caratteri cubitali sulla mia fronte, calò su di me come la lama sulla testa di uno che, al patibolo, aspetti di essere ghigliottinato. - Di chi altri, se no?  
\- ... - gli diedi le spalle senza ribattere alcunché, e affrettai il passo.  
Non riuscivo più a pensare a nulla se non ad un'unica cosa... ad un'unica persona... ad un unico ragazzo... A TE...  
Mi sentivo il cervello sconnesso, il volto in fiamme, il cuore che mi batteva in petto con furia, un nodo alla gola come se fossi sul punto di mettermi a piangere, benché i miei occhi fossero perfettamente asciutti. E forse decine, centinaia di migliaia di diversi sentimenti ed emozioni esplodermi dentro, scorrere dentro di me a velocità forsennata, ad un ritmo vorticoso che li mescolava tra loro rendendomi ancora più confuso, come correndomi nelle vene al posto del sangue e raggiungendo ogni parte del mio corpo, ogni singola cellula...  
Eppure negai.  
\- Ralph! Aspetta! - mi disse il cinese, aggrappandosi ad un mio braccio. - Non fare così... Non c'è bisogno di scappare, non lo dirò a nessuno, te lo giuro...  
Me ne liberai, voltandomi violentemente di scatto.  
\- Dirai cosa?! - replicai duramente, senza velare in alcun modo la mia ira - Ascoltami bene, finocchio: sei libero di fare quello che vuoi, ma se ti permetti di nuovo di toccarmi, di mettere in giro qualche notizia strana su di me o di insinuare ancora cose del genere ti ammazzo, mi hai capito bene? TI AMMAZZO!!  
Non disse nulla. Si limitò a socchiudere leggermente gli occhi, e infine bisbigliò:  
\- Se non la smetti di reprimerti, non farai altro che soffrire.  
  
Ero arrabbiato, e molto.  
Arrabbiato sì, ma non con Rei. Con me stesso.  
Furioso per quei teneri sentimenti che, da un po' di tempo a questa parte, avevo capito essere ben radicati dentro di me. E che erano, evidentemente, molto più lampanti di quanto credessi...  
Oh mio Dio... e se te ne fossi accorto anche tu?  
Che vergogna...  
Ero stato il primo a meravigliarmi di quello che provavo, per ciò che era cresciuto in me in modo tanto inaspettato e naturale... Come un piccolo e delicato fiorellino dai meravigliosi colori che, nonostante la sua fragilità, tenti con tutte le sue forze di spuntar fuori dal putrido fango dal quale è nato per immergersi nella luce e nell'aria fresca. E là ad attenderlo c'era il mio piede, pronto a pestarlo.  
Non capivo. Non volevo capire.  
Ero convinto che l'amore che provavo nei tuoi confronti fosse solo un ulteriore peso che si era aggiunto sulle mie spalle, che avrebbe finito con lo schiacciarmi se non fossi intervenuto immediatamente a spostarlo.  
Sarei mai riuscito a sopportare lo scerno della gente, quando mi avrebbero scoperto?  
E, peggio ancora, il tuo sicuro rifiuto?  
No, ne ero certo.  
Mi dovevo liberare di quelle emozioni malate, a costo di strapparmi dal petto il cuore con le mie stesse mani.  
Era sbagliato, tutto. Io, quello che sentivo... Ma forse sarei potuto tornare normale, se avessi cancellato tutto. Sì, mi restava da fare soltanto quello...  
In fondo, gli esseri umani sono fatti così: per quanto un forte trauma possa averli colpiti, finché hanno la forza di farlo si rialzano, e tornano a bere, mangiare, dormire… a fare la loro vita di sempre nonostante tutto... Bastava solo dimenticare.  
Sì, avrei fatto così.  
Avrei cancellato dal mio animo ogni minima traccia di quello stupido sentimento, a costo di diventare un automa pur di non doverlo affrontare.  
Se l'avessi saputo... Se soltanto l'avessi saputo, ciò che mi si parava di fronte, mi sarei tagliato le vene in quello stesso istante.  
  
Ancora totalmente in preda a quel tipo di pensieri, decisi di cercare rifugio da Vicky: la mia intenzione era quella di farmi affidare qualche incarico (in quel momento ero libero) o magari di aiutare lei, in modo da tenere la mente impegnata per un po'.  
Quando arrivai all'ingresso del suo appartamento, trovai la porta aperta.  
\- Vicky? - la chiamai, ma la mia voce risuonò a vuoto - VICKY! - ritentai, più forte.  
Nulla.  
Entrai pur senza permesso, cominciando a temere che le fosse accaduto qualcosa. Mentre guardavo qua e là, alla ricerca di qualche indizio, il mio sguardo fu attratto dai fogli che vidi sulla sua scrivania, e sul quale vidi CHIARAMENTE scritto il mio nome. I miei occhi corsero sempre più febbrilmente tra le righe di quel piccolo dossier, finché mi si parò davanti la frase che, allo stesso tempo, temevo ma inesorabilmente mi aspettavo, e cioè:  
‘... ALLA BASE DI TALI DATI, SI PUO' RITENERE IL SOGGETTO RALPH JURGENS COME UN GENETICALLY PERFECT CHILD.’  
Io ero... un G.P.C. ...?  
Ero come voi... come TE?!  
Frastornato da quella scoperta, mi prese una vertigine che mi costrinse ad appoggiarmi alla sedia che era là vicino, per non cadere.  
Mi guardai di nuovo intorno, come se stessi cercando in quella stanza qualcosa che potesse alleviare quel terribile senso di sgomento... e i miei occhi caddero su un'altra pagina, che prima non avevo notato. Sembrava un albero genealogico, o qualcosa di simile. Mi soffermai sulle ultime generazioni, scritte sul fondo. E lessi:  
ALEANDRA LANTE.... sposata con.... IMMANUEL WEISS --genitori di--> ASTRID WEISS  
Quando vidi comparire il nome di mia madre sobbalzai, ma continuai a leggere. Dal suo nome si diramavano due frecce laterali. Seguii quella di destra.  
ASTRID WEISS.... sposata in seconde nozze con.... FRIEDRICH JURGENS --genitori di--> RALPH JURGENS  
Che voleva dire ‘sposata in seconde nozze’ ?! Non potei, a quel punto, far finta di non vedere la freccia di sinistra.  
ASTRID WEISS.... sposata in prima nozze con.... lang=EN-GB WILHELM DRESHER KEUSH --genitori di--> VICTORIA DRESHER KEUSH  
\- Ralph... - mi sentii chiamare.  
Anche se le davo le spalle, riconobbi immediatamente la voce di Vicky. Di mia SORELLA MAGGIORE.  
La mia parabola di successo all'Organizzazione aveva toccato il suo apice, e in quel momento stesso, come avevo precedentemente anticipato, stava cominciando il suo imminente declino.  
  
(Da qui in poi, ci ricolleghiamo al sogno di Ralph del 14° capitolo. NdA)  
Osservai lievemente sorpreso il Bey azzurro, che non accennavi a togliermi dalle mani.  
\- Vorrei che lo tenessi tu. - dicesti con voce ferma, ma tutto d'un fiato, come se temessi che a metà frase ti mancasse il coraggio.  
\- IO?! - replicai strabiliato, allargando gli occhi.  
Con un gesto, ripiegasti gentilmente il mio pugno attorno all'oggetto. Ci vollero un paio di secondi prima che lasciassi scivolare via le tue lunghe dita, in un gesto eccessivamente lento per il tuo solito modo di fare, tanto da che mi ricordò quasi una carezza... Ma no, era impossibile.  
\- Sì, tu. - replicasti, guardandomi intensamente. Ed era uno di quegli sguardi che ti scavano dentro... Avvampai, percettibilmente.  
\- ... Perché..? - chiesi, debolmente.  
\- Tengo molto a questo Beyblade, - sentenziasti - e, dato che ormai non lo uso più, preferisco che sia tu ad usarlo piuttosto che venga buttato via o che resti ad impolverarsi su qualche ripiano.  
Ormai ero diventato abbastanza esperto di Beyblade da poter capire a colpo d'occhio che quella trottola era stata certamente revisionata di recente, e che vi erano state apportate tutte le più raffinate modifiche. Certamente, non era il vecchio Bey graffiato che tu avevi smesso di utilizzare già da tempo. Ciò voleva dire che... lo avevi fatto riparare e potenziare appositamente per me..?!  
\- Io... non credo di poter accettare... - protestai fievolmente, trattenendo a stento la gioia.  
\- Non essere stupido. - mi rimproverasti, ma avvertii che non c'avevi messo la consueta severità. - Mi hanno detto che sei bravo in questo sport, e che hai intenzione di continuare a praticarlo con impegno una volta uscito di qui. – annuii - Per tanto, credo che potrebbe tornarti molto utile per quando disputerai le tue prime gare, esattamente come lo è stato a me.  
\- ... Sei proprio sicuro di volertene separate, Comandante? - domandai un'ultima volta, ma già fremendo all'idea di poter possedere quell'oggetto che, fino a quel momento, avevo considerato una vera e propria reliquia.  
\- Non ho dubbi. - confermasti, per poi aggiungere qualcosa che mai mi sarei aspettato di sentire da te - Se proprio il mio Griphol deve maciullarsi su un campo di battaglia, voglio che a lanciarlo sia stato qualcuno che ha tentato non di vincere una guerra, ma semplicemente di disputare un incontro leale e di divertirsi. Io non ci sono mai riuscito.  
\- Grazie... - mormorai, per poi rimanere senza parole. Non avevi detto ‘Voglio che tu diventi un campione’; non mi avevi caricato di nessuna aspettativa o responsabilità. Mi avevi semplicemente chiesto di divertirmi, di vivere la vita spensierata che tu non avresti mai potuto avere.  
\- Beh, ora puoi andartene. - mi dicesti all'improvviso col tuo solito tono metallico, voltandoti di spalle. - Si è fatto tardi, e domani dovrai andartene subito non appena verranno a prenderti. Và a riposarti, il resto del lavoro lo finirò io.  
Già, quella era la mia ultima notte lì.  
Quelli erano gli ultimi attimi che potevo passare con te, poi non ti avrei mai più rivisto: io sarei tornato al mio castello, tu probabilmente saresti morto da qualche parte senza che neppure io lo venissi a sapere.  
Le lacrime cominciarono a sgorgare silenziosamente dai miei occhi mentre ti vedevo allontanarti da me imperterrito, senza che io riuscissi a fermarle. Per la verità, non feci proprio nulla per farlo.  
No... era ingiusto... terribilmente ingiusto...  
Non poteva finire così... non doveva...  
Non potevo andarmene via a quel modo.  
Non m'importava più nulla di cosa avresti potuto pensare, perciò, con tutta la disperazione possibile, ti abbracciai da dietro ancorandomi alla tua vita.  
\- Ralph... che fai..? - chiedesti, con un filo di voce. Rimanesti rigido nel mio abbraccio, ma neppure ti scostasti.  
\- Non voglio lasciarti così... - bisbigliai, accarezzando con le dita il freddo metallo del bottone dei pantaloni che indossavi.  
Feci uscire il bottone dal passante senza guardare con un'abilità che stupii anche me, ma a quel punto ti decidesti a bloccare la mia avanzata.  
\- Che diavolo hai intenzione di fare?! - domandasti tra lo stupito e l'arrabbiato, voltandoti nella mia direzione.  
\- Prima di andarmene, voglio fare l'amore con te. - dissi semplicemente.  
Liberandoti dalle mie braccia in un solo colpo indietreggiasti di qualche passo. L'espressione sul tuo volto si era pietrificata, e i tuoi occhi parevano quasi aver cambiato colore per lo shock...  
\- Ma che dici..? – sussurrasti, incredulo, allibito. - Ti rendi conto di quello che mi stai chiedendo?  
\- Ci ho pensato spesso negli ultimi tempi, te l'assicuro, e ho concluso che è una cosa che voglio assolutamente fare, prima di lasciarti per sempre. - risposi seriamente.  
\- Sono un maschio. - mi facesti notare, come se non me ne fossi mai accorto fino a quel momento.  
\- Lo so. SIAMO due ragazzi. - mi venne da sorridere, di fronte a tutte quelle esitazioni da parte tua.  
\- Non credo che tu sia abbastanza maturo, per fare una cosa del genere. - tentasti di darti un tono da ‘maestrino-che-vuole-insegnare-i-fatti-della-vita’, senza troppa riuscita.  
\- Ti assicuro che sono abbastanza CRESCIUTO per farlo, - replicai ammiccante, senza staccare gli occhi dai tuoi - e poi è più importante farlo quando ci si sente pronti che l'età di per sé.  
Capendo che non potevi far presa su di me su quel lato (ti avevo trovato a farti masturbare da quel tizio in biblioteca che avevi i miei stessi anni, perciò non eri molto convincente...), cambiasti tattica.  
\- Ti rovineresti, nel farlo con me.  
\- E perché mai? - ero proprio curioso di sentire la tua risposta...  
\- Non sono il tipo adatto, per uno che è alla sua prima volta. - balbettasti imbarazzato.  
\- ... - stavolta, ero davvero rimasto senza parole. Che cacchio! Possibile che uno come te, che probabilmente si era fatto almeno una volta tutti i ragazzi gay dell'Organizzazione, si doveva far venire tutti ’sti scrupoli morali proprio con me?! Beh, ma se proprio dovevo essere io, a prendere l'iniziativa...  
\- Dammi retta, è ancora troppo prest... - non ti lasciai terminare il discorso: ti passai le braccia attorno al collo e, sollevandomi sulle punte (anche se molti dicevano che ero parecchio alto per la mia età, ti arrivavo appena al naso) fino ad arrivare al tuo viso, premetti la bocca sulla tua.  
Non potei spiare la tua reazione, perché avevo chiuso gli occhi subito. Un improvviso calo di coraggio, forse..? In ogni caso, attesi un altro paio di secondi senza fare altro. Non mi mossi di un millimetro, e neppure tu.   
Poi, stanco di tanta staticità dischiusi le labbra, con l'intenzione di esplorarti meglio... A quel punto ero convinto che avresti fatto resistenza, dopo tutto quello sproloquio di poco prima, invece, con mia discreta sorpresa, mi lasciasti campo libero. Generalmente (per quel poco che avevo fatto fino ad allora) ero abituato ad essere baciato e dover condurre il gioco era per me una novità, ma non mi dispiacque affatto.  
Rimasi un po' a gustare il sapore di quell'antro umido e vellutato, finché non fosti tu, dopo che ci fummo staccati per un attimo a riprendere fiato, a tentare l'assalto al mio: ne approfittai per incollarmi letteralmente a te, e cominciare a succhiarti quella parte di lingua che eri riuscito a far insinuare nella mia bocca. Mugolasti di piacere.  
Quel suono mi deliziò tanto da incentivarmi a continuare quel mio esperimento, e per di più, feci scivolare una coscia tra le tue, facendola venire a contatto col tuo inguine. Fosti costretto a staccarti da me per gemere, stavolta... Aderii totalmente a te, e non mi fu difficile convincerti a farti scivolare al suolo, spingendoti dolcemente verso il basso con me, fino a farti stendere sul soffice tappeto che era sotto di noi.  
Costretto nuovamente a riprendere il respiro, colsi l'occasione per guardarti: i tuoi occhi smeraldini si erano velati di una lucida patina e le tue labbra rosse, inumidite, parevano luccicare lievemente... Mosso a pietà decisi di dar loro un po' di tregua, e cominciai ad occuparmi della tua camicia.  
Mi inginocchiai al tuo fianco, e presi ad esplorare il triangolo di carne che spuntava dal colletto... Feci scattare il primo bottone, e scivolai a baciare quel primo lembo di pelle. Ci lavorai per un poco, per poi passare al successivo, e così via. C'era una lentezza esasperante, nei miei gesti. In quel momento, non avevo nulla di un tredicenne stordito dalle novità e dalla curiosità; che, vinto dal desiderio, sarebbe stato più logicamente portato a concludere al più presto l'atto, incapace per inesperienza di trattenersi oltre. No. In quel momento ero un seduttore consumato, il cui unico fine era quello di far godere al massimo la persona che era con lui, il cui piacere costituiva la sua maggior fonte d'estasi. Del ragazzino impacciato e complessato di un'ora prima, che arrossiva e abbassava gli occhi al solo vederti arrivare, non era rimasto niente.  
Superato l'ostacolo dei bottoni, finalmente potei aprirti la camicia: lo feci ancora una volta lentamente, carico di un particolarissimo senso di attesa, come se temessi di trovarci sotto chissà che cosa. Naturalmente, non mi deludesti affatto: eri così indecentemente bello da mettere quasi paura.  
Saziati i miei occhi mi decisi ad accontentare i tuoi più intimi desideri, che volevano incitarmi a continuare. Benché mantenessi ancore un atteggiamento ritroso nei miei confronti, anche in quel momento (SOPRATTUTTO in quel momento), avevo notato benissimo quello sguardo d'insofferenza, dovuto all'attesa, che ti eri lasciato scappare... Se io non sembravo più io, neppure tu scherzavi: dov'era finito il Comandante moralista che diceva di voler rifiutare tutto ciò..?  
Sorridendo, mi accinsi ad accontentare la tua muta richiesta. Continuando sullo stesso tono di prima (ormai avevo capito quanto ti piacevano i giochini con labbra e lingua...) ripresi ad accarezzarti con la bocca percorrendo l'intera linea dei tuoi addominali scolpiti, senza alcuna fretta: stavolta però, invece di limitarmi a baciare semplicemente, mi divertii ad inumidire le parti interessate facendo guizzare velocemente la punta della lingua su di esse, per poi soffiarci delicatamente su. Gradisti pure quella mia nuova trovata, e giudicare dai fremiti che non riuscivi più a nascondere... o forse, neppure più ci provavi.  
Approfittando del fatto che, non essendo in servizio, eri vestito in modo informale con dei pantaloni a vita bassa, giocherellai per più tempo del solito attorno al tuo ombelico, assaggiandone pure l'interno... Però, invece di scendere ad altre zone più hot come forse ti saresti aspettato, decisi malignamente di farti soffrire ancora un altro po' e cominciai la mia risalita. Mi rispondesti con un lieve grugnito, stavolta. Non avevi aperto mai bocca, fino ad allora... ma, d'altronde, pure quello era un validissimo modo di comunicare. In fondo, non eri mai stato un chiacchierone... Cos'altro avrei potuto aspettarmi, da te? Tra l'altro, neppure io ero tipo da frasette romantiche...  
Continuai a fare la conoscenza del tuo corpo attentamente, soffermandomi su di un determinato punto quando capivo che lo preferivi, avanzando o tornando indietro col solo scopo di prolungare quella dolcissima quanto gradita tortura... Dopo essermi presentato anche con le tue clavicole, però, decisi di essere tanto magnanimo da andare a dare un salutino anche ai tuoi poveri capezzoli.  
Esplorata con scientifica perizia la parte che scoprii, con mia lieve sorpresa, essere più ruvida di quanto pensassi, presi a suggerne uno con passione, arrivando a morderlo delicatamente senza arrivare a farti sentire dolore. Nel frattempo con le dita di accarezzavo l'altro, titillandolo dolcemente. Mi ricompensasti col solito modo.  
Qualcuno, a questo punto, potrebbe chiedersi se non fosse poi noioso, alla lunga, stare a lì a soddisfare uno che non faceva altro che rimanere immobile (si fa per dire) sotto di te... Ma io ero semplicemente estasiato. Neppure io, prima di allora, avrei potuto mai dire che il semplice vederti soddisfatto avrebbe potuto appagarti tanto... In quegli attimi, tutto cambiava: non provavo più il solito senso d'inferiorità nei tuoi confronti che da sempre m'impediva di esprimere i miei sentimenti, così come tu non stavi facendo nulla per nascondermi le emozioni che ti esplodevano dentro... Io non ero più il soldatino impacciato che si sentiva una nullità in ogni campo e tu non eri più il mio Comandante dal cuore di ghiaccio, abituato fin dai suoi primi vagiti a nascondere il suo vero Io per poter eseguire al meglio gli ordini di qualcun altro. Eravamo solamente due creature che, spinte da un desiderio più forte di loro che gli stava corrodendo l'anima, si erano finalmente concesse di unirsi.  
Quando rialzai la testa reclinasti all'indietro il collo, offrendomelo: una resa senza condizioni, quindi... E io fui ben felice di accettare quel dono, mordicchiandoti piano il pomo d'Adamo, gustandomi ogni singolo centimetro di quei tendini tesi all'indietro, sentendo il calore del sangue che ti scorreva sotto la pelle nelle vene... Pulsavano, come ti stava pulsando ad un ritmo furioso il cuore nel petto... Lo sentivo, tenendoti una mano sul torace come a controllare che tutto stesse andando per il verso giusto, e, incredibilmente, mi pareva che fosse sincronizzato col mio.  
Ti avevo fatto aspettare abbastanza.  
Constatai che di quella fastidiosa camicia ti eri già liberato da solo senza che te lo dicessi, ma mi sembrava che, ideologicamente parlando, non riuscissi ad accettare con altrettanta facilità l'idea di farti togliere i pantaloni... In realtà non mi opponesti alcuna resistenza, ma potei notare nei tuoi occhi una punta di apprensione. Per quanto poco convinto, comunque, mi aiutasti a sfilare gli slip sollevando ubbidientemente i fianchi... Mi bastò un'occhiata, per capire il perché di tutte quelle remore.  
A quanto pareva, ti vergognavi a farti vedere da me in QUELLO stato... Beh, oramai, che motivo avevi più per vergognartene? Era solamente una reazione naturale a tutto quello che avevamo fatto...  
Per rassicurarti evitai di soffermarmici su immediatamente, e presi ad esplorare le altre zone limitrofe... Le tue cosce di marmo, che stavi tenendo divaricate per me mettendomi a disposizione tutto quel ben di Dio e guardandomi languidamente, avevano un sapore favoloso!  
Per ringraziarti di tanta docilità ti premiai prendendo tra le mani il tuo membro, concedendoti una lieve leccatina... Continuai ancora così. Poi, visto che ti stavi comportando tanto bene, la smisi con quel supplizio (anche se, come avevo già precisato, PERSONALMENTE non avevo alcuna voglia di correre) e mi decisi a prendertelo in bocca in tutta la sua interezza. Dovetti ammettere che fu sorprendente constatare quanto quelle parti, all'apparenza inermi e delicate, potessero diventare tanto vive grazie a quei semplici tocchi...  
Tuttavia, c'era ancora un problema da risolvere: era evidente che non ti stavi rilassando completamente, e ciò mi dispiaceva moltissimo. Non la stavo certo tirando tanto per le lunghe solo per semplice piacere personale... Quello che volevo, era soprattutto che tu stessi bene. Era assurdo, a quel punto, trattenersi per pudicizia.  
Mentre mi soffermavo sui punti che avevo capito essere i più sensibili tu mi seguivi nei movimenti muovendo ritmicamente il bacino, tanto che dovetti tenerti già con le mani per poter lavorare bene, eppure riuscivo ad avvertire chiaramente i tuoi fremiti dovuti allo sforzo che stavi facendo per non venire...  
Fui quasi tentato di mollare tutto solo per gridarti nelle orecchie quanto fossi stupido... poi mi venne un'idea migliore. Con un gesto quasi casuale, presi in una mano le ghiandole che si trovavano sotto la tua virilità che tanto stavi torturando, e le accarezzai... Non dovetti aspettare un secondo di più, prima di sentirti liberare completamente con un urlo.  
Passato qualche attimo di meraviglia mi decisi ad inghiottire quella roba dallo strano sapore che mi aveva invaso la bocca, non sapendo che altro farne. Mi portai nuovamente fino al tuo viso, felicissimo di vedere dipinta su di essa un'espressione di piacere intenso, ben maggiore di quella che avevi regalato quella notte al ragazzo della biblioteca... Allora, non avrei mai detto che, prima o poi, sarebbe arrivato il mio turno con te.  
Mi scostasti una ciocca fuori posto dalla fronte sudata e, sorprendendomi, leccasti timidamente le mie labbra per ripulirmi dal tuo stesso seme... Riprendemmo a baciarci, stavolta giocando solo con le labbra. Nonostante ciò, quei baci non avevano proprio nulla di casto. Il tempo di riprendere fiato, senza neppure staccarci del tutto, e ricominciavamo. Mi piaceva la sensazione che provavo, nel sentire i nostri respiri mescolarsi tra loro.  
Ripresi ad accarezzarti teneramente; semplici coccole per farti rilassare che accettavi di buon grado, restando ad occhi chiusi ed affidandoti totalmente a me, mentre io osservavo tutti i segni che ti avevo lasciato addosso, sentendomi molto fiero di me stesso. Quelle carezze servivano a farti rilassare (se avessi ripreso subito con le tue parti intime, avrei rischiato di procurarti solo fastidio), ma anche per farti RIPOSARE... Infatti, dopo aver continuato per un bel pezzo, qualcosa sotto la MIA cintura riprese vita e mi fece cenno di darmi una mossa... Si stava decisamente stancando di aspettare ed era pure logico,arrivati a quel punto, che mi richiedesse la dovute attenzioni...  
Con quanto più tatto possedessi, tentando di far leva su quel lato di raffinato seduttore che avevo appena scoperto di possedere e zittendo quello di adolescente smanioso che ha una sola cosa nella testa, mormorai al tuo orecchio con voce suadente:  
\- Amore, io non ce la faccio più... - spalancasti gli occhi di colpo, ma non ci badai e continuai - Mi sa che è venuto il momento...  
\- E'-è... proprio INDISPENSABILE..? - balbettasti arrossendo vistosamente, come non avessi saputo a cosa servivano tutti quei preliminari.  
\- Mi sa di sì... - risposi ironicamente, con una voce roca come non me l'ero mai sentita. Poi notai che avevi istintivamente chiuso le gambe, come per difenderti dal mio ormai evidente proposito, e un'idea decisamente cattiva m'illuminò... - Su, non fare tanti complimenti... GIRATI...  
Nel sentire la parola ‘girati’, intuisti le mie intenzioni ed avvampasti ulteriormente. Probabilmente, quando avevamo incominciato a giocare non ti eri minimamente posto il problema su CHI avrebbe messo COSA e DOVE, ma adesso che finalmente avevi realizzato qual era stato, fin dall'inizio,il mio proposito... Beh, in fondo non era difficile comprendere il tuo imbarazzo, all'idea di quello che un semplice ragazzino fino a quella sera insospettabilmente perverso aveva intenzione di farti... Vabbè che ormai il tuo contegno da Comandante se n'era andato a farsi fottere da un bel pezzo, però...  
Mi ci volle un po', per convincerti ad appoggiare a terra i gomiti, ed eri ancora poco convinto. Osservai quella splendida visione, trattenendomi a stento dal cominciare subito solo perché mi era balzata in mente un'altra cattiveria delle mie... Mi umettai un dito e, non esattamente con gentilezza, lo infilai tra i tuoi glutei. Non riuscisti a trattenere un singulto di sorpresa, e alle tue gote salì un insolito rossore pudibondo.  
Frugai qua e là con maggior delicatezza, ma non riuscii ad andare più in profondità perché stavi stringendo così forte da farmi quasi male... Implacabile, esternai ugualmente il mio atroce dubbio:  
\- Comandante... - cominciai, scandendo per bene quella parola - Ma non è che sei così reticente a fare questo genere di cose perché, in realtà, è la PRIMA VOLTA che le fai..?  
Abbassasti vergognosamente il capo, senza rispondermi.  
Assurdo..! Ti eri fatto il giro di tutti i più bei ragazzi del nostro esercito, e non avevi mai provato ad invertire le parti..? Neppure una volta?!  
Per quanto incredibile potesse sembrare, da quel punto di vista eri ancora vergine... e proprio io stavo per toglierti quel primato. Ripresi malignamente, e non solo a parole:  
\- Perdonami se ho scelto una posizione così poco romantica, ma sai, è anche la mia prima volta e preferisco andare sul classico... Così, tanto per sentirmi più sicuro...  
Mi sarebbe piaciuto aggiungere un altro dito e stare a guardarti ancora, ma stavolta ero io ad avere fretta. Mi ritirai di colpo, facendoti sussultare nuovamente, e m'inginocchiai dietro di te. Presi a passare la lingua seguendo la linea tra le tue natiche, bramosamente, gustandomi quella nuova insenatura calda e saporita... Non mi ci fu bisogno di guardare o toccarti, per capire che eri venuto una seconda volta. Poverino quello che avrebbe dovuto ripulire quel tappeto!  
Lasciai perdere quel posto e risalii, di nuovo lentamente, lungo la tua colonna, vertebra per vertebra, spostandoti di lato la lunga treccia rossa che mi bloccava il passaggio. Anche stavolta, non mi sfuggii il brivido d'eccitazione che ti aveva scosso.  
Arrivato fino alla sua sommità ti afferrai abbastanza brutalmente la pelle della nuca coi denti, e accarezzai i tuoi fianchi snelli ricordandoti le mie intenzioni... Tremasti, sentendo che mi stavo ‘mettendo in posizione’, ma io non attesi oltre e cominciai a premere contro la tua fessura.  
Probabilmente, quell'entrata per te fu alquanto dolorosa. Fu per quello, o forse perché non ce la facevo davvero più ad aspettare, che decisi di affondare completamente. Urlasti di dolore, nel sentirmi muovere in te. Mi dispiaceva, ma non potevo proprio evitarlo...  
Non mi fermai, infatti. Anzi, più scorrevano i secondi e più cresceva in me la folle bramosia di possederti, fino a farmi correre il rischio di prenderti davvero con violenza scordandomi il rispetto. Avrei potuto per lo meno concederti qualcun'altra di quelle carezze che, fin al allora, avevo dedicato solo a me stesso, ma capii che ciò non sarebbe bastato a farti dimenticare il dolore.  
Eri caldo, e stretto da far impazzire... Aiutandomi con le mani, ti allargai le natiche per farmi più spazio, e entrai in te quanto più profondamente mi fosse possibile. Gridasti ancora, stringendo gli occhi e i pugni fino a conficcarti le unghie nelle mani. Non potesti più trattenere le lacrime...  
No... Non potevo andare avanti così. Era vero che ti desideravo, ma non volevo neppure stuprarti!  
\- Vuoi che smetta..? - sussurrai premuroso, ma temendo nel contempo che mi rispondessi, inevitabilmente,di sì.  
\- NON OSARE FARLO! - replicasti invece, tra un gemito e un altro, recuperando un briciolo del tuo orgoglio.  
Sorrisi. Volevi la guerra..? Bene...  
Affrettai le spinte, fregandomene completamente di quello che avresti provato. Mi avevi dato tu il permesso, no? Ero stato fin troppo tempo ad accontentarti ed ora era arrivato il mio turno... Non potevo più tirarmi indietro... Non volevo, e sapevo che neppure ci sarei riuscito.  
Poi, tutt'ad un tratto,mi accorsi che il tuo respiro affannato aveva cambiato ritmo, che i tuoi gemiti si erano fatti lievemente diversi... Forse avevo trovato il punto giusto? Continuai su quella strada, finché, con gioia, non sentii che ti stavi facendo travolgere dalla passione esattamente come succedeva me. Il miracolo era avvenuto.  
Non era vero che non m'importava niente dei tuoi sentimenti. Se mi fossi limitato a fare tutto quello nella consapevolezza di farti del male, non sarebbe assolutamente stata la stessa cosa... Finalmente lo avevo capito.  
Adesso che il tuo corpo mi aveva accettato, che ti sentivo partecipe e totalmente rilassato, veramente pronto ad accogliermi, potei abbandonarmi con tutto me stesso al ritmo che la Natura e l'istinto mi suggerivano,senza sentirmi in colpa.  
... Fu semplicemente splendido...  
Averi voluto dirti tante cose. Una marea, tutto ciò che ti avevo nascosto per anni. Ma non lo feci.  
Non era il momento adatto, lo sapevo, non lo era più.  
Quel tempo era ormai passato, era troppo tardi... Se lo avessi fatto, ne avremmo solo sofferto entrambi.  
Dovetti mordermi a sangue le labbra, per non confessarti che ti amavo.  
Meglio far passare tutto quello per una semplice scopata; sarebbe stato molto più semplice da dimenticare quando non ci saremmo più rivisti.  
Recuperai la mia maschera di cinico convinto, che per anni mi ero modellato sulla faccia con cura, e alzandoti il mento mormorai maliziosamente:  
\- Guardati... guardaCI come siamo belli, Igor... - fu una strana sensazione, chiamarti per nome per la prima volta in tanti anni. Quello poteva essere l'unica spia rivelatrice di quanto in realtà fossi intimamente coinvolto in quel momento, anche se stavo facendo di tutto per non darlo a vedere.  
Alzasti lo sguardo,e finalmente capisti: eravamo davanti ad uno SPECCHIO! Ti ci avevo fatto mettere davanti apposta, per spiare ogni tua minima reazione alle mie azioni... Avvampasti di nuovo, colto dall'imbarazzo per esserti mostrato così apertamente a me, totalmente in preda all'eccitazione nonché in tutto e per tutto sottomesso... cosa che avevi accettato spontaneamente di fare, era doveroso precisarlo...  
Vidi riflessa tutta la tua ‘vergogna’, mista allo stupore di entrambi nel notare un piccolo particolare: ero stato talmente preso dalla foga del momento che, al contrario di te che eri completamente nudo, mi ero limitato ad abbassarmi la zip e via...  
Venni in quegli attimi, mentre la mia mente, per un attimo dimentica di ciò che stava facendo, analizzava nel riflesso il volto arrossato del giovane uomo che tanto si stava mettendo d'impegno a farti godere... Quello ero io.  
Uscito da te mi allontanai, lasciandomi ricadere esausto su di una poltroncina mentre tu ti accasciavi stesso lì a terra. Distolsi subito lo sguardo, sapendo che se ti avessi guardato un altro po' sarei corso immediatamente da te a chiederti come ti sentivi, ad accarezzarti di nuovo o anche solo a stringerti ancora una volta tra le braccia... Ma, se mi fossi dimostrato tenero in quel frangente, avrei buttato al vento tutti i miei sforzi. Avrei finito per rivelarti i miei veri sentimenti, che all'idea di dovermi separare da te mi sentivo morire, ti avrei supplicato di fuggire via con me da qualche parte... Ma quello, lo sapevo bene, era impossibile.  
Ero stanchissimo, nel corpo come nello spirito... Stavo quasi per addormentarmi là dov'ero, quando, spiando attraverso le dita della mano che avevo posato sulla mia faccia, intravidi con la coda dell'occhio te, che ti stavi avvicinando gattonando...  
Dopo avermi lanciato, con mia grande sorpresa, un'occhiata maliziosa, ti inginocchiasti di fronte a me cominciando a succhiare il mio membro che si era appena messo a riposo, ma che evidentemente era pronto a ricominciare subito...  
Che cosa potevo fare a quel punto, secondo te?  
Ti passai le dita tra quei serici filamenti di fiamma viva spingendoti ancora più vicino, e mormorai:  
\- C-continua così, tesoro...  
Quel poco di tempo che c'era rimasto, era meglio godercelo.


	20. Chaotic Thanatos (reprise)

(N.B. : La scena riprende da dove si era interrotto il 16° capitolo. NdA)  
Lanciai l'ennesima occhiata al Bey azzurro che avevo tra le mani, incredulo.  
\- Ralph... ma..? - balbettai, non capendo cosa diavolo avesse in mente.  
Credevo di aver parlato a voce tanto bassa che lui non fosse arrivato neppure a sentirmi, e invece, pur senza fermarsi, rallentò percettibilmente il passo e bisbigliò:  
\- Ti prometto che USCIRETE interi da qui...  
Non capivo. Cosa intendeva dire? E perché aveva detto ‘uscirete’..?  
« E adesso, amici del pubblico, il match che deciderà la vittoria finale! Vi ricordo che il primo incontro è stato vinto da Takao per il Revenge Team mentre il secondo da Yuriy per i Majestics, quindi sarà lo scontro dei rispettivi capitani, Andrew Mc Gregor e Ralph Jurgens, a decretate chi saranno i vincitori! »  
\- Che diavolo vuole fare..? - sentii dire a Rei Kon, con un tono udibilmente alterato. Mi voltai nella sua direzione, e finalmente ebbi il coraggio di chiedere:  
\- Cosa sta succedendo, qui?!  
Nessuno mi rispose. Rei, che mi aveva guardato per un attimo quando avevo aperto bocca, aveva rivolto lo sguardo altrove un secondo dopo; Kei era immobile ad uno dei lati più esterni della panca, con le braccia incrociate sul petto come a volersi proteggere e la testa abbassata, tanto da non permettermi di scrutare la sua espressione. Lea era l'unica che non mi stava nascondendo i suoi occhi: enormi, di un brillante verde mare, mi guardavano inquieti attraverso le ciocche dai riflessi d'ametista. Sembrava molto agitata, e stranamente non stava facendo nulla per nasconderlo. La cosa mi stupii: non potevo dire di conoscerla bene, ma era la prima volta che la vedevo mostrare tanto apertamente un suo qualunque sentimento. Di norma, qualunque cosa accadesse, gli rimaneva sempre sulle labbra quel suo gelido sorriso fisso manco fosse scolpito nella pietra, come se avesse già saputo che tutto sarebbe andato come voleva lei, e per tanto non c'era alcun motivo per scomporsi... Forse fu proprio per quello che la sua reazione fu quella che destò in me maggior preoccupazione.  
Arretrai leggermente quando la vidi allungare un braccio verso di me, e lei, avvertendo il mio sconcerto, lasciò cadere quella mano. Gli occhioni azzurri le si velarono di tristezza, e io, nonostante tutto, mi sentii un verme.  
« 3... 2... 1... »  
\- Non mi vuole più bene... - quasi singhiozzò. Parlava di me..?  
\- Su Lea, non fare così... - cosa stranissima, che fece staccare lo sguardo da terra perfino a Kei, Rei le cinse le spalle con un braccio come per confortarla. - Non ci pensare più... Lui non ti ha mai meritata...  
« ...Pronti... »  
\- Ho fatto di tutto per compiacerlo, ma a gli sono sempre piaciuti i ragazzini... - sibilò caustica, e io mi sentii in colpa come se si stesse rivolgendo a me, anche se ormai avevo capito di non essere io, il soggetto del suo discorso. Alle sue parole, Kei, invece, aveva spalancato per un attimo gli occhi. La mia ipotesi di essere l'unico a non conoscere la verità là dentro, che fin da quando si era formata la squadra dei Majestics mi rodeva dentro, si era così tramutata in un'inevitabile certezza.  
\- E' una vecchia storia, non ha importanza... Non pensarci più... - ripetè Rei, con un insolito tono carezzevole.  
« ...Lancio! »  
Nel sentire la parola ‘lancio’ detta dal cronista, riportai la mia attenzione sul campo da gioco: Andrew, con in volto un'espressione a dir poco spaventosa, aveva liberato in campo il suo Salaman, al quale naturalmente erano state apportate le dovute modifiche... Qualcosa, in particolare, balzò immediatamente al mio occhio: il suo anello d'attacco aveva qualcosa di strano... sembrava una lama... No, non era quella la stranezza... quel coso il l' avevo GIA' VISTO...  
\- Davvero intelligente da parte vostra usare il Disco, uno dei Componenti, al posto di un normale anello d'attacco...  
Feci un salto all'indietro nel sentire quella voce che riconobbi immediatamente, benché in quel momento avesse un'inflessione che non veniva mai utilizzata, quando si rivolgeva a me. La speranza che lui non fosse coinvolto veramente si era dissolta in quello stesso istante, riempiendomi di amarezza.  
\- Igor... - sussurrai, ma lui impietosamente si limitò a gettarmi un'occhiata distratta, rivolgendosi nuovamente al campo. Ed io mi sentii morire...  
\- Sai che Ralph potrebbe non sopravvivere? - disse Rei, sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio che lo legava ad Aleandra.  
\- Che vuol dire, che potrebbe non sopravvivere?! - balbettò Kei, rivolgendosi ad Igor. Lo conosceva anche lui..?  
\- Vuol dire - ringhiò la ragazza con rabbia - che questo stronzo che hai davanti sta usando Ralph per tentare una cosa che a lui non è riuscita!  
Igor non batté ciglio.  
\- Ha accettato di farlo pur essendo consapevole dei rischi che ciò avrebbe comportato. - le rispose, con una voce atona e priva d'interesse come mai gliel'avevo sentita. In genere quando si arrabbiava faceva fuoco e fiamme, e perciò non ero abituato a vederlo comportarsi tanto freddamente. Non mi sembrava neppure più lui... - Se Ralph vuole lottare per ottenere la sua libertà, non sarò certo io a fermarlo.  
\- Non è vero! Non è vero niente! - riprese Lea, scuotendo forte la testa. - Lo stai semplicemente sfruttando, come hai fatto da sempre con tutte le persone che potevano tornarti utili... compresa me... - Anche Lea... anche Lea lo conosceva...  
Tutti noi quattro attendemmo con ansia una sua risposta, che non arrivò. Incurante dei nostri sguardi di fuoco scivolò sulla panca per sedersi, prendendo il posto che era stato di Ralph.  
\- Se ha deciso di sprecare la sua vita con voi, non mi riguarda. Ma una volta che, di sua spontanea volontà, ha scelto di seguirmi, deve riuscire a starmi dietro. Se tira le cuoia adesso, allora vuole semplicemente dire che non era adatto a farlo. - concluse infine, crudelmente. Nessuno di noi replicò.  
Improvvisamente, mi ricordai dell'affare del Bey del tedesco, e rivolsi a lui la mia attenzione: naturalmente, stava usando un nuovo Beyblade... Nel vederlo, mi diede una stranissima impressione. Era nero, con alcune componenti blu, e possedeva un ben strano design. Mi era capitato diverse volte, anni addietro, di vedere vecchi prototipi di trottole costruite dai nostri scienziati alla Borg col chiaro intento di tentare di dar loro un taglio ‘futuristico’, ipotizzando con essi come avrebbe potuto svilupparsi di lì a qualche tempo in avanti, ovviamente per poter avvantaggiare nei combattimenti noi blader che in tal modo che avremmo avuto a disposizione modelli decisamente più avanzati rispetto agli altri.  
Ebbene, nonostante la struttura di quel Beyblade facesse pensare a qualcosa costruito parecchio tempo prima (avevano smesso di usare certi metalli, giudicati poi eccessivamente pesanti, da almeno quattro o cinque anni), la sua linea non aveva assolutamente nulla da invidiare a quella delle trottole ‘all'ultima moda’ che avevo appena visto usare ai miei avversari. Nell'osservarlo, mi venne da pensare che la persona che l'aveva progettato si fosse ispirato ad una visione proveniente dal futuro.  
Quando si scontrò col nuovo Salaman, mille scintille si levarono in aria, e noi restammo col fiato sospeso: nessuno avrebbe scommesso un soldo sulla resistenza di quell'aggeggio, convinti che la lama-anello d'attacco, o Componente, come Igor l'aveva chiamata, l'avrebbe disintegrato non appena fosse venuto a contatto con esso... E invece l'oggetto non solo respinse l'attacco uscendone senza neppure un graffio, ma ricadde sul terreno con la grazia di una ballerina, rimettendosi immediatamente in gioco nonostante il forte colpo subito e dimostrando di possedere non solo una portentosa difesa, ma anche una straordinaria stabilità.  
\- E' straordinario... - mormorò Aleandra, come noi tutti una fine intenditrice.  
\- Devo ammettere, Dizdar, che hai progettato un Beyblade perfetto... - sussurrò Rei, senza neppure tanta reticenza.  
\- Tu?! - esclamammo quasi in contemporanea io e Kei, notevolmente sorpresi.  
\- Ho sempre sentito, nonostante tutte le vostre bugie, che esisteva un TERZO (Noi sappiamo cosa, non è vero? ;) NdA), e per questo ho costruito CHAOTIC THANATOS... - rispose.  
\- Chaotic Thanatos..? - che razza di nome era..?  
\- Ora vedrete... - riprese, come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero. Non gli avevo mai visto in volto un'espressione tanto seria. Thanatos... Thanatos... quel nome mi diceva qualcosa. Scavai parecchio affondo negli archivi della mia memoria, senza troppi risultati... Poi, l'improvvisa illuminazione:  
\- La Morte! - quasi gridai nel silenzio generale, facendo sobbalzare il povero giapponese al mio fianco, che ormai pareva essere ritornato in sé.  
\- Che morte? - balbettò, scrutandomi come se fossi impazzito di colpo.  
\- Ehm... Nella mitologia greca classica, quello era il nome che veniva dato alla personificazione della morte... - spiegai.  
\- Ma che senso ha, dargli un nome del genere? - domandò allora, rivolgendosi ad Igor.  
Non gli rispose. Ma non avemmo il tempo per arrabbiarci ancora, perché nell'arena stava succedendo qualcosa di strano: dal Bit-Chip di Chaotic Thanatos stava venendo fuori qualcosa... Sembravano scariche elettriche di colore nero-violaceo, o qualcosa del genere...  
\- E' iniziata... - mormorò Rei, e Lea lo prese per mano. Lo notò anche mio cugino, ma non fece commenti.  
«Ma... Cosa sta accadendo? » urlò il cronista dal suo microfono, mentre qualcuno già si apprestava a lasciare al più presto il suo posto, seminando così il germe della paura tra gli spalti.  
Probabilmente, coloro che non vedevano i Bit Power (perché quello era un Bit Power, vero?) non notarono quegli inconsueti fulmini che partivano dal suolo per arrivare al cielo, ma tutti poterono cominciare ad avvertire le violente raffiche d'energia che stava iniziando a sprigionare. Il satanico Bey si era ormai guadagnato la posizione centrale nella concava mezza sfera, mentre Salaman, tra gli urli di Andrew che tentava di riprendere il comando, veniva sballottato qua e là come un guscio di noce totalmente perso in un ciclone oceanico.  
\- RALPH!! SMETTILA SUBITO! - udii il grido disperato di Aleandra, e ben presto ne capii il motivo: sulla pelle del tedesco, stavano comparendo dei tagli... - Digli di fermarsi!  
\- Non se ne parla. - replicò Igor, completamente impassibile nonostante quel raccapricciante spettacolo.  
\- Se non lo fai, morirà! - stava piangendo senza alcun ritegno, mentre sul corpo dell'altro esplodevano altre rosse ferite. La cosa più orribile era che non era un agente esterno (come inizialmente avevo creduto, prima di guardare con attenzione) a procurargliele, ma era la sua stessa pelle a lacerarsi DALL'INTERNO!  
\- E' troppo tardi.  
Cugino di pietra! Non si mosse neppure quando vide che cominciava a sputare copiosamente sangue...  
\- TU non sei in grado di fare nulla per salvare MIO FRATELLO?! - strillò lei in preda all'ira, lasciandomi di sasso. Lo aveva chiamato fratello?!  
\- Non mi sembrava, che te ne fosse mai importato più tanto... - incredibilmente, mi parve che nella voce dell'altro vi fosse una punta d'ironia.  
Dopo aver tremolato per qualche secondo Salaman, senza neppure venire a contatto col Bey avversario, si polverizzò in una miriade di schegge, delle quali rimasero integre solamente il ‘Disco’ e il Bit-Chip. L'ennesima folata di ‘vento’ trascinò con sé anche l'inglese, che finì schiantato contro una parete. La folla era ormai in preda al panico, cronista compreso, e premeva sulle uscite di sicurezza per guadagnarsi la salvezza mentre lo Stadio finiva di andare in pezzi.  
\- E' meglio allontanarsi di qui al più presto! - sentenziò (con tutta la mia approvazione, per una volta) Rei Kon, ricevendo da Aleandra una terribile occhiata di rimprovero e disprezzo misti a disperazione.  
Stavo per rivolgere la proposta agli altri, quando mi accorsi che Kei si era nuovamente raggomitolato su di sé, potandosi le mani al collo: un altro attacco!


	21. Chaotic Thanatos (conclusion)

Tutto accadde in pochi attimi:la folla che dalle poltroncine si riversava in preda alla paura nel corridoio che conduceva alle porte (per fortuna, noi ci trovavamo in una zona chiusa, e non c'era rischio di venire travolti), Andrew svenuto che veniva soccorso alla bell'e meglio dai suoi nuovi compagni, Rei Kon che si portava via di peso un'Aleandra ancora urlante...  
Tutto questo mentre, sotto lo sguardo impassibile di Igor, Ralph teneva a freno quella COSA, che aveva assunto la forma di un oscuro vortice circondato da nubi violette, dal quale scaturivano fulmini e che cominciava ad inghiottire frammenti di roba varia, pezzi che una volta costituivano lo Stadio. Eppure, nonostante le ferite di cui il suo intero corpo era cosparso, nonostante i suoi occhi stessero grondando lacrime di sangue, il tenebroso tedesco continuava stoicamente a resistere.  
Sarei potuto rimanere ancora a lungo a fissare meravigliato tanta forza nera o anche l'eccessivo menefreghismo del mio marmoreo cugino, che quasi allo stesso modo mi rendeva incredulo, quando Kei,al mio fianco, si sentì nuovamente male. Successe in tempi tanto brevi che ebbi appena l'agio di rendermi conto che era ricaduto al suolo e che non respirava più.  
\- K-Kei..?! - strillai stupidamente, quando,nel smuoverlo un po', mi resi conto che non riusciva a far entrare in corpo neppure un singolo filo d'aria. E, ben presto, smise pure di provarci.  
Caddi in preda al panico: che diavolo dovevo fare?!  
Ero talmente agitato che dimenticai ogni evento accadesse intorno a me: l'unica cosa che vedevo era Kei, che aveva smesso di respirare.  
A quel punto, la paura che lui potesse morire sul serio riuscì a ricacciare da me il torpore nel quale mi aveva fatto ricadere il terrore. L'importante era che riprendesse a respirare di nuovo, giusto? Dovevo mandare l'aria nei suoi polmoni ad un certo ritmo... Ma ne sarei stato in grado? Oh, Dio...  
Non sprecai altri attimi preziosi. M'inginocchiai al suo fianco e, dopo averlo fatto girare completamente in posizione supina, mi abbassai su di lui: rovescatagli la testa all'indietro e tappategli le narici, feci combaciare le labbra con lui sue e cominciai a soffiare con forza aria, ogni tre-quattro secondi (Alla fine, anche se non l'ho studiato, il mio libretto della scuola guida - Vedere capitolo ‘Primo soccorso agli infortunati’ - mi è servito a qualcosa... NdA).  
"Respira! Respira!! Respira!!!" era l'unico pensiero che riuscivo a formulare.  
Finalmente, dopo un tempo che mi parve infinito, Kei spalancò gli occhi e si staccò da me, per cominciare a tossire:  
\- Cough... Y-Yuriy..? - borbottò, quando riuscì a parlare - Ma cosa...  
Stava per terminare la frase, quando qualcosa sul campo rapì la sua attenzione: strani lampi di luce attraversavano la ‘nuvola oscura’ di Ralph...  
Li notai anch'io, e strizzai gli occhi per guardare meglio: non erano semplici lampi... quella roba aveva una FORMA... vagamente antropomorfa, oltre tutto, con capelli lunghi e sulle spalle due... ALI?!  
\- Ma quel coso... - sussurrai.  
\- ...è forse un ANGELO..? - continuò Kei per me.  
In una manciata di secondi l' ‘angelo’ trapassò da parte a parte la nube nera finché non la squarciò, dissipando totalmente le tenebre.  
\- Ritorna, CHRONOS LIGHT ANGEL!  
Al suono di quella voce, la creatura si tuffò letteralmente in un Bey nero e rosso, nel quale scomparve. La trottola tornò poi immediatamente nelle mani del suo proprietario, Igor. Il quale, come se nulla fosse, fermò Chaotic Thanatos e se lo mise in tasca, così come aveva fatto col misterioso Disco.  
\- Ma... - balbettò Kei.  
\- Beh, che avete da guardare? - domandò a me e a Kei, che lo stavamo fissando per ovvi motivi ad occhi sbarrati, attoniti - Aiutatemi ad alzarlo! - Finì la frase indicando il tedesco, che era crollato al suolo.  
Dal soffitto, scese della polvere che mi finì abbondantemente sul naso, e ciò mi riscosse:  
\- Qui cade tutto a pezzi! – urlai - Dobbiamo uscire subito dallo Stadio!  
Il giapponese stava per aggiungere qualcos'altro, quando, dall'alto, un grosso frammento si staccò e franò esattamente in direzione delle teste dei nostri due compagni.  
\- IGOOOR!!!! - urlai, e se non mi lanciai verso di lui fu semplicemente perché qualcuno mi afferrò per un braccio e mi tirò indietro.  
L'ultima cosa che ricordo, è quella stretta calda.  
  
  
  
*** **To be continued in _Tabula Rasa_** ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh oh X DDD ( <\--- risata grassa alla Babbo Natale)!!! Visto che bella sorpresa? Vi comunico che questo cosettino minuscolo che avete appena finito di leggere è l' ULTIMO capitolo di ‘Sin’!  
> Tutti: °____°  
> ^-^° ... Su, non fate quelle facce... Comunque no, non sto scherzando, questa è proprio la FINE... della prima parte della mia fanfic, però! Sembra che sia destino che io interrompa sempre le mie storie al 21° capitolo... Ad essere sincera, il fatto di aver interrotto ‘Sin’ giusto adesso è stata una decisione del tutto improvvisa, benché l'idea mi stesse girando per la testa già da un po' (dato che molto probabilmente verrà una fanfic piuttosto lunga, già pensavo di dividerla in più ‘serie’, come fosse un anime...). Che vi devo dire... Vi rivolgo lo stesso invito che v'ho fatto all'inizio: siate pazienti... 


End file.
